


Fix you ❤

by MagicHappenx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec hate Magnus, And Much More - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, But he is really sweet, Cutting, Dark, Dark Past, Drinking, Drugs, Emotional, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Problems, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I suck at tagging, Love, M/M, Magnus Past, Magnus has a crush on Alec, Magnus hate Alec, Magnus-centric, Malec, Protective Alec, Self Harm, Siblings, Suicide, Violence, bad boy, but not really, magnus is a bad boy, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 91,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicHappenx/pseuds/MagicHappenx
Summary: Alec hates Magnus, cause he bullies himMagnus hates Alec, thinking he has a perfect family.But when both boys get to know each other they will realize not everyone is how they seem.Magnus will realize, Alec doesn't has a perfect family.And Alec will realize the Reason behind Magnus Bad boy attitude, His darkest past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, @Fatima here is it, I hope I won't disappoint you with this. I don't know if its the way you wanted but I am jut giving it a try. 
> 
> Dedicated to you beautiful! Cause you are the one who requested it!. And feel free to kill me if its not good enough..❤❤

Lights dimmed at the house situated on the corner of the street as Alec lightwood surveyed around Making sure both of his siblings were in bed. He gently opened the door leading to Jace room and peeked inside smiling softly seeing him snore, He then went towards His younger sister's room which as usual was Illuminated indicating she was still awake. 

Groaning he opened the door and found his sister sitting on the middle of the bed with earphone on her ears and bundle of shirts in front of her as she went through each item trying to select a perfect one for tomorrow. Rolling his eyes Alec went inside and took out her earphones catching her attention and making her jump.

"You should be sleeping Izzy" Alec said.

"Goddamn it Alec, you scared me." Isabelle replied placing a hand over her heart. 

"Sorry, Izzy go to sleep, school tomorrow" Alec ordered making Isabelle groan.

"Alec I am not a baby anymore, I'll sleep in a while" Isabelle protested and Alec folded his arms over his chest. 

"Baby or not, you are my responsibility. Go to sleep we have to get up early" Alec directed and Isabelle sighed, defeated.

"Alright, my grumpy big bro, just let me select a shirt and I'll go to sleep" Isabelle said and Alec sigh standing there clearly stating he wasn't going anywhere until she sleeps. Isabelle rolled her eyes before going through bundle of her shirts and finally selecting a grey top. She then hung all her shirts back in her wardrobe before going inside her comforter as Alec raised it till her shoulders.

"You do realize I am only few years younger than you Alec?" Isabelle asked and Alec rolled his eyes again.

"Shut up Izzy, Goodnight" Alec spoke before he switched off the lights.

"Good night big bro," Izzy replied, smiling Alec looked at her once more before shutting the door and moving towards his own, on his way he stopped to look at her parents room which was empty, his parents wasn't home yet. 

Shaking his head he went inside his own room and changed in his sleeping suit. Grabbing his mobile he set an alarm for 6 A.m and went inside his blanket laying there. 

Tomorrow was the first day after their holidays, his senior level.,He couldn't wait to graduate and start university, Honestly high school was getting on his nerves, with bundle of work, annoying rules but most importantly stupid arrogant students. The one who thinks they are perfect in every way, that everyone else is nothing as compare to them, or more specifically Bullies. 

Thinking about them one name haunts his mind specifically, none other than Magnus Bane, The most famous personality of his school along with his group members. Alec don't think he can hate anyone more than Magnus, he hates everything about that Boy, the way he talks, the way he walks, the way he think he is perfect in every way, they way he always humiliate Alec, the way he comments about Alec's perfect family and most importantly Alec hated the fact that the boy can get anything he want in a blink of an eye. 

He dreaded going back school and going through his annoying remarks again, Alec hated his whole group and Magnus was the reason Alec hated the damn school. It wasn't like he was being bullied no, his only problem was Magnus Bane and his minions. 

Shifting slightly Alec closed his eyes trying to get away from horrific thoughts of Magnus Bane and trying to get some peaceful sleep for few hours.  
.  
.  
.  
Alec shifted on the bed as annoying sound of his Alarm filled the peaceful environment of his room, blinking his eyes he adjusted his vision and sat straight up on bed, he slid the alarm off and went towards the washroom. In no time he was ready, taking one look at himself in a mirror he went outside to wake his siblings up. 

As always he first went towards Jace and shook him up, who slapped Alec's hand away. 

"Jace, wake the hell up, I don't have time for this" Alec ordered but Jace only turned his head away from Alec. Rolling his eyes Alec at once flipped the blanket from Jace and threw it aside exposing Him to chilly air, Jace suddenly sat straight glaring at Alec who smirked. 

"Get in there and get dress" Alec ordered pointing towards the bathroom.

"Yes sir" Jace teased and Alec ignored him going towards Izzy, He simply shook her a bit and she opened her eyes before sitting up.

"Good morning Alec" Izzy yawned.

"Morning Izzy, get ready and come for breakfast" Alec spoke kissing her cheek. 

Alec then went towards the kitchen and made breakfast for all of them, by the time he was done both Jace and Izzy was ready, they smiled sadly seeing Alec before Jace went to set up a table and Izzy went towards Alec to help him. They three sat on dining table eating there breakfast. 

"Mom and Dad still sleeping?" Isabelle asked and Alec sigh nodding. 

"Why do they have to work so late and abandon us like this?" Izzy asked and Alec shifted awkwardly. 

"Izzy they are just tired," Alec lied, they all know their parent cared more about their jobs than their kids. 

"Like I believe you Alec" Izzy commented before drinking her juice, Trying to divert the topic Jace spoke.

"So first day whose excited?" Jace asked and Alec rolled his eyes.

"Excited? I am dreading that damn place" Alec spoke and Izzy laughed.

"Yeah you have to go through your sexy Magnus Bane" Izzy smirked.

"First of all he's not Mine and him sexy? Izzy seriously what's wrong with your eyesight?" Alec commented and Izzy smirked.

"Oh don't forget they way you droll over him" Izzy said sarcastically and Alec glared at her.

"I hate that guy more than anyone, now once you are done, come outside" Alec spoke before he grabbed his bag and went towards his car. Izzy and Jace followed him and soon he was driving towards the hellhole  
.  
.  
.  
Someone people never change, and Alec had no idea why for once he thought that Magnus might be a bit different this semester but he was completely opposite. If so he was a lot more arrogant and flirty, if its the right word to use. 

The moment they stepped inside Alec was greeted by flood of students, some were chatting, some were laughing, some were too busy on their mobiles and some were even kissing. Gross. 

The lightwoods sibling went further inside when he saw the figure he hated the most, Magnus Bane. 

Magnus immediately smirked seeing Alec and as usual went towards him. 

"If they aren't our perfect little family, Lightwoods" Magnus greeted smirking.

"Bane" Alec spoke through gritted teeth.

"Always a pleasure Alexander, So how is our Perfect big brother?" Magnus spoke.

"Like I need to tell you" Alec glared.

"Oh oh now we don't want that look on your first day Now do we dear? Besides, it doesn't match with your pretty face" Magnus winked and his friends laughed.

"Get out of the way Bane" Alec spoke and Magnus stepped forward.

"Or what lightwood?" Magnus asked.

"Or I'll kick your ass" Alec warned and Magnus smirked.

"Oh I would like you to try, I am sure your pretty little self wants that too" Magnus winked and Alec blushed a little.

"You are an ass Bane" Alec spoke bitterly.

"Ohh how you love that ass" Magnus laughed And Alec rolled his eyes.

"Come on Alec let's go" Jace spoke and Magnus smiled.

"Come on Alec, listen to your brother, that's what perfect family do don't they?" Magnus smirked and Alec fisted his hand, wanted to punch the smirk out of his face. Alec hated when Magnus always compliment about his family. He hated how he always says "Perfect little family" when Alec knows how far from perfect their family is.

"you don't know a thing about my Family Bane" Alec gritted. 

"Oh is that it?" Magnus smirked and Alec glared at him. 

"I'm gonna remove that smirk off your face you ass" Alec threatened.

"You can kiss it. if that's what you want" Magnus smirked seeing Alec blushing.

"You are the biggest bastard ever" Alec spoke. 

"And you are a bitch" Magnus spoke.

"Screw you" Alec spoke.

"Will you guys stop?" Isabelle spoke frustrated.

"Oh Isabelle dear, tell your brother to stop, he's too interested in me" Magnus smirked.

"Actually Magnus, you are the one crushing over him" Isabelle winked and Magnus shut his lips, Alec smirked and Jace laughed. Alec went towards Magnus until he was standing so close to him until their breaths mingled.

"Bastard" Alec spoke before moving past him.

"BITCH" Alec heard Magnus yell as he smirked before going towards his class.  
.  
.  
.  
"SIMON WILL YOU SHUT UP" Jace yelled, Alec Jace and simon Sat together on their history lecture listening to Simon babble about his annoying theories which was irritating both Alec and Jace. 

"What?? I am just trying to study here" Simon defended himself.

"Yeah by annoying the hell out of us" Jace glared and Simon rolled his eyes.

"You are always annoyed Jace nothing new" Simon joked making Alec laugh and Jace glared intensely before hitting Simon with a book. 

"ALEXANDER" Alec heard Magnus yell and he groaned before looking over him who was smirking, almost half lying on the bench with his friends. 

"What?" Alec asked trying to stay calm. 

"Pick the pencil up will you?" Magnus asked pointing at his pencil which was lying near Alec. 

"NO, Pick it up yourself" Alec spoke before getting back to his work.

"Alexander, I am too far away" Magnus spoke and Alec rolled his eyes trying to avoid him.

"Alexander" Magnus spoke again. 

"Magnus what's the matter?" Their history teacher asked and Magnus smiled innocently and goddamn it Alec wanted to punch him. 

"Sir, Alec isn't passing me my pencil" Magnus spoke innocently and their sir looked at Alec.

"Alec please kindly picked the pencil and gave it to Magnus will you?" Their sir asked and Alec nodded defeated, he bend down and picked his pencil up, smirking he broke it into two halves before giving it to Magnus. 

"I think it hit to hard" Alec smirked and Magnus glared at him. 

"Bitch" Magnus spat

"Bastard" Alec spat back before diving back In his work smiling. 

He will get through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus kept annoying each other xD

The next Day Magnus and his group stood near his locker, his back pressed against his locker while his friend surrounded him. His hairs were perfectly styled and his eyes wore the shiny glitter he always wore, along with various rings fitting perfectly on his fingers.

Magnus observed people as they walked by, he observed the way they walked over the floor, some touching it gently and some hardly. Some walking slow and some fast.

He could hear his friends chatting around, but his eyes constantly searched for one particular person even though he won't agree.

"Dude, have you seen the juniors? They are so dumb" His friend Sebastian chuckled and Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Sebastian Leave the poor kids alone" Magnus spoke.

"Yeah says who, Magnus Bane" Sebastian smirked.

"Whatever Sebastian" Magnus spoke annoyed.

"What happens when it comes to Lightwood,?" Raj his other friend asked.

"Lightwood is my Problem" Magnus stated.

"Magnus only bullies Lightwood because the poor guy has a crush on him" Ragnor spoke and Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Ragnor, who would have a crush on him? Have you seen him?" Sebastian teased, Magnus chuckled trying to solace his heart.

Magnus hated the guy but he still couldn't help but feel something towards him.

"Well if you have eyes, you could see Magnus has" Ragnor said and Magnus blushed a little but immediately composed himself.

"Honestly Ragnor when did you become such a nerd?" Magnus joked and his friends laughed.

"Yesterday was hell fun" Sebastian spoke and Magnus laughed, remembering the night how they had a wild party, he remember drinking tons of alcohol.

But before he could reply he saw Alec lightwood along with his siblings, Magnus groaned trying to keep his jealousy down. He hated it, he hated how Alec had the perfect family, he hated the interaction between those siblings and he hated how much they loved each other, it made him feel sick considering he couldn't have one.

Magnus wasn't actually a type of person who bullies someone, yes he was a bad boy of school, he party around, he drinks, he goes to clubs and he even kisses around but he never bullies anyone other than Alec lightwood.

Maybe the reason he bullies the boy so much is because he was jealous, Magnus was jealous from Alec's life, he was jealous how Alec had everything he always wished. A perfect Family.

"There comes your boy toy Magnus" Sebastian smirked glaring Alec who stood near his locker.

"And here begins the fun" Magnus spoke before he left his friends and went towards Alec.

Alec jumped when he fell hands on his waist and turned around to find Magnus smirking, Alec rolled his eyes trying to push past him who only came closer blocking his way.

"Alexander" Magnus smirked, Alec felt himself shiver the way he said his name but didn't show.

"Bane" Alec spoke through gritted teeth.

"You missed me dear?" Magnus smirked.

"I would rather miss a dog than you Bane" Alec spatted and Magnus chuckled.

"Now now, don't get too carried away" Magnus chuckled running his hand on Alec arms who immediately brush it away.

"Don't touch me Bane" Alec warned.

"Come on Alexander, I know you like it" Magnus smirked.

"Get out of my way" Alec spoke trying to push Magnus. Magnus immediately placed his foot near Alec's and tripped him, Alec fell down with his bag lying next to him. He looked up to smirking Magnus and glared at him as people around him laughed.

Magnus chuckled slightly before bending down slightly and making eyes contact with Alec.

"Bitch" Magnus spatted

Alec stood up and picked his bag up, he then turned around and pushed Magnus hard until his back touched the wall. He then stood in front of him and smirked.

"Bastard" Alec spatted back and went his way, Magnus gave one sided smiled before his friends came laughing.

"Dude that was Sick" Sebastian high five Magnus who laughed.

"Now I feel satisfied" Magnus spoke before he grabbed his own bag and went for his class, his friend following him.  
.  
.  
.  
Sitting in his boring History class again, Magnus looked at Alec who was massaging his temple's. Magnus smirked before grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling something on it. He then rolled it into a ball and threw it towards Alec hitting his head.

Alec turned around when a piece of paper hit him and Glared at Magnus who smirked in return. He folded the paper open and read it.

_"Want me to massage that pretty head of yours?"_

Alec groaned annoyed and teared the paper throwing it away before turning his attention back to his lecture.

He wanted to punch the bastard sitting beside him, honestly he was making every day living hell for Alec, as if he doesn't get enough from home.

Alec felt his eyes dropping, he stayed awake till late night doing all the work and he had to get up early as well. He was exhausted and he had no strength to deal with Bane's childish habits.

He groaned again when another piece of paper hit him. God that bastard wouldn't rest. Alec turned around and picked up the paper again.

_"Are you imaging me massaging your pretty head?"_

If looks could killed, Magnus would have been dead by now because of the intense glare Alec gave to him before tearing the paper again.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Alec spoke frustrated.

"What is he saying?" Jace asked.

"Don't even ask Jace, I swear I'm gonna kill him one day" Alec spoke shaking his head.

"I promise to help you kill him" Jace chuckled and Alec chuckled until he was hit with another paper ball. Fisting his hand he picked it up and read.

_"You know blonde doesn't need to know that you were thinking about my hands on your head Darling ;)"._

Frustrated Alec picked the pen up and wrote.

" _I swear if you don't shut up now, I'll make you Bane"_ He then folded the paper and threw it towards Magnus hitting his eye.

Magnus smirked Picking the paper up and reading, Laughing slightly he wrote again before wrapping it around a small eraser and aiming at Alec's pen which was scribbling the notes. It perfectly hit his pen which fell from his hand on the paper spilling the ink on his notes.

Alec cursed frustrated before grabbing the paper and reading the message.

 _"I'll like you try, I'm sure you are dying to kiss me"_ .

Alec looked at Magnus who was pouting before he looked over his notebook which was covered with ink.

Alec simply stood up and went towards his teacher, Asking a permission to talk to Magnus he went towards him and spilled the ink pot over his notebook until it was completely soaked in it. He then looked at Magnus and smirked.

"YOU BITCH" Magnus yelled.

"Language Mr Bane" their teacher yelled. Magnus glared at Alec who chucked.

"Bastard" Alec smirked before going towards his seat, he high five Jace who laughed in return before the bell rung.

.  
.  
.  
The rest of the day went same for both of the boys, they constantly keep annoying each other. Magnus just to get Alec's attention and Alec because he was getting frustrated.

Magnus would every now and then say something to Alec, or his sibling just to annoy him which would make him mad. Once Jace had to hold him back when Magnus commented on his family.

As the bell rung indicating it was home time Alec sigh with relief, he wanted nothing more to go back home and sleep for a while. His body was aching and he was exhausted.

As he walked around the corridor he Saw Magnus beating the shit out of some student, shaking his head he moved past Magnus not having strength to deal with him anymore.

"What the hell happened here?" Alec asked from one of a student standing there watching the scene.

"He said something about you, something bad and Magnus went wild" He replied, Alec's eyes widened as he took in what he said. Why would Magnus beat someone just because they said something bad about him, he does that A lot.

Sighing he started to move away from the scene, he had no idea why Magnus was so arrogant, he had no idea why Magnus always annoy only him and he had no idea why he was beating the guy for Alec. Magnus Bane was a mystery to him, a mystery he would never like to solve but little did his heart know he will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god its so hard to make them hate each other.   
> Hopefully they will get along,   
> What do you think k about this chapter?   
> Love you all! ❤


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec saw something surprising

Magnus was angry, mad and annoyed. No matter how many times he insulted Alec or teased him he would not bear anyone else saying anything about the boy. That's how he got mad.

When he was walking by the hallway he heard few students insulting Alec and before he know he was beating the crap out of them, he could feel people pulling him back, some shouting at him to leave them alone but the only thing he was conscious was of the boy in front of him who dare to insult his Alexander, well not his but whatever. 

Magnus now was in his house making pancakes for himself as he gulp down his Drink trying to calm down his nerves. He then went towards his refrigerator and looked for his favorite sauce only to find it finished. 

"Are you kidding me?" Magnus spoke to himself annoyed. He placed the bottle beside himself in a shelf before he began eating his pancake laughing slightly as he thought about Alec.

"Bitch" Magnus blurted out before he stood up and went towards his bed, his body aching for some sleep. As soon as his back hit the bed he fell asleep.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
When Alec reached his house he was greeted by his mother who was as usual in a hurry, grabbing her car keys she went towards her kids smiling slightly. 

"Alright Alec, the food is in microwave. You guys eat that, and you can find juices in fridge as always." Maryse said in a hurry fixing her hairs.

"Mom--" Alec tried to speak but she shushed him.

"Not now Alec, I am already late" She spoke before she patted his shoulder and went outside, Alec sigh annoyed by her attitude. She doesn't Even have a time to greet her children. 

"She never asks how our day went" Izzy whispered sadly and Alec sigh, his heart breaking for her sister, he might be able to handle all this but Isabelle, she was young for all this and it was effecting her badly.

"Come on Izzy, you can tell me" Alec tried to comfort her and she smiled brightly before wrapping her arms around Alec and hugging him, Alec hugged her back smiling, his heart already swelling with love. 

"You are best brother ever Alec" Izzy spoke and Alec tightened the grip on her feeling his eyes sting, He wanted to give everything to his sibling, everything they deserve and he tried so hard to never let them down. But he felt like he didn't do enough for his Siblings, he was the eldest one among them and with their parents abandoning them he felt like he should be the one to take care of his siblings. 

Even if they were few years younger from him, they were his younger siblings and he would protect them and love them like they were one year old. 

"Yeah thanks Izzy, come on let's eat I am hungry" Alec chuckled trying to lighten the environment.

"Yes I can't wait to get my hands on food" Jace joked making Izzy laugh and Alec passed him a grateful look, Jace smiled stating that he wasn't alone in this and honestly Alec couldn't be more thankful of his siblings.

Soon they three sat together with Izzy serving them lunch saying she is a girl, she know better to do this. Alec just rolled his eyes Smiling brightly, as they ate their lunch Izzy told them about her classes and how she and Clary bunk their English lecture. Alec glared at her telling her it wasn't right thing to do while Jace high five her saying he was proud of her. 

When done Alec washed all the dishes and cleaned the table before he went towards his room, his whole body aching and his eyes literally dropping. He barely made it towards his bed before he kicked his shoes of and Fell asleep.  
.  
.  
.  
Alec sat on his bed with books in front of him as he scribbled the notes Magnus has ruined for him, With each word he wrote he cursed Magnus wanted to beat the hell out of him. The thought of Magnus beating some guy because of him was pushed at the back of his mind. 

He sigh before putting his pen down and stretching his arms. Just as he was about to dive back in his work the door opened and in came frustrated Izzy. 

"Izzy what happened, are you okay?" Alec asked and Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Alec I am okay, I just need you to take me to the market" Izzy spoke and Alec shook his head.

"No way, talk to Jace" Alec said and Isabelle sigh before walking towards him. 

"He's busy" Izzy spoke and Alec rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Izzy?" Alec asked.

"I need to get things for my project Alec, its important. Dad isn't home and Jace won't go with me I thought you will" Izzy spoke, Alec sigh his heart breaking before he stood up grabbing his keys, Isabelle immediately smiled brightly seeing her brother was ready to take her out. Alec would sacrifice everything, all his comfort and work For his sister. 

Together both siblings sat in the car as Alec drove them to the market.  
.  
.  
.  
"Alright what else do I need? Milk? Yogurt?" Magnus spoke as he put all his groceries in the basket he was holding, surveying around the market he remembered the sauce, immediately he went towards the sauces section and Bought a bottle. 

While he was buying his groceries he felt someone tugging his jeans he turned around to find a boy of almost 8, 9 years old selling bouquets of lilies. Magnus smiled sadly as the boy asked him to buy the flowers, his heart broke seeing how thin he was and he bend down on his knee making eye contact with the boy. 

"What's your name?" Magnus asked softly, the boy looked astonished before he whispered softly.

"Sam" He spoke making Magnus smile.

"Hey Sam, I am Magnus" Magnus smiled and Sam looked at him weirdly. 

"So you like go to school?" Magnus asked politely and the boy shook his head, Magnus frowned waiting for some explanation. 

"We don't have enough money, My younger sister goes to school. I had to work for my family" Sam explained and Magnus heart broke. 

"So you sell this?" Magnus asked pointing at the banquet of lily on his hand and the boy nodded. 

"Sam, I know someone who could help you and you will go to school, I need you to do something for me will you?" Magnus asked and the boy nodded unsure. 

"Alright tonight I'll bring my special friend with me and I want you to meet me here okay?" Magnus asked and Sam nodded. 

"Good, everything will be okay alright, and I will buy this too." Magnus smiled taking out money from his pocket and giving it to the boy who smiled and return the rest but Magnus shook his head. 

"you keep this as a gift from me" Magnus spoke, Sam frowned shaking his head. 

"Sam, think of me as your elder brother okay? keep this" Magnus smiled, Sam smiled back before putting it in his pocket, Next thing Magnus know was the arms of boy around his. Magnus chuckled slightly his eyes watering before wrapping the boy in his arms.

He sure will help him.  
.  
.  
.  
Alec wondered around with his sister before his eyes caught the only person he hated the most , Magnus Bane. He wanted to punch the wall but before he could even move he saw something that made his eyes widened, There he was Magnus Bane wrapping some boy who was selling flowers in his arms, he even gave him some extra money, but what surprised him was the way he was talking to the boy, so politely so lovingly. 

Alec never thought Magnus could be so gentle, all he knew was the arrogant and flirty side of Magnus bane, he thought the boy had no feeling but this was something new, something that maybe changed his perspective of Magnus the bad boy.,

How could a boy who was arrogant, the bad boy be so gentle with a boy from street? This was something really new. 

What type of person Magnus was, was he arrogant or was he caring? Was he really the bad boy or he just pretends to be? cause as much as Alec knows a bad boy can't be this gentle, this sweet, a bad boy doesn't have heart to feel all this. 

"Alec, come on l am done" Alec heard Izzy voice, he diverted his eyes from Magnus to Izzy and smiled awkwardly before paying the bill. They both went towards the Car, Alec mind was messed, all he could think of was Magnus bane. 

Until an hour ago he think of him as a bad boy,a boy who doesn't care about anyone else, a boy who was arrogant and heartless and now he couldn't help but feel something was wrong, there was something behind his all the bad boy attitude and it was frustrating him. Beside he did fought for Alec in school, if he doesn't care why did he beat the boy? 

Alec's mind was messed with the thoughts of Magnus and suddenly he wanted to solve the mystery, to get to the depth of all this and to know who really was the Badass Magnus Bane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a new side of Magnus, how was it? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus went wild

"Anne come on trust me" Magnus tried again giving her his best eyes in hope she would agree.

Here he was sitting in his neighbors house trying to persuade her to help Sam. Anne wasn't just a neighbor for him, she was his best friend, she was like his mother, the closet person to Magnus.

Magnus knew Anne for years, she was always there for him to make sure he was alright.

Anne was a principal in a school and that's why Magnus came to her so she could help Sam.

"Magnus I get it you are trying to help him, but how can I just put him in my school just like that?" Anne asked and Magnus shook his head.

"Anne I have seen the boy, I assure you he is well mannered and Anne he really wants to study, he deserves that" Magnus said.

"Magnus there are so many people like him out there--"

"I know I know, but right now its just this boy, Anne please I will pay for him if you want to" Magnus spoke and Anne smiled.

"Silly, I don't need money Magnus, alright I'll go with you" Anne spoke and Magnus smiled brightly before moving forward and hugging her.

"You are the best Anne" Magnus cheered and she smiled patting his back.

"And look at you, always the big softie" Anne spoke and Magnus smiled before he stood up grabbing his keys.

"Come on let's go meet him" Magnus spoke and Anne nodded before calling her daughter Hayley and telling her she was going outside with Magnus.

Soon Magnus was driving towards the market, excitement buzzing in his chest as he thought of the boy finally getting what he deserve, If it was for him, he would help every single person out there but of course he can't do that but that doesn't mean he won't help someone he can.

Anne looked at Magnus smiling, she knew Magnus for years now and the boy was still same, still gentle, still so loving and caring, Anne had never seen a boy with so much feeling, and so soft hearted. It was like Magnus was from different dimension because he wasn't like the people here.

Magnus parked the car and jumped out running towards the Market with Anne on her heals. She chuckled seeing his excitement as he looked here and there for the boy before his face glow up, a smile taking its place.

Magnus went towards Sam who was sitting at the corner of the shop with the banquets on his lap. Magnus smiled nervously as he approached the boy and sat beside him. Sam looked at Magnus frowning for a second before he smiled clearly remembering him.

"Hey Sam, remember me?" Magnus asked and Sam nodded.

"Magnus" He spoke making Magnus smiled which in return Made Anne smile who was standing few steps away from them watching them interact feeling her heart swelling. They both were too precious and for a second she felt her eyes watering before she shook her head.

"I told you I will bring my friend with me, look there she is" Magnus spoke pointing at Anne who advanced towards them smiling. Sam looked vividly between Magnus and Anne making Them chuckled.

"Hey there Sam, I am Anne" Anne introduced herself and Sam looked at Magnus who nodded before introducing himself.

"So Magnus here told me you don't go to school?" Anne asked pointing at Magnus and Sam nodded still not getting anything.

"Here's the thing, I am a principal of a school and I would like you to study there" Anne spoke.

"But, I don't have enough money" Sam spoke and Anne smile sadly.

"I know, but you don't need that. It will be for free" Anne spoke and Sam looked at her as she was a weird creature, he then looked at Magnus for some confirmation who nodded in return smiling brightly.

"You mean, I don't need to pay for fee?" Sam asked and Anne smiled nodding.

"I--I don't know, Its--" Sam tried to speak but couldn't as his lips quiver, he took deep breaths to calm himself but he felt like his heart would burst, was this really happening, will he be able to study for free?.

"I would like to meet your parents, we have to talk to them of course but what do you say?" Anne asked and Sam nodded his tears falling.

"Okay" He whispered and Anne and Magnus both smiled, Anne then explained him few basics and told him to meet her here tomorrow so they could visit his parents. All the time Sam kept nodding not trusting his voice because of how close he was to crying and Magnus kept smiling his heart feeling warmer then ever.

When done they stood up saying there goodbyes to Sam but before he could move, Sam wrapped himself around Magnus hugging him tightly as he cried and thanked Magnus over again. Magnus looked at Anne both of their eyes wet before he hugged the boy tightly trying to calm him, he then pulled apart wiping his tears and spoke.

"I told you think of me as your brother, and brother don't thank each other okay?" Magnus spoke and Sam nodded before speaking.

"You are an angel Magnus" Sam whispered, Magnus stood Still for a second before he composed himself and smiled, he patted him once again before moving towards his car with Anne.  
.  
.  
.  
Alec walked around the hallway towards his locker, his book in his hand as he looked around for Magnus but there was no sign of him. Alec was glad but he kind of wanted to see him, after his encounter yesterday.

He had no idea what to even think of Magnus anymore, his thoughts were wild playing duel games with him, he don't know whether to think of Magnus as arrogant selfish bastard or as the Sweet gentle Magnus who was helping the kid out.

He felt like talking to Magnus and confronting him but at the same time he didn't wanted to see that boy. Sighing he stopped when he stood in front of his locker.

As soon as he opened his locker he was met by the horrific scene. His whole Damn locker was covered with ink, completely soaked. He was glad there wasn't much of important thing in there but still there was his few books.

"What the--" Alec cursed before he saw a piece of paper sitting over a book waiting to be read. Alec picked it up and unfolded it before reading.

 _"Next time, think twice before making the same mistake"_ It read.

Alec knew very well who wrote it, anger boiled him as he slammed his locker and went to look for Magnus Bane, the boy he hated so much right now.

In rage he went towards his group only to find his friends but no Magnus.

"Where the hell is Magnus?" Alec asked and Sebastian rolled his eyes annoyed.

"What the hell do you want lightwood?" Sebastian asked and Alec was just about to punch him when Ragnor got in between them.

"He's upstairs somewhere, studying" Ragnor spoke and Alec walked away from the, his hand was already fisted as the paper crumbled in his hand.

He saw Magnus in am abandoned classroom sitting in one of the bench with book in front of him. Immediately Alec went inside bursting the door opened.

"YOU BASTARD!" Alec yelled and Magnus simply rolled his eyes before standing up and facing Alec with same usual smirk which Alec wanted to wipe so badly.

"Alexander" Magnus spoke.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? AND WHAT THE HELL YOU DID TO MY LOCKER" Alec yelled throwing the paper on floor.

"Its call Revenge my dear" Magnus winked.

"Revenge My Foot Bane, I Don't Care What You Think You Are But All Of Your Act, This Isn't Working On Me" Alec yelled

"What do you mean?" Magnus asked.

"I MEAN THIS, YOU FAKING YOURSELF, YOU PRETENDING TO BE A BAD BOY WHEN YOU ARE A REAL SOFTIE" Alec yelled without thinking.

Magnus felt his heart racing as he took in Alec's word. How?

"WHAT THE HELL YOU TALKING ABOUT LIGHTWOOD?" Magnus yelled back.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW YOU, YOU JUST PRETEND TO BE A BAD BOY, PRETEND THAT NOTHING EFFECT YOU, THAT YOU ARE SELFISH WHEN IN REALITY YOU ARE QUITE OPPOSITE" Alec yelled. Magnus eyes widened as he tried to compose himself.

"SHUT UP LIGHTWOOD, YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT ME" Magnus spoke through gritted teeth.

"YES I DONT, BUT I KNOW THIS THAT YOU ARE A FAKER BANE, YOU PRETEND, YOU FAKE YOUR SELF AND GOD KNOWS WHY" Alec yelled.

"FUCK YOU I DON'T NEED YOUR OPINIONS, YOU DONT KNOW A THING ABOUT ME SO ITS BETTER IF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP" Magnus yelled standing dangerously close to Alec.

"IT WOULD BE BETTER IF YOU WOULD STAY UP TO YOUR LIMITS, DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER TEACH YOU ANYTHING" Alec yelled without thinking and that was the end of Magnus composure, before he knew anything his fisted hand moved forward as he punched Alec hard on his face.

Alec raised his hand towards his bloody nose before moving forwards and Attacking Magnus back who fought hard.

"YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT ME, MY LIFE OR MY MOTHER" Magnus yelled punching Alec hard who fought back pushing Magnus down and getting over him, he punched back.

"I DONT, BUT I DO KNOW YOU BANE! ITS BETTER IF YOU STOP BEING AN ASS AND ACCEPT YOURSELF" Alec yelled.

They kept fighting each other for god knows how long before Alec was being pulled apart by Jace.

"Alec get off him" Jace yelled pushing Alec away.

"YOU ARE A BITCH LIGHTWOOD" Magnus yelled.

"YOU ARE A BASTARD" Alec yelled back before he was dragged out by Jace.

Magnus stood there trying to calm himself down, his eyes watering not because of how much he was hurting physically but because of the words Alec said and how true they were.

He immediately shook his head stopping himself from crying, He was Magnus Bane, he will not cry, at least not here in school but still a tear did slipped from his eye as his thoughts went back to all those words Alec said. His heart clenching.

He angrily wiped his eye before slamming his book shut and placing it inside his bag, he straighten himself wiping the blood.

"I need a drink" Magnus spoke before he went outside angrily.

Fuck lightwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn my babies are aggressive, so how was it?   
> And I love you all ❤❤❤


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is am idiot 

Stupid, Idiot, arrogant, Bitch. Those were the words going around Magnus mind as he paced around his room trying to select a shirt to wear. With every rejected shirt he cursed Alexander. 

He hated the boy now more than ever before, who the hell he think he is? Just coming there and yelling at Magnus about his own family. He had no idea about Magnus life and he advised him to just stop pretending, to be true to himself? If it was that easy now. 

After going through bundle of shirt Magnus finally selected brownish one which didn't cover much though. Changing into the shirt he perfectly styled his hairs and applied glitter, he wore his rings and looked at himself trying to cover any trace of tears he did shed when he came back home. 

When Magnus was ready he stood in front of the mirror admiring himself before the heard a honk of the car indicating his friends were here. He immediately went outside locking the door behind him before moving towards the car. 

As usual he sat in front seat with Sebastian while Ragnor, raj and his other friends sat on back seat. 

"Dude, you look hot" Sebastian winked and Magnus laughed. 

"Don't I always?" Magnus joked making Sebastian laugh and Ragnor roll his eyes.

"Yeah sexy Bird let's go" Ragnor joked, soon Sebastian was driving them towards their favorite club. 

Magnus needed that, he needed to forget everything that had happened today, everything Alec said his every single word, he wanted to forget his face, he wanted to forget Alec himself. But most importantly he wanted to calm himself down, he wanted to prove him wrong. He wasn't pretending no, He was the bad boy and he needed that. 

After his fight he went towards his friends and told them he needed to go to a bar, he needed distraction and Sebastian was immediately ready while Ragnor was a bit wary,and Raj was intermediate. 

As they drove towards the club, Magnus mind played every word Alec said to him, he shut his eyes tightly trying to block the sound of it, trying to block how much true they were. He knew he was pretending but he was far too gone on that, besides no one ever did noticed he was really good at all this then How did Alexander did and why? How could Alec came one day and yelled the truth, just like that? What did he saw? 

Shaking his head Magnus let out a frustrated groan which caught his friends attention.

"Lightwood Beat you up pretty hard" Sebastian spoke.

"I did too, for sure broke his nose" Magnus spoke bitterly and Sebastian laughed.

"Deserves that" Sebastian winked and for a moment Magnus wanted to punch him as well, he had no idea why he felt like this, why every time he hear someone saying something bad about Alec he felt like beating the crap out of him. Like Magnus is the only one allowed to, it wasn't like Alec was his property. 

Did he really had a crush on Alexander? 

He shook his head again trying to break free from the thoughts, tonight he wanted to forget Alec not think of him. 

"What did he even do?" Raj asked and Magnus groaned again.

"My dear Raj, what do you expect?" Magnus asked.

"I don't know, you tell?" Raj asked and Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Let's not talk about Him" Magnus spoke before he blasted the music trying to sooth himself.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
Magnus stood in the bar with his friends, drink in all of their hands as he looked around taking in the surrounding. It was crowded with teenagers, girls and boys. Some were drinking, some dancing, some playing games and some were well kissing. 

Magnus stood near the bar drinking his almost 5th glass as Ragnor and Raj went ahead leaving him with Sebastian. 

"Let's play our game" Sebastian winked and Magnus smirked, and so begin their game, in front of them sat glasses waiting to be drank as they begin the timer and dived to drink. 

Magnus as usual won and in a minute he drank almost 12 glasses, his mind was full hazy now as he tried to listen to what Sebastian was saying. 

He felt lightheaded and Good, he felt great. He knew if anything that could cheer him up, anything that could make him forget everything was This, Drinking. 

Magnus knew it wasn't a good habit but he also knew he was far too gone in everything. 

As he sat there he heard someone saying something to him, he turned around to find a girl standing there smiling at him. Magnus smiled back and they girl moved forward sitting beside him ordering a drink. 

She was beautiful, long black hairs, slim figure and pretty face. 

"So, what's your name handsome?" She asked and Magnus blinked twice before speaking. 

"Magnus, yours?" Magnus asked back.

"Camille" She said, next thing Magnus know was her lips on him, he sat there for a second before he kissed back completely forgetting everything.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
"I'm going for groceries anyone coming?" Alec asked to his siblings and Simon and Clary who was sitting beside them, Jace and Izzy were kind of bored so they called Clary and Simon for some company. 

When Alec came back home, he was furious, one because he had a fight with Magnus and that bastard broke his nose and Two because whole house was mess. He and his siblings had to clean everything and he also had to cook lunch, he just got free from all of the work before he realized there wasn't anything left for dinner. 

So now, exhausted and tired he grabbed his Car keys to go shopping and buy groceries which his mother should have done if she wasn't that busy with her job. 

"Nope" They all said in union and Alec nodded, He caught Izzy's eye who pleaded for him to rest and that she would go and buy groceries but Alec shook his head, it was his duty and he won't Allow his younger sister to go alone and do the work he was suppose to do. 

Izzy smiled sadly before nodding, Alec nodded back before he went outside. When he sat on the driving seat he looked at his bandaged nose and fisted his hand before taking a deep breath and pushing the paddle.   
.  
.  
.  
Magnus knew he was drunk, maybe too much drunk as he stumbled here and there looking for his friends. As he passed by he felt dizzy, and grasped a wall for support. 

After looking for some time he finally figured out his friends left him, AGAIN. 

"Assholes" Magnus spoke as he tried to look for his mobile and realized he left it in his bedroom.

"Shit shit shit" Magnus yelled as he realized the only option left for him was to walk home and if he got lucky he could hire a cab. 

He tripped twice as he made his way towards the door and went outside, immediately chilled air engulfed him as goosebumps rose in his arms. Idiot wasn't even wearing a jacket. Magnus hugged himself as he stumbled on the road cursing his friends for leaving him again. Couldn't they wait for a little longer. 

Magnus cursed himself for being so hell drunk that he could not Even think straight, his vision was blurry and his steps was unsteady. He ramble nonsense walking in the sidewalk, he was aware of the people's weird gaze but he ignored it. 

He will ask his friends Later.   
.  
.  
.  
Alec drove back towards his house feeling a little relaxed, everything was done for today, he could now just go back home and take a much needed nap. His whole back seat was filled with bags containing groceries for a week. 

Alec turned on the music in his Car as he hum along coldplay and Ed Sheeran two of his favorite singers, Singing was Alec's passion. From a young age he was interested in singing and he would definitely go for it. Beside, everyone says he was an angelic voice. 

Alec was too caught up in the song that he didn't noticed a figure in the middle of the road stumbling slightly until he was a little away from him. Alec immediately pulled brakes as the car stopped just an inch away from the figure, hitting it slightly as he fell down.

"Shit" Alec cursed before he immediately opened the door and jumped out only to find the Figure was the one person he would definitely liked to kill Magnus Bane. 

"What the hell Bane?" Alec asked annoyed. 

Magnus looked up at the figure hovering over him, he blinked his eyes twice before finally his vision cleared. Hazel eyes, brown hairs? Was he an angel?

"Who are you?" Magnus blurted out, Alec frowned getting down on his knees as he looked at Magnus wrecked face biting his lips from laughing.

"Are you drunk?" Alec asked and Magnus shook his head.

"Nah, I am Magnus Bane nice to meet you" Magnus spoke extending his hand towards Alec who rolled his eyes chuckling slightly. 

"And I am James bond" Alec joked, Magnus eyed widened as he almost jumped but fell dizzy, he was about to hit the road again but Alec hands on his waist stopped him and held him upright.

"Holy Hell, James bond" Magnus spoke. 

"Yeah now stand up" Alec spoke as he carefully help Magnus to stand. 

"I have heard your voice, its so soft" Magnus spoke resting his head on Alec shoulder, Alec felt himself shiver but he composed himself again.

"I am Alec" Alec spoke and Magnus placed his finger on his forehead pretending to think.

"Alec, Alex, Alexander, I know this name. Who the hell are you" Magnus spoke.

"I am Alexander, you bastard" Alec spoke trying to make him remember.

"Oh that Alexander, my bitch" Magnus whispered before he suddenly pushed Alec away and stumbled,

"You stay Away from me" Magnus sang. 

"I don't want to come closer to you but look at yourself you can barely stand" Alec protested. 

"So.?" Magnus spoke dragging it long.

"So how will you go home?" Alec asked and Magnus thought for a second.

"I don't know, my friend left me, they left me alone" Magnus suddenly started crying and Alec rolled his eyes.

"Come on, I'll drop you" Alec spoke and Magnus shook his head moving away.

"I don't need you help I can walk" Magnus whined as he started walking a little.

"Alright then, help yourself" Alec spoke going towards his car and sitting in it. He looked at Magnus who walked a little and then tripped and fell, he then again stood up and stumbled before falling again. Alec sigh looking at him, he wanted to leave the boy alone as a revenge but he couldn't, Deep down he cared about him, beside Magnus could die walking home like this. 

"Screw you Bane" Alec whispered before he opened the door and walked towards Magnus. 

"Come on I'll help you, stop being so stubborn" Alec spoke and Magnus sigh defeated. 

"Okay, only because you are hot" Magnus muttered and Alec eyes widened, he felt himself blushing before he helped Magnus stand up, He placed his hand on his waist and circled Magnus arms around his shoulder, he then slowly walked him towards the Car and sat him inside on passenger seat, he could hear Magnus rambling something incoherently. He then went towards the driving seat, before driving he buckled a seat Belt around Magnus and after a one look at him he started driving his heart beating so fast as he looked at Magnus whose eyes were closed, for a moment Alec thought he fell asleep. 

"You know you are so perfect, Mr perfection" Alec heard Magnus mumble and he looked at him for a second his breath hitching, Magnus was beautiful. 

"You have perfect eyes, perfect hairs, perfect face, perfect voice, perfect body" Magnus spoke, Alec blushed twice as hard not believing the words coming for Magnus mouth, the boy who hated him so Much was calling him perfect. Little did Alec know he felt the same thing. 

"Perfect Family" Alec heard Magnus whisper and he froze for a second, he slowly looked at Magnus whose eyes were closed but there were tears falling. For a second Alec wanted to hug him, to comfort him, assure him that whatever it was will be okay but he shook himself and focused on the road in front of him.

Throughout the drive Magnus kept saying things, sometime he would compliment Alec, sometime he would complain, sometime he would ramble nonsense and one time he started crying saying his head was hurting. 

Alec laughed seeing Magnus like this, and Magnus pouted saying he was mean. 

He was definitely the most adorable drunk person" Alec thought before he cursed himself for thinking like this blushing a little. 

After a little while they reached Magnus house, Alec knew where it was because he has already been there once in last semester, he had to drop Magnus whose car wasn't working. 

Alec parked the car and and went outside opening the door of passenger seat for Magnus. Magnus stood up in his shaky legs before he fell back again. 

"I am too drunk, its not good" Magnus said suddenly and Alec rolled his eyes.

"You should have think about this before drinking" Alec told him and Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Yes sir" Magnus spoke before standing again but to no avail.

"Can you walk a little?" Alec asked and Magnus glared at him.

"I can barely stand" Magnus spoke and Alec looked for some sort of help but there was none.

"You have to carry me" Magnus spoke and Alec looked at him his eyes wide. 

"What?" Alec asked.

"Carry me please, its okay" Magnus spoke and Alec blushed.

"I--" 

Come on Alec, I am already tired" Magnus moaned and Alec sigh defeated, he nodded blushing furiously before lifting Magnus in his arms carrying him Bridal style. Magnus immediately lay his head On Alec shoulder his eyes closed as the intoxicating fragrance of Alec engulfed him. 

"I know you always wanted to carry me" Magnus joked and Alec blushed. 

"shut up or I'll drop you" Alec threatened, Alec opened the door taking keys out of Magnus pocked before leading him inside towards his room, Magnus guiding him. In his room Alec gently lay Magnus down before he took his shoes of,making sure he was tucked in Alec was about to leave him before Magnus sat straight abruptly. 

"I am going to puke" Magnus spoke, Alec immediately ran inside the washroom and luckily found a bucket, he reached just In time before Magnus puked, Alec rubbed his back trying to sooth him, when he was done he went inside the washroom and placed the bucket away washing his hand, he took a wet towel and went towards Magnus. 

He sat beside his bed and gently cleaned his face rubbing the towel over his lips and chins. He then again washed his hand and gave Magnus a glass of water before going outside to bring some milk. 

In kitchen he poured some milk in glass, took out a medicine for his headache and went towards Magnus room only to found him asleep, Alec smiled surprisingly and placed the glass of milk along with he tablet on his bed side table, he looked at Magnus for second and realized his shirt was wet and dirty. 

Blushing furiously he sigh before he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, he placed his hand on the back of his neck and lifted his head a little before he took his shirt off, he then cleaned his chest with a wet towel and finally when done he discarded everything and was about to leave but before he could something caught his sight, eyes wide Alec slowly lifted Magnus arms and stood stilled for a second.

Not even for a second he thought Magnus would be going through something bad, then why was there cuts on his arms? 

His hands trembled as he lifted his other arm only to find the same thing, covered with cuts, some were old but some were fresh. Alec lifted a shaking hand towards his mouth as his eyes filled with tears for some unknown reason. 

He looked for some paper and quickly scribbled a note and placed beside the glass of milk and went outside. 

Why did he care so much?

Why did it hurt so much seeing those scars? 

Magnus was nothing to him, in fact he hated him the why does he care? Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Magnus too cute, And Alec taking care of him.   
> Things are slowly getting better for them.  
> What do you guys think?   
> Thank you so much for reading, I love you all ❤❤


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -> Magnus is confused  
> -> His friends are assholes  
> -> A really cute Malec interaction  
> -> New people are introduced.
> 
> ALSO I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter, but aren't they too cute?  
> BTW whose excited for tomorrow's episode, I am sure as hell dying you all can join me!  
> My poor baby Magnus! 
> 
> Thank you for the amazing response! Its wild and appreciated! 
> 
> I love you all and your amazing comments! ❤

Sunshine peeking through the window woke him up as he sat straight in bed ruffling his hairs, he placed his hand on his head rubbing his temples trying to sooth the agonizing headache.

Magnus blinked his eyes thrice before he looked around taking in his surrounding, when did he got in bed? Why was he shirtless? Who dropped him home? What the hell happened?

Magnus was feeling dizzy with all the thoughts consuming his mind and making it blur, frustrated Magnus threw the blanket away from him as he tried to stand but was stopped by awful pain in his head and sick sensation in his stomach.

He sink back on his bed as his eyes dropped on the glass of milk sitting on his bedside table along with the tablet and a piece of paper. Frowning Magnus picked up the paper, unfolding it be looked at the word waiting to be read.

_"Take the medicine you will feel better, and in case you are wondering it was me who dropped you home"_

_Alec._

Magnus read the note twice before all the events came crashing back on him and he blushed embarrassed of all the things he said to Alec when he was drunk. God knows what Alec had to go through.

Magnus was brought back to reality with the hammering pain in his head as he groaned again, he has been drunk so many times in his life but not once as bad as he was yesterday which was a lot.

He took the tablet in his palm and went outside in the kitchen, taking out a glass of water he swallowed it down before he went back on his room. Suddenly his gaze fell on the clock beside his bed as he realized he was late for school, he probably has missed two lectures already.

Immediately he ran towards his wardrobe and took out a shirt and jeans before going towards the washroom,, In a heartbeat he changed his clothes and did his morning duties before he grabbed his mobile and bag running outside towards his car.

He literally flew the car towards the school, breaking signals and driving wild. In 10 minutes Magnus reached the building and taking one last look at himself he took a deep breath and went inside.

He ran towards his classroom and without thinking bursted the door opened and went inside catching all of his classmate's attention as well as of his Maths teacher.

After almost 10 minutes lecture from his teacher who simply yelled at him for being late and warned him not to do again he made his way towards his friends but in the end decided not to sit with them, on his way he caught Alec's eyes and for once had had no idea what to think or what to do, he simply smiled a little and sat on his seat a little away from Alec.

Magnus then dived into the lecture his teacher was delivering, he already sucked in Maths and lately he wasn't even paying attention to his studies. Magnus rubbed his forehead trying so hard to solve the tricky questions in front of him which was making his head hurt even more.

After few trials Magnus give up frustrated and fortunately the bell rung indicating it was the end of their lecture, He immediately grabbed his bag trying to get the hell out of his class but his teacher stopped him.

When they were alone, he sat in front his teacher who looked at him before sighing.

"Magnus, your grades are not satisfying, this is a poor performance from you" His teacher spoke and Magnus sigh.

"I know, I'm sorry sir, I'll do better next time" Magnus promised and his teacher nodded.

"I believe you will, just relax and try harder, and if you feel like taking private lessons from me I am always available" His teacher spoke and Magnus nodded.

"Alright then, you can go. I expect hard work from your side Magnus" His teacher said, Magnus simply thanked him before he went outside.

As he walked by his thoughts again went towards Alec as he tried to remember exactly the words he said to him, it was all blurry for him. He could remember in pieces but not exactly, not what happened.

He had no idea how to even face Alec anymore without making a complete idiot of himself, why did his friends had to leave him alone, and why did it has to be Alec who found him? Why that boy was everywhere Magnus goes.

Magnus sigh before he spotted his friends and Immediately went wild with anger burning through his face, he fisted his hands tightly as went towards the group, they all stopped laughing seeing Magnus and before they could do anything Magnus has already punched Sebastian.

"Why the hell you guys left me yesterday?" Magnus yelled and Ragnor tried to calm him down.

"Magnus we were drunk, we couldn't find you" Ragnor spoke and Magnus scoffed.

"Yeah? so you left me just like that? I was too drunk you assholes" Magnus yelled and Sebastian held his hand.

"Dude, chill we are sorry it won't happen again" Sebastian spoke and Magnus rolled his eyes.

"You said that last time as well" Magnus spatted.

"Alright we promise" Sebastian promised and Magnus sigh.

"Alright but don't come anywhere near me today" Magnus spatted before he left them Alone hearing the yell of his names coming from his friends.

Burning with rage Magnus moved along the hallway and bumped into someone, or rather Alec lightwood.

"Bane" Alec spoke and Magnus shifted uncomfortably not knowing what to say, Alec looked at him for a while thousands of question going through his head, he wanted to ask Magnus how was he? He wanted to ask about his cuts, also he wanted to know the reason behind them, he wanted to ask why the always lives Alone? He just wanted to ask something but he knew now wasn't the right time, he doubted he will ever find one.

He looked at Magnus for a while, waiting for him to spat or throw some flirty comment towards him but all he did was watched him nervously biting his lips, his whole posture nervous.

Alec sigh before he decided to walk away, he just turned a little when he heard Magnus voice.

"Alec wait!" Magnus spoke, Alec turned around and looked at him tilting his head in confusion.

Magnus sign not knowing how to actually do this, how to thank him.

"umm, what you did yesterday, how you---you helped me and all, I just want to, umm I--" Magnus murmured waving his hand irregularly. Alec looked at him confused before he smiled a little knowing what Magnus was going to say and how he was struggling.

"I--Thank you Alexander" Magnus spoke,.

"Hang on, what did you said? I didn't heard you?" Alec smirked joking making Magnus roll his eyes.

"I don't repeat" Magnus spoke making Alec chuckle.

"Magnus Bane thanking me, that's not what you hear everyday" Alec joked and Magnus sigh rolling his eyes.

"You tell anyone about this and I'll kick your ass" Magnus threatened Making Alec laugh.

"You know, you called me Mr Perfection yesterday?" Alec spoke folding his arms, Magnus eyes widened his face crimson read as he mentally cursed himself for being so dumb.

"In case you forgot, I was drunk" Magnus defended himself.

"They say, drunk mind speak truth" Alec stated.

"Screw you lightwood, you really are a bitch" Magnus spoke and Alec chuckled.

"And you are a bastard" Alec pointed, Magnus rolled his eyes before moving past him only to be stopped by hands grabbing his wrist, instantly Magnus heart beat increased as he looked down at Alec hands on his wrist, Alec too looked down gulping slightly also because of how he was holding Magnus and because he knew underneath the sleeves lay cuts and he also knew underneath all the bad boy masked was a boy who was torn.

"I--, How are you Magnus?" Alec asked concerned, his words holding too many meaning, not just about his hangover but also about his own self.

Magnus looked at Alec for a second not understanding anything before he shook his head.

"I am fine, your medicine helped me, so thank you for that" Magnus spoke honestly making Alec smile.

"I am glad, but hey you thanked me again, it should be a breaking news" Alec joked trying to lightened the atmosphere. Magnus rolled his eyes chuckling slightly and Alec saw how his eyes reflect pure beauty.

"Bitch" Magnus spoke and Alec smiled.

"Bastard" Alec said, before Magnus freed himself from Alec's grip and went away leaving a smiling Alec who stood there for a while thinking about him, wanting nothing more but to be there with him.  
.  
.  
.  
After school, Magnus reached his house before he washed his face once and went outside for work, He has skipped the work since school started and he dreaded going there but he also knew there was no other way. Despite the money he had he still had to work for everything. He needed more money for bills, fee's, and other necessities.

He drove fast until he reached the cafe he worked at, it wasn't that big just a normal roadside cafe but they of course had the best coffee and pie. And the sitting area was real beautiful, it wasn't In door, it was outdoor with chairs and tables neatly placed on the small patch of grass it inhabit.

Magnus loved working here, he had so many friends, genuine friends, friends with whom he don't have to pretend, friends who knew real him, well not really but they did a bit.

Magnus sigh stretching his hands a little and making weird sounds because of how tired he was and how much his head hurts, he then nicely parked his car and went outside walking towards the cafe. Immediately he was greeted by intoxicating scent of hot coffee and also appetizing odour of steaks and pasta, he smiled seeing the people enjoying themselves.

He was then greeted by his favorite coworker and one of his amazing friend, Mia, she smiled seeing Magnus and immediately her arms were around him, yeah she was real clingy but that's how girls are. Magnus hugged her back before pulling away looking at her.

"Where have you been?" Mia asked.

"Sorry, school started couldn't come" Magnus spoke honestly and Mia nodded.

"So you're gonna work after school?" Mia asked and Magnus sigh.

"Yeah, but I still needs to ask Catarina" Magnus spoke and Mia smiled.

"Oh she will agree, she adores you especially your coffee" Mia smiled, Magnus chuckled before he went to look for catarina and found her immediately.

"Hey Cat" Magnus greeted who smiled hugging him.

"Hey Magnus, I missed you dear" Catarina spoke.

"I missed you too Cat, I need to talk to you about something" Magnus spoke and Catarina smiled.

"I know, your school started and you will work after school right?" Catarina asked and Magnus nodded.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I assumed, as for your problem, you can work after school just like before" Catarina spoke and Magnus thanked her before going towards Mia and dived into work.

"So what did she said?" Mia asked.

"I can work after school like before, from two to seven" Magnus spoke and he made his usual coffee.

"Ahh, that sucks but at least we will be together" Mia spoke hiting his arm making Magnus smile, He placed the coffee in tray before he went towards one of the table serving them.

It was a family table, with two kids and a girl she assumed was a mother and a boy who looked like a father, He smiled as he served them their coffees and fries his heart warming at the sight of the family interacting and once again Magnus wished to have a family of his own. He shook his head trying to blank out the thoughts, he smiled at the girl who was looking at her, she looked almost of like 6 or 7 years old with blond hairs and fair skin color.

Magnus smiled back before ruffling her hairs making her giggle, he laughed a little before he went away carefully wiping a tear pretending it to be a water droplet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ->Alec face's some problem  
> ->Malec being sweet to each other

Sunday morning when Alec woke up he was surprisingly relaxed and well rested even though he slept a little last night, after his last encounter with Magnus two days back Alec kept thinking of the boy, surprisingly the boy was a constant thought in Alec's mind, he had made a special position which it occupies all the time never leaving Alec.

No matter what he do there is Magnus in the back of his mind, and it would be fair to say he kind of missed his flirty remarks and carefree attitude even though Alec knew it was a lie. Maybe that was the reason, Because deep down Alec wanted him to be carefree, it was better than him hurting, if Alec had to choose between and asshole Magnus and the Magnus whose hurting he would in a heartbeat chose the asshole one. 

Alec lay there for a while not even moving a muscle, he didn't had to worry about his siblings or about food today considering it was Sunday, it was a day off for both of his parents from their work and fortunately his mother did take care of the house on Sundays, but of course their family lunch is always awkward with no one knowing what to say except his mother who always talk on topics which pisses the hell out of Alec. 

After a little while Alec got up from his bed and after doing his morning duties and went outside only to find his sister and mother sitting together while he was sure his dad and Jace was sleeping he kind of was glad about Isabelle and Maryse interaction cause no matter what she needed it, there was so many things she couldn't talked to Alec and she was still young to go through all this. 

Jace was strong, He says that he was fine that nothing effects him but Alec knows it does, so whenever he interacts with even one of their parents Alec felt happy. 

As for Alec he don't think he could go on interacting with them just like that, Alec was eldest and he could see things that not even Izzy and Jace can. He knew that this whole one day family reunion thing was just to calm them down. Like an excuse. Alec also knew all the burden he had, all the weight of the world he had in his shoulders due to their parents abandoning them, Alec couldn't even look in their eyes knowing next day it will still be the same and it hurts, because there were so many times he needed them, he needed his parents. 

Shaking his head Alec smiled slightly towards Izzy and his mother who immediately smiled seeing Alec.

"Alec, you are up. I have made your favorite sandwiches for breakfast" Maryse spoke before she stood up and went towards the kitchen, she bought the plate of sandwiches along with juice and placed them neatly on dining table. 

Alec sigh before sitting on the chair beside his mother and sister as he ate his lunch and listen to Isabelle and his mother discussing her school and fashion. Alec wasn't into the conversation so his mind again drifted off to Magnus, wondering what the boy must be doing right Now? He had no Idea why he even was thinking about him. 

He knew Magnus for few years in school but never he had such an effect on him, maybe the reason was because Alec finally started to look him deeply, he finally started to see his soul which was as pure as he was if he won't feign to be a bad boy. 

Alec didn't know anything except the fact that all of a sudden his heart started to feel something towards Magnus, he wanted to know about him, the reason behind those cuts, behind that bad boy attitude. And not just know he wanted to be there with him, help him even though he still hated the boy more than anything. Alec drifted real badly cause he came back to his senses with his mother shaking the hell out of him. He immediately blinked before looking at his mother and sister's confused look. 

"Alec, are you okay? You drifted off?" His mother asked and Alec sigh.

"As if you care" Alec wanted to say this but didn't knowing it as rude, he simply shrugged and stood up saying he had homework to do, his mother nodded telling him she will call him for lunch. 

Alec nodded before he went back towards his room and this time officially did his homework, he completed his maths work, his history assignment and Geography project, by the time he was done he was mentally tired so he did one thing to relieve himself. He grabbed his guitar that his father has gifted him on his fourteenth birthday, he adjusted its stings as he started to create a beautiful harmony singing along, all the tension started to leave his shoulders, all the stress escaping through his mind as he drown into the lyrics. 

Alec opened his eyes when he saw the door to his room opening and saw Izzy standing there with a wide smile, Alec smiled back before he placed his guitar beside himself and sat straight, Izzy just came and handed him the guitar sitting beside him telling him to play. 

Alec remember how he first played for his siblings, he remember the night too well, it wasn't exactly a good one. Their parents were fighting that night and Alec had to tuck both Izzy and Jace in their bed, he was halfway through his way when he heard Izzy screaming, immediately he ran towards her room only to find her having a nightmare. He woke her up and comforted him even though his own heart was beating fast and he was scared. Soon enough they were joined with Jace who couldn't sleep because of the yelling coming from their parents, trying to distract his siblings he played them his favorite song and soon they all fell asleep together on each others arms. 

He remember how his siblings always encouraged him on singing telling him how beautiful his voice was, and they always ask him to play whenever they had bad time or even when they were feeling good. 

Alec smiled at Izzy before he nodded grabbing his guitar he played it softly his fingers dancing over the strings perfectly, both he and Izzy dived into the lyrics coming from Alec's mouth. He looked at Izzy who was smiling proudly at him and he smiled back, when done he put his guitar back and looked at Izzy who simply kissed his cheek. Alec immediately hugged her squeezing his body making her laugh. 

He then watched a movie with Izzy before Jace came telling them it was lunch time, Alec sigh praying nothing bad will happen today, he wasn't in a mood to have his day spoiled. They all went outside joining his mother and father who sat together, they smiled seeing them all as they took their seats. 

Alec sat with Jace on his side while Isabelle and his mother sat in front of him and His father on the right side of his mother. Alec was instantly greeted by delicious looking pasta along with chicken lying on a table. 

They all began to eat silently, not saying a word. This was their family dinner where no one actually knew what to talk about. Alec sat silent awkwardly eating their lunch until his father spoke.

"So, how's school going?" Robert asked, and soon enough Izzy started telling them about her days and Jace joined them too. Alec kept quiet not knowing what to say. 

"Alec, what about you?" His father suddenly asked, Alec looked at him for a while trying to see some sort of affection in his father eyes, and maybe he did found a little but it still wasn't enough. He shook his head before speaking. 

"It's going good" Alec stated before he again started eating. His mother looked at him for a second before speaking. 

"Are you alright Alec, you have been so quiet lately" Maryse spoke and Alec simply shrugged. 

"I think we need to find you a wife" Maryse joked and Alec sigh, not this again. 

For almost a month whenever they sat together his mother would talk about Alec's wedding, or Encourage Alec to find someone to get married, it frustrates Alec for so many reason, one he wasn't that old to get married, second he doesn't wanted to get married, third and most importantly He was Gay. 

Alec figured that out a long time ago, when he first started to feel something towards a boy in his junior class but it was just a crush. Since then Alec knew he was interested in guys and talking about him getting married pisses the hell out of him. 

"Not this again Mom" Alec warned her trying to keep calm. 

"Well I mean it, you should get married Alec, in fact my friend's daughter Lidia, she is really amazing I was thinking about talking to her about both of your engagement maybe" Maryse spoke and Alec paled. This has gone way too much far. 

"No Mom" Alec spoke biting his lips, his mother frowned at him. 

"Why Alec?" She asked and Alec sigh. 

"I just don't want to get married" Alec spoke.

"I am not telling you to marry her like tomorrow, just talk to her, get to know her a bit" Maryse insisted, Alec rolled his eyes hating this whole goddamm lunch. 

"No Mom, I don't want to" Alec spoke pushing his plate away not feeling hungry anymore. 

"Alec, we are just concerned about you" Robert spoke and Alec felt like yelling at him, concerned? 

"Don't be" He spatted

"Enough Alexander, You will meet Lidia" Maryse glared at him and he lost it. 

"I don't want to, Because I am Gay" Alec blurted, He could feel all the eyes on himself as he paled realizing what he just did, he was aware of the intense glare coming from his mother, and sympathetic looks from his sibling and also confused expression of his father. He mentally cursed himself for losing control as he closed his eyes taking deep breaths to calm himself. 

"What did you said?" Maryse asked, Alec knew lying was not an option anymore so he just looked down and whispered. 

"I am gay" Alec whispered. 

"Are you out of your mind Alec lightwood? It's not something to joke about" Maryse yelled and Alec looked at her eyes which was reflecting anger. 

"I am not joking mom, I am Gay" Alec spoke and Maryse rolled her eyes. 

"You say as if it is something to be really proud of" Mary's spatted, Alec felt like he was punched in a gut. 

"This is who I am mother, and if you can't accept it then I don't know what to say to you" Alec spatted. 

"I don't recognize you anymore Alec" Maryse spoke and Alec Heart broke even more. 

"I am the same person I have always been, Now everything this just out And open" Alec spoke, he could see her intense glare which was filled with anger and hatred with disgust. 

"You are a disgrace to this family Alec, I can't even look at you" Mary's spatted and Alec's walls crumbled, his mother just called him a disgrace. What could hurt more than this? 

"WELL, YOU DON'T HAVE TO, AND WHEN ARE YOU EVER HOME TO LOOK AT YOUR CHILDREN?" Alec yelled not caring about how his brother was trying to calm him down, he had enough. 

"Don't forget who are you talking to Alec, I am your mother" Maryse yelled and Alec laughed bitterly.

"YEAH MOTHER, WHAT TYPE OF MOTHER ABANDON HER KIDS, WHAT TYPE OF MOTHER LOVE HER JOB MORE THAN HER KIDS, YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO LOOK AT US AND YOU CALLED YOURSELF A MOTHER" Alec screamed tears threatening to fall. He wanted to stop, he wanted to stop looking at Izzy's tearful face and Jace pale face, he wanted to stop for his sibling but it was like his walls were crumbling, his heart was breaking, the words were coming out of his mouth automatically. 

"ALEC" Matter yelled and next thing he knew was the pain he felt on his cheek as his mother slapped him hard across his face, Alec eyes widened he heard his father and sibling screaming at his mother but he couldn't hear anything anymore except the pure hatred coming from his mother's mouth.

"Get out of my sight, Alec lightwood" Maryse spoke and Alec looked at her once before he went back towards his room frustrated, angry and hurt. His heart breaking and his vision blurred with the tears. 

Alec cursed himself for once believing that after everything his parents might Accept him and love him but who was he kidding? 

Angrily Alec grabbed his car keys was was about to move out of his room but was stopped by both Izzy and Jace who grabbed his arm.

"Alec stop" Izzy yelled and Alec tried to free himself from Jace strong grip. 

"Leave me Alone, both of you" Alec spoke through his tears. 

"Alec we know you are hurt but relax don't go out driving like a crazy maniac" Jace tried to calm him down but Alec shook his head.

"Jace I can't stand here for a second, just let me go out for a while" Alec spoke making sure not to say something that will hurt his siblings. 

"Alec please don't go" Izzy whispered and Alec kissed his cheek before he ran out of his house slamming his door shut. He immediately sat on his car and flew it in a high speed his vision blurred with tears that was falling freely from his beautiful eyes. 

He drove and drove at high speed god knows breaking how many signals. All he know was he wanted to get away from that place where he felt suffocated, Alec wiped his tears angrily and drove until he got tired and parked the car along a roadside sitting there and putting his head on the steering as he sobbed loud not caring about anyone seeing him for once. 

All the pressure, all the burden and all the hate came back crashing on him and he cried until his eyes couldn't anymore, after a while he got tired and his eyes caught a sight of a cafe on roadside, he needed coffee. Alec immediately shut his car down and went towards the cafe not giving a Damn about people looking at him.   
.  
.  
.  
Magnus as usual served the coffee to the people waiting impatiently for meals, he smiled looking at all of their smiling face until his eyes caught one specific face sitting on a table, the figure looked so sad and Magnus could see how tense and tried his posture was. 

Magnus grabbed a coffee and went towards The figure only to found it was Alec, Magnus gulped not knowing what to do before he took deep breath and went to stand next to him. 

"Coffee, its best for relieving stress" Magnus spoke extending the coffee for Alec to take startling him, Alec looked at the beautiful Man giving him the most adorable smile and Alec felt blood running towards his face making him blush a little even though he was sad. 

"Magnus what are you doing here?" Alec asked confused and Magnus chuckled. 

"In case you didn't noticed, I work here" Magnus spoke pointing at the batch on his shirt and Alec nodded foolishly, he didn't know Magnus worked. What else he don't know about this mysterious boy? 

"Mind if I sit here?" Magnus asked pointing at the chair in front of him, before Alec could answer he did sat smiling. 

"Nevermind, its my place" Magnus chuckled, he looked at Alec's serious face not liking the seriousness and sorrow on the face he adored. 

"Are you okay?" Magnus spoke when he noticed a bruise on Alec's cheek. 

"Like you care" Alec spatted and Magnus sigh, of course he should have expected Alec to say this. 

"Alec we are not in school right now" Magnus spoke and Alec rolled his eyes. 

"Exactly that's why you aren't pretending" Alec spoke, Magnus wanted to yell at him but he stayed quiet for a second not wanting to stress him more. He wanted to be there for Alec just like Alec was with him when he needed someone. 

"Just so you know, you can always talk to me. I assure you I won't tell anyone" Magnus spoke honestly, Alec looked at him for a while not knowing where this conversation was going or why Magnus wanted to make Alec feel better. 

Alec then looked away towards the sky watching the sun shining from behind the clouds with its rays escaping through the spaces between the clouds enhancing the sky's beauty. 

Magnus followed his sight and smiled looking at the same beautiful scene above him. 

"Its beautiful isn't it?" Magnus spoke and Alec nodded. 

"Yeah it is" Alec breathed out before he grabbed a coffee from Magnus hand and taking a sip from it, he looked at Magnus who smiled brightly making Alec smiled too as the most intoxicating, most delicious coffee soothed his body. 

"This is good, you made it?" Alec asked and Magnus nodded. 

"Yeah people tend to love my coffee, probably one of the reason why I am Still working here" Magnus winked making Alec chuckled who immediately felt at ease. 

They sat there for a while with a comforting silence between them as an unbidden guest. Alec mind went back to everything, as he thought of the words even Magnus spoke to him about him having a perfect family. Before Alec could control himself he blurted out. 

"Why do you always said, I have a perfect family?" Alec asked still looking at sky. 

"Don't you?" Magnus asked back, Alec looked at his eyes for a while before shaking his head. 

"No" He spoke as he took another sip from his coffee, Magnus frowned looking at him for some sort of explanation. Alec sigh before he finally spoke, he wanted to talk to someone about this and for some reason he wanted that someone to be Magnus. 

"My mother, She umm-- She found out I am Gay and She freaked out and slapped me" Alec stammered pointing at the bruise on his cheek. 

Magnus made an 'o' shape before nodding. 

"She says I am a disgrace to her family" Alec spoke and Magnus frowned not liking this. How could someone like Alec be a disgrace? 

"Alexander, I am sure you are not" Magnus tried to assure him but Alec only shook his head his eyes watering. 

"I don't have a perfect family Magnus, I wish I had but I don't, my parents barely had a time for us, All they care about is their jobs. I am the one who had to take care of everything, the house, my siblings, myself everything, that's why we are so close, me an my siblings" Alec took a deep breath feeling good as he finally said it out loud. 

Magnus looked at Alec and his heart clenched for him, how could someone do this to Alexander, that boy is so pure. How could Magnus treat Alec like this without knowing what he went through, Magnus wanted to say so many things, wanted to apologize, to tell him how wrong they all were and assure him how Alec was the strongest person ever but all the words were lost somewhere. 

He kept looking at Alec who tried to stop his tears, after a while Magnus spoke. 

"Alexander, I want you to know that everything your parents says and do to you is wrong, you are the strongest person I have ever known, the way you take care of your siblings, they way you handle everything shows how brave you are and as for you being gay, its not a problem. I am bisexual myself" Magnus spoke and Alec looked at him amazed and surprised seeing this side of Magnus Bane. 

"Alec, you are not a disgrace to your family, you are who you are and you should be proud of yourself, the way you came out." Magnus spoke and Alec found himself smiling. 

"Just don't tell anyone about all this" Alec spoke and Magnus nodded promising not to. 

He sat there awkwardly before speaking. 

"Alexander just be true to yourself" Magnus spoke and Alec sigh looking at him. 

"You should as well" Alec spoke and Magnus gulped not liking the way this conversation was going. 

"I am---" 

"I mean it Magnus, you are not who you pretend to be" Alec spoke and Magnus shifted awkwardly. 

"Alexander, I am sorry" He suddenly spoke, Alec looked taken back never asking. 

"For what?" Alec asked. 

"for always treating you badly and always complimenting about your family" Magnus spoke and Alec nodded. 

"Its alright, and Magnus I am sorry too. I don't know a thing about your family but that day I said a lot about your mother and--" Alec stuttered but Magnus interrupted him placing a hand over his. 

"Alexander, its okay" Magnus spoke making Alec smile.

"So, what about you?" Alec asked. 

"Me?" Magnus asked back. 

"Yeah, how's your family?" Alec asked, Magnus shifted awkwardly his posture tensing before he looked straight into Alec's eyes. 

"I don't have a family" Magnus stated his voice raw, his eyes emotionless. Alec felt something crumble inside him not liking the way Magnus spoke. 

"What do you mean?" Alec asked. 

"Exactly what you heard, And I should be going now or Catarina will kill me" Magnus joked smiling but that was a fake one Alec knew. 

Not wanted to pressurize him Alec nodded taking out a money from his pocket for coffee and giving it to Magnus who shook his head

"Consider this as a treat And your secret is safe with me" Magnus winked and Alec smiled, Magnus nodded once more before he went his way and Alec watched him not liking how tense he was and how his every part reflected sorrow. He drank rest of his coffee before he stood up glancing once again towards Magnus only to found him looking back at him smiling. 

Alec felt at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it was way too much longer than I intended it to be.   
> But how was it do you guys like their interaction?   
> What about Maryse?
> 
> AND
> 
> About the episode, omg my heart is wrecked and I still can't forget how painful it was for Magnus, my babies deserve the world! 
> 
> And
> 
> I love you all! ❤


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -> Magnus needs Alec's help

After talking to Magnus, Alec drove for few more hours trying to calm his fuzzy mind, As Alec drove back home his mind was occupied with thoughts of Magnus and he felt himself Smiling thinking of their conversation, It wasn't that bright but for some reason Alec felt content, he felt calmed talking to him. 

Alec's heart fluttered as he remember the way Magnus touched his hand, as he saw his beautiful smile when he took the coffee from him, Alec had absolutely no idea what that boy was doing to him. 

Alec frowned when he remember What Magnus said about his family and how cold and emotionless his voice was, For a moment Alec wanted to reverse back the car and just hug the sorrow out Magnus. He wanted to tell him that whatever it was will be okay and as foolish as it sound he wanted to assure Magnus that he could always talk to Alec. 

He cursed himself for not saying anything back then when he had a chance but Magnus was so determined not to talk about his family, it terrifies Alec, he was sure something had happened with Magnus, something really bad which made him this way, So cold yet soft, so careless but selfless. 

It was as if the boy had given up every hope, as if he accepted that the world was cruel and it needed to be treated the same way, as if the people showed him how devastating, how heartless they are and Magnus is just trying to be like everyone else, but he didn't know that he was so different, despite all his cold attitude there was this warmth in his voice, despite all the hatred posture his eyes were filled with love and it gave Alec hope that maybe he did left a small piece of his heart to believe, to hope and to have faith. 

When his house can back in view Alec sigh still not ready to go back home but he knew he had to, it was already late and his siblings would be worried as hell if he didn't go now, especially Izzy and no matter what happened Alec would never abandon his siblings he would never worry them as well. 

Exhaling deeply Alec turned his car off before he started walking towards the door and unlocked it with a key he had, slowly he started walking towards his room careful not to wake his parents or siblings up, he didn't had in him to deal with his parents right now, especially his mother he could not Even look at her without bursting.

In his room he took off his shirts and changes in his night suit, washed his face and was about to get in bed when there was a knock on the door, groaning he opened the door only to found his siblings standing there awkwardly. 

Alec looked at them confused for a second before he let them in sitting in a bed along with them, For a while there was an awkward silence between them, a type of silence which was never welcomed between them, they all were so close and opened with each other that they never felt awkward talking about their matters. 

Alec had no idea what to feel anymore, of course they were his sibling and they stood with him every time but now, he had no idea will they accept him or not?. 

He was about to say something But Jace was more quick then him. 

"Look Alec whatever happen today, What you said, how you came out, we want you to know we accept you" Jace assured him and Alec felt like tons of weight was off his shoulders. 

"Yes Big Bro, we accept you in fact we are so proud of you Alec" Izzy smiled making Alec smiled to but it was a teary one. 

Alec didn't knew how much he needed it, someone accepting him, he knew Magnus was there but he also needed his siblings. Alec felt his eyes watered which made Izzy cry too. Jace rolled his eyes trying to control his own tears. 

"Come on you both, Grow up" Jace spoke making them chuckle through tears. 

"Shut up Jace" Alec spoke making him laugh. 

"But seriously Alec, we are so proud of you, for everything, how you stood up for yourself, how you have always been there for us and the way you looked after us, we can't ever thank you" Jace spoke and Alec smiled. 

"You don't need to, you both are my life and I would do anything for you, in fact I should thank you for being there with me and accepting me" Alec spoke. 

"We always are here for you Alec" Izzy smiled, Alec hugged her tightly letting his tears fall, Izzy hugged back with same force and soon Jace joined them. 

"You are best big brother Alec" Izzy whispered, Alec squeezed her tightly, his heart swelling with happiness. 

There were people who could make him happy, First Magnus and then his siblings.   
.  
.  
.  
In school Alec looked haphazardly for Magnus, trying to find him so he could thank the boy for all his advice yesterday, and even though his stubborn heart won't agree but he kind of wanted to see Magnus as well.

Alec had looked everywhere, in classes, cafeteria, library but he couldn't find him, In the end he went towards the washroom and found him there smoking, Alec stood there frozen for a second before he cleared his throat catching Magnus attention who immediately smiled throwing the cigarette away. 

"Magnus what are you doing here?" Alec asked foolishly. 

"Smoking" Magnus answered confused. 

"You shouldn't be, at least not in school" Alec spoke and Magnus shook his head. 

"Don't try to tell me what to do" Magnus spoke trying to sound rude but it came out hoarse. He sounded tired and Alec felt bad for him. 

"Sorry" Alec immediately apologized, Magnus sigh feeling bad before speaking. 

"Nah, its okay, why are you here anyways?" Magnus asked and Alec rubbed his neck nervously. 

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday" Alec spoke and Magnus frowned. 

"I mean you kind of comforted me and advised me to be true to myself, it helped so thank you" Alec spoke and for the first time today Magnus smiled. 

"Alexander lightwood thanking me, it should be a breaking news" Magnus copied Alec words who chuckled rolling his eyes. 

"Yeah now don't be an ass about it" Alec spoke making Magnus laugh. 

"Don't worry I won't be, beside I need your help" Magnus spoke making Alec frown. Magnus bane needed his help? what in the world is happening?

"My help? What happened?" Alec asked and Magnus sigh. 

"I need you to tutor me for Maths" Magnus spoke and Alec coughed a bit. 

"Me?" Alec asked and Magnus rolled his eyes. 

"Nope James bond" Magnus joked making Alec chuckle. 

"Alright okay" Alec nodded. 

"Alright come to my house" Magnus spoke and Alec shook his head. 

"Hey no, I am suppose to be tutoring, you will come to mine" Alec protested and Magnus rolled his eyes. 

"Come on Alec" Magnus spoke. 

"Nope, come to mine or I won't tutor you" Alec spoke. 

"You are a bitch" Magnus smiled making Alec smiled to. 

"Bastard" Alec spoke making him laugh. 

"I'll come to your house at 7:30" Magnus spoke and Alec frowned. 

"7:30 why not before?" Alec asked. 

"In case you forgot I had to work as well" Magnus reminded him and Alec nodded. 

"oh yes, okay then" Alec spoke. 

"Yeah let's go" Magnus spoke, Alec frowned confused. 

"Where?" Alec asked. 

"Library, I need you to start like right Now I have a test in next lecture" Magnus spoke, Alec looked at his watch and nodded cause it was their free lecture so he could help him. 

They both went towards the library together smiling brightly, things were looking better for both of them now, last year they wouldn't even look at each other without fighting and now they were going to study together, Alec was going to Help Magnus. 

Magnus heartbeat was fast, he was trying so hard to contain himself from blushing. 

When they reached the library they went inside sitting in the corner table away from all the people sitting there. Magnus immediately opened his maths book and Alec took out his pen sitting a little away from him their shoulder touching slightly, shiver ran through both of their bodies as they sat so close to each other. 

Shaking his head Alec looked at the questions in front of him, he looked at the specific one first which Magnus pointed and after going through it for few minutes he understood. 

He took the notebook from Magnus and began to solve it explaining Magnus how to, it took a while for both of them but eventually Magnus started to get. 

Every now and then their hands would touch or they would find themselves closer to each other. Sometimes Magnus would just look at Alec for a while getting lost in the beauty of his eyes and when Alec would look back he could feel his breaths stopping, Alec would simply shake his head blushing slightly and Magnus would chuckled before concentrating on the maths question in front of him. 

It felt nice with Alec, he felt happy something he haven't felt in a long time, he felt content, mostly he felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY FINE, @Fatima YOU NEED TO STOP GUESSING OR I WILL KILL YOU, that's not fair you always guess what I am going to do ahhhhhh 
> 
> DONT GUESS NOW, *Pouts* 
> 
> So, how does it sound? 
> 
> and
> 
> I love you all! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus goes to Alec's house

After work Magnus was way too much tired and he kind of was regretting his decision to go to Alec house but he had no other option, he had missed a lot and it was only possible for him to maintain his good grades with some help. 

Magnus sigh as he stripped himself of clothes and went to take a shower, as the warm water sooth his muscles he moaned in pleasure closing his eyes. His thoughts went towards Alec and he found himself smiling. That boy was definitely pure perfection. 

Magnus couldn't understand how Someone can say all those bad words to Alec, how could someone call him disgrace when he had given all his time, his everything for his family. And it hurt him more when he thought that someone was Alec's own mother. 

Not having a family Magnus understood what a mother role is, how mothers affection towards his child is necessary and how it effects them. Magnus had always wanted a family, from young age and he always bittered about Alec's family without even knowing how messed up they are. 

Of course he didn't know much about Alec and his family, Alec didn't told him the details but he kind of got the image of what Alec was trying to say. 

Magnus rinsed his hairs and after standing for more like 4 minutes he went outside and changed his clothes, He had one of the most worst day today. 

At night when he came back home, his mind was messed after Alec's encounter and their conversation but what messed him up was Alec's question about his family. For the first time Magnus had said this aloud, he had accepted not having a family and it terrifies him. 

His mind was haunted with the memories of his past and he shivered and trembled, he drank trying to calm his nerves but it didn't helped, At last exhausted when he went to bed, he lay there awake for a while before finally the sleep engulfed him but he was woken up by a haunting nightmare. 

Magnus remember screaming, trashing and sobbing but there was no one with him to calm him down, despite being used to it, despite being alone for so long Magnus still felt scared and empty. He wanted someone to hold him,to calm him down to take the most terrific nightmares away from him, to assure Him nothing from his past will happen in the future but all he was greeted by was the isolated room, rigid walls, and his hollow heart. 

Then when he went to school he was greeted by his friends, he was still scared, and his hands were shaking a bit so he asked for a smoke from the only person he knows had. Sebastian. 

He was smoking in washroom when Alec came to him and then surprisingly Magnus smiled for the first time that day and sitting with him in library he felt safe in a long time. 

Magnus went towards his car feeling nervous, He had no idea what Alec was doing to him, he knew he had a crush on Alec for so long and he also knew the boy was really beautiful but he don't know was how could Alec make him feel so safe, so happy and so content without even trying, how could Alec just be there with him without even knowing what Magnus had went through and how could Alec could see right through him when everyone considered him the Bad Boy. 

He didn't wanted to agree but deep down he knew he liked it, this feelings. This being with Alec, he liked it more than anything and it terrifies him. Maybe it was one of the reason Magnus asked Alec to help him out. 

When Magnus made it to Alec's house following the address Alec had scribbled in his book he shut his car down and after fixing his hairs one more time he went towards his house. He stood in front of the door taking deep breath before ringing the bell and almost immediately the door opened revealing Isabelle in her tight shirt and jeans. She frowned looking at him. 

"Magnus Bane what are you doing Here?" Isabelle asked amused as if what was Magnus, the bad boy doing here. 

"I came too--" Magnus voice trailed but was interrupted by Alec. 

"It's alright Izzy I invited him" Alec spoke before he came to stand in front of Magnus and god knows how hard Magnus had to control the urge to kiss the boy right there. He blinked twice seeing the utter beauty in front of him, honest to God Magnus had never seen anyone as beautiful as Alexander and it was confirmed as Alec in his Grey shirt stood in front of him. 

"Are you nuts Alec? This is Magnus Bane, The bad boy" Izzy spoke pointing at Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes. 

"Now now Isabelle, your dear brother knows who I am" Magnus joked making Alec glare at him and Izzy shook his head. 

"No way in hell he is coming here" Izzy spoke folding her arms and standing in front of Magnus to block him, Magnus simply rolled his eyes before pushing Isabelle away and stepping inside, he teasingly extended his hand for Alec to take smirking. 

"Coming Alexander" Magnus spoke and Alec glared. 

"Izzy, its alright I promise, he needs some help with maths" Alec tried to assure her, Izzy looked at Alec for a while before nodding. 

"You Hurt my brother once, and I'll kill you myself" Izzy threatened glaring at Magnus who gulped, damn it the lightwood siblings were terrific. 

Magnus was about to spat back but Alec stopped him grabbing his hand And pulling him towards his room, Magnus looked startled for a while before smiling brightly. 

When Magnus entered his room he looked around impressed, Alec's room wasn't that big but it was beautiful with neatly placed cushions, a well decorated wall of pictures mostly of his sibling and himself. On one corner was a music equipments with guitar and CDs. 

Magnus looked surprised before he looked at Alec. 

"You sing?" Magnus asked and Alec nodded blushing furiously. 

"Impressive" Magnus spoke amused. 

"Yeah now let's study" Alec spoke before he sat on his bed taking out the books, Magnus surveyed the room looking deeply at every single object, he smiled seeing the pictures of young Alec and his sibling. He gently picked it up and observed the innocent Face of Alexander lightwood crushing even more. 

"Hey don't touch anything personal" Alec suddenly spoke grabbing the picture from Magnus hand and setting it on his bedside table. 

"You are an ass Alec"Magnus groaned. 

"Yeah, and you are a bastard" Alec spoke eyes still on book. 

"You are annoying" Magnus spoke smirking. 

"You are asshole" Alec fought back. 

"You are adorable" Magnus smiled. 

"And you are hot" Alec blurted out before he blushed madly realizing what he just said, did he called Magnus hot? He hesitantly looked at Magnus who was smirking proudly, he winked at Alec sitting beside him smiling and Alec blushed even more. 

"I win" Magnus winked, Alec grabbed the book in his hand before hitting Magnus who yelped and Laugh, Alec looked at him Smiling as his eyes reflected the pure happiness and pleasure which made Alec heart swell. 

"Hey Magnus?" Alec suddenly spoke, Magnus stopped laughing and looked at Alec confused. 

"Yeah?" Magnus asked making Alec smile.

"I just want to say that umm--- please be true to yourself" Alec spoke, Magnus frowned his smiled falling. 

"Alec--" Magnus started to say but Alec stopped him. 

"Magnus I don't know why you do this, why you pretend to be bad boy in school, but listen its up to you for that but please at least when you are with me, Be yourself, real Magnus Bane" Alec spoke, Magnus looked away not knowing what to say. 

"I just want the real Magnus not the fake one, I know you aren't the way you pretend to be, so at least when you are with me be yourself" Alec spoke before he hesitantly placed his hand over Magnus intertwining their fingers and squeezing it. 

Magnus looked down at their intertwined hands blinking away the tears, can he do that? Can with Alec he can be true to himself? Will he be able to let his guards down? 

No one has ever asked Magnus to do that, no one has ever seen the real Magnus and this boy sitting with him, the boy he had bullied was asking Magnus to be true to himself. 

Maybe he can, maybe with at least one person he can be real Magnus, 

Magnus after a while looked up at Alec's eyes and saw the sincerity in them, the care, the warmth, the affection and love he had seek for so long and maybe it was the reason Magnus nodded, it was worth the smile that formed on Alec's face and Magnus wanted to drown in it.

"Alright let's study now" Alec spoke, Magnus smiled before he sat beside Alec and took out his notebook groaning as he opened the book. 

"Damn I hate Maths" Magnus groaned making Alec laugh. 

"Its easy when you start understanding" Alec spoke. 

"which I never did" Magnus joked, Alec laughed before he start going through the questions they were suppose to study. 

"Okay these are easy" Alec smiled, Magnus rolled his eyes. 

"say that once and I'll kill you" Magnus spoke Alec laughed a little before nodding. 

"Alright these are real tough but you will get through it" Alec assured him and Magnus smiled. 

"That's better" Magnus spoke before he got closer to Alec and looked down at the notebook as Alec explained him how to solve the question, it was all blurry going over his head and he didn't understand a thing. After a while he started to solve them, he tried 4 times but failed every time. In the end he threw his book away frustrated. 

"I swear maths hates me as much as I do" Magnus complained, Alec chuckled squeezing his arm. 

"Its alright we'll try again, let's go eat something first it will help you get fresh" Alec spoke and Magnus nodded before he stood up. 

"Oh hell yes" Magnus spoke following Alec out towards the kitchen, He saw how empty their house was, just Alec, Isabelle and Jace. He felt what Alec meant, their parents wasn't home with them. He saw Jace and Isabelle sitting together who smiled seeing Alec but frowned seeing Magnus. 

He followed Alec to the kitchen and realized how actually hungry he was, his stomach growled from hunger as the addicting smell of pancakes engulfed him. He smiled sadly seeing Alec who turned the cakes over the stove, he moved towards him before he stood near him.

"Need any help?" Magnus asked and Alec shook his head. 

"Come on, I am good at this trust me" Magnus insisted and Alec again shook his head. 

"I got this Magnus" Alec spoke, 

"Don't be a bitch and tell me what to do" Magnus spoke, Alec sigh before nodding. 

"Take out the juice from fridge and get out" Alec spoke, Magnus laughed before he grabbed the juice and moved outside placing it on the table, Jace and Isabelle looked at him surprised. 

"Alec, is this Magnus Bane?" Izzy asked smirking, Magnus rolled his eyes smiling brightly and Alec chuckled. 

"Believe it or not it is" Alec yelled from kitchen making them laugh. 

Soon both Alec and Magnus sat with Jace and Izzy as they all started eating the delicious pancakes Alec had made. 

"Its really good Alec" Magnus spoke and Alec smiled. 

"Magnus bane needed help from Alec? Isn't the world changing?" Jace teased. 

"In case you didn't notice, Magnus Bane is a human being who is weak in Maths" Magnus joked, Jace laughed and Izzy smiled. She liked Magnus especially how he made Alec smile. 

"You all leave him alone" Alec defended and Magnus rose his eye brow. 

"Alec, you are defending Magnus? Oh God what am I seeing? what is happening here? What is wrong with world?" Jace asked dramatically and Magnus laughed while Alec rolled his eyes. 

"Stop being dramatic Jace" Alec spoke.

When done Magnus stood up extending his hand for Alec smirking.   
"Come on Darling, we have things to do" Magnus teased emphasizing the word "Things". 

Alec blushed furiously while Jace choked his juice and Izzy rose her eye brow, Magnus smirked. 

"Hey, don't do anything" Jace spoke. 

"Don't worry I won't spoil your innocent brother" Magnus winked making Alec blush even more before he glare at Magnus standing up, Magnus followed Alec smirking. When in room Alec looked at Magnus still blushing. 

"What the hell was that?" Alec asked. 

"oh don't worry I was teasing, come on we have work to do" Magnus spoke, They both again sat together a little more closer then before as Alec again started to explain a little slower. Magnus first looked at Alec before he shook his head and concentrated on the questions. 

Surprisingly he started to understand them and next time he tried he solved. He cheered happily while smiled brightly. 

"See I knew you could do it" Alec encouraged and Magnus heart swelled, Alec believed in him. He felt happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! 
> 
> Alec asked Magnus to be true with him and he agreed. 
> 
> And they all being adorable! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -> Magnus is a tease  
> -> Alec is annoyed   
> -> SHIT KIND OF GOES DOWN!

It has been almost three days since Magnus started coming over Alec's house and it can be fair if he says it was the best three days of his life. They didn't do much apart from studying but Magnus has never felt more happy before, he liked this new feeling, he likes being himself with Alec. 

He had seen a lot of Caring side of Alexander lightwood which made him fall deeper for the him and Alec had seen the new side of Magnus Bane, the side which was preserved only for Alec, and he liked it a lot. He liked this Magnus, this flirty yet sweet, this funny yet sincere Magnus. He could see in the way his eyes will shine with Alec that he was happy, that he felt free.

And it wasn't just Alec, even Jace and Izzy got closer to Magnus in a past three days as they saw the real Magnus Bane, Magnus remember talking to them, he remember teasing Alec with Izzy and he remember being dramatic With Jace and it was fun, he kind of was liking them all. 

Alec didn't had many friends apart from his siblings and Clary and Simon, but they weren't too close to him, being with Magnus felt nice to him, he finally felt like having a friend, and Alec didn't want to lose that. 

Apart from this Alec wanted to Help Magnus, he wanted to bring him out of the shell he lives in, he wanted to lift the mask off his face and show him the world from his eyes, he wanted to know about the boy and this their little study session was a first step for that. 

Alec could see the change in Magnus behavior in school with him, whenever they saw each other they would smile something none of them did before, Magnus wouldn't bully Alec anymore but most importantly he won't bitter about his family which Alec was glad about, He still was his cheesy self, he would come up with flirty compliments which made Alec blush like crazy but he didn't mind that, infact he liked it. 

As they sat in their geography class Alec looked at Magnus who was sitting on the back bench with his group constantly muttering nonsense. Alec could also see that he wanted to study, to concentrate but his friends won't let him. Sometimes Alec wonder is his friends are the reason behind Magnus arrogant and bad boy attitude? Cause Alec was sure Magnus wasn't like them, he wasn't like this and maybe there wasn't someone there to guide him and he fell in the wrong type of crowd? Nonetheless Alec hated his friends especially Sebastian. 

Alec didn't know that he was starring At Magnus for a while before Magnus winked at him getting his attention, Alec immediately blushed crimson red before he smiled nervously and diverted his attention from Magnus who smiled in return. 

Alec could hear the constant chatter of Magnus and his friends which was more audible for other people in the class as well, it continues for almost 10 more minutes before their geography teacher called Magnus name. 

"Magnus Bane, will you please get up from there and sat beside Alec lightwood" Their teacher spoke, Alec's eyes widened as he tried to contain his blush and a smile from his face. Magnus himself smiled taking a sigh a relief as he went towards Alec. Alec's right seat was empty while on his left sat Jace and Simon. 

Magnus smiled at Alec as he approached him who immediately smiled back, he placed his books on a table before he sat down sighing. 

"You just can't stay away from Alec now can you?" Jace asked, Alec rolled his eyes while Magnus glared at him. 

"Shut up blonde, I didn't meant this to happen" Magnus spoke, honestly he didn't meant this to happen but he kind of was glad it happened. 

"Oh yeah I can see that" Jace grinned.

"What can I do, your brother is so irresistible" Magnus teased, he smirked seeing Alec who was blushing furiously rolling his eyes. 

"Will you both stop?" Alec mumbled, Jace rolled his eyes before turning to Simon while Magnus cast a grateful look at Alec smiled. 

They sat together for a while, Alec scribbling something on his notebook while Magnus listened to the lecture, he then looked at Alec who wasn't paying any attention to the lecture, frowning he tried to take a look at what he was writing but he couldn't. 

"What are you doing?" Magnus whispered, Alec looked at him shrugging. 

"Nothing, I just don't feel like studying right now" Alec whispered back, Magnus looked stunned before smiling. 

"Great cause I don't feel like studying myself, beside its Geography I'm good at it" Magnus winked and Alec chuckled. 

"So, what are you writing?" Magnus asked pointing at the notebook, Alec blushed shaking his head. 

"Nothing" Alec immediately spoke and Magnus rose his eyebrow.

"Is that some sort of love letter?" Magnus teased, Alec chuckled nervously before shaking his head. 

"Of course not" Alec spoke. 

"Then, what is it? Come on I'm curious" Magnus pouted, Alec chuckled seeing him like this smiling brightly, He then shook his head defeated.

"Alright I am just trying to write some lyrics" Alec told him, Magnus looked impressed before he grabbed his diary and started to read them, Alec looked at him nervously biting his lips but when Magnus smiled he felt himself relaxing. 

"These are awesome Alexander" Magnus cheered, Alec immediately placed a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet, Magnus looked at him blushing and smiling while Jace and Simon rose their eye brows coughing. 

Alec awkwardly removed his hand from his mouth blushing furiously, cursing himself. 

"Be quiet" Alec spoke and Magnus laughed out loud, Alec facepalmed before hitting Magnus with a book. Fortunately before Magnus could say anything the bell rung and Alec immediately stood up running out of the class blushing and Smiling while Magnus kept laughing.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
When Magnus reached Alec's house he was greeted by annoyed Alec who immediately sigh with relief seeing Magnus, Magnus stood there awkwardly raising his eyebrows before Isabelle voice came. 

"Magnus thank goodness you are here" Isabelle spoke and Magnus looked surprised seeing Alec for some explanation. 

"come on Magnus we have to study" Alec spoke urgently pulling Magnus inside and slamming the door shut, he stood there awkwardly looking between the siblings who were glaring at each other. 

"Magnus I need your help" Isabelle spoke, Magnus eyes widened as he took in what she said. 

"You need what?" Magnus asked in case he heard wrong.

"I need you to help me choose a dress" Isabelle spoke, Alec rolled his eyes while Magnus chuckled. 

"I see" Magnus spoke, Alec immediately grabbed his hand pulling him away. 

"We have to study" Alec spoke and Magnus frowned. 

"You can, but not before Magnus helps me" Isabelle pointed. 

"Help yourself, Magnus isn't doing anything, You have already drove me nuts" Alec spoke. 

"Its not my fault you have awful dressing while Magnus has awesome" Isabelle winked and Magnus laughed seeing Alec offended expression. 

"You both stop fighting, I'll help you Isabelle" Magnus spoke, Alec sigh rolling his eyes before he sat down on the couch as Magnus followed Isabelle. 

"Why didn't you asked Jace? Magnus asked. 

"He's not home, he's with Clary" Isabelle spoke as she opened her wardrobe. 

"They are dating?" Magnus asked and Isabelle nodded before she took out few dresses and placed them on a bed. 

"Where are you going? what type of dress you need?" Magnus asked as he went through the dresses. 

"I have a date with Simon, he's taking me out for dinner" Isabelle winked, Magnus looked amused. 

"So your brother is the only one whose single?" Magnus asked and Isabelle sigh. 

"Yeah, why don't you date him?" Isabelle blurted out, Magnus gasped eyes wide before he rolled them. 

"Shut up Isabelle, let's get you a dress" Magnus spoke blushing a little, he looked at her dresses which was a lot, some were too fancy and some were to causal, some were to short and some were normal, he looked for a causal one with a decent style and in the end he ended with a black dress which reached a little below her knees. 

"There, it will look good" Magnus spoke and Isabelle smiled brightly. 

"I knew you could help me" Isabelle cheered,.

"I am always great in dressing" Magnus winked. 

"Yeah thanks, now get out I need to change" Isabelle spoke pushing Magnus out and shutting the door, Magnus chuckled before he went to sit with Alec who looked at him. 

"Done?" Alec asked and Magnus nodded. 

"Yeah she's changing" Magnus spoke. 

"Well Its Isabelle, you don't know how long she takes" Alec complained annoyed and Magnus chuckled. 

"She's a girl and beside she got a date its natural" Magnus pointed and Alec scoffed. 

"I see you are the only one whose single" Magnus spoke, Alec looked at him for a second before nodding.

"Why?" Magnus asked and Alec shrugged. 

"I just never found anyone" Alec answered and Magnus nodded. 

"What about you? Do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend?" Alec asked and Magnus shook his head. 

"I never found anyone too" Magnus spoke, they looked at each other for a while not saying anything but kept starring deep at each other's eyes touching each other's soul. 

Upon hearing Isabelle voice they shook their heads looking at her, Alec swear he felt his breath hitched at her sister's sight. She looked beautiful. 

Magnus also stared at her Smiling brightly, she was utter beauty. 

"Isabelle you look beautiful" They both spoke in union, Izzy smiled before she was engulfed by Alec, Magnus looked at them smiling brightly and for the first time he didn't felt jealous but he felt happy seeing them so happy. 

They pulled apart hearing a doorbell and Alec opened the door to reveal Simon who looked handsome himself, Izzy went towards him but before they could move outside Alec spoke. 

"Get her home soon, and take care of her or I'll kill you" Alec threatened, Simon gulped, Izzy rolled her eyes while Magnus smiled seeing the brotherly yet father's affection on Alec. 

"Alright big bro, bye" Izzy spoke, Alec waved her bye before he shut the door and looked at Magnus who was smiling brightly. 

"Well I guess its only me and you" Alec spoke, Magnus grinned before he slowly stepped towards Alec. 

"Imagine all the things I can do to you" Magnus winked, Alec gulped his face warming up as his cheeks reddened. He looked at Magnus who was coming closer and within a minute stood in front of him pushing him towards a wall. 

"Its just you and Me Alexander lightwood" Magnus whispered before he placed his hands in Alec waist pulling him closer yet keeping him between himself and the wall. 

"Magnus" Alec whispered his breaths faster and heartbeat irregular. 

"Imagine Alec, Me kissing you" Magnus whispered smirking as he went towards Alec's neck breathing over it making him shiver. 

"Magnus we have to study" Alec complained but he didn't had a strength to pull apart. 

"We can study later" Magnus spoke as he went towards his ear. 

"Right now there is so much more we can do" Magnus breathed on Alec's ear biting his earlobe making him moan a little before he blushed. 

Magnus own heart was beating fast as he went closer to Alec smirking, He turned his face towards his lips breathing over it.

Alec's eyes immediately closed as Magnus breathed over his lips, his breaths sending shiver down his spine and he felt his goosebumps rising. 

"Right now I can kiss these kissable lips" Magnus whispered as he leaned down to kiss Alec, Alec clenched his eyes shut waiting for Magnus to kiss him his heartbeat out of control, his skin felt warm! he felt like he was going to pass out. 

After few seconds When Magnus lips didn't met his he opened his eyes to look at Magnus who was starring directly at his eyes, Alec gulped seeing how close they stood, how their breaths mingled. Magnus again leaned down towards his lips and kissed him but not on his lips but on his cheek smirking. Alec felt his heart stop as his lips touch his cheek but not his lips. 

Magnus smirked as he pulled apart and looked at Alec's flushed face. 

"LET'S GO STUDY" Magnus cheered, Alec rolled his eye before he pushed him hard making him fall on floor blushing madly. 

"You are an ass Magnus" Alec spoke and Magnus laughed. 

"Aww Alec look at you, you look so adorable blushing madly" Magnus winked, Alec hid his head on his hand smiling and blushing madly as Magnus laughed. 

"Come on we have to study" Magnus spoke while Alec rolled his eyes. 

"Fuck you" Alec spatted as he stood up still blushing madly. Magnus chuckled following him towards his room and sitting in their usual seats. 

He laughed seeing Alec blushing furiously as he took out his books, Alec glared at him before he started to go through the questions. Throughout the hours Magnus kept teasing Alec who would blush before hitting Magnus. 

In the end when they were done they both were exhausted from all the studying and laughing. Magnus gathered his bag as he went towards the door but before he could move out he spoke. 

"Hey Alec?" Magnus asked. 

"yeah?" Alec asked standing near the door.

"Do you really think I was going to kiss you?" Magnus asked, Alec blushed before he slammed the door earning a bang smiling brightly. 

Magnus laughed at Alec's reaction as he went towards his car.   
.  
.  
.  
Next morning when Alec went to the school something was off everyone was looking at him disgustingly but Alec ignored it, it wasn't until he reached his classroom heard them all.

"Faggot" Alec heard a boy spatting at him, Alec frowned not understanding a thing. 

"You are a disgrace ligthtwood" His classmate spoke, Alec looked around hearing the words coming from his fellows, he could feel his heartbreaking but didn't understood a thing. 

"You Gay" One of them spoke and it was when Alec realized what happened, they knows, they all knew about Alec. 

His breaths quickened as the tears rose in his eye, his mind went wild. 

How did they know? how did they found out? they only person who knew was his family and Magnus? 

Alec breaths stopped as Magnus name came. 

Did Magnus? 

There wasn't any other explanation to that, he knew his sibling can't and the only option left was of Magnus. 

Alec's heart broke, he felt tear falling on his cheek. 

He trusted Magnus, how could Magnus do this to him? He promised not to tell anyone. 

Alec angrily wiped his tears before he fisted his hand and went to look for Magnus Bane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohkay, 
> 
> Isn't Magnus a tease? Poor Alec XD
> 
> And Magnus and Isabelle bonding? 
> 
> BUT
> 
> Damn it the school know about Alec being gay? 
> 
> Who do you think told them? 
> 
> Magnus? Or someone else? 
> 
> What do you think will happen now? 
> 
> AND
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL ❤❤❤❤❤


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ->Everything goes to hell even more

Alec's mind was messed, he couldn't think straight, all he knew, all his messed up mind was able to think was How Magnus Bane, the one person he trusted apart from his family, the one person who Alec started to think as a friend betrayed him. All he knew was the people around him calling the same thing his own mother did and it hurts, it hurts him a lot.

Alec was aware of his heart breaking, he was aware of the stabbing pain he felt in his heart as he looked for Magnus his face burning with anger while the tears betrayed him.

His face was wet with tears as they fell one by one from his beautiful eyes. Alec hated everything at that moment he hated everyone and even the words coming from people around him didn't affected him as much as the thought did that Magnus Bane betrayed him,,he played with him. And Alec thought maybe Magnus was different.

Alec laughed bitterly as he remembered how he thought Magnus was different, that he was honest and sincere that he actually cared about Alec and the people around him, that all the bad boy attitude was just a facade. But boy how wrong he was, Magnus did nothing but played with Alec, he broke the promise which was the root of their friendship, Alec started trusting Magnus after that promised and cursed himself for that.

Alec stopped when he finally spotted Magnus but before going towards him he wiped his tears and stood their taking deep breaths to calm himself down, when done he immediately went towards Magnus who smiled seeing Alec.

"Alexander" Magnus spoke smiling but he immediately frowned when he saw Alec's tense posture, his wet face and his fisted hands.

"How could you do this to me Magnus?, I trusted you" Alec asked trying to stay calm, Magnus frowned in confusion trying to make sense of what Alec was saying.

"What so you mean Alec, what did I do?" Magnus asked confused, he frowned seeing Alec's expressions which was reflecting anger and hurt.

"Don't play with me Magnus, enough with your games" Alec warned thought gritted teeth and Magnus shook his head not understanding a thing.

"Alec what are you implying?" Magnus asked and Alec scoffed.

"You told them didn't you? You told the whole school" Alec yelled and Magnus gulped trying to calm his heart down, he didn't liked the way Alec was talking to him after being so sweet for days, he didn't liked being yelled by Alexander, he didn't liked this side of Alexander lightwood.

"I told them what Alec?" Magnus asked and Alec shook his head in disbelieve.

"YOU TOLD THEM I'M GAY" Alec yelled, Magnus gasped his eyes widened as he took in what Alec just said, How did they all know Alec was gay? What the hell happened? and why was Alec accusing Magnus?

"Alec I didn't" Magnus spoke and Alec shook his head.

"Don't lie to me Magnus, don't lie to me anymore" Alec whispered and Magnus heart broke, he took a stepped towards him before Alec stepped back glaring at him.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE, DON'T COME NEAR ME" Alec yelled, Magnus stood frozen trying to control his own anger.

"I trusted you Magnus,and that's what you did to me" Alec asked.

"Alec I swear I didn't, I didn't told them I don't know how they know about that" Magnus protested but Alec again shook his head.

"Don't lie, the only person who knew was you and my family" Alec defended.

"Maybe--"

"DON'T YOU DARE ACCUSE MY FAMILY MAGNUS, I CANT EVEN BELIEVED YOU. I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT, BETTER BUT NO YOU REALLY ARE A HEARTLESS BAD BOY WHO DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING BUT HIMSELF" Alec yelled. Magnus stood frozen his eyes wide and his heart broke, he felt tears rise in his eyes as he heard the words from Alec's mouth. Alec was the only one who believed in him and now he was the one saying this to Magnus. Magnus couldn't stand anymore, he couldn't breath all he knew was he was in pain, his heart was breaking.

"Alec I--" Magnus tried to speak but couldn't.

"Don't you know its bad to break promises, Didn't someone told you that? Didn't your mother told you how wrong it is to play with someone heart? TELL ME MAGNUS" Alec yelled his tears falling now, he didn't even knew what was he saying that's why he didn't saw the pained expression on Magnus face, as he closed his eyes his tears threatening to fall and he fisted his hand.

"Don't say anything about my mother Alec" Magnus warned his voice still calm but Alec didn't care.

"Why not? I WISH I COULD SEE HER AND TELL HER WHAT HER SON WAS DOING?" Alec yelled and Magnus lost it.

"ENOUGH ALEXANDER, BELIEVE IT OR NOT I DIDN'T TOLD ANYONE, I PROMISED YOU AND I MAYBE SELFISH, HEARTLESS THE MOST CRUELEST PERSON YOU HAVE EVER TALK TO BUT I DON'T BREAK MY PROMISES" Magnus screamed.

"AND IF YOU WANNA TALK TO MY MOTHER, GO AHEAD BUT FOR THAT YOU HAVE TO DIG HER GODDAMN GRAVE" Magnus yelled again his face blurred with tears.

Alec stood there his lips sealed as he realized all the things he said and his heart broke seeing Magnus tear streamed face but before he could say anything Magnus stormed out of the room leaving a bewildered Alec who with his shaking legs sat on the chair his head on his hands as tears fell. Alec cursed himself for yelling just like that and every time he closed his eyes he saw Magnus tear streamed face. He sat there for god knows how long crying his heart out before he stood up and walked towards his classroom ignoring all the hateful comments directed to him.   
.  
.  
.  
Magnus didn't knew what he was doing, all he knew was there were tons of bottles around him as he drank to his fill. His heart was in pieces and his hands was trembling, from his blurry vision he could see broken glass pieces lying there on the floor but he didn't care, he didn't care about anything.

He felt hollow, vacant. Despite feeling all the pain he willed himself not to cry, he would angrily wiped a tear slipping from his eyes as he told himself that crying was for weak and he wasn't weak. He was Magnus Bane he will be okay but little did his heart knew no matter how much he pretends to be tough he was hurting, he was in pain and he knew he won't be okay because it was Alexander lightwood the guy he had crush for years. But not just that but the first person ever who actually believed in him, who actually saw the real Magnus, who didn't believed all the fake shit he did.

But he also was the same Alexander who broke him, who didn't trusted him enough, who made him realized that not everyone is bad but then he accused him without even thinking, it hurts him knowing Alec didn't trusted him. He knew Alec would never doubt his siblings but Magnus wanted Alec to trust him as well.

Alec told Magnus to be himself around him and when Magnus finally started to gathered his broken self, when he finally started to see his own real self, be himself, when after so long he started to felt content, happy, himself Alec broke him again.

What hurt him was the words Alec used for him, how he called him heartless, how he told him he only cares about himself after spending days with Magnus, it hurts him, killed him to hear the words From Alec's mouth. Those were the words Magnus has heard so many times in his life but it never pained him as much as it did now.

He cursed Alec for making him feel things and in the end hurt him this much that he didn't know how to control his own goddamn emotions.

Magnus gulped another glass of alcohol as he thought of what Alec has said about his mother, he knew Alec was mad, furious that's why he said all those things because despite Alec not knowing him Magnus did know that Alec was kind hearted he would never hurt anyone in his right mind but it still hurts him.

He had no idea why everyone says bad things about this mother, a mother he never had. Whenever someone says something bad about his mother Magnus losses himself. He wouldn't bear anything about his mother no matter who it is.

A single tear escaped his eye and Magnus immediately wiped it angrily.

"Damn you why can't you stay in" Magnus groaned before he gulped another glass.

Magnus was crumbling little by little, the walls he had built around his heart was breaking, the cruel world was becoming to much for him and he found himself so many time contemplating whether to let go or not, whether to just end it. Will he be able to breath after that? Will he be able to happy? In peace.

It wasn't just Alexander it was the whole world who has used Magnus for so long until he didn't felt anything anymore, until he became hollow, a shell.

He sat there drinking for a while before he stood up and got fresh for his work, he had come home earlier then his school home time, he couldn't stand there anymore. Magnus washed his face countless of time before he got sober and went outside towards the cafe.   
.  
.  
.

When Alec reached home he immediately went towards his room feeling hollow avoiding his sibling completely something he never did. He stripped off his clothes and changed into pj's and shirt before he grabbed his guitar trying to sing something and sooth himself down,

He still remember the words he said to Magnus and the painful look on his face and he cursed himself over again for being so dumb to hurt him like this but that doesn't mean he wasn't angry.

He was beyond angry but more on himself then on Magnus, he was the foolish one to believe Magnus just like that only to has his heart broken, he was stupid enough to befriend the bad boy and to think maybe he was worthy.

He remember the words he heard today, Freak, faggot, disgrace, gay. It haunts him down as he closed his eyes tightly his tears falling. It wasn't his fault he was gay, Then why did the world hated him? Why did they said so many hateful things to him?

Was he really a disgrace? He couldn't help but think. He was in tears, he wanted to believe that Magnus wasn't the one who revealed his secret but he couldn't find any alternative.

He wished things were easy somehow, that nothing like this would have ever happen. Alec felt bad about all those words he said and also what he said about his mother.

_"And if you wanna talk to my mother, go ahead but for that you have to dig her goddamn grave"_

Those word rang in his mind as he closed his eyes trying to block them somehow. Magnus didn't had a mother? She was dead. How could Alec said something like this? How was Magnus feeling right now?

Alec wanted to shut his conscious and forget everything, he didn't wanted to think about anything and so he did one thing he knew could calm him down he played and sang. He sang for a while before he got exhausted, he lay down on bed and closed his eyes allowing a few tears to escape as the insults occupied his mind as a last thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am cruel, heard that alot! 
> 
> What do guys think? 
> 
> HEY, I DID DOUBLE UPDATE SO PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME XD
> 
> AND
> 
> I love you all ❤


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -> Alec know the truth  
> -> Alec apologize  
> -> Malec getting closer  
> -> A real cute Malec scene! ❤❤

Alec woke up at almost 6 p.m, his head hurting and his throat dry. He simply sat straight on bed ruffling his hairs and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. For a while he sat there thinking about everything that had gone wrong today, All the words he said and the words that was directed to him. 

Sighing he went towards the washroom and washed his face twice trying to look presentable, before he dried it with a towel. He changed his clothes before he went outside towards the kitchen and took out a glass of water, He sat there on a chair glass in his hand as he again drifted off in a sea of thoughts. 

What has he done? He knew he was mad but that wasn't a reason to talk to Magnus the way he did, that wasn't the way to treat Magnus. He had no idea what hurt him more, that fact that now the whole school knew he was gay and they would treat him badly or the way he treated Magnus, the words he said to him. 

Alec gulped down the whole glass of water before he placed it on the table and put his hands on his head trying to clear his thoughts. Alec didn't know when Isabelle came and sat with him, he didn't hear her until she said his name and he looked up at her. 

"Are you okay Alec?" Isabelle asked and Alec nodded. 

"you think I'll believe you?" Izzy spoke and Alec sighed. 

"I'm just stressed Izzy, don't worry" Alec lied, he wasn't just stressed, he was hurting. 

"It's about the school knowing about you isn't it?" Izzy asked and Alec frowned before nodding. 

"Yeah" Alec spoke, Isabelle sigh and Alec could see the look on her face, she was hurt and guilty? 

"Alec I am so sorry, its my fault" Isabelle whispered, Alec looked at her confused. 

"What do you mean Izzy?" Alec asked and Isabelle sighed. 

"I was talking to Clary and this come, I told her about you being gay and Sebastian and Magnus other friends heard it, I think they are then one who told everyone" Isabelle whispered and Alec gasped his eyes widened, what has he done? He has accused Magnus for nothing and ruined their friendship, now Magnus will never forgive Alec. 

Izzy noticed the distress look on Alec face as she spoke. 

"Alec I am so sorry" Izzy apologized and Alec shook his head. 

"Izzy you have no idea what I just did, I accused Magnus, I yelled at him I said things to him" Alec whispered. 

"Why did you accused Magnus?" Izzy asked confused. 

"He's the only person who knew apart from you guys and I thought he told them" Alec spoke cursing himself for being so damn dumb, Izzy looked at him sadly. 

"Alec I am so sorry, I didn't know his friends were there" Izzy again apologized and Alec smiled at her. 

"Its alright Izzy, I just don't know what to do" Alec spoke.

"You can text Magnus and apologize" Izzy suggested. 

"I don't have his number" Alec pointed and Izzy sigh. 

"Well, when he'll come you can apologize" Izzy again suggested and Alec shook his head. 

"I don't think he'll come Izzy, you don't know the things I have said to him" Alec whispered, he doubted that Magnus will come to his house after all the things he said to Him, especially what he said about his mother, Alec still remember Magnus tear streamed face when he said his mother was dead. 

Alec wanted to forget that, he wanted to remove that part from his life, he wanted to take the words back but most importantly he wanted Magnus back which he doubted. 

Alec won't be surprise if Magnus won't talk to him anymore, he knew it will hurt but he deserves that, He hurt Magnus badly, he made him come out of his shell, he unleashed his true personality and then he accused him for breaking his promise, not just accused he said so many things so him.

Alec can't believe he called him heartless when he knows how sincere and kindhearted Magnus was, he cant believe he called him selfish when he has seen Magnus taking care of other people. Alec just couldn't believe himself. 

"Alec, it will be okay" Isabelle spoke gaining Alec's attention who nodded. 

"You got us Alec" Isabelle whispered, Alec just smiled before he hugged her closer to his chest, instantly he felt Isabelle's arms around himself squeezing him tightly. 

"I love you Alec" Isabelle whispered, Alec smiled. 

"I love you too Izzy" Alec whispered.   
.  
.  
.  
After almost third doorbell Alec Went towards the door to opened it annoyed, He could see Izzy was sleeping and Jace wasn't home again. He didn't know who was there on the door as he was sure Magnus won't come, maybe Jace? But why the hell would he ring the bell when he had a spare key? 

Groaning Alec opened the door and was met by the unexpected Magnus Bane, Alec didn't know how to react, he was shocked, Was Magnus seriously there? Did he came? 

Alec stood there awkwardly not saying a word looking at Magnus who looked absolutely exhausted, immediately Alec gulped but Magnus wasn't paying Any attention to him, He pushed past Alec and went inside going towards Alec's room. 

Alec knew he was angry, furious and he knew he deserves that but he wanted to make things right between them. It was already a miracle Magnus bane came after what Alec said to him. 

Alec sigh before he shut the door and went inside his room to find Magnus already sitting on his usual spot with books in front of him, Alec hesitantly moved towards him and sat beside him, none of them saying anything for a while before Alec spoke. 

"I thought you won't come" Alec spoke, Magnus didn't looked at him as he spoke, his voice cold

"I came to study" Magnus stated as he tried to go through the question, Alec sigh looking at him. Magnus face was beautiful despite his messy hairs and tired eyes, Despite the dark circles around his eyes they were beautiful. 

"Magnus, I am sorry" Alec suddenly spoke, Magnus stopped for a second before he continued his word not paying any attention to Alec. 

"Look I know I should have trusted you, I just accused you for nothing" Alec spoke, Magnus looked at him for a while before he spoke. 

"Yes you should have Alec, you didn't trusted me enough, not even when I told you" Magnus protested, Alec looked down for a second before he spoke. 

"I know Magnus, I just never thought my siblings could do something like that and the only person who knew was you, I couldn't control myself, I'm sorry for everything, not believing you, for not trusting you and also the words I said to you" Alec whispered ashamed. 

"Why do you believe me now Alec?" Magnus asked confused. 

"Because I know the truth now, I know who did it" Alec spoke, Magnus frowned waiting for Alec to tell who sigh. 

"It was Isabelle, well not really she told Clary and well your friends heard her, she thinks Sebastian told everyone" Alec spoke nervously, Magnus eyes widened as he fisted his hand trying to calm the burning fire inside him. How the hell could they do this? 

"I Can't believe them" Magnus whispered and Alec shook his head.   
"Its alright Magnus, I just want you to forgive me" Alec spoke honestly, Sebastian and his group can rot in hell for all he care. 

"I can't" Magnus spoke and Alec dropped his head his heart breaking,he willed himself not to cry, he just lost his only friend because of his own dumbass. Magnus looked at Alec's expression smirking. 

"Well not until you go out with me tomorrow" Magnus grinned, Alec immediately looked up seeing him grinning and felt himself Smiling with relief. 

"You mean as a date?" Alec asked foolishly, Magnus chuckled. 

"Aren't you Eager Alexander lightwood, no not like a date, more like *apology accepting date*" Magnus winked, Alec blushed immediately. 

"Yeah okay, what do you have in mind?" Alec asked and Magnus grinned. 

"Surprise, meet me tomorrow at 6 in my cafe" Magnus spoke and Alec nodded. 

"Yeah okay done, so am I forgiven?" Alec asked. 

"I'll tell you tomorrow" Magnus winked before he started to solve the questions. Alec still sat there awkwardly, there was something else he wanted to say. He also wanted to apologize for what he said about his mother. He cleared his throat before speaking. 

"Magnus" Alec spoke. 

"Hmm?" Magnus hummed as he bit his pencil looking for the mistake he did. 

"I just wanted to say, I am sorry for what I said about your mother" Alec spoke, Magnus stilled, his posture tensed before he looked at Alec and he could see the pain in them which immediately made him feel guilty. 

"I don't have any right to say the things I did Magnus, I didn't meant any of that. Not even when I called you heartless and selfish, I--I am sorry" Alec apologized and Magnus smiled sadly. 

"Its alright Alexander" Magnus whispered but Alec shook his head.   
"No its not, at least yell at me" Alec spoke but Magnus only smiled.   
"Alexander, if I am being honest yes it did hurt me, It pained me when people talked about my mother and it killed me when you called me all those things and I was a mess but I know you were mad, I know you Alexander lightwood and I also know you wouldn't have said all those things in your right mind, so its okay" Magnus spoke, Alec looked at this wonderful Man in front of him not believing it was the same Magnus Bane the world thought was heartless. Alec did realize people aren't the way they look to be. 

"Your mother, when did she died? You don't have to answer if you don't want to" Alec asked, Magnus looked down on the notebook in front of him not saying a word for a while and Alec thought he won't say anything before he spoke. 

"My mother died giving birth to me" Magnus spoke, Alec's eyes widened, Magnus didn't knew his mother at all? He didn't even get to see her? Alec felt his heart breaking even more and he again felt guilty. But there were thousands of question in his mind. 

Who took care of Magnus? who brought him up? Where was his father? what was the boy's story? 

"And your father? where is he?" Alec finally asked, Magnus took a shaky deep breath not saying anything eyes fixed on maths sum in front of him. 

"I knew It needed to be multiplied" Magnus diverted the topic, Alec got the cue that he didn't wanted to talk about it anymore so he just nodded looking at the question, his mind begging for Magnus to answer. He looked at Magnus and could see the tears in his eyes as he blinked them hard trying to control it, but Alec wanted him to let go and cry his heart out. He hesitantly moved his hand towards Magnus and held it between his, he intertwined their fingers giving it a gentle squeeze satisfied when Magnus didn't pulled away

"Magnus its okay to cry sometimes" Alec whispered. 

"Crying is for weak" Magnus stated and Alec's heart broke even more, who told him that crying was for weak? And does Magnus seriously believed it? Did he never cry? 

"No Magnus crying isn't for weak, its for strong, Crying is when you have been strong enough for so long and you want to let it out, crying is when your heart feels heavy and your eyes watered to lift some of the weight your heart carries, Crying is when you have bottled things for so long and now they wants to burst, it is that you need someone to be there with you, it isn't for weak Magnus and whoever told you that is so wrong" Alec whispered. 

"Alec--" 

"Magnus, if sometimes you won't cry your heart will turn stonecold, you won't feel anything anymore" Alec spoke, he looked at Magnus whose head was still low. Alec gently moved his hands towards Magnus face and cupped it turning towards himself and looking deep at his tearful eyes. 

"Sometimes all you need is to cry, and I assure you I will be right here if you need me Magnus" Alec whispered and that's when he saw few tears escaping from Magnus eyes towards his cheek as his lips trembled. 

Magnus didn't know what to do anymore, all he knew was despite willing himself not to cry for years here he was letting the tears fall freely in front of the only person he trusts and it felt nice, he felt light. 

Magnus didn't know when he actually started crying but he did, he cried like he never did before, he cried as everything came back to him, everything he had buried deep within himself. 

Alec hesitantly moved forward and gathered Magnus in his arms who immediately curled closer to Alec in his arms, it was different, it definitely was intimate but none of them was thinking like that all they knew was they needed each other, Alec knew he needed to be with Magnus his friend and he was glad he was there. 

Magnus didn't cried for long, just few minutes before he pulled apart and Alec wiped his tears, Magnus smiled feeling his pulse on every part of his body but he was grateful, he hasn't felt this light ever in his life. 

Alec went towards the kitchen and bought a glass of water for Magnus to drink, when done he looked at Alec for a while smiling. 

"Thank you Alexander" Magnus whispered and Alec smiled. 

"Don't thank me that's what friends do" Alec smiled and Magnus looked at him. 

"When did we became friends?" Magnus teased and Alec frowned. 

"Hang on we aren't friends?" Alec asked confused and hurt when Magnus shook his head. 

"Nope, you aren't my friend Alexander" Magnus spoke and Alec nodded, his expression pained.

"My friends is Sebastian, Ragnor, Raj" Magnus pointed and Alec nodded foolishly. 

"Yeah sorry" Alec spoke

"Don't be silly Alec, you aren't my friend because you are my best friend" Magnus smiled, Alec looked at him smiling brightly, Best friends sounds good. He hit Magnus lightly to scare him like that. 

"Bitch" Magnus yelped and Alec laughed.

"Bastard" Alec spoke and Magnus grinned proudly.

They say there for a while, Alec teaching Magnus who was getting really good in maths. After a while Magnus started solving the questions himself while Alec looked kept looking at him Smiling, he looked at the way Magnus hands moved as he solved the questions, he looked at his expression, the way he frowned when he won't get anything, his frustrated groans when he would get tired and also the way his eyes will shine brightly when he'll solve them. Alec was captivated by his beauty and he wonder whether Magnus was just his friend or something more?   
.  
.  
.  
.  
In school Magnus immediately went for Sebastian and his friends burning with anger as he spotted them, he grabbed Sebastian by his shirt glaring at him. 

"How dare you?" Magnus asked and Sebastian rolled his eyes. 

"What happened to you?" Sebastian asked but Magnus tightened his grip. 

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" Sebastian asked. 

"How dare you told the school about Alec?" Magnus asked and Sebastian laughed. 

"Oh I see, that freak is gay I thought it will make the hot topic" Sebastian laughed and Magnus pushed him hard. 

"You don't have any right to do that" Magnus yelled. 

"Dude, why do you care?" Sebastian asked. 

"You just stay the hell away from Alec, got it?" Magnus glared and Sebastian nodded. 

"Good" Magnus spoke before he turned away, he wanted to hit him so badly but he didn't wanted to ruin their friendship but most importantly he knew Sebastian will hurt Alec then. 

"Where are you going?" Magnus heard Ragnor.

"I can't stand you guys right now" Magnus yelled before he went to sit alone but was immediately greeted by Alec.

"Hey what are you doing here alone?" Alec asked and Magnus shook his head. 

"You fought with your friends didn't you?" Alec asked and Magnus sighed. 

"They have no right to say anything about you" Magnus spoke and Alec smiled, he cared about Alec. 

"Well thanks, mind if I join you?" Alec asked and Magnus shook his had smiling, Alec sat beside him as they both look ahead. 

"so where are you taking me today?" Alec asked and Magnus grinned. 

"That's a surprise" Magnus spoke, Alec rolled his eyes before speaking. 

"Are you kidnapping me Magnus Bane?" Alec teased and Magnus smirked. 

"Oh yeah, and then I could do so many things to you" Magnus spoke seductively, Alec nudged him on the shoulder blushing madly as Magnus laughed out loud immediately feeling better.   
.  
.  
.  
Exactly at Six Magnus saw Alec walking towards him with a biggest smile on his face looking so adorable yet sexy at the same time, Magnus had to bit his inner cheek from smiling too hard, because Damn it Alexander lightwood was the sight for sour eyes. 

Mia smirked following his sight and looked at Alec. 

"Got a date?" Mia asked and Magnus shook his head. 

"Just a friend" Magnus spoke and Mia rolled her eyes. 

"Friends don't look at each other the way you do" Mia spoke and Magnus rolled his eyes before Alec joined them. 

"Hey Magnus" Alec smiled making him smile to. 

"Hey Alexander, here meet Mia she's my colleague and A friend" Magnus introduced her and Alec smiled extending his hand for her to shake. 

"Mia this is Alexander, my FRIEND" Magnus spoke emphasizing the Word "Friend". 

Mia smirked before shaking Alec's hand and leaving them alone, Magnus and Alec immediately went towards Magnus car with coffee's in their hand, Magnus sat on driving seat while Alec on the passenger seat, they stayed quiet as Magnus drove. 

"Where the hell are we even going?" Alec asked and Magnus rolled his eyes. 

"Shut then hell up Alexander" Magnus teased and Alec chuckled before he turned the radio on and to this delight one of his favorite song was playing. 

After a while they reached their destination and Magnus immediately jumped out o the car excited while Alec looked confused. It was a building. 

"What the hell are we doing in a building?" Alec asked and Magnus just grabbed his hand before he started dragging him beside himself, he stopped when he reached the roof the highest point there. 

"Seriously a roof?" Alec asked annoyed and confused, Magnus just simply moved forward towards the edge and Alec screamed. 

"Seriously Magnus if you are trying to commit suicide then why am I here?" Alec asked and Magnus chuckled. 

"Alec seriously come here" Magnus spoke and Alec shook his head. 

"You are going to kill me?" Alec asked and Magnus laughed. 

"No one is dying stupid just come" Magnus spoke and Alec took a shaky breath, Magnus smirked as he realized Alec was scared of heights. 

"You are scared of heights" Magnus asked and Alec glared at him.

"Shut up" Alec spoke as he stood near him. 

"Okay we are going to sit here" Magnus spoke and Alec looked at him as if he was mad. 

"Why?" Alec asked. 

"Come on Alec trust me you won't fall" Magnus spoke before he slowly held Alec's hand and they both sat together their feet dangling. Alec hesitantly looked down and screamed jumping but Magnus immediately held him closer his hand tightly around Alec's waist as he held him against his chest. 

"What are we doing here Magnus?" Alec whispered scared and Magnus run his hand on his arm trying to sooth him.

"We are going to watch the sunset, it's beautiful from up Here Magnus spoke and Alec looked at him. 

"You are crazy" Alec smiled making Magnus smile to, Alec got closer to Magnus until his face was literally buried inside Magnus neck as he breathe there his hot breaths sending shiver on Magnus body despite the pleasuring wind around them. Magnus hugged the boy closer. 

"Alec I got you, I won't let you fall" Magnus whispered, Alec lifted his head from Magnus shoulder and looked deep at his eyes, Magnus looked back getting lost in them, Alec saw the sincerity in those beautiful eyes before he nodded looking at the sky. 

"I used to come here almost everyday before, it calms Me down, the beauty of the nature it made me feel that the world is still beautiful" Magnus spoke and Alec looked at him who looked at the sky. 

"Why won't you come now?" Alec asked. 

"I just don't get time, and also I started to feel hopeless, I started to believe that the world is dull, without beauty" Magnus spoke and Alec frowned. 

"Then why did you came now?" Alec asked, Magnus looked at Alec before speaking. 

"Because you Alexander lightwood gives me hope, you made me see the beauty and I wanted to share this with you" Magnus spoke and Alec felt his heart race, he was the one Magnus wanted to share something personal with. Alec didn't know how to react so he follow Magnus gaze and saw the sky. 

After a while they saw the sunset, they saw how the sun slowly drowned down, they saw the orange colour of the sky as the sun leaves it drowning in the clouds, Alec felt the air around him, he saw the beauty of the nature and he looked at Magnus who was smiling looking at the sky. 

Alec soon found himself starring at Magnus as he smile brightly his features calm. Alec can for sure say nothing was as beautiful as the man beside him. 

After a while Magnus looked at Alec and found him starring, he blushed smiling himself before Alec spoke. 

"Am I forgiven now?" Alec asked and Magnus laughed out loud how voice echoing around making Alec chuckled. 

Magnus hugged the boy closer before speaking. 

"Yes you are" Magnus spoke. 

Alec laid his head on Magnus shoulder as they both sat there in each other arms looking at the beautiful sight in front of him feeling safe more than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I POSTED YAYYY!!! 
> 
> I DOUBTED I WILL TODAY AS ITS LATE HERE BUT I COULDN'T LEAVE YOU GUYS TO SUFFER ANYMORE 
> 
> HOW WAS IT? THEY ARE BACK! AND GETTING CLOSER! 
> 
> BTW TODAY WAS THE MOST AMAZING DAY EVER! I HAVE NEVER SHOUTED AS MUCH I DID TODAY AND NOW MY POOR THROAT IS HURTING!!!! 
> 
> BUT I AM SO HAPPY!!!! HOPE THIS UPDATE WILL MAKE YOU HAPPY TOO! 
> 
> AND 
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL THANKS FOR READING! ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -> Fluff and feels

Magnus has never felt as grateful as he did today for not ruining their friendship, The reason he went at Alec's house after their fight might be because he wanted to study but to be honest he was grateful he went there or their friendship would have crushed. 

He didn't know how he forgave Alec that easily, he didn't know why he even did that all he knew was that he couldn't lose him, Alec was a really important person in Magnus life and he didn't want to lose him. 

It did hurt him when Alec said all those things and he was really a mess but it didn't matter unless Alec was there for him, He believed that with Alec by his side he could go through anything, Any pain. 

Magnus knew it was more than just a friendship or crush he knew he was falling for that boy and he knew he was falling hard, Why else Alec mattered to him a lot? More than anything. He didn't know Alec for long but that boy was so important for him. 

He feared losing him, Whenever Magnus thinks about the possibility of losing Alec he felt the fear, the shivers, the coldness and the pain in his chest with a mere thought of it. 

Magnus hasn't felt this free in a long time as he felt when he sat with Alec in his arm on a rooftop and it was the exact moment he realized that he was in fact in love with Alexander lightwood, but the thought scares him as well. 

Magnus knows his past wasn't the brightest, he knew it was the darkest and he had no idea how will Alec react knowing who Magnus really was, Will he be this sweet with him after knowing the truth?. Will he still be his best friend? Will he see Magnus the same way he did now? 

Magnus also knew Alec didn't deserves him, that boy was the precious pearl, the most beautiful human being Magnus has ever seen and he deserves all the good in the world but can Magnus do that? Magnus couldn't take care of himself how will he make Alec happy? 

For a long time Magnus has bottled things inside of him, he was very young when he stopped crying, people made him believe that it was for weak and Magnus did believed them. There were secrets, pains, darkness buried deep inside of him and sometimes he felt like he would burst, sometimes things gets too much for him to handle. But with Alec he felt free, he felt safe. Alec was the only person who stayed with Magnus. 

Magnus remembered how he sobbed on Alec's arms and honestly he has never felt this wonderful, it felt nice to finally let things out. of course he didn't told him anything and he was glad Alec didn't asked but he just held Magnus as he cried and for the first time he felt that people were wrong, crying wasn't for weak. 

Magnus sigh as he looked at his watch sitting in their English class, few minutes were left for their lunch break and Magnus was so damn hungry. Magnus could hear his friends mumbling nonsense but he didn't pay any attention to them, instead his eyes were fixed on a figure sitting a little ahead from him eyes fixed on his notebook as he scribbled the notes constantly listening to Jace and Simon's nonsense. 

Magnus smiled as he looked at Alec resisting the urge to hug the boy closer to himself and never let go. For next few minutes he kept starring at Alec before the bell rung. Thanking God Magnus immediately stood up and went towards his locker excusing his friends who told him to come at cafeteria. 

Magnus placed his books in a locker before he slammed it shut, just as turned around he saw Alec standing there. 

"Alexander" Magnus immediately smiled. 

"Hey, I was wondering why don't you come sit with us?" Alec asked and Magnus made an 'o' shape. 

"I don't know, my friends are waiting for me" Magnus spoke and Alec nodded sadly. Magnus looked at him for a while, he saw how his smile faded and it hurts him, Alec really wanted to be with Magnus and to be honest Magnus also wanted to but he didn't know what was he suppose to say to his friends. One look at Alec's face and Magnus knew he was screwed, he sigh before smiling. 

"Screw them, I'll go with you" Magnus smiled, immediately Alec smiled back and Magnus felt all the worries leaving the world. Magnus followed Alec who leaded them towards the cafeteria where Magnus could see all his friends sat, They all smiled seeing Magnus and Alec except from Clary and Simon.

"What the hell Magnus Bane is doing here?" Clary asked surprised. Magnus rolled his eyes while Alec chuckled. 

"Relax he's my friend" Alec spoke and Magnus smirked. 

"Best friend Alexander" Magnus teased, He smirked as he saw all of their eyes widening as Alec blushed. 

"Alec, a month ago you hated him and now he's your best friend?" Clary asked astonished. 

"Alexander you hated me, I am offended" Magnus pouted and Alec chuckled. 

"Well you were an ass before" Alec spoke giving him his best innocent eyes which Magnus found alluring, he chuckled shaking his head. Magnus could see the his friends giving him confuse and hateful looks but right now he didn't care. All he knew was he liked this, this small group of friends, Magnus has been with Sebastian an his other friends for years but he never had felt like this as he did now sitting with Alec and his friends and he wonder was this the true friendship?   
.  
.  
.  
On Sunday Alec woke up late then he normally does considering his parents were home, to be honest he just wanted to stay in his room for whole day. It was really awkward between them now. His mother was still angry with him and she won't even look at Alec and it hurts him, his dad on the other hand was normal. He would talk to Alec sometimes and he wasn't even angry. 

There was this heavy tension between all of them and Alec found himself thinking that it was better when his parents aren't home. 

Alec sigh as he went outside and found his mother in kitchen while Isabelle and his dad sat on a couch watching TV and Jace was taking shower. Alec sat with them as Isabelle passed him a sympathetic smile which Alec ignored. 

"How's things going for all of you?" Robert asked and Alec scoffed silently. 

"Everything's fine dad" Isabelle spoke while Alec sat quiet. 

"Do you guys need anything?" Robert spoke, Alec wanted to say so many things, he wanted to say that he needed his parents to accept him, to love them, to give them time, to be there for them, he wanted to say that they all needed them but he didn't. 

He didn't listened to their conversation anymore instead he kept watching the TV. Alec was getting tired day by day by all this act, who could have thought talking to their own parents would be this awkward? 

"Isabelle serve the drinks to your father and brother will you?" Alec heard Maryse calling and he closed his eyes trying to stop the goddamn tears, his mother never called Isabelle, she always asked Alec to do things and now she won't even say his name. 

They sat together for lunch on their usual spots, it was the most awkward lunch they ever had. None of them said anything not even their mother, she wouldn't Even look at Alec and she will ask Isabelle or Jace to pass the things that was right in front of him. Alec blinked thousands of time to stop himself from crying while Jace and Isabelle sigh, Jace would hold Alec hand from beneath the table to assure him and Izzy would smile. Alec didn't know how to thank God for his siblings. 

When they were done Alec went back to his room and sat there, he needed someone to be there with him, mostly he needed Magnus and he cursed himself when he realized he didn't have his phone number. There were still 2 hours before Magnus was suppose to come and Alec felt like it was 2 years, He needed Magnus right now.,He just wanted someone who actually cares about him.   
.  
.  
.  
When Alec opened the door the was greeted by smiling Magnus and immediately he felt better, he resisted the urge to hug Magnus tightly for he was so glad Magnus came. He let Magnus in before he closed the door and turned towards him who was still Smiling. 

"I missed you so much Magnus" Alec spoke honestly and Magnus chuckled. 

"I missed you to Alexander" Magnus spoke and Alec smiled but it was momentary, his smiled faded as soon as he saw his mother glaring at Magnus and looking at Alec with disgust. 

"Who is this?" Maryse asked her voice cold. 

"Mom, he's Magnus and Magnus she's my mom" Alec introduced them feeling awkward. 

"Is he your boyfriend?" Maryse asked disgustingly and Alec wanted to die then and there, Magnus looked sadly at Alec, he wanted to Hug Alec and comfort him looking at the painful expression on his face as his own mother insults him. 

"He's jut a friend mom" Alec spoke his voice tired. 

"Who knows? Just don't bring you boyfriends home, you have already embarrassed us enough its not good for Isabelle and Jace" Maryse spoke before she glared at Alec and went away leaving distraught Alec and confused Magnus. 

Magnus looked at Alec whose face was pained as his lips tremble Magnus wanted to scream at his mother for being so rude towards her own son, can't she see how much it was affecting Alec? He was also the same Alec who has given up everything for their family and now she as calling him embarrassment just because of his sexuality. 

Magnus slowly went towards Alec and hesitantly intertwined their fingers together giving a gentle squeeze to his hand assuring him that he was there for him. Alec smiled sadly before he went towards his room Magnus following him. 

In room Alec and Magnus sat together but this time none of them opened the books, Alec wasn't looking at Magnus who kept looking at him, he just wanted to hug the boy in his arms and keep him safe from the world. 

"I'm sorry you have to see that" Alec spoke and Magnus sigh. 

"Don't apologize Alexander, in fact I am sorry for what she said" Magnus spoke and Alec shook his head. 

"She just don't get it, it hurts Magnus" Alec spoke his tears threatening to fall. 

"I know it does and I am so sorry for that Alexander, I am sorry she can't see who you are, I am sorry the world can't see the beauty within you but its their loss Alec" Magnus spoke as he grabbed his hand within his own. 

"She's my mom and she calls me embarrassment, I don't care when other people call me names but it hurts when my own mum does, I did everything for them and they just can't accept me" Alec whispered. 

"Alexander you are not an embarrassment, you are everything but a disgrace, you should be really proud of yourself, you are the reason your family is where they are today and not just that, Alexander you are the reason I felt things now, you are the reason I started feeling happy, you are the reason I hope, so no you are not a disgrace in fact you are the best person I have ever seen" Magnus spoke honestly and Alec felt his tear fall and immediately extended his hand to wipe but Magnus stopped him. 

"You told me its okay to cry sometimes, so don't stop now" Magnus whispered and Alec smiled through his tears. Magnus went closer to him as he pulled Alec towards his chest and felt his tears on his shirt, Magnus ran his fingers on his hairs trying to sooth the boy as he blinked his tears away his heart breaking for Alexander the boy he had fallen so hard for. 

"I will always be here with you Alexander just like you were there with me, I promise I'll be here when you'll need me, when your mother says something or the boys at school, I'll always protect you" Magnus whispered in Alec hairs who hugged him closer. 

After a while Alec pulled apart smiling through his tears and this time Magnus wiped them before he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead his heart racing. 

"Hey Magnus, I remember I don't have your number" Alec spoke an Magnus laughed shaking his head, this boy. 

"Oh yeah, give me your mobile" Magnus spoke, Alec handed him his mobile and he saved his number under his name and he saved Alec's on his phone before he gave the mobile back to Alec. 

"Here now you can call me whenever you want" Magnus spoke and Alec smiled brightly.   
.  
.  
.  
"Hey Magnus?" Magnus turned around hearing Alec's voice as he smiled. 

"Yeah?" Magnus asked. 

"I just wanted to ask you something" Alec spoke an Magnus frowned confused. 

"What?" Magnus asked. 

"Okay, so Clary's holding this party and I was wondering will you come with me?* Alec asked nervously. 

"Tonight?" Magnus asked and Alec nodded. 

"I don't know Alexander, I was going out with Sebastian today" Magnus spoke and Alec fisted his hand, he hated Sebastian. 

"Come on Magnus, it will be fun". Alec pleaded and Magnus sigh. 

"I don't know" Magnus spoke. 

"I promise it will be fun, of course not the type of parties you go to but it will be nice and different" Alec insisted and Magnus sigh promising him to come. Alec smiled before he told Magnus to come to his house. 

As promised Magnus was at Alec's house in time in his blue shirt and black jacket with his hairs perfectly styled, from there Alec Magnus Isabelle and Jace went towards Clary's house with Jace driving. 

When they reached her house Magnus realized what Alec meant when he said different, it wasn't the type of parties Magnus goes to, those involves alcohol, drinks and girls with a badass music and dancing while this party was quite opposite it didn't had alcohol or drunk kids, it was a get together. It was about family and friends coming together and having fun. 

Magnus saw people of every age there, he saw kids, teenagers. He saw how her house was perfectly decorated and he heard the songs playing in he background but the atmosphere there was so calm and peaceful. 

As they went ahead they were greeted by Clary and Simon who smiled seeing Magnus. 

"Magnus I am so glad you came" Clary spoke and Magnus smiled.   
"Of course I can't miss this" Magnus spoke and he realize he meant it, he would rather go to parties like this then those where Sebastian takes him. 

"I am honored, enjoy yourself" Clary spoke and Magnus smiled as he saw Jace kissing her cheek and her blush, he smiled seeing the affection between Izzy and Simon and he felt his heart warming, love wasn't lost. He has never seen anything as beautiful as seeing them in love and he couldn't tear his eyes off. Maybe someday he will be able to do this, maybe someday someone will look at him the same way Jace and Simon did to Clary and Isabelle but he didn't know was that Alec looked at him exactly the way they did. 

"I know its not your type of party but I hope you enjoy it" Alec spoke as they grabbed their juices. 

"Its perfect Alexander" Magnus spoke honestly and Alec smiled before they clicked their glasses together and took a sip from their juices. Magnus and Alec looked around sitting together smiling until Jace and Isabelle came dragging them along with themselves towards the dance floor which was crowded by people doing stupid steps going insane at the blasting music. 

"I can't dance" Alec complained and Magnus laughed.

"Who says anything about dancing? Just go wild" Magnus joked and Alec rolled his eyes before Magnus grabbed his hand pulling him closer as they all dance and jumped and swing laughing and Magnus realized it was more fun then being drunk and doing god knows what, He realized he enjoyed parties like this more with Alexander and his friends doing stupid things then he did with Sebastian and his friends getting drunk and making out. 

He realized he was more happier with Alexander than he was with anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it isnt the best chapter I wrote I don't even know how the hell I even wrote it? 
> 
> If there is any mistakes or if it isn't as good as it should be do forgive me. 
> 
> And things are going down soon, just few chapters! 
> 
> I love you all!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ->Magnus is scared.  
> ->Alec is protective

Next Day Magnus went to school with the biggest smile on his face, grinning like an idiot as he flashes back to the night before, the night which absolutely stole his heart away. Magnus has never Had this much fun in a party before and he was glad he went with Alec rather then with Sebastian on same sick Party which now drives Magnus sick with a mere thought of it.

Magnus didn't know a party could be this much fun with friends and family and no drinking, For Magnus party meant Wild teenagers going to clubs, drinking to their fill and then making out in a corner. He realized that's why he never liked those parties because it wasn't exactly a party it was just being stupid and going wild without a care.

Before Alexander, Magnus was hooked to that feeling, he loved getting drunk until he couldn't feel anything, he loved going wild without a care in this world and to be honest it was actually his mechanism for coping with unbearable pain, he would drink until he couldn't feel any thing, until his heart would be numb enough to feel any pain.

It wasn't like Magnus don't drink now, he does almost everyday and he doubted he will ever overcome his drinking habits, it was like an addiction but who knows what Magic Alexander lightwood could do to him.

Magnus also had to lie to his friends telling them he was busy doing homework that's why he couldn't come and of course they didn't believe it considering Magnus never actually cared about homework but it was worth a try.

Currently he was going towards Alexander and his friends who were sitting indoor on break time and Magnus was glad about it,If his friends saw him hanging again with Lightwoods he would be in trouble especially from Sebastian, that man has unbearable temper.

He smiled as he saw them all with burgers in their hands chatting along without diving a damn about the world outside, He smiled when his eyes met Alexander's but he could swear his heart stopped then and there and his breaths hitched, No matter how many times Magnus saw the boy he could never get over his beauty, he could never comprehend the grace of the boy, it was overwhelming and Magnus was definitely captivated by those glorious eyes which Shine brightly in his presence.

Alec also knew he was screwed when every time he saw Magnus his face would immediately light up, his mouth would turn into a beautiful shape giving his addicting smile and the way he felt hot all of a sudden with his cheeks red and shiver on his arms, with his breath hitching and Heart racing, there wasn't any other explanation but the fact that he was indeed in love with the captivating mystery in front of him.

"Hey Magnus" Alec greeted him smiling until he felt his teeth would break, Magnus smiled back as he came and sat with Alec smiling at all of his friends.

"Hey Alexander" Magnus greeted back.

"You aren't with your friends?" Alec asked confused and surprised yet so happy as Magnus choose him over his friends.

"Oh yeah, I just didn't feel like. You don't mind me joining?" Magnus asked from everyone except Alec and they all smiled shaking their heads.

"You are our friend too Magnus, you are always welcome here" Simon spoke and they all nodded, Magnus felt his heart swell at the word "friend". He finally had the decent and real friends. Magnus smiled as Isabelle gave him the extra burger and he immediately begin churning.

"So Magnus are you coming tonight?" Izzy asked and Magnus frowned and looked at Alec in confusion.

"Coming where? Magnus asked and Alec chuckled slightly.

"I forgot to tell you, we are having a bonfire tonight at our place, why don't you come along?" Alec asked hopeful and Magnus sigh. He can't go there, not today. It was Sebastian's birthday and he would be damned if he didn't go there no matter how much he wanted to be with Alec and his friends.

"I can't, Its Sebastian's birthday and he is throwing a party tonight, he'll kill me if I don't go there" Magnus spoke and they all made an 'o' sound while Alec fisted his hand trying to control his anger and hurt, he really wanted Magnus to be there but he understands as well considering it was his birthday otherwise he would have made some excuse.

"I'm sorry guys" Magnus spoke and Alec shook his head.

"Nah its okay, we understand he's your friend afterall" Alec spoke and Magnus sigh with relief smiling at him.

"Thank you Alexander" He whispered and Alec smiled.

"Dude why are you even friends with Sebastian, he's so mean" Jace asked and Magnus chuckled slightly he knew Sebastian was mean and Magnus didn't know how to answer the question so he joked.

"Hey he's my friend" Magnus spoke and they all chuckled except Alec who started to wonder, exactly why Magnus was befriend with Sebastian? They had nothing in common but he shook his head not creating a scene there.   
.  
.  
.  
At night Magnus was dressed in his best outfit which wasn't too shiny but also wasn't to deep. He styled his hairs perfectly into spikes and smiled proudly before he sprayed the perfume and after grabbing his keys went towards his car.

As he drove he turned on the radio and to his surprise the same song Alec liked was playing and he chuckled to himself turning the volume on as he listening to it even though he never had.

It gave him a sense of feeling that Alec was there with Him, Magnus sigh as he resist the urge to ditch Sebastian and went towards Alec's house but he knew it was wrong, Sebastian was his friend and he was kind of his bestfriend, he didn't want to hurt his friend on his birthday.

"Alexander lightwood what the hell are you doing to me you bitch?" Magnus spoke to himself as he smiled.

After a while he was standing in front of Sebastian's gigantic house, Sebastian was really rich and that's one of the reason he was so screwed up, None of his parents cared what their son was doing and Sebastian used that for his freedom.

Magnus looked once more at himself before he started walking towards his house and as soon as entered he was hit by the smell of alcohol and blasting music which made Magnus sick now. He went farther inside and saw his friends sitting their drinking bears as usual.

"Magnus, thank god you are here" Sebastian sang and Magnus realized he was already drunk, they all were except Ragnor a bit, he was still in a process.

"I wouldn't miss your birthday Seb" Magnus spoke and Sebastian smiled pulling Magnus towards himself and sitting him between Him and Ragnor.

Magnus sat there awkwardly not liking the closeness between them anymore before he was handed a bottle of bear but Magnus shook his head, He didn't want to drink not at the moment. Surprisingly he didn't want to drink at all

"I'm good" Magnus spoke and Sebastian looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Don't be a freak and drink, its our night boys" Sebastian spoke as he pushed the bottle in Magnus hand urging him to drink, having no way out Magnus hesitantly started drinking and in a moment the bottle was empty and Sebastian was cheering but Magnus didn't felt anything except uncomfortable.

Soon Sebastian handed him another drink as he drank that too and they played their usual game, By the end Magnus had drank enough but not too much to make him drunk or dizzy, he intentionally lost the game as well so he didn't have to drink much, Ragnor looked at him awkwardly while Sebastian was too drunk.

Magnus had no idea what the hell was happening, he enjoyed parties like this, he would drink without a second thought and he would go wild as Sebastian but now he didn't feel anything except empty, He didn't want to be here, it was getting to much for him and he felt like he would puke, but before he could say anything or do anything he was being dragged by Sebastian towards the dance floor.

The dancing here wasn't like that on Clary's party, that was fun and exciting but this was more intimate, He could see people touching each other and normally he would laugh or comment something, sometimes he even joined them but Now he wanted to run away from there.

Magnus felt Sebastian's hand on his waist as he pulled him closer and he yelped not liking this at all, when their chest was touching Sebastian grinned as he started to move along with Magnus who tried to free himself only to have Sebastian pulling him closer until he felt his breaths on his neck.

Normally it won't bother Magnus, he had dance with Sebastian so many times and they had gone intimate while dancing but now Magnus couldn't breath anymore, he felt sick and dizzy. He felt his head hurting and his hands shaking. He felt suffocated as he tried to free himself but to no avail.

"Sebastian let's go please" Magnus begged and Sebastian chuckled.

"Come on Magnus, when did it matters to you? Its just me" Sebastian whispered and Magnus gulped feeling tears on his eyes.   
Sebastian was right it never mattered to Magnus before, he didn't cared who touched him or not. He didn't cared about anything but he did now, He didn't want anyone to touch him except Alec, he needed Alec, cause he was the only person with whom he felt safe, but here Magnus was terrified as the flashes of his past came in his mind, Magnus felt tears rising in his eyes.

"Sebastian I don't feel like dancing" Magnus yelled and Sebastian frowned.

"When did you became such a freak?" Sebastian asked but Magnus paid no attention to him, all he knew was he needed to get out of here or he'll pass out. He then pushed Sebastian hard who collided with a body behind him before he ran away from him.

His breathing was labored, his hands were trembling his head was hurting and he couldn't breath, he felt lightheaded, dizzy everything was blurry for him as he stood there for a while trying to calm himself down before he went towards the bartender and asked for a drink hoping it will sooth his nerves, Magnus immediately gulped the glass down but instead of feeling better he felt even worse, he felt like he would puke as the horrible taste went down his throat.

He didn't know what was happening, he has never felt like this. This things have never triggered him before then why now? Why does he care now? All Magnus knew was he needed Alexander.

"Hey mate you okay?" Magnus jumped as he heard Ragnor's voice before he sank back down in his chairs looking at his friends concerned face.

"I don't feel good, I'm going back home. Tell Sebastian I'm sorry" Magnus spoke and Ragnor frowned.

"What happened?" He asked and Magnus swallowed his saliva.

"Just headache and fever, I am going now" Magnus lied as he stood up on his shaky legs.

"But the party just started" Ragnor complained and Magnus wanted to punch him.

"I don't care, I don't wanna stay here its increasing my headache" Magnus spoke and Ragnor nodded still confused, Magnus simply thanked him before he send Alec a text and ran outside towards his car as fast as his shaky legs could carry him. Sitting inside Magnus Immediately bursted into tears having no control over them whatsoever.

Magnus has never felt this scared, this terrified in parties before as he did now and he had no idea why? He angrily wiped his tears before he took a deep breath and with his trembling hand started driving, wanting nothing more to just be with Alec.

He heard his phone buzzing indicating a message from Alec but he couldn't reply, he couldn't even drive. He went at McDonald's first and bought a coffee to calm himself down and when he was sure he was fine, his breathing was normal, his heart rate was normal and his trembling stopped he again started driving towards Alec's house wanting nothing more to just hug the boy and cry.   
.  
.  
.  
Alec was playing games with his siblings and friends as they sat around the burning fire between them keeping them warm. It was almost their fourth game when his phone buzzed indicating a message, Alec frowned before he took out his mobile and read the message which was from Magnus.

" _Is your bonfire offer still available?"_

Alec frowned reading his message, he was going to the party then why is he asking him this? Confused Alec typed.

 _"Yeah sure, you can come. Are you alright?"_ Alec send him worried for him, why was he coming here? Did something happened at the party? Alec soon found himself getting worried for the boy as he waited for his reply which never came, Soon Alec was biting his lips in tension hoping Magnus was okay as he send him another message but never got reply.

Alec was completely distracted from the game and people around him as his thoughts swim over the ocean of Magnus Bane. He looked at his mobile every second but never got the reply.

It was more than 20 minutes before the door bell rang and Alec immediately stood up but Isabelle was fast enough from him, In a minute Alec saw Magnus coming with Isabelle on his back, he had the beautiful smile on his face and Alec relaxed.

"Magnus you came" Clary cheered and Magnus chuckled but Alec could see something was wrong but he couldn't pinpoint it.

"I was getting bore there" Magnus lied and Alec could tell he wasn't telling the truth, nevertheless he smiled when Magnus joined him as they both sat in same couch. Alec looked at Magnus not knowing what to say.

"You said you won't come" Alec whispered to him so only he could hear as Isabelle Put the movie on DVD player and Jace and Clary went to bring snacks.

"I just didn't feel like staying there" Magnus spoke and Alec frowned before he hesitantly pulled Magnus towards himself hugging him tightly not sure why he did. Magnus looked startled before he relaxed in his embrace clenching his eyes tightly stopping the tears, he won't ruin their night not matter what he was feeling.

Alec looked at Magnus who was trembling in his arms and he immediately frowned pulling away from hug as he looked at his face for some sort of explanation.

"Magnus are you okay?" Alec asked concerned and Magnus smiled a little.

"Yeah why?" Magnus asked and Alec looked at his still trembling body.

"You are shaking" Alec pointed and Magnus chuckled awkwardly.

"I'm just cold" Magnus lied, he wasn't cold instead he was terrified but he was selfish enough to not say anything and ruin their night, Alec stared at him for a while before he stood up making Magnus protest.

"I'm gonna bring a blanket" Alec spoke and Magnus nodded, He sat there trying to calm himself down, he took deep breaths and tried to stop the trembling of his hands, he couldn't be this vulnerable in front of Alec, at least not Now.

"Get yourself together Magnus" Magnus spoke to himself before he saw Alec coming towards him with a blanket, He sat down and immediately placed a blanket over both of them tucking Magnus closer who rested his head on his chest closing his eyes for a second, they know it was intimate but none of them cared, right now they needed each other.

They all saw them sitting inside a blanket in each other arms and smiled knowingly, they were in love.

When the movie started Alec looked at Magnus who was relaxed and wasn't trembling anymore but he still looked, pale and somehow afraid?

"Didnt you enjoyed the party?" Alec whispered and Magnus lifted his head from Alec's shoulder and looked at his eyes shaking his head.

"It was too much, I needed to be here with you" Magnus spoke and Alec smiled, his heart out of his ribcage. Magnus wanted to be with Alec instead of Sebastian. He felt happy. He knew something was wrong but he didn't ask knowing it wasn't the right moment for that.

Magnus was hugging Alec so tightly feeling safe more than ever, he realized he needed this. He needed Alec's arms around himself and his soothing words to calm him down and soon he found himself relaxing and enjoying the movie in Alec's arms.

When done with movie Jace bought Alec's guitar and handed him asking to play who blushed nervously, he had played in front of everyone but Magnus and he was nervous about that.

Magnus smiled seeing him nervous and he resisted the urge to kiss him, he placed his hand over Alec's and encouraged him to go, after a little pleading Alec nodded adjusting the strings and he sat alone with Magnus in front of him, he glanced at Magnus face who smiled and Alec felt the worries lifting off his shoulder as he nodded placing his fingers over the strings, he cleared his throat before he starter to sing surprising everyone especially Magnus who was captivated by his beautiful and most soothing voice ever.

  
_"You are the one girl_   
_And you know that it's true_   
_I'm feeling younger_   
_Every time that I'm alone with you_

_We were sitting in a parked car_   
_Stealing kisses in the front yard_   
_We got questions we should not ask but_

_How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?_   
_It's just something that I want to do_   
_I'll be taking my time, spending my life_   
_Falling deeper in love with you_   
_So tell me that you love me too"_

Alec sang beautifully looking straight at Magnus eyes who feel the chills running through his body, this boy had a voice of an angel. Magnus stared at him for a long time as he continued singing falling deeper in love with him.

_In the summer, as the lilacs bloom_   
_Love flows deeper than the river_   
_Every moment that I spend with you_   
_We were sat upon our best friend's roof_   
_I had both of my arms round you_   
_Watching the sunrise replace the moon_

_How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?_   
_It's just something that I want to do_   
_I'll be taking my time, spending my life_   
_Falling deeper in love with you._

Alec finished the song placing his guitar beside him as everyone cheerer but he looked at Magnus who was looking at him in awe. Alec blushed as he smiled proudly.

"That was amazing Alexander" Magnus exclaimed and Alec sigh with relief before smiling at him.

"You should participate in Singing competition in school" Magnus suggests and Alec's eyes widened as he shook his head.

"That's too much" Alec spoke but Magnus shook his head going towards Alec.

"I mean it, at least give it a try, your voice is beautiful, you will smash it" Magnus spoke and Alec looked at him.

"Come on Alec he's right" Isabelle spoke and soon everyone started encouraging him to go for it, he looked at Magnus and saw the sincerity and confident in those eyes as he nodded making them all cheer.

He stared at Magnus and pulled him closer who stumbled and fell on him laughing, No one has ever believed in Alec except Magnus and he just couldn't thank the lucky starts for this miracle in his arms.

"Thank you" Alec whispered and Magnus just smiled before he kissed his cheek and sank back into his arms feeling way to much better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter was a bit intense, my poor baby but he had Alec! 
> 
> and who is ready for next one? maybe they'll confess their love for each other? 
> 
> And things are gonna go down soon, be prepared! 
> 
> any ideas? 
> 
> And I love you All ❤❤❤


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Ale confesses their love

"Dude what the hell happened to you last night?" Sebastian asked Magnus as they sat together during break, Magnus could see all of their tired eyes indicating as usual they stayed awake late night and partied hard, Magnus was glad he went at Alec's, he had the best time ever, it was such a pleasing environment and nothing felt as soothing as being there In Alec's arm. 

All the fear he had felt before was evaporated as soon as he was in Alec's presence. His warmth, his slow rise and fall of chest, his rhythmic heart beat, his hot breaths and his tight grip on Magnus they all were soothing in some ways and it calmed Magnus down, so yeah he could in all proportions say that he didn't regret his decision of leaving that horrendous party and going at Alec's. 

"I wasn't feeling well" Magnus finally replied avoiding eye contact with Sebastian who frowned. 

"Dude you never felt like that before" Sebastian pointed and Magnus groaned. 

"I can be sick sometimes Sebastian" Magnus spatted more harsher than he intended. 

"Wow dude calm down, I was just saying" Sebastian spoke raising his hands in defense. 

"Sorry" Magnus spoke. 

"Listen, I don't know what happened last night but if I did something unusual, something you didn't liked or anything wrong I am sorry I didn't meant it to happen I was drunk" Sebastian apologized and Magnus shook his head. 

"Nothing happened last night Sebastian" Magnus spoke and he nodded in relief. 

"So, how was it?" Magnus asked and they all smirked. 

"You have no idea, it was hell lot of fun" Sebastian spoke. 

"Honestly even we had no idea, we were drunk" Raj joked and Sebastian laughed out loud before he started telling Magnus about his night, Magnus listened a little before he drifted off not paying attention to what he was saying. 

It continued until break was over and they stood up going towards their classes.   
.  
.  
.  
Magnus was halfway through his locker when he saw Alec coming towards him with the brightest and biggest smile on his face and Magnus face immediately lit up. 

"Hey, I have been looking for you everywhere" Alec spoke almost breathless and Magnus smiled in confusion. 

"Is everything okay?" Magnus asked as they both walked together. 

"I have something to tell you" Alec spoke nervously and Magnus looked at him. 

"Yeah go on?" Magnus asked. 

"So, I took your advice and auditioned for competition" Alec spoke and Magnus stopped looking at Alec in surprise and excitement. 

"And?" Magnus asked excitedly. 

"Well I got selected, they loved it" Alec shrugged grinning proudly and Magnus jumped screaming excitedly. Alec laughed seeing his reaction but it stopped when Magnus suddenly hugged him tightly screaming in his ears. 

"OMG, I knew you could do that, I knew it" Magnus cheered and Alec laughed as he hugged him back, he felt proud of himself, for once he actually did something he liked but he knew it was because of Magnus, If Magnus didn't believe in him he wouldn't have believe in himself.   
.  
.  
.  
Magnus woke up screaming, trashing. His face sweaty, his breathing irregular and his heart beat out of control. He sat there rubbing his face with his trembling hands as his whole body shook with fear, his eyes immediately started watering as he let out a hysterical shriek. 

He sat there trembling. When he came back from school, he was exhausted, tired to every extent so he took a shower and went under the covers not having strength to go to work, instantly he fell asleep and after few hours he was woken up by a horrible nightmare.

It wasn't just a simple nightmare, no it was more like a flashback. Magnus had lots of nightmare but none of them was as terrifying as this one was, probably because it was real and Magnus felt it in every fiber of his body. 

He felt tears falling from his eyes and landing on his palm and he angrily wiped them, he didn't want to feel anything anymore, he was tired. He couldn't control himself, he couldn't stop shivering or screaming or even trashing things. He almost trashed his whole room as he screamed trying to get the horrible images out of his mind, he was terrified. It felt so real and he knew he would die if any of that came back to him, if any of that came true again. 

He stumbled towards his kitchen and with shaky hands took out a bottle of alcohol as a muffled sob escaped his throat, he didn't even looked for glass instead he angrily opened the bottle and gulped it down in a heartbeat before throwing it there on the floor as it broke into hundreds of smaller piecing few piercing his foot but he didn't feel the pain. 

He hated the taste of alcohol last night and right now he was drinking it like his life depends on it, and maybe it did. All he knew was he wanted to be numb, he didn't want to feel the pain he was feeling, it was too intense, unbearable for him. 

He felt like someone was piercing his heart out as he cried out loud drinking more alcohol until he couldn't see, until he couldn't feel. He stood up and made it towards his bedroom, he bursted his bathroom's door open leaning on it for support as he stumbled over to his belongings and from under them he took out his hidden object, and went back towards his bedroom sitting on floor, he took a sip from alcohol before he placed it beside himself and rolled his sleeves up. 

He looked down at the scars on his arms for a while before he placed his blade over the neglected area he could find and cut it. He looked at the neatly made cut before he went for another and then another, in a minute his whole arms was bloody and perfectly decorated with scars and cuts, he did the same thing with his other arm and then looked down at both of his bloody arms, satisfied. 

He then again started drinking not caring about his bleeding arms or foot or about his house which was wrecked or the broken glass pieces lying all over his house. He drank until he couldn't feel anything, until he was numb and completely out of his mind.   
.  
.  
.  
Alec waited another hour before he fed up and went towards his room and took out his mobile sending Magnus a message. 

It was awkward, Magnus never missed their study session, he was always in time, he didn't even skip when they fought which was the reason Alec was getting anxious and worried. It was almost 8:45 and Magnus was an hour and fifteen minuted late which was completely unusual. 

Alec was worried, more because he knew something was wrong, he could sense it. Magnus wasn't even himself last night and it was what worried him. He waited for a minute more but Magnus didn't reply. 

It was suddenly too much for Alec, the anxiety, the uneasiness and the worry and he did the only thing he could think of, he called him.   
Magnus didn't attend his call first but Alec tried again, after almost fifth time Magnus finally attended and Alec sigh with relief. 

"Magnus?" Alec immediately called his name. 

"Who's this?" Magnus spoke and Alec frowned confused, what the hell was he saying and what was wrong with his voice? 

"Magnus, what are you saying its me Alec" Alec spoke. 

"Alexanderrrrrrrr" Magnus sang and Alec immediately knew he was drunk and he paled praying he wasn't doing anything stupid like walking on the road completely drunk like last time. 

"Magnus are you okay?" Alec asked and Magnus laughed bitterly making Alec heart drop. 

"Me? I am great Alexander" Magnus scoffed. 

"Magnus tell me the truth" Alec urged him. 

"I'm not okay Alexander" Magnus whispered and Alec heart broke, he immediately stood up grabbing his car keys and running towards his car. 

"Magnus where are you?" Alec asked urgently scared as hell. 

"In hell" Magnus spoke. 

"Magnus" Alec warned. 

"Home" Magnus spoke and Alec sigh with relief as he drove towards his house, his phone placed on his lap on speaker. 

"Alexander I think god hates me" Magnus suddenly spoke and Alec physically felt his heart breaking. 

"Magnus why would you say that?" Alec asked. 

"He keeps giving me pain, Pain I can't bear Alexander" Magnus whispered and Alec closed his eyes for second, he didn't know what was Magnus talking about but he knew he was hurting. 

"Magnus what happened?" Alec asked driving fast. 

"Everything hurts, my head, my arms, my heart, everything" Magnus continued not paying any attention to Alec's question. Alec drove as fast as he could aching to be with him, something really bad happened and he wanted to take that away. 

"Magnus whatever it is, its going to be okay" Alec assured him as he finally reached his house and jumped out of his Car not even locking it, He ran towards the door and rang the doorbell impatiently. 

"Someone's at the door" Magnus spoke. 

"It's me, open it" Alec spoke and after a minute Magnus opened the door, Alec almost dropped his mobile as he took in his condition, he was completely wrecked, his hairs were messy, eyes were tired and scared, his face was pale, his hands and feet's were bleeding which made Alec gulp. 

"Alexander I see you" Alec heard Magnus through the mobile but he couldn't reply, he was worried and speechless at his sight. 

"Alexander you look hot" Magnus spoke in call and Alec ended it before he cupped Magnus face worry written on his face. 

"Magnus are you okay, what happened to you?" Alec asked, Magnus felt the warmth of Alec's hand and he immediately leaned on it like a lost puppy as his most awaited tears fell and he cursed himself, why did he lose his guard in front of Alec? why can't he control himself in front of him. 

"I'm fine Alexander" Magnus spoke as he pulled apart from Alec and went inside Alec on his back. 

"Don't lie to me" Alec spoke, he gulped as he saw the house which was a mess just like Magnus was right Now, he could see broken glass pieces, he could see cushions here and there, he could see remote thrown on the floor crushed, he could see how Magnus had thrown every single item indicating his fury. 

"What are you doing here?" Magnus asked and Alec shook his head. 

"I was worried" Alec spoke and Magnus stared him, he couldn't believe this man was so worried for him that he immediately came to check on Magnus, Magnus didn't know anyone could love him. And he also didn't know he could love someone as Much he did Alec. 

"I'm fine Alexander" nevertheless Magnus stated, but Alec shook his head not falling for anymore of his lies he immediately moved towards him and cupped his face. 

"I know you are not, tell me what's wrong Magnus" Alec insisted, Magnus sigh defeated, he should have known Alec could see right through him. 

"I just had a bad dream" Magnus whispered and Alec brought him closer to himself wrapping his arms around him bringing him in a comforting hug, Magnus clenched to Alec's shirt fisting his hand as his tears fall, he suddenly felt safe. He felt Alec's hand on his hairs and he closed his eyes tightly. 

"Oh Magnus it's going to be okay" Alec whispered to him, he felt Magnus getting weak in his arms probably getting tired and he lifted him up in his arms going towards his room, Magnus rested his head on Alec's chest his eyes closed. 

When Alec entered his room he saw how messed up it was but he didn't said a thing, he gently laid Magnus down and took off his shoes as Magnus spoke. 

"Alexander please stay with me" Magnus whispered scared, Alec smiled sadly brushing his hairs from his face. 

"I'm right here Magnus, I'm not leaving you" Alec whispered, He laid beside Magnus who immediately curled closer to Alec seeking his warmth and comfort, hesitantly Alec wrapped the boy in his arm, his other one brushing his hairs trying to sooth him while his own heart was racing. 

He looked at Magnus smiling sadly as he saw him sleeping, little snore escaping his mouth and Alec wanted to kiss them, he placed a tender kiss on his forehead hugging him closer wanting nothing More but to take his pain away. 

After a while when he was sure Magnus was asleep, he untangled himself and stood up, Magnus stirred a little but didn't wake. Sighing Alec bend down and cleaned the mess from floor before he went towards his launch, he cleaned that too carefully picking the broken pieces and throwing them in a dustbin, he wiped the alcohol from floor and thew the bottles away, he placed the cushions back and then went back to Magnus. 

He cleaned his feet injuries wiping the blood, it wasn't deep so no need for bandage. He then cleaned his hands and stopped. He knew what was beneath those sleeves, he knew it when Magnus mentioned how his arms were hurting. Exhaling deeply he carefully rolled his sleeves and gulped at the sight of his bloody arms. He felt his tears rising as he took in the sight of his destroyed arms which was completely covered with cuts, bleeding. 

"Oh god Magnus" Alec whispered as he gently cleaned them too before bandaging them. 

When done Alec washed his hands and face before kicking his shoes off and getting in bed with Magnus wrapping him tightly in his arms letting few tears drop on his hairs, He stayed awake for a while before he again placed a gentle kiss on Magnus forehead lingering there and closed his eyes drifting off.   
.  
.  
.  
When Magnus woke up he was wrapped in Alec's arms, he blinked trying to clear his vision before he looked at Alec who was in a deep slumber. Magnus smiled as he slowly traced his cheekbones liking this, he liked the closeness between them and he wished to have this everyday, he kept tracing his cheekbones until he caught sight of his bandaged arms. Immediately he stood up not knowing how to react, did Alec bandage them? It means he saw his cuts? 

Magnus started panicking, what do he do? what would he say? what reason can he give to Alec? He didn't know anything to do so he simply walked towards the washroom and again took a shower, he stayed there for a while thinking about answers but he couldn't find one. 

By the time Magnus got out Alec was already awake sitting on bed, he smiled looking at Magnus who immediately smiled back relaxing. 

"How are you feeling?" Alec asked concerned. 

"I'm okay Now, thanks for being here" Magnus spoke and Alec grabbed his hand. 

"Don't thank me, that's what best friends do" Alec smiled, Magnus forced a smile not liking the word best friend anymore but he knew that's all they ever will be, Alec will never love him the way he do, he didn't deserve Magnus. 

"Yeah" Magnus spoke. 

"you know we have to talk about it" Alec spoke and Magnus sigh. 

"I told you, I had a nightmare" Magnus spoke and Alec shook his head. 

"Not about that, about what you did, drinking like crazy and this" Alec spoke grabbing his arms and pointing at his bandaged arms. 

"Alec--" 

"You can't keep doing this things Magnus, you are hurting yourself" Alec protested but Magnus shook his head. 

"I do this not to feel the pain" Magnus spoke breaking Alec's heart who tried to stop himself from crying. 

"Magnus numbing the pain with drinking and cutting isn't the right way, that's the way you are hurting yourself even more" Alec gently spoke. 

"I am not, it helps" Magnus protested.

"It doesn't, bottling things up, not feeling anything its not good and there will come a day when you won't be able to handle this anymore, and that will be the day you'll burst like never before, you'll feel the unbearable pain as a whole not in fragments" Alec spoke. 

"Magnus you have to let people in, at least me. Talk to me when things gets crazy, talk to me, message me, call me or whatever when you feel like drinking or cutting but don't do this to yourself please" Alec insisted close to tears, he looked at Magnus who was already crying. 

"I can't talk about it Alexander" Magnus sniffed. 

"I know something happened with you, something bad. And I am not asking you to tell me what it is, I trust you Magnus and I know once you are ready you will tell me yourself all I am asking is when you need me, when something happens, when you are in pain, hurting, when you feel like cutting or drinking you talk to me, message me, or call me. Or you can come to my place or I can come to yours. Just please let me be there with you, let me take care of you. Please let me in" Alec pleaded and A muffled sob escaped Magnus mouth, Alec cupped his face and brought it closer to himself resting there foreheads together as his soon tears fell. 

"Please Magnus" Alec whispered through his tears. 

"Why so you care so much Alec? Why do I matter so much to you?" Magnus asked hiccupping the sobs. Alec looked at his eyes and felt the pain in them, he saw the loneliness and fear and emptiness in those beautiful eyes which should be filled with happiness, joy, glory and love. He looked at Magnus, the boy who has stollen his heart in countless ways, they boy who mattered so much to him, the boy he will die for, the boy without him his life was incomplete, they boy who he was in love with. Alec took a deep breath looking at Magnus who waited for an answer which Alec gave. 

"Because, I love you" Alec whispered and Magnus eyes widened, he pulled apart in shock not believing his ears. What did Alec said? This wasn't happening? What was happening? was he dreaming?. 

"You are what?" Magnus asked when he found his voice back. 

"I'm in love with you Magnus" Alec spoke a little louder his palms sweating. 

Magnus was frozen. Alec loved him? How could he love Magnus? he wasn't good for him? he didn't deserve him? 

"You--Me?" Magnus spoke not making any sense and Alec cupped his face. 

"Magnus, I don't want to hide this anymore. Yes I am in love with you, I am in love with this amazing human being sitting right in front of me, with this incredibly strong and brave yet so damn selfless man, I am in love with everything about you, your eyes, your smile, your face, your voice, your personality but most importantly I am in love with your purest soul, your incredibly kind nature and your beautiful heart" Alec whispered and Magnus smiled through his tears which fall freely. He couldn't pretend anymore, he couldn't say no to Alec, he needed him, he wanted him. Without Alec. Magnus was nothing but a dark boy who was messed up and with Alec he could breath, he could live. So he said the only thing he could think of. 

"I love you too Alexander" Magnus whispered and he saw Alec's smile as he rested their foreheads together breathing into each other, starring deep into each other eyes touching their souls. 

"I love you so much" Magnus whispered again before they sealed their love with a gentle whisper of kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay like I said they did CONFESS YAY!!!! 
> 
> but as most of you people already know how cruel I am I made it emotional and a little painful xD
> 
> Idk why but I started crying writing this chapter so I get it if anyone of you also Cry's. 
> 
> Free hugs and tissues for all of you! You will need that for further chapters. **Smirks evilly** 
> 
> Hahahaha.... I have gone insane XD
> 
> I love you all! ❤❤❤


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter

Next Morning was the most beautiful morning of Alec's entire life as he woke up beside the love of his life who was wrapped tightly around his protective arms hugging him closer to his chest, his head resting over Alec's heart. 

With just a little light illuminating the room Alec could see the most beautiful human being, it was surreal, his beauty. This whole thing was surreal and he found himself questioning whether it was true or was he living a beautiful dream?. 

The circumstances in which Alec had confessed his love wasn't exactly how he wanted them to be, but not for a second he regretted his decision. He knew on that very moment he wanted Magnus Bane, and he knew in a deep core of his heart Magnus felt the same thing too. 

Last night was a storm and this morning felt like a first ray of sunshine warming up the atmosphere and soothing the environment. Alec still couldn't get over How much Magnus was hurting and he Still couldn't believe the Pain he had endure or how he cried for hours last night but he also knew this Man was the strongest man he has ever seen and now Alec will make sure Magnus doesn't feel alone, he will make sure to be there with him. 

Alec's mind went back to the times he hated Magnus and he recalled how back then he thought how heartless this boy was and he realized that people are definitely a mystery, not just Magnus but every single human being is a mystery. Mystery you just can't solve simply by instructions you need to look closely, you need to understand them and then you will see who they really are and the demons behind their miseries. 

Alec didn't know how to thank the angels above him that they gave Alec a chance to get to know Magnus, a chance to save this boy from hurting himself. Magnus was the most purest soul he has encounter and he was glad this boy choose to be with Alec, cause now was the right time for both of them too stood up for each other. 

Alec of course didn't know the horrors of Magnus past, he didn't know his darkest story, he didn't know his miserable life before but he knew no matter what it is Alec will be there for him, he won't leave him, he will love him unconditionally. This boy will never be alone and Alec will make sure of it. 

A little movement in his arms bursted the bubble of thoughts and he looked down to see Magnus stirring, his eyes fluttering which made Alec smile, he looked adorable waking up. When Magnus finally opened his eyes the first thing he saw was his Alexander looking down at him giving him an adorable lovesick smile, which immediately made him smile too as he breathed in his fragrance. 

"I can get use to it" Magnus spoke making Alec chuckled. 

"Trust me, me too" Alec smiled. 

"It feel so-" 

"unbelievable, like a dream" Alec completed his sentence and Magnus smiled snuggling closer to Alec who immediately pulled him even more closer. 

"You smell nice Alexander" Magnus suddenly spoke and Alec laughed tightening his grip on Magnus. 

"What are you Magnus Bane?" Alec joked and Magnus chuckled. 

"A devil who fell in love with angel" Magnus answered cheekily and Alec shook his head. 

"You are mine whatever you are, and you certainly isn't Devil, maybe angel who fell in love with another one?" Alec asked and Magnus smiled sincerely before he pressed his lips against Alec who moaned in surprise before he slowly started to move his lips in a tender kiss giving Magnus so many feels and showing him the exact meaning of love. 

Magnus had kiss many people in his life but they all were rough and messy but Alec was soft and passionate and it screams the love the boy had inside him for Magnus and he couldn't help but fall even more in love with him if it was possible. 

After few seconds Alec deepened the kiss a bit pushing Magnus down but he immediately pulled part not ready for more. Alec looked at him confused, he wasn't actually going to do anything, he was just kissing him deeply savoring the taste of his lovers lips. He frowned when he saw Magnus sad face and immediately cupped it turning until their eyes met. 

"you okay?" Alec asked and Magnus shook his head smiling a little. 

"It's just, you don't know anything about me, about my past, who I was, what I did. You don't deserve me Alexander" Magnus whispered, his voice almost unbearable for Alec and he would have missed it if they wasn't so close. Alec's heart clenched tightly, he could feel the numbness, the coldness, the sadness in Magnus voice and he hugged him a little tighter before he looked at him his hand caressing his cheekbone. 

"Its true, I don't know anything about your past and I know it wasn't good but it was what made you who you are, its true I don't know who you were but I know who you are, your a remarkably good and the most selfless and kindest human being Magnus and as of me deserving you, I am the one who gets to decide that and I honestly can never thank the world enough for you. I love you Magnus and nothing will stop that. Nothing" Alec spoke honestly and he immediately wiped a single tear which escaped Magnus glistening eyes. 

"I know you deserve to know about me Alexander, but I am not ready yet. I promise I will tell you one day" Magnus spoke and Alec smiled his thumb constantly caressing his cheek in a soothing manner Magnus found alluring. 

"I know Magnus, and I promise I won't tempt you to tell me. I will wait for as long as I have to until you are ready and when you feel like talking I will be right here with you" Alec promised and Magnus nodded exhaling shakily before he once again kissed Alec who immediately smiled at kissed back softly but conveying so many words he couldn't say, so many promises he couldn't make. Magnus kissed him with equal love before pecking once more and pulling apart blushing madly. 

They smiled seeing each other before Alec pulled Magnus towards himself clutching to the boy like his life was depending on him. Magnus shrieked a little before he laugh and closed his eyes exhaling the scent not having any strength to get up. 

"So what do we do now? Considering we missed the school" Alec spoke and Magnus looked at him thinking. 

"I don't know, we can go somewhere?" Magnus asked. 

"We can go to school?" Alec suggested and Magnus groaned. 

"School? Seriously?" Magnus asked annoyed and Alec laughed. 

"Alright alright, you got any ideas?" Alec asked and Magnus pouted thinking hard before he suddenly smiled. 

"I think I have, come on" Magnus spoke as he jumped from Alec's arms towards the washroom and he immediately got fresh and changed in one of his favorite shirt and jeans. He then came outside looking at confused Alec sitting on a bed. 

"What the hell was that? And where are we going?" Alec asked moving towards Magnus who rolled his eyes. 

"Just get ready I'll tell you" Magnus spoke as he looked at himself in a mirror before he applied a little gel on his hairs aware of Alec's intense gaze which made his blush a little. 

"I don't have anything to wear" Alec pointed and Magnus turned to look at him. 

"Well you can wear something of mine" Magnus spoke and Alec scoffed. 

"They won't fit me" Alec protested and Magnus sigh. 

"Doesn't matter, you look hot in those as well" Magnus winked and Alec blushed shaking his head as he walked towards the washroom to get fresh only to be stopped by Magnus who grabbed his wrist and spin him around until he was in his arms and before he could register his lips was on Alec's kissing him passionately. Alec was stunned for a second before he slowly started to kiss back moaning in his mouth as he deepened the kiss pushing him towards the wall. 

Magnus kissed him for a while before he pulled apart breathless and saw flushed Alec whose lips were red. Magnus chuckled proudly as he step aside and Alec glared at him before going towards the washroom.   
.  
.  
.  
"Okay what do you want in breakfast?" Alec heard Magnus asking when he entered the kitchen only to find Magnus in apron with a spatula on his hand and frying pan in front of him. 

Alec suddenly pictured himself with Magnus just like that waking up together, cooking food together being all domestic and he blushed just thinking about it, it would be wonderful. Exactly the type of future he would love to have with the love of his life.

Alec kept starring at Magnus blushing madly as he saw the man in front of him perfectly tackling with the kitchen duties. He didn't know he was starring for long until Magnus spoke. 

"I know I look hot from back but please I asked you something" Magnus spoke an Alec blinked blushing before he went and stood with Magnus. 

"What are you making?" Alec asked. 

"Pancakes, coffee with salad" Magnus asked and Alec nodded impressed. 

"And I also have nutella" Magnus pointed and Alec chuckled. 

"I'll go with these too" Alec answered and Magnus nodded before he placed the pancake on the plate looking at Alec who was smiling at him, Magnus pecked his lips for a second before he placed another pancake on frying pan. 

"I'll make coffee" Alec spoke and Magnus shook his head. 

"Nah, I'll make that. I'm awesome at coffees" Magnus pointed and Alec rolled his eyes. 

"Well then Mr best-coffeemaker why don't you go make that and I'll take care of pancakes?" Alec spoke and Magnus smiled. 

"Sounds good" Magnus spoke before he took out his coffee maker and after pouring right amount he started blending it until it gave its best color and aroma. 

Together they both made the breakfast and placed it in dining table before Magnus went inside for juice as well. They both sat together eating breakfast, teasing each other, stealing kisses and just laughing behaving like a married couple. 

When done Magnus washed the dished quickly before he and Alec went towards his car, Magnus immediately started driving and Alec as usual played the songs. 

"So what do you have in mind?" Alec asked and Magnus rolled his eyes. 

"How impatient you are Alexander" Magnus spoke and Alec laughed. 

"I'm going to introduce you to someone" Magnus spoke and Alec rose his eye brow. 

"Who?" Alec asked nervous. 

"Someone special" Magnus teased and Alec glared at him and he laughed before he quickly peeked his lips. 

"I hate you" Alec pouted and Magnus shook his head. 

"Don't worry babe, you are the only special one in my life" Magnus winked and Alec blushed before he turned the volume on making Magnus laugh.   
.  
.  
.  
"School? What the hell are we doing in some school?" Alec asked confused and annoyed, seriously this guy had some messed up mind for choosing their date places? Roof? school? what else? 

"I told you we are here to see someone?" Magnus spoke as he held Alec's hand and went inside looking for specific someone, he smiled seeing all those kids playing around. 

"Seriously Magnus, do you have a child?" Alec asked confused and Magnus chuckled rolling his eyes. 

"Alexander do I look like someone who has a kid?" Magnus asked and Alec shrugged, Magnus folded his arms offended. 

"But seriously who are we looking for?" Alec asked but before Magnus could reply he saw the one he was looking for playing with his friends smiling brightly and Magnus felt his eyes watering at the sight, Alec looked at him who looked like a proud father and it was making Alec both nervous and warm. 

"Sam" Magnus yelled and Alec looked at the boy who frowned before he saw Magnus and he immediately smiled running towards him. 

"MAGNUS!!" Sam screamed before he ran into his arms and Magnus hugged him tightly squeezing the boy. Alec looked at them Smiling brightly.

"Magnus I missed you so much" Sam spoke when they pulled apart and Magnus smiled. 

"I know, Anne told me you asked her to see me and she also told me how amazing you are" Magnus spoke ruffling his hairs and he shrugged, Alec looked at them for a while before he coughed gaining his attention. 

"Oh Sam Met Alexander my friend and Alexander this is Sam" Magnus introduced them both, Alec glared at him when he said friend and Magnus shrugged saying he was just a kid. 

"Hey Sam" Alec spoke shaking hand with Sam who looked at him weirdly. 

"Are you two in love?" Sam asked and Magnus coughed while Alec smirked at Magnus saying he wasn't just a kid. 

"Well aren't you clever Sam" Alec spoke and He smiled proudly before two other kids joined him. 

"Magnus meet my friends, this is Lindsey and this is Mike" Sam introduced them pointing at a girl and a boy who stood at each side of him looking at them nervously. 

"Hello you all" Magnus greeted, they talked with them for a while before they left leaving them alone with Sam who immediately hugged Magus again and this time his small body shook in his arms with sob, Magnus exhaled as he tightened his grip on the boy. Alec looked at them confused, his heart breaking at the sight. 

"I can't ever thank you enough Magnus, you saved me, you changed my life" Sam cried and Magnus shushed him, Alec looked at them smiling! So Magnus did something for this boy, he knew he was an angel. 

"Shh Sam its alright you deserve it, and I told you I'm your brother okay?" Magnus spoke and Sam nodded pulling apart, Magnus wiped his tears who wiped Magnus and felt smiled so brightly with his own eyes glistening. 

"You are angel Magnus" Sam whispered and Magnus heart clenched a little and Alec smiled warmly, he definitely was an angel. 

"Oh yeah, he is at angel" Alec spoke bending down on one knee. 

"Yeah but he is mine angel" Sam joked hugging Magnus to himself and Alec laughed. They talked for a while, Sam and Alec bonding and Magnus laughing along as he told them about his school stories before they stood up to leave. 

"So what's the story?" Alec asked. 

"Nothing much, Its just one day I was shopping and he came to me selling flowers, I noticed him and talked to him a bit. He told me about his family and how he can't go to school because he was poor, he had to look up for his parents and sister. That was the day I decided that I will make sure he'll study and well Here he is" Magnus explained and Alec nodded thinking.

"So It was him I saw that day with you" Alec spoke and Magnus frowned. 

"What?" Magnus asked and Alec smiled nervously. 

"Well I saw you hugging some boy on streets I think it was Sam" Alec spoke and Magnus rose his eyebrow amused. 

"You were stalking me?" Magnus joked and Alec laughed. 

"I was shopping you bastard" Alec defended himself and Magnus stopped turning towards him. 

"Don't be such a bitch Alexander" Magnus smiled, Alec pulled him closer until their chest was touching, he looked at his eyes before speaking.

"You really are an angel Magnus Bane" Alec whispered and Magnus smiled a little before Alec captured his lips, he smiled happily in a kiss giving himself to Alec kissing back with same love and warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its not edited so I'm sorry for the mistakes I am so busy today but I did updated a shorter chapter. 
> 
> It was nothing but Malec fluffiness and them being domestic! 
> 
> But 
> 
> From next chapter shit is going down you all, be prepared! 
> 
> I love you all! ❤


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ->Alec and Magnus are as usual adorable  
> ->An apology  
> ->A little twist in the end

****

Alec and Magnus has been dating now for few weeks, not many people knew about their relationship except their own little group of friends and siblings. Alec didn't tell his parents as well considering the heavy tension which now revolve around the lightwoods and Magnus had no one to tell except Anne and Mia.

After few days Magnus couldn't contain the feeling inside him and Anne in a heartbeat guessed something was fishy. Magnus immediately started narrating her every minor detail about Alexander lightwood, they boy he was head over in heels.

After that he would everyday talk about him smiling to himself and Anne would smile back seeing how happy he looked, how content and in love he felt, she felt like a proud mother watching her son fall in love for the first time.

Alec didn't told Jace and Izzy on his own but they guessed seeing how happy Alec looked, how he would blush at Magnus mention and how intimate they were around each other. It wasn't hard for them to tell that they both were in love and when they confronted Alec and finally he told them the truth, they both were dramatic scolding Alec for not telling them but nevertheless they were happy for their brother.

In group Izzy and Jace also told Simon and Clary who were both surprised and happy not knowing how to react but they just congratulated both of them.

They cling to each other like magnets but would stay low in school mostly because of Magnus friends, he wasn't ready to tell them yet mostly because he knew how much of an ass they were and how they will make it a big deal. It could be a big problem of both Magnus and Alec and he wasn't ready for that not yet, not when after so long things were finally on line, they were finally looking better.

But currently they all were sitting in a awkward situation in Alec's dinner table surrounded by his family. It was all going great until Maryse decided to bitch about it and said so many hurtful things to Alec and in time Magnus wanted to punch her face for hurting his boyfriend this much.

Everyone warned her not to ruin it but she couldn't jut shut her mouth which resulted on Alec leaving the table going towards his room his tears falling, Magnus was about to follow him about Izzy asked him to wait as she and Jace went after Alec leaving Angry Magnus with both of his parents.

Magnus had his hand fisted beneath the table as he breath deeply trying to calm his nerves because of how angry he felt but also because they were his boyfriend's parents and it wouldn't be nice to punch them no matter how much of an idiot they both were being right now.

Finally after taking a deep breath Magnus decided to initiate a conversation in hope that they will see how wrong they were towards them.

"You know what you are doing its not right" Magnus spoke out of blue and Maryse raised her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean this, the way you treat them all its effecting them and not in a good way" Magnus spoke and Maryse scoffed.

"Who do you think you are telling us how to treat our kids?" Maryse asked.

"I know I am not anyone to say about this matter but Alec is my close friend and its effecting him badly, I don't have a mother and I know how much it matters, a mother role for her son. It matters so much. Alec needs you, they all does"

"Alec has always been there for his family doing all the things you should have done. Taking care of his sibling, the house, homework, school, cooking. Its all too much for him but he never complained, it hurts him when you do this. When there are so many times they all needed their parents but you guys have never been there, Alec tries his best to be there for his siblings but there are times when he needs you. You shouldn't be so involve in your job and forget about your kids. They need you Maryse, they all does" Magnus continued not waiting for her to reply. Maryse looked at him her mouth hanging open not knowing what to say.

"i--"

"And now when Alec came out to his family, he needed you to accept him, he expected that his mother still at least a little care about him to accept him but you called him disgrace? an embarrassment when he had given everything for all of you. You know people in school bullies him, teases him because of his sexuality and you should have been his moral support but you hurt him to. Just please understand him, be there for him he needs his mother more than anything" Magnus pleaded and he could have sworn he saw tears on her eyes before he stood up and walked towards Alec's room. He had done everything he could and he hopes his mother would now realize what she was doing. Right now he knew his boyfriend needed him and that's the only thing that matters to him.

Knocking on the door he went inside to find Alec sobbing in Jace arms while Isabelle ran her fingers in his hairs crying silently, she passed Magnus a sad smile before he bend down at Alec's eyes level squeezing his thigh, gaining his attention. He swear he felt his heart breaking at his lovers bloodshot eyes and tear streamed face with his quivering lips. Magnus sigh before he moved closer to him raising a hand to wipe his tear from his chin.

"Oh Alec" Magnus whispered, Jace and Izzy slowly went outside closing the door behind them leaving those two alone. Magnus immediately wrapped Alec in his arms as he continue sobbing. Magnus shifted slightly until they both were comfortably in bed with Alec's face buried inside his chest and he ran his fingers on his arms and neck, brushing it on his hairs to calm him down.

"Shh Alec it's okay, I'm here love" Magnus assured him and Alec gripped him tightly, He let Alec cry for a while until his sobs subsided into silent tears.

"Why can't she understand Magnus? She's my mother for god sakes" Alec spoke and Magnus cupped his face.

"She will Alec, one day she will understand that she's wrong" Magnus spoke and Alec mumbled something that Magnus couldn't make.

"I am always here with you Alec and so is your siblings, they love you And I love you, so much" Magnus said. Alec looked at him smiling through his tears before he rested his forehead against Magnus whispering.

"I love you too" Alec whispered before he closed the gap between their lips not caring about anything anymore.   
.  
.  
.  
Alec was sitting on his bed exhausted, after Magnus left Alec sat there thinking about everything that happened, with every word he felt his heart breaking but he shook his head. He will not think about it anymore. Magnus was right, Alec had people who loved him and accept him and that's the only thing that mattered to him. As long as he have Magnus and his sibling he will be okay.

Just as he was about to lay down he heard a knock on the door and in came His mother, not expecting her to come Alec looked surprised and he sat straight awkwardly. Maryse came inside until she sat with Alec looking guilty which made Alec confuse. Before he could speak Maryse cut him off.

"Alec I am so sorry" Maryse apologized, Alec's eyes widened as he looked at her clearly not expecting this.

"I just realized how badly I have been treating you all, how busy I got with job that I forgot my own kids? what kind of mother does that? Alec I am so sorry for whatever I have put you through, I know its not enough but certain someone told me to try to understand you and be there for you and that's what I'm going to do" Maryse explained, Alec looked at her trying to make sense of everything, how all of a sudden she started believing she was wrong? and who told her all this? His eyes widened in shock as the realization drown on him.

"Magnus" Alec whispered so close to tears.

"Yeah, he tried to throw some sense on me, and honestly it hurts hearing how I was treating my own son from someone else but I am glad he did, he made me realize how wrong I was and Alec I want you to know I accept you and also I will try to make everything better now. I will try to be here for you and try to be a better mom" Maryse promised. It was suddenly all to much for Alec and he didn't know what to say or what to do. He took a shaky breath as few of his tears fell.

"I needed you mom, so much" Alec whispered and Maryse exhale her tears falling freely as he hesitantly grabbed Alec's hand.

"I know Alec I am so sorry baby, I'm such a terrible mother. But I promise I will be better for you all" Maryse promised and Alec nodded not knowing what else to say, she was his mom after all he couldn't stay mad at her for so long.

"It's alright mom, I forgive you" Alec finally whispered and in return his mother hugged him, something they didn't so much. Alec wrapped his arms around her and they both cried into each other arms for a while before pulling apart and smiling a little, she kissed his cheek.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Maryse asked and Alec blushed eyes widening, he didn't tell her.

"What? you think I won't notice? I am your mother mister" Maryse laughed and Alec chuckled.

"Well only few weeks" Alec answered and she smiled.

"I'm happy for you" Maryse whispered making him smile brightly. Finally things were good.   
.  
.  
.  
Magnus was going to bed when he heard doorbell, who the hell came at this time? Groaning, frustrated he went to open the door and punch his visitor but as he opened his face lit up seeing his lover who immediately cupped his face kissing him hard startling Magnus as they went inside kissing passionately.

After few seconds of kissing Alec pulled apart breathless and Magnus looked at him confused.

"What's all this about?" Magnus asked and Alec smiled.

"Because you are an angel Magnus Bane, and I love you so much and also because of you my mom accepted me" Alec answered happily and Magnus almost jumped excitedly.

"What? Seriously?" Magnus asked and Alec nodded before he pecked his lips again.

"This is amazing, god Alexander I am so happy" Magnus spoke and Alec wrapped him in his arms pulling him closer until their chest touch.

"Thank you Magnus" Alec whispered and Magnus smiled.

"I did nothing" Magnus spoke, Alec shook his head before kissing him again saying so many unsaid words. After that they both went in lawn together and was immediately greeted by a chilly air which was both pleasuring and soothing. Alec sat down on a swing hanging on Magnus lawn who lay on it resting his head on Alec's Lap, his legs dangling. He closed his eyes at the feeling of Alec's long fingers on his hairs. Alec looked down at Magnus peaceful face brushing his fingers soothingly on his hairs as the air ruffled his own.

"This is so peaceful" Magnus whispered opening his eyes and looking up at Alec's.

"Yeah, I wish time to stop right now" Alec spoke and Magnus smiled.

"Dramatic" Magnus teased and Alec laughed before kissing him again, Magnus closed his eyes moaning at the feeling of Alec's soft lips on his own, his hand immediately went for his neck bringing him closer.

"I would never get enough of you" Alec whispered on his lips.

"I could see that" Magnus chuckled.

"I love you so much Magnus, more than anything" Alec confessed and Magnus stared at him lovingly, his hand running all over his face.

"I love you too Alexander" Magnus whispered and Alec simply smiled enjoying the moment, drowning in the feeling of pleasuring night, starry sky and this beautiful human being he love so much.

They both sat there swinging a little looking at each other and gazing at the sky above them, stealing kisses every now and then. It was beautiful until Magnus mobile buzzed and he groaned taking it out of his jeans pocket with some difficulty because of the position he was in and also because of his stubbornness for not sitting up, Alec laughed making him laughed too until the object was in his hand and he unlocked it, frowning at the unknown number praying it wasn't Sebastian messaging him to pick him up because of how drunk he was. Magnus opened the text and wished he never did.

 _"Your past awaits Magnus Bane"_  
 _J.C_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha, Now what!? 
> 
> I can't just let them be all happy now can I? 
> 
> What do you think will happen now? And J.C?
> 
> What is Magnus past? 
> 
> And so sorry for being lazy as hell, I don't get time and I am not motivated as well idk why? :o
> 
> BTW 
> 
> Love you all! ❤❤❤❤❤❤


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tells Alec about his past

Magnus couldn't comprehend what was happening, all he knew was one moment he was lying on Alec's lap feeling his fingers on his hairs and the very next he was sitting abruptly with a mobile in his trembling hands as he read the text over and over again, hoping, praying it wasn't what he thought it was.

His breaths were increasing, his heart was racing and he could feel the pulse in every part of his body, his body was shaking and his hands were trembling as he blinked hard trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall.

This wasn't happening!. It can't happen. He had closed that chapter of his life years ago. He won't go back to who he was before. After a long time his life was finally looking better with Alec by his side. Magnus won't let anyone ruin that now.

Alec was confused as he looked at Magnus who was pale as hell trembling madly with pure fear in his eyes and it was scarring Alec as well. What was in that text? and from whom it was? What was so scary that made Magnus react like this?

Alec had no idea what to do so he simply stood up and sat in front of Magnus on his knee cupping his face and tracing his cheekbone to sooth the boy down who was looking at Alec with fear.

"Magnus, hey. Its okay whatever it is" Alec whispered not knowing what else to say. Magnus simply looked down at his trembling hands and Alec followed his gaze and hesitantly grabbed the mobile in his own hand reading the text which had scared Magnus.   
Alec's eyes widened as he read the text and in a heartbeat he understood why Magnus suddenly had gone pale like he saw the ghost, it actually was a ghost of his past. Alec didn't know about his past but he knew it was a sensitive matter which had affected Magnus badly. He knew something terrible happened with Magnus and it scares him shitless when he read the text but he had to be strong for Magnus.

Alec's mind was mess as he thought about J.C? Who could it be? And what does he want from Magnus? Shaking his head he looked at Magnus who was trembling and gasping for air. Alec immediately hugged him bringing him closer, rubbing his back, whispering sweet nothing in his ear to calm him down.

Magnus didn't feel anything, he didn't feel Alec's arms he didn't feel his hand on his back and for a while he didn't feel his whispers on his ear bit slowly yet steadily his senses cleared and he got aware of his surrounding, he immediately hugged Alec tightly burying his face on his neck as he tried to slow his breathing down. His shaking however was still out of his control.

"Its gonna be okay Magnus, I promise" Magnus heard Alec whisper in his ear and he hugged him even more tightly somehow believing his words, concealing himself in his lover arms as if he will protect him from whatever storm was coming his way.

Magnus opened his mouth to say something but no word escaped his mouth so he shut it again, closing his eyes and breathing in Alec's fragrance. He knew as long as Alec was with him he will be okay but deep down his heart was terrified. Just thinking about going back to what he was scares Magnus to his core and he felt shivers on his skin and trembles in his hands.

After few more minutes when he was calm enough Alec slowly pulled apart his hands in either side of Magnus face as he smile at him and in return got a small one which didn't reach his eyes but it was enough for Alec to know that Magnus was okay, for now.

"Hey I got you, nothing will happen" Alec spoke and Magnus shook his head still not believing his own voice, he then cleared his throat before whispering.

"I don't know Alexander, I don't want that back" Magnus whispered his tear falling which Alec immediately wiped with his thumb.

"You won't" Alec assured him and Magnus sigh nodding and Alec kissed his cheek which immediately made Magnus smile but he wasn't himself yet. He was still scared and he knew Alec has a lot of question, more specifically Alec needed to know who was he dating, he needed to know Magnus past and he deserves it. Magnus knows he had to tell Alec no matter how much he don't want to, no matter how much he won't to forget that time.

"So who do you think is J.C? Alec asked curiously but Magnus shook his Head and Alec frowned.

"I don't know" Magnus whispered and Alec frowned even more. Magnus had no idea who J.C was? He had never heard this name before. Alec sigh before he looked at Magnus and sat beside him not saying anything for a while as Magnus fought his internal battle with his mind and heart contemplating whether to tell Alec about his past or not. He knew he had to one day so why not now? He took a deep breath before finally looking at Alec.

"Look Alexander I'm gonna tell you about my past, and if you want to leave me after that I won't stop you" Magnus whispered shakily his hands sweating as he rubbed them together. Alec looked at him surprised before grabbing his hands.

"Magnus you don't have to" Alec spoke honestly, of course he wanted to know about Magnus but he didn't want to pressurize him and he knew Magnus wasn't ready yet.

"No Alec, its the right time" Magnus protested and Alec looked at him for a while before nodding, he kissed his hands and held them tightly.

"Just so you know, you have nothing to be afraid of. I am right here and I always will be. I won't ever leave you Magnus Bane" Alec promised and Magnus smiled through his tears before nodding, hoping Alec will stick to his words.

Alec watched as he closed his eyes for a while not saying anything maybe assembling the words together, he knew it was hard for Magnus and he meant it when he said he won't leave him. Magnus was simply his life and no matter what happens he won't leave that.

Magnus breathed once more before he started to speak, his voice so small and his hands trembling in Alec's hand, he simply got closer to him.

"Like I told you before my mother died giving birth to me and so my father raised me, he tried to raise me though but couldn't. After few months he got tired and frustrated so he gave me me up to foster care and committed suicide. I was few months old when he gave me away" Magnus exhaled and Alec felt his heart clenching already knowing it will be painful the way Magnus spoke.

"I was raised there, I was four years old when I first got adopted, it was a family of three, the parents were really kind but their eldest son was really mean to me. He used to beat me and abuse me. When their mother found out she scold him and he took out his anger on me, he beat me hard until I lost conscious and went to hospital. The parents then decided to send me back to foster care. I was relieved and sad, I couldn't sleep and was shock but also I didn't understand much, I was just four or five years old" Magnus whispered and Alec exhaled slowly but didn't interrupt.

"Next time I got adopted I was almost six years old, the family that adopted me was quite abusive. They didn't had any other child and the wife was really sweet but her husband was very abusive, he used to abuse me and sometimes he would keep me hungry for days, they treated me like a slave. His wife will sometimes try to stop him but he will beat her too, and so I again ended up back in foster care". Magnus mumbled feeling Alec's breath on his neck as he tried to breath.

"Then when I was 9 years old I again got adopted, and this time the family was beautiful and caring. I finally thought I had a family. They treated me equally with love and care. I had the most amazing time there but due to some reasons they had to move away and they couldn't afford me anymore. So they send me back, it was painful. I remember them all crying and apologizing to me but after that I didn't feel anything. I stayed there for two years."

"12 years old I again got adopted, the person who adopted me was a single man. His name was Valentine. At first things were nice for a while before they got out of control and not like my previous ones, way out of control" Magnus whispered and Alec immediately held him closer to his chest knowing this was the most painful part of his story. Alec didn't know what else was left, it was too much. He has suffered all his life, abuse? ignorance? Poverty? What else?.

Like a good boyfriend he hugged Magnus closer and kissed his hand encouraging him to go on. Magnus also knew this was the part where everything will come out, it was the past where Alec will know who Magnus really was and then he'll decide if he wants him or not. It was painful for Magnus to remember those memories again but he knew it had to be done, so he blinked away his tears and spoke.

"Valentine made me do things, things none of the kid of my age would have thought of doing. He made me sell drugs with his members who were too old and scary. I had to deliver drugs to people and when I denied to he would beat me, he would whip me. Over time I started to get use to it, I would easily deliver drugs without any trace and valentine was proud of me. They would sometimes made me do drugs too. It was suddenly all to much to me, he would threaten me if I beg him not to and he would everyday beat me." Magnus spoke his tears falling and his body shaking. Alec took a deep breath and wiped his own tears, it was painful.

"When I finally start to get use to drug dealing he made me do other things as well, he made me sell myself to people for money. I beg him not to do this but he was heartless. He invited people over his house and they would do things with me and pay him. He would take me to streets and made me do things. He literally made me a prostitute." Magnus spoke and finally a sob escaped his mouth and Alec immediately hugged him shushing him while his tears were falling freely now.

"Then one day, Valentine was beating me badly, he was whipping me and my neighbors Tessa and Will, they kind of saw him. When I was alone they came to me and asked me what was going on. I was scared, terrified to say anything but they assured me they will help me because Will was a lawyer. And then finally I told them the whole truth, I told them about beating, drug dealing and the rest. They promised to help me and Tessa would always take care of me while Will fought my case, and as promised they helped me. They proved valentine was using me and then he was arrested, they also told me that my parents property belonged to me, and even though I was young I decided to live alone at my parents house and so I came to Brooklyn and started living here." Magnus took a deep breath and again spoke.

"Here things started to get better but I was broken and messed. I closed myself to everyone. I knew my parents had enough money but I needed a distraction so I started working in a cafe and slowly I made friends with Mia and Anne she's my neighbor. And then I joined the school, at first I was myself and students started to tease me but then I got friends with Sebastian and his group. Instead of getting better I got more involved in alcohol and clubs and all the bad things and I realized these were helping me, they would numb me enough and I won't feel anything, and my bad boy attitude scares people away, I feel invincible. I realize the world was too cruel to be treated with love and so I stopped any feeling of love, I didn't give a damn about people but the alcohol and clubs. I didn't care about who would touch me, I didn't care who I make out with. All I know was I deserves it and I was tired." Magnus said.

"It was helping, whenever I had nightmare or I feel sad I would cut or drink or go to clubs, I was totally different person but it also hurts me when no one saw my real self until you, you made me realize the world was still beautiful and you saw the true me. My life was a total mess but you saved me Alexander lightwood. You did" Magnus whispered, his eyes was glistening and his lips was trembling, his heart was heavy and he cried when Alec hugged him.

Alec didn't know what to say so he simple hugged Magnus they both crying into each other arms, it easy painful. What Magnus went through and Alec wanted to take that away from him but he knew he can't do that, he can only make things better and he will.

"Shh Mags, I got you baby" Alec whispered and Magnus sobbed harder.

"It hurts Alexander and I am scared" Magnus cried breaking Alec heart into thousands of pieces.

"Shh you will not go back to that" Alec assured him and Magnus just cried, his body shaking in Alec's. After a while he pulled part and looked at him.

"If you want to leave, you can" Magnus whispered and Alec immediately cupped his face.

"I will never leave you Magnus, I love you" Alec assured him and Magnus muffled a sob.

"But you don't deserve me, you know the things I went through" Magnus spoke and Alec nodded.

"Exactly, the things you went through were horrible and no one deserves that but they made you who you are today, and I love you Magnus Bane forever and always" Alec whispered and Magnus nodded, his words lost somewhere because of how relived he was, it was like a weight was off his shoulders and the fact that Alexander won't leave him was too overwhelming.

"but who is J.C?" Alec asked confused and Magnus shook his head lying back on Alec's lap who brushed his hairs.

"I don't know" Magnus whispered silent tears falling as he closed his eyes at the feeling of his lovers hand in his hairs.

"Did valentine had someone who wants revenge or something like that?" Alec asked and Magnus thought before nodding.

"He had a son, I don't know his name. He wasn't there when I was, Valentine had send him somewhere to train" Magnus spoke and Alec nodded.

"we'll figure it out, I promise" Alec promised and Magnus nodded.

"I love you Alexander, thanks for being here Even though I don't deserve it" Magnus spoke and Alec hugged him closer.

"Don't say that, you are perfect but you just fell in wrong crowd" Alec spoke and Magnus looked at him.

"They aren't your real friends Magnus, friends aren't the one who made you do horrible things instead they guide you and help you. You don't get to be blame but Sebastian does" Alec explained and Magnus blinked. He was right though, he did fell in wrong crowd. And also Sebastian wasn't his real friend.

"Maybe" Magnus whispered and he felt Alec's lips on his forehead.   
"I love you, so much" Alec whispered.

"I love you too" Magnus whispered back before he felt Alec's lips on his own kissing him tenderly and softly As if Magnus would break. Magnus kissed him back despite his trembling lips, the kiss was sloppy and wet because of their tears but it delivered so many emotions was promises.

When they pulled back Magnus laid his head back on Alec as he Brush his hairs, Magnus gaze was fixed on the stars above him as they shine brightly.

"Alexander?" Magnus suddenly spoke and Alec hummed smiling down at him through his tears.

"sing for me will you? It calms me" Magnus requested and Alec let out a small "okay" before he kissed his forehead. He stared down on Magnus who kept starring at the starry sky above them. He didn't had his guitar but right now he would do anything for Magnus and so he sang.

_Look at the stars,_   
_Look how they shine for you,_   
_And everything you do,_   
_Yeah, they were all yellow._

_I came along,_   
_I wrote a song for you,_   
_And all the things you do,_   
_And it was called "Yellow"._

_So then I took my turn,_   
_Oh what a thing to have done,_   
_And it was all yellow._

Alec sang as he continuously brushed his hairs aware of the silent tears falling from his lovers eyes but he didn't stop.

_Your skin,_   
_Oh yeah your skin and bones,_   
_Turn into something beautiful,_   
_Do you know,_   
_You know I love you so,_   
_You know I love you so._

_I swam across,_   
_I jumped to cross for you,_   
_Oh what a thing to do._   
_'Cause you were all yellow,_

_I drew a line,_   
_I drew a line for you,_   
_Oh what a thing to do,_   
_And it was all yellow._

_Your skin,_   
_Oh yeah your skin and bones,_   
_Turn into something beautiful,_   
_Do you know,_   
_For you I'd bleed myself dry,_   
_For you I'd bleed myself dry._

Magnus kept looking at the sky above him as his Alexander's soothing voice ran through his ears calming him down, his tears fell slowly but steadily as he thought about everything with Alec's hand on his hairs.

_It's true,_   
_Look how they shine for you,_   
_Look how they shine for you,_   
_Look how they shine for,_   
_Look how they shine for you,_   
_Look how they shine for you,_   
_Look how they shine._

_Look at the stars,_   
_Look how they shine for you,_   
_And all the things that you do._

Alec ended the song and hugged Magnus closer to himself kissing his forehead lingering there as their tears mixed.

"I love you," Alec whispered and Magnus truly smiled for the first time stealing Alec's heart away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, start yelling or crying or whatever! ???? 
> 
> How was it? 
> 
> Did anyone imagine it or expected it to be like this? 
> 
> It was painful, but get use to the pain babes! 
> 
> And also EID MUBARAK TO EVERY MUSLIM, HOPE YOU WILL HAVE THE BEST TIME!!! 
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL! ❤❤❤❤


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- J.C is creepy  
> \- Magnus is scared  
> \- Alec is concerned

Sometimes there are so many emotions that it becomes almost impossible to pinpoint exactly what are you feeling, that was exactly what was going on with Magnus and Alec.

There were so many emotions, so many feeling and so many words they wanted to say but couldn't. When they woke up next morning for school in each other arms it wasn't exactly a pleasant morning. There were warmth and Love but still pain, guilt , fear and desperation were an unbidden partner with them.

Magnus couldn't help but feel guilty and scared for telling Alec, he was scared of the thoughts Alec might have, scared of the way Alec might treat him but mostly Even after Alec assuring him thousands of time his heart was scared that Alec will leave him and he couldn't bear that.

Alec however was in pain, he was desperate. Thinking about what Magnus went was like stabbing himself over again. He wanted to protect him, he wanted to Hold him close and shield him from whatever the storm was advancing towards them. He wanted to take all the pain from him and swallow it down his own throat, He wanted to just love Magnus the way he deserve, help him somehow, protect him from the world which has given him nothing but pain, agony.

Alec could see the doubt in Magnus eyes, the pain, he fear in those beautiful eyes he adore and it broke him even more, he knew it will take time for him to digest all the information Magnus has told him and he also knew despite assuring Magnus he still was scared that Alec will leave him and it will take time to get use to it. But Alec was sure he will be there with him and love him, he will cherish the boy until his death and would protect him, he will remove all he doubt and insecurity from his eyes and love him like he never did before.

Alec kept starring at Magnus who wasn't looking at him, Alec sigh before he pulled him closer and cupped his face turning it towards himself and looking deep at his eyes, which was filled with Disgust for himself and Alec wanted to remove that, Magnus was a beautiful human being, he had the kindest soul which was twisted a little because of some selfish people but Still he was a beautiful ray of sunshine in storms.

"Magnus, it's okay, I love you" Alec whispered, Magnus blinked looking at him not saying a word.

"I know I told you this before, and Magnus I mean it every time I say that I will always be here for you, I will always love you and cherish your beautiful soul. Knowing what you went through,I have developed a strong respect for you cause despite all the cruelty, despite all the pain, the agony you are the most kindest person alive and nothing will ever change that." Alec whispered and Magnus smiled feeling better than before, he gently placed a gentle kiss on Alec's lips as they both began to move their lips in a perfect sync creating a beautiful harmony as their breaths increased, pulling him closer Alec kissed his passionately not letting a tiny space between them, he wanted to tell Magnus how important he was and how much Alec loved him.

After a while Magnus pulled apart blushing furiously and Alec smiled pressing a tender kiss on his forehead.

"I love you too" Magnus whispered and Alec pecked his lips one more time before they both stood up to get ready.   
.  
.  
.  
In School Magnus was stuck with Sebastian and his group, one because Sebastian was suspicious and insisted Magnus to stay with him and he couldn't say no and second because Alec was busy training for his singing competition.

As usual they sat together in cafeteria, each one of them gossiping about people in school and Magnus found himself smiling at the group of his friends, his real friends sitting a little away from them.

As he couldn't go, he sigh before turned his attention towards his group listening as they talk about the current scandal going around, with them Magnus always knew about scandals, rumors and gossips but now he wasn't into anymore. Every now and then he found himself nodding and agreeing with his friends not aware of their words.

It wasn't his things anymore and reluctantly he would smile trying to pretend he was still the same Magnus Bane they all knew, they bad boy.   
.  
.  
.  
When Alec reached home, he was exhausted and tired. He did a lot of singing today and he barely sat with Magnus, it was tiring and frustrating but the music calm him down immediately. He had seen Magnus and would smile at him, he would smile Back, they talked to and sometimes when he got chance he even kissed him but apart from that they couldn't have much lectures together and couldn't have lunch together as Alec was in theater half of the day.

The only thing he wanted to do right Now was to curl in his bedsheets and sleep long enough for his aches to sooth and his mind to calm down, but he knew he had a lot of things to do. Most importantly he had to make lunch for his siblings.

Sighing Alec unlocked the front door as the lightwood siblings went inside, immediately Jace and Izzy went back to their room to get fresh while Alec placed his bag on a sofa and took off his jacket, he sigh before he started to walk towards his room to wash his a face but was stopped when an appetizing odour engulfed him, he frowned hearing the noises coming from kitchen and immediately straighten. Alert, he slowly went towards the kitchen and almost fall when he saw his mother standing beside the stove cooking something. To say Alec was surprise would be an understatement, he was stunned. It wasn't Sunday, what the hell was his mother doing here? Shaking his head Alec spoke.

"Mom?" Alec asked and Maryse almost jumped before turning around and looking at Alec, she chuckled nervously placing her hand over her heart before she smiled with a spatula on her hand and apron around her body.

"Alec, you scared me, when did you guys got here?" Maryse asked and Alec frowned.

"Just now, what are you doing here?" Alec asked.

"Cooking as you can see" Maryse pointed, Alec shook his head before standing with her looking at the deliciously looking chicken pieces which immediately made his stomach growl and he realized he was hungry.

"I mean what are you doing home? Its not Sunday" Alec asked, Maryse sigh as her eyes saddened.

"I know, but like I told you I'm gonna be a better Mom Now Alec" Maryse spoke and Alec frowned even more.

"I don't understand" Alec spoke.

"I am just doing what I was suppose to do, taking care of you guys" Maryse explained and Alec exhaled.

"What about your job?" Alec asked.

"I resigned" Maryse stated and Alec's eyes widened.

"What?" Alec asked, astonished.

"It's no big deal" Maryse spoke and Alec shook his head.

"Mom I am so sorry, you have to give up your dreams for us" Alec spoke and Maryse smiled before placing her hand on his cheek.

"Alec don't be sorry, I was always suppose to do this. You are my kids and I have to take care of you like I was suppose to, I wasn't a good mother for you but now I want to change that. I want to be there for you and I want you take care of my children. You have done enough Alec, its my responsibility. From now you don't have worry about taking care of your sibling and the house, just take care of yourself and do what you deserve" Maryse said and Alec stood their frozen as his eyes glistened, he immediately hugged his mother not knowing what else to do.

"I love you mom" Alec whispered and Maryse smiled feeling more happy than she ever did before.

"I love you too my champ, now go get fresh I'll serve you all lunch" Maryse chuckled kissing her cheek, he walked towards his room already feeling better, he finally got his mother back and all thanks to Magnus, he sigh as he send a silent Thank you to Magnus before going towards the washroom, not caring about the load of work anymore.   
.  
.  
.  
When Magnus went back to his house he was also tired but most importantly he was frustrated, today has been the worst day of his life as he spend the whole day with people who were constantly bugging people, gossiping, backbiting. It was getting on his nerves and he prayed to go back home soon.

Now as he stood in front of his door taking his key out to unlock it, he saw a parcel lying there in the front door with his name over it. Frowning he picked it up and unlocking the door went inside, he placed it on the table before he took off his bag and jacket.

He then sat on the couch taking the parcel in his hand, placing it on his lap he slowly started to unpack him. It was a box, he opened its lid and his breaths hitched, his hand immediately started shaking. Inside the box were sitting so many of drugs, drugs Magnus once used to sell.

Over them sat a small paper folded neatly, with his trembling hands he unfolded it and read the dreaded words,

_I'm sure it brought back the memories"_

_J.C._

Magnus didn't know anything anymore, everything started to get blurry as he started panic, he immediately pushed the box from his lap as he grabbed his head on his hands trying to calm his breathing down, he knew he was hyperventilating but he couldn't help.

It was suddenly too much and he felt like he was going to pass out, he looked at them scared as if the person would come out of the box and drag him away. He immediately ran towards the door and locked it scared shitless.

He sat down on the floor as his mind started to ponder over the possibilities of who could that person be?.

"J.C, J.C, J.C" Magnus spoke frantically trying to remember but to no avail. He chocked back a sob before standing up unsteady. He stumbled towards the box and immediately grabbed it before going towards the launch, he bought some fuel and immediately sprinkled over it. Taking out a match stick he burned the drugs away standing there watching them turn into ashes as his breaths calm down with each ash. He watched the smoke rising as he began to cough but didn't move.

When it was crumbled he disposed the waste before he went towards his launch sitting blankly on the couch, his whole body shook with fear as he hugged his knees closer to his chest protecting himself from the fear, from his past and whatever was coming for him.

He felt his tears falling and he didn't wipe them, he didn't had strength to even move. He was paranoid looking haphazardly for the person who so badly wanted to ruin his life. Magnus wanted nothing more but to be with Alec but he didn't want to scare him, or irritate him. He knew Alec was tired and he most probably was sleeping, besides it was his problem and it was better if he didn't involve Alec. He had to protect the boy more than anything.

So he just simply lay there on the couch, not hungry anymore, not tired, he didn't had strength to work and he didn't care. He stared at he ceiling for hours not moving before his vision started to darken a little and sleep engulf him, his hands and lips still trembling with fear.   
.  
.  
.  
When Magnus came to his house Alec instantly knew something was wrong because of the way Magnus was acting, he was so distant, he wouldn't talk much, he would jump every time Touched him, he was scared and Alec didn't know why. He tried to ask Magnus who said he was just tired. In the end Alec gave up instead told Magnus to get fresh as they were going out for a dinner. Magnus didn't agree first but after a lot of pleading he finally surrender and received a heart warming kiss from his boyfriend which immediately put a smile on his face.

When they were going outside he passed a smile to Maryse who smiled back telling them to enjoy, she was really good with both of them and she even thanked Magnus for his advice. He didn't know what to say so he just nodded Smiling, feeling good at the sight. He was happy for Alec, he finally got what he deserve.

This time Alec was the one to drive telling Magnus that the date was from him, Magnus simply smiled before sitting on the passenger seat, they drove and ended up in a restaurant which was build outdoor on rather romantic sight with glowing lights, pleasant wind and starry sky.

Alec and Magnus immediately sat on the awaiting table and the waiter whose name was John came towards the for order, his eyes scanning over Magnus as he smiled and Alec frowned.

"What would you like sir?" John asked Magnus smiling, Magnus smiled before grabbing menu card from him, their hands touched and John immediately blushed while Magnus barely noticed. Alec saw how the boy looked at Magnus lovingly and he wanted to punch his face, he was flirting with his boyfriend.

"What's special?" Magnus asked examining the card.

"Well anything for someone as handsome as you" John grinned, Magnus rose his eyebrow amused and shocked by his reply, he saw Alec glaring at the boy and he immediately smirked.

"Well, show me your best" Magnus smiled making him blush even more and Alec frown.

"Well I could show you so many things" John winked and Magnus coughed while Alec fisted his hand, who the hell this guy was and why was he flirting with his boyfriend? Before Magnus could reply Alec interrupted.

"We'll go with Pizza, right babe?" Alec immediately spoke resting his hand over Magnus who looked shocked and amused raising his eye brow at him, Alec never called him babe before, He smirked knowing Alec was jealous.

"Yeah we will Alexander" Magnus spoke, John glared at Alec who glared back and then they both smiled at Magnus in sync before he left the tale to get pizza.

Alec sigh as he saw him leaving and Magnus smirked before clearing his throat gaining Alec's attention, pretending he didn't know anything.

"He was nice" Magnus spoke and Alec rolled his eyes.

"Too straightforward" Alec complained and Magnus chuckled. He saw Alec smiling at him before he smiled back. They kept looking at each other blushing as Alec played with his hands. After a while he saw John coming back with Pizza smiling, Alec immediately smirked before he moved a little over table and kissed Magnus who was frozen on the spot. Magnus kissed back after a second moaning in his mouth as their lips moved in a sync. When they pulled apart Magnus blush and Alec smirked before looking at Glaring John.

"Sorry we didn't see you" Alec apologized grinning and Magnus laughed rolling his eyes. John glared at him before he placed the pizza on the table,brining out the bottle of bear but Alec stopped him.

"My boyfriend here likes juice" Alec pointed at Magnus who bit his lips from laughing, john scoffed before he went away and Magnus laughed out loud earning a glare from Alec.

"You are so adorable when you are jealous" Magnus stretched his cheek who immediately brushed his hand away.

"I'm not jealous" Alec pouted and Magnus kissed him.

"Clearly" Magnus spoke and Alec rolled his eyes,

"Well he was flirting with you" Alec pointed and Magnus nodded laughing.

"I know, that's why I was too" Magnus spoke and Alec glared at him.

"You bastard" Alec chuckled.

"Don't worry darling I am only yours" Magnus joked and Alec smiled before they started to eat pizza. They sat in silence enjoying the warmth between themselves as they kept smiling at each other like dorks being madly in love.

"This is really good" Magnus spoke and Alec nodded.

"I'm glad you are fine now" Alec whispered and Magnus smile wholeheartedly.

"Thank you Alexander" Magnus whispered and Alec smiled at him, instantly Magnus felt a buzz in his jean pocket As he took out his mobile, he immediately know the owner of the message when he saw unknown number. Hesitantly he opened the text.

" _You look Nice in Red shirt sitting with your boyfriend"_

_J.C_

Magnus almost dropped his mobile as he read the text, He was wearing red shirt right now sitting in front of Alec. Magnus haphazardly looked around trying to find the creep who was stalking him, His face expression was confused and scared and Alec immediately know something was wrong.

Magnus didn't know what to do, the idea of his past stalking him was terrifying and he felt like he would die then and there because of the way his heart was beating, and his body was shaking.

He Immediately stood up not feeling hungry anymore. Alec looked at him confused and concerned.

"I'm not hungry anymore let's go please" Magnus whispered before he went outside not giving Alec time to process. Alec sigh as he pay the bill and immediately ran towards his car and found Magnus sitting inside trembling slightly, looking outside frantically, Alec's heart clenched as he Sat with Magnus holding his hand.

"Magnus what happened?" Alec asked but Magnus only shook his head.

"I know something is wrong Magnus, you are my boyfriend how can I not?" Alec spoke and Magnus blinked the tears away.

"Its that J.C isn't it?" Alec asked and finally Magnus nodded giving Alec his mobile who immediately read the text. His eyes widened as he looked at Magnus immediately worried for him. No wonder why he looked so pale all of a sudden

"He's stalking you" Alec stated not liking the words anymore, he was scared himself. Who was this guy and what does he want from his boyfriend? He stared at Magnus and knew there was something more to it. Before he could ask Magnus spoke.

"Earlier today, when I got back home. I saw a parcel lying on the front door addressed to me, In it was Different types of drug, drugs I used to sell once. Over it was a piece of paper sealed" Magnus spoke as he took out the paper he had remove before burning it, he gave it to Alec who read that too, scared even more than before.

"I burned the drugs away but I don't know what to do anymore" Magnus whispered his tears falling and Alec immediately hugged him.

"Hey its okay, Everything will be okay. We'll think of something" Alec assured him who sobbed in his arm.

"I don't wanna go back to that Alexander, I am scared" Magnus sobbed and Alec's heart clenched even more, his Magnus, his strong, brave Magnus the one who never let his feeling out was crying on Alec's arms because he was scared, And Alec wanted to keep him safe more than ever before.

"I know baby, I won't let anything happen. I won't let him get to you" Alec assured him and Magnus just sobbed concealing himself in Alec's chest who just let him cry assuring him, promising him, loving him like never before.

Alec meant what he said, he won't let anything happen to Magnus but deep down he was scared that he will fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for long wait! But I was busy. 
> 
> Anyways how was it? What do you think of J.C? 
> 
> Isn't he creepy? stalking my poor baby!! 
> 
> And 
> 
> I love you all, thank you for sticking to this story! ❤❤


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ->We'll know who J.C is even though it wasn't a surprise xD  
> -> you all will like to kill J.C   
> -> Shit goes down.   
> -> Poor Malec

For next couple of Days Alec had Magnus with him all the time, he didn't let him go home and wouldn't let him be alone, Magnus was both relieved and Happy with this side of Alec, who loved him so much to protect him at all cost.

Surprisingly he didn't received any message or weird type of parcel from J.C anymore and he was a bit calm, but ofcourse there is always peace before the storm hit.

Currently he was wrapped in his lover arms protesting with him to let go but Alec was a stubborn being. He wouldn't let Magnus go anywhere. Magnus has missed his job for three days in row, that is why he had to go now or Catarina would kill him.

"Alexander, I have to go" Magnus protested again but Alec shook his head wrapping the boy more tightly.

"You are not going anywhere, it's so comfy" Alec spoke pouting and Magnus rolled his eyes chuckling.

"I know but if I don't go now Catarina will kill me" Magnus spoke and Alec again shook his head.

"I don't care, you aren't going anywhere" Alec spoke, there were more than one reason, it was true that he was comfortable And was enjoying himself with Magnus in his arms but he also was scared and concern for his lover, didn't want anyone to come hurt him when he isn't around, Alec was paranoid.

"Alexander, don't be stubborn now" Magnus spoke and Alec again shook his head pouting, Magnus rolled his eyes before he kissed his pout moaning in his mouth, Alec immediately closed his eyes kissing him back, he slowly got over him as he began to kiss him passionately with Magnus arms around his neck pulling him impossibly closer, Alec went towards his neck breathing there, his breathes sending shiver down Magnus body and he immediately moaned. He then flipped himself over Alec pushing him down capturing his lips in a desperate yet passionate kiss.

Magnus ran his fingers down Alec neck making circles as he felt Alec shivering underneath him, he moved his mouth towards his neck biting his earlobe. He kissed his whole neck before going back towards his lips. Alec moaned when he kissed his bottom lip and immediately Magnus pulled apart smirking and Alec looked up at him glaring.

Magnus jumped from over Alec towards the floor laughing while Alec pouted blushing madly.

"I won" Magnus winked and Alec folded his arms.

"You cheated" Alec defended, Magnus rose his eyes brow.

"How so?" Magnus demanded and Alec sigh pouting.

"You distracted me" Alec spoke and Magnus laughed before he pecked his pout once again.

"Well my love, I have to go now" Magnus spoke and Alec sigh nodding. Magnus smiled before he pecked once more and went to get fresh. After styling his hairs he was about to go when Alec stopped him.

"Take care of yourself please" Alec whispered, his words holdings so many meaning. Magnus smiled lovingly and nodded.

"I will Alexander, see you" Magnus spoke and he went outside towards his car, he sat inside and drove praying that Catarina won't murder him.   
,  
.  
.  
.  
When Magnus reached the cafe he was greeted by annoyed Mia who rose her eye brow seeing Magnus. Magnus smiled nervously already knowing his day was ruined.

"Look who decided to show" Mia spoke and Magnus sigh.

"I was busy" Magnus said and Mia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah busy with your boyfriend? what were you doing? washing? cleaning? bathing? " Mia asked dramatically and Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Studying" Magnus pointed and Mia nodded before her eyes lit up and Magnus frowned not liking this. She looked at him smirking and Magnus felt uncomfortable.

"What?" Magnus asked looking at him as if he did something wrong, he frowned at Mia who kept smirking.

"You didn't protested when I called him your boyfriend?" Mia sang and Magnus groaned, there she goes.

"Is he your boyfriend now? Are you two dating?" Mia asked frantically and Magnus nodded smiling and blushing, next thing he heard was a excited scream from Mia as she jumped excitedly and Magnus facepalmed. He held his hand over her mouth to shush him down.

"What the hell?" Magnus asked annoyed and blushing when he looked at the people looking at them weirdly. Mia pouted letting out a small sorry and Magnus shook his head.

"I couldn't help, I am so happy for you" Mia cheered and Magnus smiled.

"Well keep your happiness low will you? Catarina will murder me" Magnus spoke and Mia smile nodding.

"That she will, so how's things going with you two?" Mia asked smirking as they both drove into work, Magnus making his usual coffee.

"Its going great, he is great" Magnus smiled and Mia looked at him smiling.

"He's good for you, I can tell he loves you so much" Mia whispered and Magnus looked at her waiting for some sort of explanation. Mia rolled her eyes a before speaking.

"The day I met him, I saw the way he looks at you. Like you were his whole goddamn world" Mia spoke and Magnus blush shaking his head, he was about to reply her but a voice interrupted them.

"Well well well, Magnus Bane finally showed up" Catarina spoke and Magnus sigh looking at her apologetically, she wasn't just his boss but also his friend.

"I'm sorry cat, I was busy and stressed" Magnus apologized and Catarina smiled.

"What happened? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly and Magnus smiled, no matter how bossy she look, she was absolutely kind and sweet.

"Yeah I am fine, it's just school is getting on my nerves" Magnus lied, it wasn't just school but much much more. Catarina smiled sadly before she patted his shoulder.

"I understand Magnus, but do tell me before you skip so I could arrange someone else" Catarina spoke and Magnus nodded whispering a little thank you, she shook her head smiling before she started to leave.

"And serve the people now, quit talking" Catarina yelled smiling and Magnus and Mia laughed, she was in no doubt best friend and boss ever.   
.  
,  
.  
Magnus went to the table with tray of coffees in his hand as he served them, after that he saw a boy sitting alone waiting for the menu. Magnus went towards him and cleared his throat gaining his attention, he immediately smiled at Magnus who smiled back.

"Sir what can I get for you?" Magnus asked and he shook his head.   
"Nothing I am just waiting" He spoke and Magnus nodded turning away but he stopped him.

"You are Magnus Bane right?" He asked and Magnus frowned.

"Yeah how do you know?" Magnus asked but he just smile which made Magnus uncomfortable.

"Who doesn't know you Magnus Bane?" He spoke and Magnus frowned even more.

"Well good for you?" Magnus spoke before he again turned around but was stopped.

"Did you like the present I send you?" The boy spoke and Magnus immediately froze, the present? the parcel? the drugs? J.C? Magnus could practically feel himself sweating as he faced him.

"Who are you?" Magnus asked, his voice firm.

"Your secret admirer" The boy winked and Magnus scoffed.

"You are J.C Aren't you?" Magnus asked and he simply shrugged, Magnus breath hitched.

"What do you want from me? Who the hell are you?" Magnus demanded firmly while his inside was screaming.

"Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern" He whispered and Magnus almost blacked out then and there. Morgenstern? Valentine?

"Valentine's son" Magnus whispered and Jonathan smiled, his sick smile,

"Very well Magnus Bane, I am impressed" Jonathan smirked.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Magnus asked and Jonathan's smirked vanished, replaced by the look of hatred.

"You will find out soon, Just so you know you will pay for what you did to my father" Jonathan spoke and Magnus gulped his hand shaking, Jonathan smirked before he stood up.

"I should go now, nice meeting you Magnus Bane" Jonathan smirked before he went away leaving distraught Magnus who tried to calm himself down, he took deep breaths to clam down. He couldn't panic now, he was at work. Shaking his head he exhaled deeply before he went back to his work.   
.  
.  
.  
When Magnus reached home he was trembling from head to toe, he couldn't breath and he couldn't see straight. Everything was blurry for him and he barely made it to his couch before he collapsed there shaking violently.

He felt like his heart would burst out of his chest or like he was drowning, he couldn't breath no matter what he did. Fear was consuming him from every corner as his words rang through his head over and over again.

" _you will pay for what you did to my father_ "

Magnus choked back a sob as his heart raced and his hand trembled, he couldn't feel his body anymore, he couldn't feel anything but the utter fear.

He could see flashes of his past in front of his eyes, he could see his younger self walking on the road in pure darkness , hugging his small body to prevent himself from cold, selling drugs, he could see the way he was treated, they way they beat him. He could see Valentine whipping him. He could see himself crying in pain begging for him to stop only to have him do quite opposite.

Magnus could see himself selling his body to people of double of his ages just to please the sick bastard, he could feel their hands on him as they handled him mercilessly and he begged and squirmed for them to stop.

Magnus could see everything and it was scaring him even more, he felt a scream bubbling up in his throat as he curled upon himself trying to conceal, to hide in the fabric of his couch.

Magnus was scared, terrified and he wanted nothing more but Alec right now but for some reason he was afraid that he will hurt him, or he will put him in danger. He wanted his arms around himself but he also wanted to keep the boy safe. Magnus could bare anything happening to himself but if anything, anything happen to Alexander he would die.

Magnus didn't want to be the reason to hurt Alec instead he want to give him all the happiness, the boy deserved the world and he should have it. Magnus would never forgive himself if anything happens to Alec because of him.

It was his battle and he needed to fight it on his own, it was his past, his problem and he won't let anyone get hurt. Magnus angrily wiped his tears and he sat straight breathing rapidly. He had to be brave, he had to be strong for himself and for his Alexander.

Shaking badly he stood up and washed his face, he changed his clothes and comb his hairs. He then went towards kitchen and cook himself chicken. In an hour he had to go to Alec's house, he came earlier from work, or more like Catarina send him seeing how pale he looked.

After a while he sat down on the same couch with a plate on his lap, bear on his table and remote in his hand as he flipped the channels, in the end he stopped at music station listening to Their playlist. Magnus drowned in music as he ate the chicken and drank down the bear soothing his nerves.

He sat there for few more minutes until his phone buzzed and he took out his mobile and read the text from the number Now called Jonathan.

"You took something important from me, I will take something important from you"

Magnus dropped his plate down as he stood up abruptly his hand shaking, something important from him? what was it?

Magnus didn't had to think even for a second, his legs immediately gave up as he fell back in the couch a hand over his mouth, with tears in his eyes he whispered.

"Alexander" .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah!!!!!! Surprise!!! 
> 
> So, you all need to know that Sebastian and Jonathan isn't the same person here, they are two rather completely different person but both are ASSOHOLE XD
> 
> AND NOW WHAT????? WAIT FOR MORE TO COME!!! 
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL!!! ❤❤❤


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ->Magnus has a choice to make  
> -> Jonathan will not ask again xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a dedication to this beautiful girl I love so much! The reason behind this story!!   
> @MoroccanShadowhunter 
> 
> I love you girl, so much and forever will be grateful for your amazing support and love!! ❤
> 
> P.s Don't kill me xD

Magnus breaths were Frantic, he could practically feel his heart bursting through his chest, he couldn't help the trembling of his hands, or shaking of his body and quivering of his lips as he paced around frantically. His breaths hitching with every possible scenario. 

He tried to keep Alec safe but what now? He couldn't let anything happen to him. It will tear him apart from every core of his existence. Magnus has never loved anyone before and he was surprised of how much he loved Alexander, yet he was sure he will die for his lover. 

Magnus immediately shook himself from a trance and Grabbed his Car keys dialing Alec's number begging for him to pick up as he sat inside speeding the car towards Alec's house. 

Almost after fourth ring bell Alec attended the call, his usual cheery and happy voice ranged through the phone and Magnus almost sob with relief. 

"Hey Magnus" Alec spoke but Magnus was panicking, it wasn't a time to say hello. 

"Alexander where are you?" Magnus asked as he drove the car like crazy. 

"Home why?" Alec spoke frowning. 

"Listen to me, get inside your room, lock every single door and window. Keep everyone inside and do not open the door until I say" Magnus spoke immediately and Alec frowned even more. 

"What? Magnus what's wrong?" Alec asked but Magnus shook his head but on realizing Alec can't see he spoke. 

"Just do as I say please Alexander" Magnus pleaded desperately and Alec sigh. 

"Okay alright" Alec spoke and Magnus sigh with relief, his Alexander was fine for now. 

"Its done, now tell me what's wrong? are you okay? where are you?" Alec asked confused and Magnus almost smiled as he neared his house. 

"I'm fine, I'm heading to your place" Magnus spoke rapidly. 

"Its early than you usually come, Magnus what's wrong?" Alec asked his voice thick with concern. 

"I'll tell you once I'm there" Magnus promised only to have Alec sigh. 

Magnus drove like crazy as he talked to Alec, he didn't care about anything except to be with Alec and keep him safe, it was his only goal right now. He didn't care about himself, not anymore, not when it comes to Alec. 

That boy has given him so much, so much he didn't deserve. He loved him, he showed him his true self, he made him realize who his real friends were, he stayed with him despite knowing how filthy and messed up Magnus was. He loved him like no one ever did before and He won't get hurt in return. 

If Magnus can't give him happiness than at least he can protect him with everything he has. 

Magnus practically sobbed as he saw Alec's house and ran towards the door almost kissing it because of how relieved he was. He rang the doorbell telling Alec to open the door and in a heartbeat the door opened revealing concerned and panicked Alec.

Magnus threw himself in Alec's arms as he kicked the door shut before tightening his grip on Magnus holding him impossibly close feeling how his body shook with fear, Alec frowned not understanding a thing but he kept holding Magnus as Jace and Izzy came running. Immediately Jace locked the door already knowing something was wrong. 

Magnus had his face buried in Alec's neck as he whispered rapidly. 

"You are okay" Magnus whispered on repeat And Alec frowned even more before he hesitantly pulled apart cupping Magnus face and looking at his glistening eyes in which Alec could drown with so much love and warmth. 

"Hey, what happened?" Alec asked softly and Magnus again hugged him tighter than before as if making sure he was alright, safe in his arms. 

After a while he pulled apart as Alec guided him towards the sofa resting in his launch, Izzy brought glass of water for Magnus seeing his frantic breathing. Alec gently raised the glass towards Magnus lips as he took small sips feeling better as the cold water ran down his throat. He felt Alec sitting beside him wrapping his arms around his shoulder bringing him closer as he whispered sweet nothings in his ear. 

When Magnus was calm enough he pulled apart looking at Alec memorizing every tiny detail of his beautiful face just in case. Alec frowned cupping his face. 

"Magnus what's wrong?" Alec asked again, Magnus sigh before revealing the text to Alec who read it frowning. 

"I know who J.C Is" Magnus began and Alec looked at him confused. 

"Who?" Alec asked. 

"Jonathan, Valentine's Son" Magnus spoke and Alec's eyes widened. 

"How do you know?" Alec demanded. 

"I met him, he told me" Magnus simply spoke and Alec almost jumped from his place, shocked and concerned. 

"You what? When?" Alec asked. 

"Today he came to café" Magnus answered and Alec could felt his heart pumping faster. 

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Alec immediately asked, examining Magnus in case of any injuries. Magnus smiled sadly shaking his head. 

"I'm alright, he didn't do anything except talk" Magnus spoke and Alec frowned even more, what was this boy up to? 

"What did he say?" Alec inquired. Magnus shut his mouth for a while contemplating whether to tell Alec or not, he didn't want to stress him. The only thing he wanted was to keep him safe. Alec looked at Magnus already knowing something was wrong and Magnus wasn't telling him. He slowly grabbed his hands and looked at him with so much love that melted Magnus. 

"Tell me Love" Alec whispered and Magnus sigh. 

"He told me that I'll pay for what I did to Valentine" Magnus whispered back, his voice barely audible for Alec but he heard it well, Alec immediately hugged Magnus closer his heart thumping with fear. He was afraid himself not knowing how to keep his lover safe. Magnus slowly pulled apart and cupped Alec's face his eyes glistening with tears which pierced Alec's heart. 

"Alec, I want you to do something for me" Magnus spoke and Alec immediately nodded, he was ready whatever it was. He was ready to do anything for Magnus. 

"Anything" Alec spoke his mouth so close to Magnus, they could feel each other breaths. 

"I want you to take your family and go away from here, for a while" Magnus spoke and Alec immediately pulled apart. His head was shaking subconsciously as he tried to foam words. How could Magnus even think that? That Alec will leave him alone here and go away? 

"No" Alec immediately denied and Magnus shoulder sank, he knew Alec will argue. 

"Alexander listen to me, he's coming after you. You are the only thing that is important to me and he will come after you and if anything happens to you because of me I won't be able to live with myself" Magnus spoke, his voice husky and Alec again shook his head Grabbing Magnus shoulder. 

"I'm not leaving you here, no matter what" Alec stated firmly and Magnus sadly wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, Alec leaning on his touch. 

"You have to, think about your family" Magnus whispered and Alec froze. 

"What about them?" Alec asked scared. 

"He'll come after them as well, he is a psycho and he doesn't care who gets in way. He will hurt them too Alexander. He'll hurt Izzy and Jace and your parents" Magnus spoke, he knew how crazy those types of people were, they would do anything to get what they want. Magnus had seen them destroying peoples family. And he won't let it Happen to Alec's family, He knew it will destroy Alec if anything happens to them. Alec's breath hitched as he took in the possibility of His family hurting. He had no idea what to do, at one place was the love of his life and on another was his family. 

"Come with me then" Alec spoke after a long time but Magnus shook his head. 

"I can't, I need you away from me. If I'll come he'll find you all too" Magnus spoke and Alec let out a muffled sob, his heart breaking and his body shaking. Magnus immediately hugged him closer his own eyes watering as he rub his lover's back trying to calm him down, he kept telling himself that it was for best. Alec had to be away from him until he solve Jonathan's issue. That was the only way. 

"I can't please Magnus" Alec sobbed and Magnus hugged him even more tightly. 

"I know, I know. But it is the only way" Magnus assured him but Alec shook his head. 

"No I can't, I can't leave you please. I love you" Alec spoke and Magnus kissed his forehead. 

"I love you too Alexander so much that's why I need you to move. Its for a little while, I'll be fine I promise" Magnus spoke but Alec still didn't agree. He looked deep into His eyes and he felt his heart clench, he couldn't breath just thinking About leaving Magnus alone. 

Alec didn't know what to choose, his family or his lover? He loved them all too much and if anything happens to anyone of them he would die. shaking his head he let out a sob before his eyes widened. He looked at Magnus smiling. 

"I have an idea" Alec spoke and Magnus encouraged him to go on. 

"I'll send my family away and stay with you" Alec spoke smiling, it can be done. This way everyone will be safe. Magnus immediately stood up shaking his head. Alec can't stay with him, he can't. 

"No you have to go too" Magnus spoke but Alec cupped his face. 

"I'm not leaving you Magnus" Alec spoke and this time Magnus let out a cry. 

"You don't understand, you are in danger" Magnus spoke. 

"I don't care about it, all I know is that I am not leaving you here Alone, I can't Magnus. I won't be able to live. I can't even think about leaving you here alone. I love you and I will die for you" Alec whispered, Magnus sobbed a little not foaming any word, he was lost. 

"What if something happens to you?" Magnus asked his voice so small breaking Alec's heart who smiled a little.

"Nothing will happen, we'll figure things out together like we always do" Alec assured him and Magnus sigh nodding, Alec let out a small sigh of relief before he smiled at Magnus whose head was low and was sobbing. He was scared but not for himself, but for Alexander. Alec lifted his head so their eyes met, he kissed his left eyes and then right drinking away his tears before he kissed his forehead lingering there. 

"I love you, its going to be okay" Alec promised and Magnus nodded, 

"I love you too" Magnus whispered before he kissed Alec hard engulfing him in a bone crushing hug, pushing their chest together as their lips danced in a perfect sync savoring each others taste. Magnus then pulled apart and hugged Alec closer burying his face in his neck letting few tears fall. His Alexander has to be okay.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
After calling Robert back home and explaining them all the situation, well not exactly. They didn't go in details but Explained a little about Jonathan and what he wanted, it took a lot of time to process but finally after a lot of pleading they agree, but still was wary about leaving Magnus and Alec alone. 

Right now they both were helping Izzy and Jace to pack their bags who both were scared and concern for both of them. It took a lot of time to convince them both. 

"Alright are you both done?" Alec asked and Izzy just nodded, Alec sigh before bringing her into a hug and she immediately started crying. Alec let few tears fall too and Magnus eyes watered, if only Alec wasn't that stubborn. 

"Promise me you will be okay, you both will" Izzy sobbed looking at Magnus who smiled nodding, he was sure of one thing. Alec will be okay no matter what happens. 

"We will Izzy, it's just for a while" Alec spoke kissing her cheek, he then hugged Jace who promised to take care of his family and Alec smiled. Just like that they all went outside Alec holding Isabelle's bag as he sob in her arms while Magnus followed them along with rest of their family. They all placed their bags neatly in car before turning around and hugging each other waving their goodbyes. 

Maryse came closer to Alec and Magnus and hugged them together. 

"take care both of you" She whispered and Alec smiled. 

Just as they was about to sit a car appeared there and from it came out a figure Magnus dreaded followed by four more. Magnus eyes widened as he looked at Jonathan who smirked before he saw all of them. Alec immediately knew who he was and he ran towards Magnus holding him closer making Jonathan laugh. 

"I see you are leaving" Jonathan spoke as he took out his gun circling around his finger smirking at Magnus who felt his heart racing. 

"Well you can't go until I have what I want" Jonathan spoke before he pointed the gun towards Alec and Magnus froze, immediately he got closer to him shielding his body. The four others pointed guns at each of his family as they tried to run towards Alec. 

"I told you, I'll take something important from you and I have seen the way you look at the boy, the way you kiss him, you love him" Jonathan spoke and Magnus stood firmly against Alec pushing him Back but Alec had a tight grip on him. 

"Jonathan please leave him alone" Magnus pleaded seeing how terrific they all look with guns over their heads. 

"And why would I do that?" Jonathan asked and Magnus closed his eyes, he knew his plan all along. If Magnus didn't do it he will hurt Alec. 

"I know what you want" Magnus spoke already feeling Alec's trip tightening around him. 

"And what is that?" Jonathan asked amused. 

"I'll join you, do whatever you want but please leave them" Magnus pleaded, he heard a small "no" coming from Alec's mouth as he held Magnus closer. 

"No way, wanna kill me Go on" Alec spoke and Jonathan grinned. 

"Not just you, but also them" Jonathan spoke pointing at his family and Alec felt his knees giving up. Magnus immediately pushed Alec away standing infront of him. 

"Don't you dare touch them" Magnus threatened and Jonathan laughed. 

"I won't if you come with me" Jonathan spoke. 

"Why threatening Alec? you knew where I live, you could have come there" Magnus asked. 

"I know you Magnus Bane, you would have died rather than join me but now, its your lovers life at stake you will do anything for him. It was my plan to lure you here and then make you choose, so now tell me what's it gonna be. You joining me or Me killing them all?" Jonathan asked and Magnus closed his eyes his tears falling, they all knew his answer. He felt Alec arms around him turning him around until their chest touch. 

"Don't do this please" Alec pleaded his tears falling but Magnus shook his head. 

"We don't have a choice, I won't risk your and your family's life for me Alexander" Magnus spoke caressing his cheekbone wiping away the tears. 

"Magnus we'll think of something" Alec sobbed, they all know they were defeated, Alec didn't knew what to say anymore. 

"We can't, I have to go Alexander" Magnus spoke his lips trembling but Alec pulled him even more closer until their foreheads touch. 

"don't please" Alec begged. 

"Alexander its your family, I won't risk them. I don't want this, and yes I am scared so much but its your life Alexander I will do anything for you" Magnus spoke and Alec cried shaking his head, his whole body shaking. 

"I can't I can't" Alec sobbed but Magnus hugged him tightly letting his tears fall as their body shook with fear and sobs. 

"Thank you Alexander for everything you did for me, I can never thank you enough for the moments I had with you, all the love, the care the warmth you gave to me.. How you made me feel so special, so loved, so safe. You have given me the best moments in my life and I will forever be grateful. Remember this Alexander lightwood I love you so much, my heart beats only for you. I will always love you until I die" Magnus whispered in his ear and Alec sobbed harder. 

"I love you too Magnus, so much" Alec whispered before he pulled apart and Kissed Magnus hard, their lips quivering as they kissed, their tears mingling and their bodies shaking together. They pulled apart breathless before Magnus looked at Jonathan closing his eyes and speaking. 

"I'll come with you" Magnus spoke and could feel Alec whispering "No" behind him. 

"Very well than" Jonathan spoke before two of his men came ahead and cuffed Magnus hand taking him towards Jonathan as Alec screamed and ran towards him but was stopped by Robert arms. 

Magnus just kept starring at Alec their eyes glistening with tears as Jonathan ran his fingers over Magnus face. 

"Welcome to who you were Magnus Bane, you're going to regret everything in your life" Jonathan spoke. Magnus hitched a breath before mouthing "I love you" to Alec who screamed and squirmed in Roberts arms his vision blurred with tears. 

Magnus felt himself being pushed inside a car but his eyes never left Alec who was begging Them to leave him, yelling Magnus that he'll find him, screaming at him that he loves him. 

Magnus finally closed his eyes letting tears fall as they started to drive away from Alec's house. 

"I love you Alexander, forever" Magnus whispered to himself before he saw darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg!!!! I did this wow!!! 
> 
> Alright I am so sorry and you all can go on yelling at me... XD
> 
> But you all need to know next chapter will be PAINFUL! 
> 
> MY POOR BABIES!! 
> 
> I CRIED :( 
> 
> NEED TISSUES????
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL!!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -> Torture   
> \- Pain 
> 
> Trigger warning   
> \- blood  
> -abuse  
> -beating  
> -torture  
> And more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to "The other side" By ruella reading this chapter only if you love pain xD
> 
> Requirements : 
> 
> \- A BOX OF TISSUE 
> 
> \- BEAR TO HUG, OR PILLOW TO SQUEEZE
> 
> \- SOMETHING TO TRASH AND THROW
> 
> -AMBULANCE IN CASE YOU FAINT OR DIED 
> 
> \- ALSO A NOTE TO ME FOR YOUR FUNERAL!!!

When Magnus woke up He was tied to some sort of pillar sitting on a dirty floor, his hand tied behind him and his mouth gagged making it hard for him to breath. His head resting low as he tried to clear his vision blinking rapidly, His throat felt dry and his head felt heavy with unbearable pain aching through his body due to the position he was in. 

He slowly looked around and was met by darkness, he couldn't make up his surrounding, it was too dark and scary for him. Magnus felt himself shivering due to how cold it was and because of the lack of clothes. 

Magnus sigh as he took deep breaths trying to calm his racing heart and his trembling hands, It was of no use because Magnus was scared, terrified. He has dreaded this life since the moment he got free, dreaded this coldness, this emptiness, this loneliness and this fear and now he was Back again. 

He knew he was screwed, he knew nothing and no one can help him now, he knew his life was ruined and he felt tears falling from his eyes as he took deep breaths. The only satisfying thing was he knew now his Alexander was safe, his family was safe. 

Magnus sigh letting his tears fall as he closed his eyes picturing the last memory Of Alexander's beautiful face he was captured, every tiny little detail he has memorized and he knew it was the only thing he could hold on, it was his only hope now. 

His lips quiver as his mind played their every beautiful moment together, his every addicting smile, his contagious laugh, his memorizing eyes, his intoxicating fragrance, his passionate yet soft lips, his husked whispers, his tingles, his touch, his breaths and the warmth radiating off his Lover's body. 

Magnus realized how safe he felt with Alec, how protected he was in his presence. How Alec's single touch was assuring, and now as he sat in this cold dirty floor bounded with tight ropes which was making his wrist hurt he realized how much he needed his Alexander, and how he was nothing without him. 

He had regretted his whole life, it wasn't exactly the type of Life he wanted to live but with Alec he was starting to accept himself, starting to accept that maybe whatever happened, it was for good. What if he had never met Alec if none of that happened?. But even now Magnus wasn't ready to face whatever was coming, he wasn't ready to become who he was once. 

His body tensed when he heard footsteps followed by husked voices he couldn't differentiate. He took deep breaths as the light lit up illuminating his surrounding and he saw the wrecked room he was in, it looked like it wasn't use for centuries, he saw dust on every single corner, on floor. He saw how the furniture was wrecked though there wasn't much, it looked like some sort of store or dungeon. 

After a minute Magnus finally saw the figures coming his way, though he only recognize one, Jonathan. Rest was his members Magnus didn't know. 

He could feel his heart beating fast, his shaky breaths as Jonathan placed a chair in front of him and Sat down with the most evil smirk and hatred clear on his face. Magnus sank a little trying to get as far as possible from him but to no avail, he was tied up pretty strong. Jonathan smirked seeing Magnus Struggle and Laughed gaining his attention. 

"It won't get you anywhere, you are here Now Magnus Bane" Jonathan spoke and Magnus glared at him though his insides were screaming in fear and he was panicking. 

"There are so many things you'll have to do, so many things you need to learn but first you and I have some unsettle Business" Jonathan spoke as he took out a long dagger from his pocket. Magnus eyes widened as he gulped before someone freed his mouth. 

"I still have to take my anger on you, for what you did to my father" Jonathan Gritted before pushing the chair away and standing angrily making Magnus jump and curled on himself. Immediately Jonathan grabbed hand full of his hairs and pulled them painfully, a wince escaped Magnus mouth when he felt the tip of dagger running along his neck but he couldn't move, he was tied up painfully tight. 

"HOW DARE YOU DID THAT TO MY FATHER?" Jonathan screamed as he squeezed Magnus feet from his boots making him cry in pain. 

"Look at you crying like pathetic" Jonathan spoke tracing Magnus cheekbone with a dagger before cutting through it. Magnus screamed as the blood came out of his cheek his eyes watering. 

"You remember how you would scream and beg to my father to have mercy on you and how mercilessly he beat you like you were some animal" Jonathan laughed before slapping Magnus hard making him dizzy as he closed his eyes his tears falling, whimpering. 

"How you walked down the roads in complete darkness, wearing nothing but a ripped jeans walking in cold selling drugs and how they used you, how they handled you like you were some piece of shit" Jonathan spoke before he kicked him hard in his ribs making him jump and scream in pain but he didn't beg.

Magnus closed his eyes as unbearable pain ran through his body, he felt blood rising in his mouth as Jonathan hit him hard over and over again. With every word he spoke Magnus winched seeing the flashbacks of his past, he knew he was torturing him making him relive all the memories he didn't know how Jonathan came across but he was doing a good job when Magnus screamed and cried trying to stop all those memories. 

Jonathan smirked before he punched him hard and Magnus screamed in pain as blood ran out of his nose and mouth. His eyes were watered and he winced when tears came in contact with his abused cheek. 

"You remember how they touched you, how they treated you and how you gave yourself, your body to people like a slut you are" Jonathan whispered in his ear running his hand all over his body digging the dagger deep in his skin Making him scream again. 

"YOU ARE PATHETIC AND NOW I WILL MAKE YOU FEEL THE PAIN YOU NEVER DID" Jonathan screamed hitting Magnus with his feet, punching him hard until his face was bloody and he was slowly losing consciousness. 

Next thing he knew was his hand on his throat squeezing the life out of him as he struggle to breath looking at Jonathan glaring eyes as his eyes watered. 

"You thought your life would be okay now, you were wrong. If you think your life was worse before than welcome to hell" Jonathan screamed constructing his throat and Magnus gasped feeling lightheaded, just as he was about to pass out Jonathan released him and he coughed gasping for air Aware of Jonathan sick laugh echoing around. Magnus felt another punch on his nose before Jonathan left the room, immediately someone gagged him again and he tasted the blood not able to breath, before he could look at his abused body lights dimmed leaving him alone in the darkness as he cried in pain, his head heavy, his tears falling. He couldn't move and he closed his eyes but instantly memories of his past flashed in front of his eyes and Magnus screamed to the darkness of the room.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Alec didn't know how long he sat outside on the floor not aware of his family screaming at him trying got gain his attention. He couldn't hear anything except Magnus whispers, Magnus telling him how he loves him, Magnus saying goodbye. 

He couldn't see anything except Magnus going away from him, Magnus tear streamed face, his scared eyes, how painfully they cuffed him and pushed him inside. 

He couldn't feel anything except Magnus fear, and how he shiver in his arms, his sobs. Alec was numb to all the feeling except Magnus. He saw them Taking Magnus away but he couldn't do anything to prevent it, he didn't do anything but stood there frozen and now His Magnus was with that bastard hurting. 

He couldn't imagine the things he'll GO through, he remember how scared he was when he told him, how he told Alec he didn't want to go back to that and how small his voice was, how terrified he was. And Alec did nothing but assured him but at what cost? Magnus was taken and he will go through everything he had feared just to save Alec and his family. 

A sob escaped his mouth as he thought of Magnus crying and screaming and that's when he got aware of arms around him, all the whispers, the hand on his hairs but none of it mattered now, none of it was Magnus. 

Alec wiped his tears as he stood up in his shaking legs, unsteady. He went towards his father who was talking in phone probably to the police, it was time for them to act and not cry. His father looked at him sympathetically before he ended the call. 

"I have informed the police, they'll start looking right away" Robert spoke and Alec nodded before he started to walk inside as his family yell at him, he didn't had time for any of that, He had to find Magnus, he had to save him but he had no idea how? 

He went inside and started looking around for anything knowing he was being silly, what would he find here? Maybe he needed to distract himself or he needed to assure his heart that he was doing something. 

Alec looked at every item, every corner of his room for god knows what, he went outside as his siblings and mother yell for him to calm down. 

"Alec listen to us, we'll think of something you need to relax" Maryse pleaded but Alec had enough, it wasn't time to think or relax it was time to act. 

In launch Alec looked at every single couch and floor before he finally found something. It was Magnus mobile. Alec immediately grabbed it before he sat down on the couch, he already knew his password so he immediately unlocked it searching for some clue. He went to his inbox and found the number Jonathan was messaging from. 

He ran towards the landline and called the number praying for him. to pick so they could trace the call but unfortunately the number wasn't available anymore. Frustrated Alec slammed the phone down pulling his hairs as his siblings tried to calm him down. 

Without paying any attention Alec grabbed his car keys so he could get to Magnus house and find something, but before he could Maryse grabbed his shoulder making him look at her. 

"Alec calm down please listen to us" Maryse spoke but Alec shook his head, he had to be strong. 

"I cant mom I have to find Magnus" Alec spoke and Maryse nodded. 

"Yes we have to but not like this, you need to sit down relax and think about it" Maryse spoke but Alec shook his head again. 

"I don't have time for this" Alec spoke. 

"Alec---" 

"NO MOM I HAVE TO FIND HIM,I HAVE TO BE STRONG FOR HIM I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING, ANYTHING" Alec yelled and Jace and Izzy looked at him through their tears. 

"This is what I am taking about, you need to do something but not like this. Alec you need to let out first, if you keep bottling it you will burst sooner or later and than you won't be able to do anything. If you have to be strong you have to accept it" Maryse spoke and Alec shook his head, Maryse sigh before bringing him in a hug and Alec stood firm before slowly a tear fell from his eyes followed by another and soon he was sobbing in his mother's arms. 

"I have to find him Mom, I have to" Alec sobbed and Maryse nodded running her hands on his hairs just like Magnus did. 

"Magnus" Alec sobbed even more hugging her tighter,his heart crumbling.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
Magnus was being dragged by two of Jonathan's members, his hands and mouth free but they had strong grip on him and also on his hairs, He was still feeling lightheaded and the blood was still falling but he couldn't do anything about it. 

They stopped inside another room which was better and decorated than the room he was in. Jonathan was standing inside near a chair in which a person sat cuffed just like Magnus was. He looked near 22 with his hairs blond and good height. 

Magnus frowned not understanding a thing before he was pushed ahead towards Jonathan as the other two locked the door. Magnus sigh, there was no way to run. 

He looked at Jonathan who smirked seeing Magnus. Slowly he walked towards him grinning evilly which made Magnus feel uncomfortable, something was seriously wrong and Magnus didn't like it at all. 

"So I have your first task" Jonathan spoke and Magnus frowned. 

"You see Now you are one of us and you have to be heartless, selfish and despicable. You have to be real evil" Jonathan spoke and Magnus frowned not liking the sound of it. He felt his heart beating faster as he looked around, towards the boy chained in a chair and then towards Jonathan smirking. Magnus eyes widened as he step back a little and Jonathan smirked even more before grabbing a dagger from his fellow and giving it to Magnus. 

"Torture him" Jonathan ordered and Magnus shook his head tears falling, he felt his palms sweating and his heart racing. He couldn't breath, he can't do that. He can't torture anyone. 

"I can't" Magnus whispered and Jonathan laughed. 

"The hell you can't, you can and you will" Jonathan yelled before he thrust the dagger in his Hand forcefully as he trashed and squirmed to get away. 

"I can't do that, please anything else" Magnus begged, do hell to his pride, he can't torture an innocent. Magnus can't do that, he will never forgive himself. He couldn't see straight his vision was blurred with tears and he felt heavy, he prayed for death because he would rather die than torture anyone. 

"I SAID DO IT" Jonathan yelled slapping him hard and Magnus lost his balance, He felt himself being dragged towards the boy who looked frightened but didn't say anything. 

Magnus stood there shaking from head to toe as he gasped, he couldn't even hold the dagger in his hands. He was sobbing and begging but none of them listened. 

"Please I'll do anything else, anything but not this, please" Magnus begged and Jonathan grabbed his hairs and yanked him making him cry. 

"Do it or I will kill him" Jonathan spoke before releasing him making him stumble, Magnus cried gulping before he slowly looked at the boy, his eyes were beautiful green and Magnus let out a muffled sob at the thought of hurting him. He hesitantly lifted the dagger in his shaking hand and went towards his chest, His heart was beating faster he dig the blade a bit deep and he sob as he traced a single line, The boy screamed in pain and The dagger fell from Magnus eyes as he heard his heart wrenching scream. Magnus looked through his tears at the blood pouring out of his chest, it wasn't deep but still it was blood. His eyes widened and he immediately felt sick as his head started to spin and he fell down on his knees feeling like he'll puke. 

He screamed at the sight of boy screaming and Felt hands on him before he stood up and was facing Jonathan who was glaring at him but then smiled. 

"It will take a lot of time to break your walls but no worry we will" Jonathan spoke and Magnus looked down. 

"Seeing you didn't do the task we'll think of something else but right now you need to be punish" Jonathan spoke and Magnus looked at him with terrific eyes before he was being tied up again, this time just his hand on the upper side of poll as he stood straight, next thing he knew was his shirt was being yanked off and Magnus gasped, a sob escaped his mouth as he realized what was going to happen. He Shook his head frantically praying to be wrong and Jonathan smirked. 

"Just like old times" Jonathan spoke and Magnus sobbed, his naked back facing Jonathan.

He closed his eyes tightly as the first pain ran through his back when Jonathan hit him hard with a whip smirking as Magnus screamed, his back aching and wincing with pain. In a second he felt another hit and he screamed again tears falling from his eyes. 

Jonathan smirk looking at the scars on his back smiling as he cried and smirk, seeing blood running down his back he hit him again harder as it left another mark making a thud sound when in contact with his delicate skin. 

"This is fun" Jonathan spoke as he hit him again and Magnus screamed and his legs gave out but his arms held him up which was hurting too. 

"Stop, please" Magnus begged but Jonathan hit him harder making him sob. His whole back was aching and he was in pain, he felt like he will die as Jonathan whip him again and again. Magnus started to feel lightheaded as the blood poured from his mouth and nose and his back. 

"St--op" Magnus pleaded his voice barely audible as another hit came, he didn't even had strength to scream Now. Everything was spinning around him, he was in so much pain and his vision was blur and he tried to think of Alexander, He smiled through tears as he saw His smiling face, as he remembered his touch and his warmth barely feeling the pain anymore. He rested his head in his hanging arm closing his eyes wincing with every hit. He didn't know how many more he could take but if he was going to die than he wanted to Think of Alec. 

An excruciating hit brought him back to his senses as he screamed aloud almost falling down. 

"Please, St--op, Ple--ase" Magnus begged as he saw his vision darkening. 

Jonathan stopped when he saw Magnus bloody back, satisfied seeing the scars and blood before he nodded to his coworkers and left the room smiling proudly. 

Magnus felt the whipping stop and he sigh with relief as he felt himself going limp with pain, He felt his arms getting free and he felt down on the floor wincing when his bloody back came in contact with floor and barely feeling the hit on his head as he closed his eyes.

"Alexander" He whispered brokenly before the darkness took him and he fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHMYGOD!!!! 
> 
> I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT? OMG I STARTED CRYING WRITING THE CHAPTER TWICE!!! 
> 
> MY POOR POOR BABY!!! 
> 
> SCREW YOU JONATHAN!! 
> 
> I'M SO SORRY!!! :( 
> 
> A BIG HUG TOO ALL OF YOU! 
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Jonathan is a bitch  
> \- My poor babies Malec  
> \- Maybe a good news?

Waking up next day was even more Painful than he had ever imagined, He winced as soon as his senses came back to him, his vision cleared slowly and he groaned seeing he was again tied up without a shirt on. 

He couldn't bear the excruciating pain that was aching through his back making it impossible for him to sit, his back was pressed tightly against the pillar and he felt tears rising again. 

After the torture Magnus fell unconscious so he didn't feel anything anymore but right now, it was almost too much for him to bear and he didn't stop the tears falling from his eyes as he desperately tried to get some relief, to shut his mind, to not feel the pain. 

Magnus still remember what he was about to do and the fact that he was going to torture and innocent being was enough to make him feel disgusting and he again felt like he would puke. 

Magnus looked down at his chest and could see few bruises but not as much as his back was. He rested his head on pillar closing his eyes only to have them open when his stomach growl and he realize how hungry he was. He felt like he was going to die with hunger as he felt weird sensation going around his chest. 

Knowing there wasn't much to do, he rested his head back biting his lips to contain his screams and sobs as his tears fell down. His body aching with pain and he knew his back was raw with nasty scars. 

If this kept going Magnus doubt he'll go through it, it was too much. Magnus might be able to bear physical torture but if he had to torture someone Else Magnus would die mentally. 

He sat straight as the door opened and in came a figure, thinking it was Jonathan Magnus immediately looked away feeling his heart beating faster Than ever and his hands trembling madly in fear, he couldn't bear any other foam of torture, his body was screaming for relief, for some comfort and his hips hurt from sitting on hard concrete floor, his body was shivering, his skin cold with low temperature around. 

Magnus looked up at the figure and sigh with relief when he saw it wasn't Jonathan but frowned when he saw it was the same boy he was asked to torture. The looked sadly at Magnus holding some sort of box in his hand which made him scared, what was going on? 

Most importantly what was the boy doing here? Magnus gulped when he looked at his chest knowing underneath that shirt was a scar traced by him. He immediately looked away and the boy sat down in front of him gaining Magnus attention. 

"You don't have to be afraid of me" The boy spoke and Magnus stared at him. 

"I don't know how to thank you" The boy whispered and Magnus looked at him with wide eyes. 

"Who are you?" he asked and the boy smiled. 

"My name is Scott, I work for Jonathan" Scott introduced himself and Magnus eyes widened even more, if he works for Jonathan why did he asked Magnus to torture him? And why was he talking to him so kindly? As if he heard his thoughts, Scott spoke. 

"Jonathan does this, he made people torture me but no one ever rejected except you, You denied to torture me even when he was abusing you and I have no idea how to thank you" Scott spoke and Magnus nodded not understanding a thing. 

"Jonathan isn't here yet so I brought you this" Scott spoke opening the lid and Magnus realized it was First Aid kit. He looked at him who smiled. 

"Your wounds needs to be treated or they'll be infected, if you don't mind may I?" Scott asked and Magnus nodded a little unsure but what other option did he had?. 

Scott smiled before he gently started rubbing ointments on his back Making Magnus wince in pain and he immediately stopped. 

"Sorry, it will hurt a little" Scott apologized But Magnus shook his head. 

"Its alright" Magnus whispered and felt him rubbing again, immediately he started to relax but his mind was fuzzy. How can Scott be so kind to him? why was he acting nice towards Magnus? like he cared? He was working with Jonathan so wasn't he suppose to torture Magnus too but here he was taking care of him.   
"The scars will fade soon" Scott voice broke him thoughts and he cleared his throat. 

"Hopefully" Magnus spoke. 

"You know, you are the first person I have encountered who is really kind, and I knew from the moment I saw you that you don't deserve what you are getting" Scott spoke and Magnus wanted to look at his expression but his Back was facing him, this boy was interesting Magnus. Shaking his head he spoke. 

"Thank you and Sorry for that" Magnus apologized but Scott smiled before his hand stopped working on his back and Magnus immediately felt at ease as pain subsided a little. 

"Don't worry I have endure worse" Scott spoke his voice pained and Magnus heart broke. 

"Why?" Magnus asked and Scott smiled sadly sitting with him. 

"Jonathan wants his members Strong, heartless and fierce. Whenever he hire's or kidnap someone he make them torture me like a task to make them strong, none of them denied, except you" Scott spoke and Magnus wanted to reach to the boy and comfort him somehow. 

"You don't deserve it either" Magnus whispered and Scott smiled before his hand went towards his cheek applying ointment there making him wince a little. 

"You have no idea the things he had planned for you" Scott whispered sadly and Magnus felt himself shivering with fear, Scott smiled a little making him frown. 

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here" Scott assured him, Magnus eyes widened as he looked at him surprised. 

"What?" He breathed, his heart racing. Hope building. 

"Yes, I Promise you I'll find a way and get you out of here. I'll save you" Scott promised smiling and Magnus let out a sigh of relief. Maybe things will be okay. 

"How?" He asked still a little unsure. 

"I'll think of something, I need a chance and proper time but this is my promise, you'll be okay" Scott spoke and Magnus smiled in return before he stood up. 

"I'm sorry I can't bandage your back, Jonathan will be suspicious" Scott apologized but Magnus shook his head. 

"Listen, there will be some crazy shit you'll have to go but please stay strong, don't break, hold on until I find a way out" Scott whispered and Magnus nodded. 

"Thank you" Magnus whispered and he just smiled before moving away leaving Magnus alone but this time he was hopeful.   
.  
,  
,  
Alec had no idea what to do anymore, where to look?. He had done everything he could think of, he went to Magnus house and tried to look for something but found nothing, he reported to police and FBI agents but none of them was able to detect any sign of Magnus which was frustrating him. 

Now he sat in his room not aware of anything anymore except that fact that his Magnus was hurting, he couldn't eat nor sleep. He felt himself slipping away but He would wake up immediately, he was hungry but the thought of him eating when His lover was out there hungry hurting was enough to stop him. 

His sibling, his parents and friend they all tried to convince him but to no avail, he couldn't even feel himself anymore. He was empty without his lover by his side. 

He felt like someone was stabbing him over and over again or that he was reliving his worst nightmare, he just wanted to wake up and see his beautiful lover, to hold him and to love him. 

He felt his tears falling as he thought of Magnus, god knows in what state he was, what were they doing to him? He let out a muffled sob as he played with Magnus phone ringing Jonathan number over and over again Praying he would pick up. 

In the end he screamed in his pillow, letting out all his frustration, his sorrow, the agony, the desperation, all the pain and the feeling of being useless. He wasn't able to do anything, he can't stop Jonathan and now he has his Magnus. 

Alec suddenly started crying his body shaking with sobs, he couldn't act strong anymore, he needed Magnus, he needed him so badly.   
.  
.  
.  
Magnus didn't know where they were going, all he knew was he was sitting in a car with Jonathan by his side as Scott drove the car while other three sat with them. 

It was cold and the night was beautiful today, the sky was full of stars and the wind was pleasant but none of it felt safe to Magnus, the wind was stabbing him. He was scared but he knew he had to be strong. 

He had no idea what Jonathan's crazy mind was planning but whatever it was Magnus had to be strong, of he broke there won't be any way for him to escape. 

Sighing he looked outside at the passing busy streets and for a moment he thought of yelling at people but the gun pointed at his abdomen stopped him, instead he smiled at the people so desperately wanting to be free and run along the roads with Alexander. 

He sigh as Alec name came into his mind, god how much me miss him. He miss everything about the boy and it was driving him nuts, he sigh sadly thinking how miserable he would be. He just hope He won't blame himself, There was nothing he could have done, Jonathan was a like a shadow, his worst nightmare and he would have followed him even in a deepest pit. 

Magnus closed his eyes as he thought about Alec and immediately found himself Smiling, he thought about their moments together how they use to study together, how they use to tease each other and how they cuddle. He wanted that back, so badly. He wanted Alec to cuddle him again, to kiss his forehead, to bush his hairs to comfort him. 

His eyes opened as the car stopped, he looked around his surrounding and saw a deserted alley, It wasn't crowded even a bit and he doubted anyone was there at this time of the night. Frowning he looked at Jonathan who handed him a box and Magnus immediately knew what was inside. Drugs. 

So they came here to sell drugs, of course how come Magnus never noticed. He wanted to cry and yell to the night. He was going back to his previous self, his nightmare but ofcourse he didn't had any choice. 

He suddenly felt hands on him pushing him from the car, he whimpered because of their tight grip as they walked, Jonathan ahead of them while Magnus was guarded by his all sides. 

They stopped when a group of boys came in view and he knew they were the one buying. It was group of five teenagers, all looked dangerous with bikes around them. 

Jonathan looked at him and Magnus was pushed ahead, hesitantly he moved towards them who looked at him. The boy smirked seeing him as he stood near Magnus. 

"Well Jonathan, I always admire your choice of members" He spoke eyeing Magnus who shrink back a little. 

"What can I say Rick? He was born for this" Jonathan commented and Rick smirked before he grabbed the box from Magnus and handed him money which Jonathan immediately snatched. Magnus was about to move away but Rick grabbed his wrist, his fingers trailing down his cheek and Magnus shook his head. 

"You know I can pay you more, tips" Rick spoke as his hands moved down and Magnus squirmed whimpering. 

"Only if you let me have him, for a day, he's beautiful" Rick spoke biting his neck, Magnus tired to push apart but He wasn't strong. 

"Soon Rick, right now we have some work to do. You can have him another day" Jonathan spoke and Magnus sigh with relief as Rick released him, he looked at him hungrily and Magnus looked away disgusted. 

Soon they all left them and Magnus let out a breath of relief, immediately someone placed a mask over his face and he frowned as Jonathan guided him at the edge of road.

They sat there for god knows how long none of them saying anything, Magnus had no idea what was this about now. Suddenly a bike came there on which sat a couple. Immediately Jonathan nodded to his boys who surrounded the bike pointing gun at their heads. 

Magnus frowned and looked at Jonathan who handed him another gun smirking. 

"Rob them" Jonathan ordered and Magnus immediately shook his head, what the fuck was wrong with him? 

Next thing he knew was tight slap on his face as he winched, He grabbed his hairs in fist and yanked his head. 

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU, DO IT" Jonathan screamed, Magnus hesitantly stood up and his eyes found Scott's who nodded slightly and Magnus sigh, there wasn't a way out. In his shaking hands he grabbed the gun and pointed at the boy's head, his wife probably looked at them pleadingly and Magnus sent a silent apology to her. 

Magnus didn't know what to say or how to rob, he had never done anything like this in his life, so he just pointed the gun fiercely over his head his hands shaking madly. 

"Show your pockets" Magnus ordered and the boy immediately emptied it, handing his mobile and wallet to him, he saw the girl hiding something in her pocket, he looked closely and saw a ring, he immediately felt himself smiling before he shook his head. He ignored her and took the boys things towards Jonathan who nodded proudly. 

Next thing Magnus knew was a gunshot and he frantically looked towards the boy who fell down, the girl screaming. Magnus immediately ran towards him kneeling down and saw the bullet wound on his arm, his eyes watering. 

His blood boiled as he glared at Jonathan through his tears. 

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?, I DID WHAT YOU SAID THEN WHY DID YOU SHOT HIM?" Magnus screamed his hands shaking. his tears falling. 

"Because that's what we do, that's what you'll do" Jonathan yelled grabbing his hairs and pushing him down. Magnus whimpered before he looked at Jonathan through his tears, he was disgusted.

"You are insane" Magnus spoke and was met by another slap, he ignored him as he tried to stop the bleeding but He was grabbed and pushed away. 

"Leave me for god sakes, let me help him" Magnus begged but Jonathan slapped him again. 

"He'll live" He spoke and next thing Magnus know was being dragged towards the car as he begged them to help the boy who was bleeding. He sat blankly inside as they drove away. He didn't feel anything except pain and tears. 

Jonathan was torturing him psychologically and Magnus was breaking, he was breaking fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH! 
> 
> SORRY AGAIN! I LIKE TORTURING YOU ALL BUT NOT FOR LONG!
> 
> THIS CHAPTER WASN'T MY BEST, NOT FEELING WELL. 
> 
> ANYWAY WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT SCOTT?
> 
> DO YOU THINK HE'LL B ABLE TO SAFE MAGNUS?


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has a plan.

Magnus didn't feel anything anymore, he didn't even feel the pain when Jonathan again whipped him or when he was thrown on the floor, his bloody back in contact. He just winced but didn't utter a word, he knew they were heartless bastards. 

As he sat tied up on the floor his thoughts went to the boy who was bleeding badly lying on the road and that beautiful girl with him who sat there holding her lover's body. He couldn't think what she must be going now, today was some sort of special day for them that's why she had the ring and Now they were in hospital suffering Because of Jonathan. 

Magnus let his tears fall freely as he sobbed, his body shaking. He can't bear this anymore, it was getting too much. Every time Magnus close his eyes he saw himself either torturing someone, robbing them or worse killing them mercilessly and it scares him to the extent he couldn't think straight. 

He don't give a damn about how badly his back was hurting after another torture he encountered because Jonathan was mad for screaming at him. His hands trembled behind him and his lips quiver. Magnus found himself Praying, screaming at someone to save him. He wanted his Alexander, he wanted his arms. He wanted to forget it all. 

He didn't flinch when he heard footsteps or he didn't felt scared anymore, his mind and body was all to tired, he just angrily wiped his tears and looked up to find Scott looking at him sympathetically. Immediately Magnus bursted. 

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE YOU GIVE A DAMN" Magnus spatted and Scott sigh sitting beside him. 

"I know you are mad, but we couldn't have done anything" Scott whispered but Magnus shook his head. 

"WE COULD HAVE, WE COULD HAVE TAKEN HIM TO SOME HOSPITAL OR ATLEAST CALL THE GODDAMN POLICE" Magnus yelled and Scott shushed him. 

"The girl would have called" Scott spoke and Magnus looked at him in disbelief. 

"SHE WAS IN SHOCK, SCARED TO HER LIFE AND WE LEFT HER ALONE IN THE DARK DESERTED ALLEY WITH HER BLEEDING LOVER BY HIS SIDE" Magnus screamed but Scott put his hand over his mouth. 

"If we did something Jonathan would have become suspicious" Scott spoke and Magnus looked away. 

"Look I got a good news for you, I have a plan to get you out" Scott informed him but Magnus scoffed. 

"How can I trust you? Why should I?" Magnus asked and Scott sigh sadly. 

"Because I am as much of a prisoner here as you are" He spoke and Magnus frowned, he looked at him as he exhaled deeply fighting a little battle whether to tell him or not, but he knew If Scott has to gain Magnus trust he had to tell him about himself. 

"My parents gave me to Jonathan for money, He tortured me and abused him, did all the same things to me that he's doing to you. I wanted to get away but I couldn't. I tried to run once but they got me and tortured me all night. In time I started to give in, they molded me into a completely different person. After a little while I gave up my reason to live, no one wanted me to live and so I kept going on with Jonathan but I always wanted to get away" Scott spoke and Magnus looked at him sadly. 

"Jonathan make people torture me as a reminder not to do anything stupid but when You denied I realize how your life has also played with you, that you were kind and selfless and so I decided I'll help you, I won't let him ruin your life. I was already planning to end my life but then you came along, And now I am sure I'll get you out Even if the last thing I do" Scott whispered his eyes glistening and Magnus heart broke for him, he didn't deserve what he got. 

"Don't give up on life" Magnus whispered and he laughed bitterly. 

"Life is nothing but a torture, besides I have nothing to live for, the things I did, I can't live with myself. I can barely see myself in mirror" Scott spoke and Magnus looked at him sadly. 

"We'll get out together and then we'll think of something, you have me" Magnus assured him, he won't leave him behind. 

"That's very kind of you" Scott smiled and Magnus smiled back. 

"Anyway, I have a plan" Scott spoke as he opened the first aid box and took out the ointments. 

"what?" Magnus asked. 

"Tomorrow, Jonathan will make you Rob a street restaurant, it isn't something big but everyone will be there, Me you Jonathan and others" Scott spoke and Magnus frowned his heart beating loudly, he couldn't rob a restaurant for god sakes. 

"I'm gonna give you mobile I stole, You need to call your family and tell them about our plan for tomorrow, tell them to bring police at that restaurant exactly at the time of our arrival, this way they'll arrest Them and we will be free" Scott explained and Magnus smiled a little, it was a good plan. If he tell them about the place and time, they can get to Magnus and he'll be back with Alexander.   
"Now we don't have much time, take this mobile and call your family, I have already typed the message including our destination and exact time, after talking, send that message to them and delete it" Scott spoke and Magnus nodded, he waited as Scott free his hands and then immediately grabbed mobile from Scott putting Alec's number in it. He looked at Scott who nodded before dialing his heart beating faster. 

"You talk and I'll apply this ointment in your back" Scott spoke before he gently rubbed the tube in his back and Magnus winced listening to Alec's ringtone begging him to attend.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
Alec came out of the washroom annoyed, his mobile was constantly ringing. He felt suffocated enough and it felt like he would die any minute now. 

He was a mess and his thoughts didn't help him either, all he do was think about Magnus everyday, cry over him, beg god to bring him back. 

It frustrates him that he couldn't do anything and the police weren't doing anything, if it was in Alec's hand he would have searched hell heaven and entire universe for his lover but he couldn't. He was helpless. 

Sighing he picked his mobile up and looked at the unknown number, Frowning he attended the call before clearing his throat, he has gone quiet since Magnus was taken and his voice was hoarse by now. He felt like his vocal cords were damage and there wasn't any voice in them. 

"Hello?" Alec called and he heard a deep intake of breath before the person on other side spoke making his knee buckle and his eyes water. 

"Alexander?" The voice called and Alec almost dropped the phone before blinking his eyes not believing his ears. 

"Magnus?" Alec breathed.,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think? 
> 
> It is comparatively short but hey Double update and also a good news? 
> 
> Do you think their plan will work? 
> 
> Love you all! ❤❤


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REUNION, WELL KIND OF xD

Magnus was about to throw the damn phone on floor when Alec wasn't picking up, he wanted to scream and yell at him. It was their only chance and Magnus could see it slipping. But just as he was about to Pull away Alec attended the call and Magnus breaths stopped, he didn't know what to say or what to do. It was like all the voice disappeared somewhere. 

He heard Alec clearing his throat and he wanted nothing more just to Hug him, to feel him around. Magnus opened his mouth to say something but shut it again, he couldn't speak, his hands were shaking and his heart was beating so fast. 

"Hello?" He heard Alec spoke and it was electrifying. His voice ran through him like a wave making him shiver. He closed his eyes as his tears fell before he spoke. 

"Alexander" Magnus whispered his name and was met by silence. 

Alec was shock to the extent he couldn't breath. It was like the ground was shifted and he was falling, it was all to Surreal for him. Alec didn't know what to do, all he knew was It was Magnus voice, his lovers voice. 

Realizing he drifted, he shook His head. 

"Magnus?" Alec breathed out, like a whisper, so soft it was unexplainable. He heard Magnus shaky laugh and he almost fell down on the floor as his legs buckled, shaking badly he again spoke. 

"Magnus, Magnus is that you?" Alec asked hopeful. Magnus smiled brightly as he nodded rapidly his tears falling like a waterfall, realizing Alec can't see him he spoke. 

"Yes Alexander its me" Magnus answered and Alec sigh with relief making him smile, It was all too overwhelming for both of them, they couldn't believe it was happening. Their heart was racing and their breaths were out of control, Trembling hands were not strong enough to hold the phone. 

"Omg, how? Magnus where are you? Are you okay?" Alec asked frantically and Magnus smiled, he just wanted to listen to his voice forever, but they didn't have much time. 

"I'm Fine Alexander" Magnus spoke. 

"Where are you? Magnus please tell me?" Alec asked his voice breaking slightly and Magnus smiled sadly. 

"Alec listen to me, I'm gonna send you a text. Tomorrow come there at the time mention" Magnus spoke. 

"yeah okay okay, sure I will" Alec said and Magnus smiled at his excitement and relief. He was too happy he didn't even felt the pain when Scott rub his back but Almost screamed when he applied a little pressure, wincing. Hearing him wince Alec almost cried before he went wild. 

"Magnus what was that? Are you okay? are you hurt?" Alec asked and Magnus shook his head, despite how badly his back was hurting he lied. 

"I'm fine Alexander, I'm sending you text hang on" Magnus spoke before he sent Alec the message. After almost a minute Alec spoke

"I got it, but it's a restaurant?" Alec asked confusion clear in his voice. 

"They're going to make me rob it" Magnus whispered his voice breaking and He heard Alec exhale deeply. 

"Alexander, please get me out of here, please" Magnus pleaded, his vision was blurred with tears. 

"I will Magnus, I promise you I will" Alec promised and Magnus exhaled nodding. He looked at Scott who told him to end the call and he sigh, He wasn't ready to say goodbye. He wanted to hear his voice forever. 

"Alexander I have to go" Magnus whispered his lips quivering badly. 

"I'm gonna get you out Magnus, I promise" Alec whispered back. 

"I love you" Magnus spoke softly closing his eyes. 

"I love you too, so much" Alec spoke back before Magnus ended the call, deleting call history and text he handed the phone back to Scott who smiled. 

"Thank you, so much" Magnus said and he shook his head. 

"Not now, thank me when you are with him" Scott spoke before he gently tied Magnus hands back as he rested his head closing his eyes hoping and praying for tomorrow to Go as they planned. If anything happens tomorrow Magnus don't think he'll be able to bear, he needed Alec. And now talking to him, hearing his voice he realize how empty he felt and how much he miss him.   
.  
.  
.  
Alec was over the moon, he couldn't think straight except for the fact that Magnus called him and that they were going to rescue Magnus, He was still confused as If how Magnus called him but he knew they didn't had time to talk about it. 

All Alec wanted to do was hug Magnus, to keep him safe in his arms, to save him, assure him and love him. Alec clenched his eyes shut when he remember Magnus wincing and he knew Magnus was lying, he wasn't okay, he was hurting but he was Magnus afterall, selfless. 

Alec felt more Alive than he ever felt as he almost ran outside his family looking at him in surprise. They hadn't seen much Alec since Magnus was kidnapped, he stayed in his room and won't eat or talk to anyone, just grieve over Magnus and now he ran out of the room, his face bright. 

"Alec what happened?" Maryse asked and Alec smiled. 

"Magnus called" Alec answered and all of there eyes widened as they jumped up from their seats. 

"What?" Maryse and Izzy exclaimed in union and Alec smiled before he sat with his father who had taken days off from his job. 

"I don't know how, but just few minutes ago my phone was ringing and I saw an unknown number, I attended it and it was Magnus, he send me this text and told me to come there" Alec spoke before he show the address to his dad and he nodded. 

"That's great, we'll go to police right now" Robert smiled and Alec nodded. 

"I'll come with you too" Jace spoke and they three went towards the police.   
.  
.  
.  
Next Day Magnus along with Jonathan and his gang was ready at time and was Now sitting in car with Scott driving. All of them were guarded with guns and weapons except Magnus. He didn't know what he had to do but right now he didn't care. All he care was about his Alexander. He hope everything would go according to the plan and that they'll come In time before its too late. 

Magnus sat in between Jonathan and Jason who was one of his gang member. He felt his heart beating loudly and his hands trembling in fear, he was scared that something will go wrong, that he will be stuck here forever, that He won't see Alec ever again and it was terrifying. Magnus took shaky breaths as he rubbed his sweating palms together. Magnus wasn't even able to move, his back was killing him slowly and he wanted to scream in pain, he had no idea how he'll get through it. 

He couldn't panic now, he had to concentrate and play along Joanthan, he can't make him mad right now, He had to act along until Alec comes. That was what Scott told him, he looked at him and smiled a little. 

That boy deserves so much more than he got and Magnus was sure he'll help him, he had to pay him back for what he was doing for Magnus. He just wish everything will go smoothly. 

He took a deep breath when they finally stopped at their destination and Magnus was pushed outside by Jason and Scott on his one side while Jonathan was in front of them. Before entering He saw them all putting masks and just like that his face was also masked before they went inside. Immediately Jonathan fired two bullets and Magnus closed his eyes and he heard screams of people who were stopped by his gang. He looked around to see most of people with guns over their heads, and rest were frozen on their spots scared to death. 

Magnus wanted to hug them all and keep them safe but he couldn't, he felt himself being pulled towards Jonathan as he smirked and handed the keys to Magnus. He looked at the receptionist who was looking at him scared with Jonathan's gun over her head. 

Magnus knew that moment what was his role, he had to steal the money, he had to empty their lockers and he felt himself shaking his head subconsciously. He can't do that, he knew Jonathan was breaking him slowly but he was succeeding, he was making Magnus do things he can't forgive himself for, he was ruining people's life in countless ways. 

"What are you waiting for, do it" Jonathan spoke and Magnus shook his head, his hands trembling. 

"why are you making me do this?" Magnus asked and Jonathan grinned. 

"I told you I'll break your walls" Jonathan stated and Magnus stared at him for a while before he exhaled deeply and moved forward praying for Alec to come, he can't do this anymore. All of their security guards were lying dead on the floor and the people were frightened, If he keep delaying god knows what Jonathan will do next. 

Hesitantly he was about to unlock the lockers when he heard sirens and he sigh with relief. They were there, Alec was here. Magnus resisted the urge jump and laugh. 

Soon he saw the doors bursting open and in came the police, Immediately all hell break lose as the firing started, he saw officers escorting people out safely and he Immediately passed the key to its owner who smiled in return. 

Magnus stood there frozen and saw How they all fought madly, He looked at Scott who was looking at him smiling and he smiled back before he took off his mask and started to move. He didn't had any weapons. Immediately he was stopped by Jason as he squirmed in his arms who had a tight grip on him. Magnus kicked him hard and he fell down before another one came over him pinning him down. 

Magnus fought and from the corner of his eyes he saw Alexander who was fighting too but also searching for Magnus, just as he saw him he started running towards Magnus screaming his name. Magnus tried to fight back but the person had tight grip on him and Jason was also pinning him down. 

He saw Alec running towards him but before he could reach him someone hit him hard on his head and he screamed and fell down.   
"ALEXANDER!!" Magnus screamed fighting hard, instantly the weight was over him as he heard a gunshot. He looked at Scott who was shooting at his direction to the person above him. Magnus jumped and then tackled Jason underneath him hitting him hard, he hit him until he fell unconscious before he stood up, wincing. He felt tears rising in his eyes as his back ache with pain, Magnus almost screamed and was sure his back was bleeding again but he didn't care, he looked at Alec and Saw Robert and Jace by his side holding him upwards as he look at him with dropping eyes. 

Magnus smiled in relief as he started stumbling towards him but heard another gunshot, he turned around and Saw Scott lying down on the Floor and he immediately shook his head screaming. He ran towards him and lifted his head on his lap looking at the wound near his heart. 

"Scott hold on" Magnus whispered his tears falling but Scott shook his head. 

"I don't want to" He coughed. 

"I'm so glad you are safe now, at least I'll die knowing I did something good" Scoot smiled and Magnus shook his head crying, he looked at the blood pouring out of his wound and his eyes dropping, he knew there was no way he will survive. 

"Thank you, thank you so much Scott and I want you to know you matters to me And I will forever be grateful" Magnus whispered and the smile he saw in Scott face was breaking his heart. 

"Goodbye Magnus" Scott whispered before he fell limp, Magnus sat there crying, he was important to him and Magnus wanted to help him, he wanted to pay him back. He didn't deserve it. 

Magnus saw police coming towards him before he was moved away from Scott, Magnus stood up slowly and went towards Alec who was unconscious in Jace arms, he saw Robert talking to police and he saw Jonathan handcuffed along with his gang. Jace smiled looking at him and immediately he was engulfed in a bone crushing hug and he winced slightly when Jace hands touched his back.

"Magnus, thank God you are okay" Jace spoke in his arms and Magnus hugged back before pulling away. 

"How's Alec?" Magnus asked sitting beside him and cradling him in his arms. 

"He'll be okay, just hit his head a little, he'll wake up soon" Jace spoke as Magnus brush his hairs. He gulped seeing blood in his hairs and he immediately pulled apart. 

He hurt him, Magnus was the reason Alec was hurt and Scott was dead, Magnus couldn't bear it. He looked at Robert who smiled informing him that he was free. He saw Jace picking up Alec was they walked towards his Car, Magnus almost stumbling but he didn't feel anything, he felt empty. 

"Take me to my house Jace" Magnus spoke brushing Alec hairs who lay in his lap still unconscious, as much as he wanted to be with Alec he couldn't face him, he couldn't face himself anymore. 

"Magnus you should come with us" Jace spoke from driving seat but Magnus shook his head. 

"I can't right now, just drop me there will you?" Magnus pleaded and Jace sigh sadly before nodding. Magnus kept looking at Alec his tears threatening to fall before he saw his house, he kissed Alec's head once and waved them goodbye before he walked away, his tears finally falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY!!! 
> 
> SO JONATHAN IS FINALLY ARRESTED? HUH HE DESERVES IT BUT MY POOR BABY SCOTT! :(
> 
> AND MALEC? 
> 
> WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NOW? 
> 
> I love you all ❤❤❤


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Feels

It was a bit too much overwhelming for Jace when they entered the house and Maryse and Isabelle saw Unconscious Alec in his arms. Immediately they both started throwing questions asking about Alec and it took a lot of time for them to understand that Alec was fine, just injured a little. 

Now they all were sitting in Alec's room as he lay unconscious and Maryse bandaged his head cautiously. They both were surprised when they find out that Magnus went back to his house and Jace knew they both were going to strangle him to death, but what was his fault? It was Magnus idea. 

"Are you insane?" Isabelle asked and Jace rolled his eyes. 

"He wanted to go back" Jace defended himself, hearing him Maryse stood up from brushing Alec's hair and stood in front of Jace and Robert who looked at each other awkwardly. 

"Of course he would like to go back, he has been Kidnapped for crying out loud but it was your responsibility to bring him here" Maryse spoke and Jace shrugged. 

"I couldn't have done anything" Jace protested and Maryse rolled her eyes. 

"He's hurting and possibly blaming himself for what happened to Alec that's why he needed his distance, and its bad for him" Maryse pointed and Jace gulped, he didn't think about it? 

"I Didn't know" Jace protested and Maryse stared at him. 

"Don't you have any form of human emotions?" Izzy asked shaking her head. 

"Hey I'm not a girl" Jace defended himself, offended. 

"Girl or not, Alec is going to kill you" Maryse spoke and Jace sigh in defeat, he knew his death awaits.   
.  
.  
.  
As he stood inside his empty house he felt cold, too cold for his own good. He couldn't think straight, it was all too much. There were so many emotions consuming him, so many thoughts attacking him and he wasn't strong for all the bullets flying towards him. 

Magnus couldn't even move, now as he was away from that horrific place everything was crushing down on him and he felt himself dying ever more. He couldn't breath and he couldn't even cry. His heart felt heavy and he wanted to rip it out of his chest, he wanted to stop him from beating, stop him from realizing he was alive. 

Magnus blankly walked towards his couch sitting there starring at infinity. His house was too quiet, too quiet that he could hear his own beating heart. He could also see his bloody hands which was mixture of Scott and Alec, two people he wanted to keep safe but ended up hurting. 

Everything was flashing in front of his eyes, how he was going to torture Scott, how he hurt him with the bloody dagger, how he rob the couple in complete darkness and how he saw him falling limp and the girl screaming, How he sell drugs from his own goddamn hands which was now being used for god knows what horrible use, how he almost rob the restaurant and how he promised Scott to help and but ended up cradling his dead body, how he saw Alec laying limp in his brothers arm. 

There was intense pain in his chest as he thought about Alec, he was the reason Alec got hurt. He didn't know how badly but he knew he did that, he was the reason Alec came there and Now he was lying unconscious. 

All the pain, guilt, fear, loneliness was too overwhelming that they were overcoming his physical pain and he almost forgot about his bleeding back and also how his shirt was soaked with his own blood. 

He was empty, hollow. He couldn't cry no matter how much he wanted to, he wanted to let out the tears which was unknown to him, he wanted to lift the weight his heart was carrying and he wanted to get it all out,to drown in his own tears but there was none.

He slowly went towards his room, the darkness engulfing him, suffocating him. He felt blind, he couldn't breath. It was all too dark, there was no light and he suddenly felt like he was back in that cold room, sitting on hard concrete floor with just darkness accompanying him. 

He Immediately ran towards the wall and a shaky breath escaped his mouth as he with his shaking hands switch on the buttons sighing when The lights went on. He looked around and saw his bedroom just the way it was before. He then moved towards the washroom and spin the tap, frowning when he saw his trembling hand. 

He looked at himself in mirror and saw his bruised face but immediately looked away, he couldn't see himself anymore. He simply washed his hands and splash water on his face before his eyes caught a razor. 

Hesitantly he extended his hand and grabbed it between his fingers spinning it between them as he stare at it for a while, he looked at his arm and then to razor, then to arm contemplating whether to do or not. 

He hadn't cut since Alec told him not to, but mostly because there wasn't a reason for him to cut, he was so happy with Alec but now as he stood there broken and alone he didn't know what to do. He wanted to cut so badly but he was afraid he won't be able to stop, and also he didn't want to disappoint Alec. 

Sighing he placed it back before moving outside, he went to kitchen and looked for something to eat but couldn't find anything except water. He drank full bottle because of how dry his throat was before his gaze fell on Beers. 

He had this urge to drank the whole cans lying there, he wanted to be numb enough again, he didn't want to feel anything anymore. He wanted to scream and yell but he couldn't even move a finger. He immediately grabbed the cans and went towards his couch, he sat on the floor his back pressed again the couch winching slightly but didn't care. He opened the can and drank it in single sip before throwing it away. 

He drank again and again but nothing helped, he frowned when he saw his hands still trembling, his lips still quivering, his body still having, his heart still beating. 

Magnus could suddenly hear all the screams, and yelling. He could hear Jonathan's sick laugh and he could hear himself screaming. His breathing was getting out of control as he placed both of his hand on his ears trying to block the voices out but couldn't. His heart was racing as he clenched his eyes shut and screamed loudly but his eyes were still dry. He was empty.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
Alec blinked slowly trying to clear the dancing spots in front of his eyes blurring his vision, He slowly yet steadily opened his eyes but immediately closed them as the lights in his room blinded him. He then again opened them and it took a while before he slowly got use to them. 

He sat a little his head hurting badly, it was aching painfully and he saw his mother giving him a tablet, he immediately swallow it down before closing his eyes again as his muscles sooth. 

He abruptly sat up as he remember the reason his head was hurting, they went to rescue Magnus, he saw Magnus pinned down, he ran to save him but someone hit him. Alec looked around frantically but he didn't see Magnus. His heart sank and his eyes filled with tears. No No No this can't happen, they can't fail him now, Alec can't fail him again.

Maryse saw Alec crying and she immediately held his hand wiping his tears before cupping his face. 

"Alec its okay, Magnus is okay" Maryse spoke and Alec looked at her, he sigh with relief when she smiled and nodded. 

"Where is he?" Alec asked and Maryse sigh. 

"He's in his own house" Maryse answered and Alec frowned. 

"What? Why?" Alec asked. 

"Apparently, Magnus insisted and your brother is dumb enough to leave him" Maryse said and Alec glared at Jace who gave him his best innocent look, Alec immediately knew the reason why Magnus wasn't there with him. He knew he was blaming himself and he shouldn't, it wasn't his fault in any way. 

Alec immediately jumped from bed, his head spinning a little but not much. Maryse and Isabelle was by his side immediately. 

"Alec what the hell?" Isabelle asked but Alec ignored her grabbing his car keys and Magnus mobile. 

"Alec you can't go right now" Maryse ordered. 

"Mom I have to, please I'm fine, Magnus needs me right now, he's been through enough" Alec pleaded and Maryse sigh nodding, she knew there wasn't a way to stop Alec, and she also knew Magnus needs Alec. Alec passed her a grateful smile before he went outside and immediately drove towards Magnus house. 

His mind was a complete mess and he didn't know how to react upon seeing Magnus, would he like to be touch? Would he even talk to Alec? 

Alec took deep breaths as Magnus house came in view, he slowly went towards his house his heart beating so badly, all he wanted to do was wrap him in his arms and never let go. Hesitantly Alec raised his hand to ring the bell but realized the door wasn't lock. He slowly slid the door open and went inside, the house was too quiet and for a second he thought Magnus wasn't there but then he saw him, sitting on a floor staring blankly at nothing, a can of beer in his hand surrounded by many but only three were empty. 

Alec felt his heart breaking at his lovers sight who looked wrecked, completely broken and he felt himself shaking his head. He dreaded Magnus going back to his old habits but he knew he didnt drink much. 

Alec wiped his tears before he advanced towards Magnus and slowly sat beside him gaining his attention, he gulped when he saw his face which was expressionless. He so badly wanted to hug him but refrained not knowing if he needed to be touch or not. So he just spoke. 

"Magnus" Alec whispered and he Saw Magnus eyeing him, he saw something in his eyes but didn't know what. So slowly Magnus started to acknowledge his existence and it was like his walls were breaking. 

"Alexander" Magnus whispered, his lips quivering. Alec hesitantly lifted his hand and traced Magnus cheekbone, watching how he closed his eye and leaned into his touch, his breaths calming. Alec wanted to cry seeing his bruised face but he hold on. 

When Magnus didn't push him away he moved closer but still not to much, Magnus looked at Alec for a while before he wrap his arms around him burying his face in his chest. Alec sigh with relief as he Hugged Magnus closer who winched and Alec frowned but didn't say anything. He just hugged him closer brushing his hairs. 

Magnus felt the warmth radiating off Alec, he felt his arms, he heard his heartbeat and he felt his hands on his hairs. He heard him assuring Magnus and he hugged him even closer seeking the feeling. He hasn't felt this safe in days and surprisingly he found his eyes watering, and so slowly a tear fell from his eyes followed by another and than another and soon he was full on sobbing in his arms not caring about how badly his back was hurting him. 

Alec tightened his grip on Magnus and pulled his even more closer feeling his tight grip on his shirt, he listened to his heart wrenching sobs and he let few of his own tears drop.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Alec heart Magnus sob and he immediately frowned pulling away and cupping his face. 

"Why are you sorry Magnus?" Alec asked confuse, his heart breaking at his lover's face. 

"You got hurt because of me" Magnus whispered, his hand moving towards Alec's bandaged forehead. For a moment Alec starred at this beautiful yet so selfless Man in front of him not believing his eyes and ears. He wanted to scream, and cry, how could Magnus be this selfless? After everything he had gone through all he care about is Alec getting hurt?. Alec immediately shook his head. 

"No no, I didn't get hurt because of you, don't you dare blame this own yourself" Alec whispered, his voice breaking as he hug Magnus closer to himself who cried and fisted his hand on Alec's shirt. 

"You don't know what I did" Magnus cried and Alec shush him. 

"I don't care, all I know is that it wasn't you, all that matters to me is that you are okay and safe in my arms and I'm never letting you go" Alec spoke and Magnus cried even more burying his face in Alec's neck. 

Alec kept holding Magnus until he stopped crying and was now just limp in his arms, he then slowly pulled away and looked at Magnus for any injuries. 

"How are you Magnus?" Alec asked and Magnus smiled sadly. 

"I'm okay" Magnus whispered, not telling Alec about his back and how badly it was aching, he didn't want to stress him even more. He gently wiped Alec's tears before he left a tender kiss on his forehead and Alec pulled him closer. He felt Alec hands running on his face, tracing his cheekbone and so gently his bruises. He closed his eyes leaning into his touch and felt his breaths on his cheek, He felt Alec leaving wet butterfly kisses on his cheek and his cheekbones, on his bruises and then his eyes. Magnus smiled a little when Alec finally came towards his lips passing through his nose and stopped there, he rested his forehead against Magnus before opening his eyes and Magnus did too. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, and I'm so sorry for what you have to go through, you don't deserve that Magnus, you don't deserve any of it. And I know it will be hard and it will take time but I'm here with you, I'm right here all along and will help you in every single way, your every pain, your every misery, your agony is mine too. And we are in this together. I promise you I will keep you safe and protect you now. And I will always love you. No Matter what That bastard made you do, you are still my Magnus and always will be the most kindest and purest soul and nothing can change that" Alec whispered, his every word sending shiver down Magnus spine but also they held so much warmth and love, Magnus wanted to drown in them. He know he was far too gone, he can't even stand a minute without Alec. Magnus knew things will be difficult but with Alec by his side he'll get through it. He wasn't strong enough to push him away. 

"I love you Alexander" Magnus whispered his tear reaching his chin and Alec immediately wiped it using his thumb. 

"I love you too Magnus" Alec whispered before he felt his lips finally kissing him, Magnus felt dizzy at the feeling and immediately drown in it. He kissed back with everything he had realizing how much he had missed it. Alec kissed him gently, his lips moving slowly yet passionately. The kiss wasn't desperate, it was slow and romantic but it delivered so much more they could convey. It was assuring and promising and Magnus found comfort in it. Alec hugged him tighter and Magnus wince a little but didn't stop. It was Alec who pulled apart breathless and rested his forehead against Magnus. 

"Come on, you need to rest" Alec spoke before he stood up and extended his hand for Magnus who immediately grabbed it. As Magnus stood he almost screamed when his back straighten but held himself, biting his lips and wincing a little. His eyes immediately filled with tears. 

"Magnus are you okay?" Alec asked concern. 

"I'm fine Alexander" Magnus lied but Alec shook his head. 

"No you are not, you are hurt tell me" Alec demanded cupping his face, he saw Magnus eyes filling up with tears as he shook his head. 

"I'm okay" Magnus whispered his voice breaking and Alec frowned even more. 

"Magnus please, whatever it is tell me" Alec pleaded and Magnus smiled sadly before pecking his lips. 

"I'm fine, let's go" Magnus spoke as he started to move slowly, Alec saw his movement and frowned, he was almost limping. His back was stoop and he could hear him wincing with every move. Alec looked closely and saw Blood on his shirt and he immediately ran towards him shaking his head, praying it was just a cut. 

"Magnus wait" Alec called and Magnus stopped looking at him, Alec simply turned him around until his back was facing Alec and he gulped at the blood on his shirt. Magnus tried to pull away But Alec held him firm.

"What is it?" Alec asked and Magnus shook his head. 

"Nothing, maybe your blood" Magnus Lied but Alec knew there was more. 

"Magnus, take off your shirt" Alec whispered but Magnus shook his head. 

"Alec its nothing" Magnus protested. 

"Magnus" Alec warned him and Magnus sigh in defeat, he hesitantly unbuttoned his shirt and so slowly took if off revealing his bloody back to Alec. 

Alec almost fell down at the sight, his hand immediately going towards his mouth and his eyes leaking. He couldn't even look, his back was raw and bleeding badly with bruises and scars everywhere. Alec felt a muffled sob escaping his mouth as realization drown in him. Magnus was whipped. 

Alec turned him around carefully and looked at his tear streamed face through his glistening eyes, his hands shaking as they cupped his face, his heart broke. 

"OMG, Magnus why didn't you tell me?" Alec Asked literally crying and Magnus smiled sadly. 

"I didn't want to cause you anymore pain" Magnus whispered looking away and Alec sobbed, this beautiful boy. He kissed him again through his tears before he lifted him up bridal style careful of his back, his hands underneath his knees. Magnus rested his head on Alec shoulder as he moved towards Magnus room. 

He could See Alec shaking and he was aware of the teats falling from his eyes and he smiled sadly, Alec loves him a lot. It was almost impossible to believe. 

Alec gently put Magnus down supported by pillows as he ran towards his cupboard and took out the first aid kit, his hands shaking badly. God knows how Magnus bear the pain. Alec went back and sat with Magnus taking out the bandages and ointments.   
"We'll go to doctor tomorrow, right now I'm gonna bandage you" Alec stammered his voice thick with tears. 

"Alec its okay, it won't be infected" Magnus assured him but Alec shook his head. 

"Don't tell me its okay" Alec spoke through gritted teeth and Magnus sigh. 

"Its-- going to sting a little" Alec stuttered barely saying the sentence because of how much he was crying and shaking. Magnus turned around and Saw Alec, his face tear streamed, his lips quivering and his hands shaking. Magnus immediately brought him in his arms and this time Alec cried. He couldn't believe Alec was crying for him. 

"I love you, I love you, I love you so much" Alec cried, his heart was breaking, he was in so much pain. He couldn't bear Magnus hurting and his back was raw. 

"I know Darling, I'm okay its not as painful as it looks" Magnus spoke and Alec shook his head in his arms. 

"Don't lie to me" Alec cried and Magnus kissed his forehead, Alec then pulled back and looked at his eyes. 

"I'm sorry you have to go through this" Alec whispered and Magnus shook his head before Alec asked him to turn and he did. He then felt Alec hand on his shoulder and he tensed a little. 

"It will be okay" Alec whispered and Magnus nodded. He felt something wet on his scars and he winced a little but didn't complain. Alec continued cleaning his wounds with wet towel gently, he slowly cleaned all the scars humming a little so Magnus could relax and he smiled when his muscles sooth a little. When his wounds were clean of blood Left placed the towel away and so very gently went closer and kissed Magnus scar. 

Magnus closed his eyes his tears falling as a smile foam on his lips when Alec's lips touched his back and he immediately relaxed when Alec trailed kissed to his every scar. Magnus mind went blank and he felt dizzy. It was so soothing and he fell in love with Alec even more. 

"Alexander" Magnus moaned when Alec kissed his scar on lower back he could also feel his tears falling with every kiss and Magnus own tears fell too. 

When Alec had kissed his every scar he gently applied the ointment, taking care of every bruise tenderly. He then gently bandaged his back and when he was done he kissed his shoulders once before he gently laid Magnus down who smiled at him. Alec kissed his forehead before he went towards the washroom and threw the waste away, he placed the kit where it belonged and washed his hands before he went towards Magnus, he took off his own shirt and shoes as he got in bed with Magnus who immediately curled closer resting his head on Alec chest and closing his eyes. 

Careful of his back Alec hugged him closer by his hips and kissed his forehead closing his own eyes listening to Magnus peaceful breaths and his little snores, he smiled a little as his tears fell. He kissed his forehead and lingered there letting his tears fall freely. 

"I love you, so much" Alec whispered to sleeping Magnus in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, 
> 
> How was it? 
> 
> And before you all start freaking out, they'll be happy for a little while xD
> 
> It was such a long chapter, hopefully I didn't ruin it, and I cried too so cheers :p
> 
> Love you all! ❤


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec being adorable  
> Fluff and feels

Alec woke up a little earlier than Magnus, he shifted a little but than Realized Magnus was still in his arms just a little bit differently. Alec smiled as he looked down at him who looked peaceful at the moment. 

Magnus woke up a lot during the night, sometime because of the nightmare or sometimes because he wasn't able to breath, he felt like he was underneath water and he gasped sitting up. Alec was by his side every time and it took a lot of effort for him to fell asleep again. 

He would every Now and then twitch in his sleep but didn't wake up and Alec was glad. He needed some rest after all the torture he had endure. Alec kept starring at Magnus and noticed his every single feature, his delicate skin, his beautiful eyes and his lips. He would immediately trace his forehead whenever Magnus whimper or twitch in his sleep and that was enough to calm Magnus down and he would sleep again. 

Alec had tight grip on Magnus but was careful of his injures, he still couldn't believe what Jonathan did to his Magnus, he practically whipped him and it was terrifying. Alec couldn't stop his tears whenever he think about his back. He actually see's it every time he close his eyes. 

Alec wanted to thank Scott for saving his Magnus but sadly he couldn't. When Magnus woke up from one of his nightmare they lay together and when he was calm enough he started talking about Scott and how he was the one to save Magnus. 

He told him how his parents sold him and how he wanted to save Magnus because he saw so much of himself in him, Alec felt bad for the guy, he didn't deserve what he get and there was also a moment when Magnus started sobbing saying it was his fault that he died. Alec immediately assured him that it wasn't, Scott made his own choice and besides he was already giving up on life, it took a lot of time to convince him but apparently Magnus did agree. Maybe because he was too tired to talk about it. 

Alec couldn't think what would have happened if Scott wasn't so kind, Would Alec ever had Magnus back? Would this amazing boy will be suffering? Or worse would they fell apart? 

Alec immediately shook his head trying to block all the negatively and instead focus on this amazing Man lying in his arms, safe. Alec kissed his forehead inhaling his fragrance. He didn't know how long he lay there starring at Magnus before he slowly stirred in his arms. Alec immediately held him closer brushing his hairs and whispering sweet nothing as Magnus slowly flutter his eyes open and Looked at Alec. A deep sigh escaping his lips and he immediately snuggled closer as if Making sure he was with Alec and it was all real. 

"Its alright, you are okay" Alec spoke and Magnus left a small kiss on his neck before looking at him smiling. 

"I know" He whispered. 

"How are you feeling?" Alec asked and Magnus looked away for a while before looking back at Alec. 

"Honestly, I feel nothing. Its like I'm empty all of a sudden" Magnus spoke and Alec pulled him closer. 

"I know its too much and you don't understand what you are feeling because there are so many, you feel scared and guilty, you feel like with every blink your world is blurry even more, every time you open your eyes you feel afraid that you'll wake up back there, and I know it will wake time but like I said yesterday, I'm always here and I will love you forever" Alec spoke and Magnus smiled nodded. 

"You'll have to practically Fix me" Magnus challenge. 

"And I will, I will Fix you Magnus Bane" Alec spoke and Magnus smiled brightly before he kissed him. He suddenly rolled over pinning Alec down as he kissed him hard and desperate yet passionate and needy. Alec moaned in his mouth pulling him closer by the back of his neck still careful about his back. His eyes clenched tightly and his muscles relax as Magnus trailed kisses down his jaw, licking the smooth skin delicately making him giggle a bit. 

He threw his head back as Magnus licked the entire length of his neck before moving towards his ear and biting it hard, he trailed small delicate kisses there, savoring his taste and moaning making Alec shiver and tightened his grip. 

Magnus again captured his lips in a slow kiss this time, their mouth moving in perfect sync before he bit his lower lip Making Alec moan in pleasure, Magnus began sucking his lower lip before he went towards his chest leaving butterfly kisses over his shirt. Just as he was about to take his shirt off his Stomach growled loudly Making Alec laugh out loud and Magnus blush as he untangled himself from Alec and hid his face in his hands. Alec chuckled. 

"Aww someone is hungry" Alec cooed and Magnus blush twice more before glaring at Alec. 

"Shut up Alexander" Magnus chuckled, Alec chuckled back before he pecked Magnus lips and stood up. 

"Come on, you need to get fresh and then I'll make breakfast" Alec spoke and Magnus shook his head. 

"I am very well to Make breakfast on my own" Magnus pouted and Alec glared. 

"No you are not, the only thing you are going to do is rest" Alec pointed and Magnus glared at him. 

"You can't stop me" Magnus Challenge before he moved a little but Alec caught him. 

"Don't be a baby and let's go get fresh" Alec sigh. 

"At least let me get fresh on my own" Magnus protested. 

"You are Hurting, you bastard" Alec gritted and Magnus groaned. 

"My dear Bitch, I can walk" Magnus winked before he went towards the washroom slamming the door shut and laughing, Alec shook his head smiling a little before he sat on Bed waiting for Magnus to come. 

He waited for a while before he got up and arrange the bed, putting pillows and cushions neatly and folding the duvet back. He then took care of his room before finally Magnus came out surprise to see his room well arranged, he rose his eyes brow grinning at Alec.   
"You'll make a good wife" Magnus winked and Alec blushed tomato red. 

"Why? Are your proposing me Magnus Bane?" Alec played along, Magnus grinned widely standing next to Alec. 

"Who knows? Or maybe I could hire you for Cleaning" Magnus winked and Alec glared at him before taking his hand and pulling him towards the bed. Magnus groaned but before he could complain Alec has already sat him down and went to Bring First Aid kit. 

He then gently took off his bandage and Examine his scars. 

"I'll take you to the doctor today" Alec spoke making Magnus groan. 

"Come On, I am fine" Magnus protested. 

"You are going and that's final" Alec spoke as he applied ointment. 

"But--" 

"No buts Mister, stop acting like a baby" Alec spoke and Magnus sigh in defeat. 

"Okay" Magnus pouted, Alec chuckled.,

When he was done he went towards the washroom and got fresh, he washed his face and hands and went outside to see Magnus using his mobile. 

"Thank God I forgot it in your house" Magnus spoke raising his mobile so Alec can know. Alec smiled and he went towards him kissing his forehead before he slowly tried to lay him down but Magnus pushed him away slightly. 

"And what do you think you are doing?" Magnus asked and Alec rolled his eyes. 

"Stop being dramatic, you need rest" Alec spoke and Magnus groaned. 

"Alexander you are treating me like a granny" Magnus pouted and Alec chuckled. 

"And you are acting like a baby" Alec complained. 

"But I am fine" Magnus folded his arms. 

"Magnus, please you have been through enough and you are hurt I know, let me take care of you" Alec pleaded and Magnus sigh smiling, He was falling so deeply in love with Alec and it was unbelievable how he was taking care of him. 

"Okay then, but lay me down on couch outside" Magnus spoke, Alec smiled pecking his lips before he lifted him up smiling! Magnus didn't complained this time and let Alec carry him. He smiled at Alec as he gently placed him down, taking his shoes off and putting his legs upwards. He placed cushions behind his back ams when he was sure he was comfortable enough he kissed his forehead sitting with him. 

"What do you need for breakfast?" Alec asked and Magnus put his finger in cheek thinking. 

"Nutella" Magnus said excitedly Making Alec chuckle. Just as he was about to move away Magnus stopped him. 

"What!?" Alec asked and Magnus pouted. 

"What am I suppose to do sitting here all alone?" Magnus asked dramatically and Alec shook his head. 

"Use your mobile, watch TV and stop being dramatic I'm just few feet away from you" Alec kissed his nose before he passed him remote and went towards the kitchen to Make breakfast. 

Magnus sigh as he flipped the channels already missing Alec, he was in pain yes and the ghost of last few days were still stuck with him. He still remember the utter pain and desperation all the fear and loneliness and his skin still shiver and his heart still stop but Magnus also knew he was to be strong, that was what he was. He was strong he can go through it as long as Alec was by his side, The boy was doing so much for him, the least he could do for him was not to worry him. 

Besides it will all take time, it was a slow steady procedure and he had faith in himself and Alec, he will be okay. He has to be. He was Magnus Bane, He has endured so much and he came out strong alone and now with Alec by his side he could do much better, he was sure of it. 

He was keen not to stuck on the thoughts, not to linger over the painful memories of past days. It will only make things worse and he had enough. 

He was still guilty about what happened to Scott and all the things he was forced to do but like Alec assured him, it wasn't actually his fault. He didn't want to do any of that he was forced to do it, he had no choice. 

Magnus turned his head in Alec's direction and smiled seeing him spreading nutella over slice his tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration making him look adorable. 

Magnus knew he could never get enough of this wonderful man, the man who had stolen his heart in countless unbelievable ways, The man who had loved him deeply and with everything he had, the man who had given so much to Magnus and was actually the reason Magnus wanted to fight. 

It was surreal how they fell in love so hard in such a small period of time, it was like just yesterday Magnus was the bad boy, bullying him. He had horrible ways to cope with breeding tension in his life and was nothing but a facade. 

TV long forgotten Magnus kept starring at Alec smiling brightly, Alec still unaware of his gaze. 

"Alexander?" Magnus suddenly called and Alec looked at his direction smiling. 

"Yeah?" Alec asked, his smiled was so contagious that Magnus smile too, not that he wasn't already. 

"I love you" Magnus spoke and Alec chuckled. 

"I love you too" Alec said back. 

Magnus kept teasing Alec as he make Breakfast which was becoming rather a difficult task with Magnus constantly making him laugh and blush but in the end he did manage. When he was done he placed everything in a tray neatly and went outside towards Magnus and Sat with him.

He placed the tray beside them and gave Magnus glass of juice and held the slice of nutella in his hand extending for Magnus to eat who tried to grab it but Alec immediately brush his hand off. 

"Let me" Alec spoke and Magnus nodded before he took small bites from the slice still in Alec's hand, he then did same for Alec feeding him, giggling when he tease him getting intense glare from Alec before they both started laughing. 

At some point Magnus had his chin and lips covered with nuttella and Alec immediately laughed making Magnus frown in confusion.   
"What happened?" Magnus asked, Alec laughed before he shook his head taking out his mobile so he could snap a picture. 

"Stay still" Alec said and Magnus frowned as Alec snapped a picture before laughing and showing him. Magnus glared at him chuckling a little. 

"Alexander delete it" Magnus said and Alec shook his head. 

"No way" Alec spoke and Magnus pouted folding his arms, Alec smiled before he cleaned the chocolate from his face and kissed his pout. When they were done Alec washed the dishes before sitting with Magnus cuddling. Magnus snuggled closer to him like a cat as Alec flipped the channels. 

"So what do we do now?" Magnus asked. 

"We watch TV and then we'll go to Doctor" Alec said and Magnus sign in defeats looking at the boring channels as Alec flipped, it was getting bore until His eyes caught something rather interesting on TV and he almost screamed. 

"Alec stop right there" Magnus screamed and Alec immediately stopped. 

"What?" Alec asked, Magnus shook his head grabbing the remote and flipping the channel until he found the one he was looking for. He grinned at Alec proudly. 

"ITS SHERLOCK TIME" Magnus exclaimed and Alec laughed holding him closer as they both watch sherlock together.   
.  
.  
.  
Alec had taken Magnus too see the doctor despite him protesting and assuring Alec that he was fine, throughout their way he kept distracting Alec, telling him that he was worrying for no reason but Alec knew better. He knew he was trying to act like he was okay, that he wasn't in pain. 

How could he not be? His back was raw and the wounds were bleeding, no matter how tough Magnus was he still was a human being. 

When they reached the clinic Magnus glared at Alec but Alec simply shrugged opening the door for Magnus to move in. As usual the doctor examine his back and wounds before Assuring Alec that they were not infected. She Gave him some medicine's for pain and tubes to apply, And restricted Magnus to do anything but rest. 

Magnus groaned frustrated hearing the words already receiving knowing grin from Alec and he knew this was it. All the way back to his home he wouldn't talk to Alec no matter how much Alec teased him or kiss him or try to make him laugh. 

"I'll die lying there and beside I have school too" Magnus complained. 

"You won't die, I will be here with you" Alec spoke as he look ahead driving the car. 

"But you also have your school" Magnus pouted and Alec chuckled.

"I'll take leave for few days" Alec said as-a-matter-of-factly. 

"You can't, you have to practice, your competition is close" Magnus pointed and Alec rolled his eyes. 

"I can practice home and besides its just for few days then I'll go" Alec pointed. 

"And then what will I do?" Magnus asked. 

"I have an idea, why don't you come live with me for a while?" Alec asked and Magnus looked at him as if he was crazy. 

"You have seriously lost your mind" Magnus said and Alec laughed. 

"I mean it, it will be fun. There will be Izzy ,Jace and Me and mom and Dad. You won't get bore" Alec said. 

"But what if--" 

"In fact why am I even asking you? You are staying with me" Alec said and Magnus gasped. 

"Alexander I'm offended" Magnus spoke dramatically folding his arms and Alec laugh shaking his head, before he placed a small kiss on Magnus lips quickly pulling away Making him smile and dissolve in approval.   
.  
.  
.  
Next Day Alec and Magnus was called to police station where Magnus had to tell About the torture inflicted on him from Jonathan, it was hard but with Alec By his side he did told them everything and in same parts few tears escaped his eyes but Alec immediately squeezed his hand and he composed himself. 

To say Alec was sad will be understatement, he didn't know what to even say, how to comfort Magnus. His heart was breaking with every single word Magnus spoke and it was like being stab over and over again. 

He couldn't believe Jonathan made him torture, rob and almost kill someone. It was hard to watch and hear Magnus as his voice break down in certain Parts. 

Magnus then asked about Scott and find out that they already buried his dead body. Magnus wanted to give him a proper funeral but he was a bit late so he simply nodded. 

When they sat together in Car Alec simply cupped Magnus face and kissed him softly. 

"You are so brave Magnus, so strong" Alec whispered through his tears and Magnus simply wiped them smiling. 

"I want to go to Scott's grave, I wanna pay him a visit, its the least I could do after everything he did for me" Magnus spoke and Alec immediately nodded determine, He himself wanted to thank him. That guy was the reason Alec and Magnus were together. 

They bought fresh flowers for him and then made their way towards the cemetery looking for his grave and found it underneath a shady tree. 

"Scott Logan" It read, there wasn't any compliments engraved on his gravestone and For a second Magnus wanted to write something but considering it wasn't possible at the moment he shook his head and placed the flowers over his grave looking at him. 

"I knew you for few days Scott but you were an important person in my life, you were brave, strong and courageous. After everything you went through you were still kind hearted and such a beautiful and caring human being. I could never thank you enough for what you did for me but I want you to know, you matters, you matters to me and you will always have a space in my heart. I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you deserve and I'm sorry you died saving me. Hope you fly high" Magnus whispered few tears escaping his eyes. He felt Alec arms around him as he rested his head on his shoulder. 

"I want to thank you for what you did for us, I don't know you at all but I know you were an amazing person, and how you took care of Magnus, I will forever be grateful. Thank you for giving me my life, I couldn't have live without him" Alec spoke and Magnus looked at him through his tears, he pecked his lips and smiled a little sensing a gentle whispers through the wind. 

It will be okay, they will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYYYYY I DIDN'T MAKE YOU CRY NOW!! 
> 
> THEY DO DESERVE SOME HAPPINESS!! 
> 
> I HOPE I DIDNT RUIN IT, OR I DIDNT DISAPPOINT ANYONE OF YOU! 
> 
> LOVE YOU! ❤❤❤❤


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec being adorable

Next Day Magnus was grumpy to the extent he won't talk to even Alec, because Alec was making him move to his house for a while and as much as Magnus appreciate his concern he thought it was a bit too much but Alec assured him it wasn't and that everyone was fine with it. 

Now they both were driving towards Alec house, Magnus had his arms folded over his chest and was looking outside completely ignoring Alec who every now and then will look at Magnus smiling and shaking his head. He knew he was being childish. 

As Alec was about to open his mouth to say something, Magnus immediately turned on the radio smirking when Alec groaned. They stayed quiet for the rest of the ride glancing at each other and smirking. 

When they reached his house Alec parked his car and turned to Magnus who immediately opened the door and jumped outside shrugging at Alec who chuckled but rolled his eyes at his stubborn yet adorable boyfriend. 

They were immediately greeted by his family as Isabelle ran and engulfed Magnus in her arms who winced a little but hugged her back, they had gone really close to each other mostly because of Izzy's obsession over Magnus dressing and Make up. 

"Magnus thank god you are okay" Izzy said as she pulled apart and Magnus smiled ruffing her hairs and she screamed. 

"MAGNUS, IT TOOK ME HOURS TO STYLE THEM" Izzy complained and Magnus laughed. 

"No worries we can do this again" Magnus winked and was greeted by Maryse who hugged him and told him how glad she was that he was safe. 

Next one was Jace who stood there awkwardly rubbing his neck nervously. 

"Listen Magnus, I know I'm dumb and I shouldn't have left you alone and I'm sorry for that" Jace apologized, Magnus frowned not understanding a thing but as he was about to ask Alec spoke.

"Magnus don't forgive him" Alec said folding his arms and Magnus need smirked. 

"Its alright Jace, I forgive you" Magnus grinned earning a smile from Jace and glare from Alec who then scoffed. Magnus laughed enjoying teasing Alec and then diverted his attention back to his family. When everyone greeted Magnus they went inside sitting on a couch, Magnus sitting with Izzy intensionally making her frown as she looked between Magnus and Alec who were smirking and glaring at the same time. 

"Trouble in paradise?" Izzy asked Magnus who shrugged. 

"Not that I know of" Magnus spoke as he started talking to Izzy aware of Alec's gaze which he intentionally avoided. They talked about comics and fashion and also Izzy asked Magnus about how he Was feeling and assured him that they all were here for him, it was a surprise for him to hear and he didn't know how to reply so he simply said a small "thank you" Before earning a gorgeous smile from Izzy that resembles so much to her brother. 

Maryse then brought coffee for all of them as they sat together all of them assuring Magnus and promising him that he was welcome here and for the first time That day Magnus passed Alec a genuine smile who smiled back, but Magnus immediately shrugged laughing at his shock expressions. 

They talked for a while before Magnus and Alec made their way to Alec's room placing his bag down he looked around breathing in his scent which was enough to sooth his muscles. He looked at Alec who was starring him and Magnus shrugged. 

"I know I'm smoking hot, but you can divert your eyes" Magnus winked and Alec blushed before shrugging. 

"Who said I was looking at you? I was starring at the wall behind you" Alec shrugged again and Magnus bit his lip. 

"What's so interesting about it?" Magnus asked. 

"Everything" Alec stated, Magnus nodded before he walked past Alec only to be stopped by his hand in his wrist as he spin him around and Held him in his arms. Magnus blushed a little before clearing his throat. 

"You know, its bad to hug strangers. My boyfriend will kill you" Magnus whispered and Alec rose his eye brow. 

"Let him try, I can't resist your beauty" Alec smirked before he smashed his lips on Magnus who moaned and immediately kissed back, Alec pushed him towards the wall careful of his back, he circled his arms around his waist and pulled him closer kissing him hard and desperate making Magnus dizzy. Alec then nibbled on his lips as Magnus pulled him closer. 

"Are you still mad at me Magnus Bane?" Alec whispered in his ear and Magnus moaned. 

"Yes" Magnus breathed and Alec smirked before he nibbled his earlobe and suck on his neck making Magnus weak as he pulled Alec impossibly closer. Alec then pulled apart and Looked at Magnus whose eyes were close tightly. 

"Now?" Alec asked and Magnus gulped. 

"Yes" Magnus whispered, Alec licked his lips before he sucked the junction between his shoulder and neck, he moved his hands underneath Magnus shirt touching his burning skin making him shiver as he moaned Alec's name. Alec kept sucking his neck before he pulled apart. 

"I think I have earned an apology now" Alec breathed over his lips, Magnus opened his eyes and looked at Alec before smiling and nodding before he closed them again as Alec kissed him hard. They kissed until they were breathless before pulling back and resting their forehead together. 

"So what about your boyfriend now?" Alec asked and Magnus grinned. 

"Let's ignore him, you'll do" Magnus smirked and Alec laughed before he kissed him again.  
.  
.  
.  
Magnus and Alec sat on the terrace, Magnus watching Alec as he practice for his competition with guitar on his hand, a pencil behind his ear and some papers in front of him. He looked adorable and for a moment Magnus wanted to hug him like a bear but refrain seeing how hard he was concentrating and was involve in it. 

It was so infections to watch, And Magnus couldn't help but smile as he munch the chips lying on the plate over his lap. He was currently reading a novel but Now all of his concentration was on Alec as he placed the book beside him smiling. 

He kept starring at Alec as his voice rang in his ear making him smile and shiver, he definitely had a voice of an angel and Magnus was sure he will win the competition no doubt. It was such a big opportunity for Alec, it could gave him sense of what his future will be as a musician and Magnus knew how much it mean to him. 

Alec suddenly caught his sight and smiled blushing madly and Magnus chuckled. He blew a kiss to his boyfriend who sat a little away from him. Alec smiled before he grab his guitar and went towards Magnus, he pecked his lips before sitting with him wrapping his arms around him and snuggling on his neck making him giggle. 

"Your Hairs tickle" Magnus giggled as the water drops fell from Alec wet hairs who took a shower a while go. 

"Yeah?" Alec teased as he snuggled more Making Magnus laugh out loud. Magnus tried to stop Alec by pushing him away but he laugh and pulled him closer before he kissed his forehead. 

"I love you" Alec spoke and Magnus smiled. 

"Me too" Magnus whispered before pecking his lips. He then smiled at Alec tracing his cheekbone. 

"You sing beautifully" Magnus spoke and Alec smiled. 

"Really?" Alec asked and Magnus nodded. 

"Want me to teach you?" Alec asked and Magnus laughed. 

"Me? Singing? you really are funny Alexander" Magnus spoke sarcastically and Alec rolled his eyes before he grabbed his guitar and held it in front of Magnus. 

"Stop being stubborn, I'll teach you" Alec spoke and Magnus nodded, he felt Alec grabbing his hand before he guided his fingers over the strings. Alec snuggled his face in his neck and held his hand over Magnus as they both started to move creating a messy yet beautiful harmony making Magnus laugh. 

"This is insane" Magnus said, 

"Feel the music baby" Alec sang and Magnus laughed looking at their intertwine hands moving over the guitar, soon Alec started a song and Magnus joined him as they both sang together. 

It was pleasing the atmosphere, all they could feel was each others heartbeat, and breaths, The warmth that was engulfing them and their voices together creating beautiful symphony. 

After a while they stopped and looked at each other, Magnus rested his head on Alec's shoulder looking at their intertwine hands and he smiled. There were no words share between them just their breaths mingle and Magnus felt safer than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short but go with it! I don't feel like writing today :(


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and also a little twist xD

It took almost a week for Magnus to get use to all the Lightwood's protectiveness and also stubbornness but he was getting better and use to them to the extent he felt lonely when one of them wasn't around him which was a rare case. 

Magnus has gotten even more close to Izzy over then past week, he would spent quality of time with her and Alec, painting her nails, or doing make up or sometimes they both would look up the dresses over internet and obsess over them. 

Maryse was also really kind to Both Magnus and Alec, she would make health food for Magnus and make sure he was feeling well, that he took his medicine in time and he wasn't exerting him. She was another foam of Alec and now Magnus knew where Alec's protectiveness and stubbornness came from. 

Jace was rarely around, mostly he was with Clary and sometimes with some of his friends but whenever he was home, he and Magnus would talk about comics and Play games which Jace kind of adore. 

Robert wasn't home Much either, but they always have dinner together which wasn't awkward anymore. 

And Alec well he still protective over Magnus, he would everyday take care of his wounds and make sure they were healing, he wouldn't let Magnus do much other than rest and Magnus would always protest. He sometimes feed Magnus himself and cuddle with him which Magnus adore but mostly he always make sure to know how he was feeling and assure him that everything will be okay. 

Physically Magnus was almost healed, his buries on his face was almost gone but the one in his back were still here but the pain was reduced and he was able to move without wincing, though Alec wouldn't let him do much.

Mentally Magnus was intermediate, sometimes he was perfect, he would forget everything that had happened and would happily spend the time with Alec and his family but there were also days when he would wake up from some terrific nightmare, all sweaty and feverish and he would drown back to all those horrific thoughts. It would take a lot of time for him to be okay but eventually he always did manage. 

He wasn't going to school or to café yet and he had taken leave from both places telling them he wasn't okay. Catarina immediately understood and told Magnus not to come until he was perfectly fine. 

Its been almost a week since Alec wasn't going to school too no matter how much Magnus assured him that he was okay and Alec should go, it was a loss for him missing so many classes but most importantly practice for his competition and so he promised Magnus that he'll go tomorrow. 

Currently Magnus was sitting with Isabelle with Make up kit in her hand and the rest of cosmetics spread in front of them. It was their another day where Magnus was giving Izzy some Make up tips and annoyed Alec sat a little away from them with guitar in his hand as he tried to concentrate. 

"Okay, What color this time?" Magnus asked and Isabelle tapped her chin and looked at him smiling. 

"Black?" Isabelle spoke and Magnus nodded before he grabbed the kit from her hand and looked at the shades. 

"I think, you should go with Smoky eyes" Magnus suggested before he asked Isabelle to close her eyes and started to apply make up. It took few minutes before her eyes were perfectly colored. 

"God Magnus, you are so good at Make up" Isabelle complimented looking at herself in mirror and Magnus smiled while Alec rolled his eyes. 

"Okay Izzy, enough he needs to rest now" Alec Spoke as he placed his guitar back and grabbed make up kit from Magnus hand who groaned and pouted. 

"But darling I'm fine" Magnus wined and Alec shook his head. 

"You have been awake for so long, just rest a little" Alec said handing the cosmetics back to Izzy who stood up. 

"sorry Magnus, big brothers order" Izzy grinned. 

"Come on Izzy, don't leave me alone, he'll kill me" Magnus complained dramatically and Izzy chuckled before blowing a kiss to Magnus and moving out shutting the door behind her. Magnus looked at Alec and sigh. 

"come On you need to rest" Alec said. 

"Only if you cuddle with me" Magnus pouted, Alec chuckled before he rolled his eyes and pecked Magnus pout. He lifted the blanket and went underneath it wrapping Magnus in his arms who smiled and snuggled closer, humming in pleasure. 

"You just needed a reason to be Alone with me didn't you?" Magnus teased and Alec glared at him. 

"Who says?" Alec teased back and Magnus rolled his eyes. 

"My jealous overprotective boyfriend" Magnus smiled stretching his cheeks and Alec looked at him offended. 

"Hey, why would I be jealous of my sister?" Alec asked and Magnus looked at him tapping his cheek. 

"Maybe because I was spending time with her and not you" Magnus winked and Alec rolled his eyes. 

"Very funny, now shut up and rest" Alec ordered and Magnus laughed kissing his neck and snuggling closer to him, a satisfied sound escaping his mouth.  
.  
.  
.  
"Hell no, no one is watching Sherlock again" Jace groaned as Alec played the DVD and went back towards his best pushing Simon away and snuggling closer to Magnus who chuckled at Simon's offended face expression. 

It was about Five to Six in evening when Simon and Clary came to their house along with Jace and after thinking millions of time what to do, Isabelle suggested they watch Sherlock and Magnus immediately agree and so did Alec, only because this way Magnus doesn't have to exert himself. 

Clary and Simon agreed too because honestly who wasn't ready to watch Sherlock, well except for Jace who was throwing the cushion away in frustration.,

"There's a door blonde, you can leave" Magnus pointed and Jace glared at him as the all dived into The season watching excitedly and curiously while Jace looked at each of their expressions foolishly before he groaned frustratingly. 

"Honestly he isn't a sociopath, he's a psychopath" Jace commented. 

"JACE!!" they all yeller in union and Jace sank back watching all of their glares. Magnus chuckled as he cuddled closer to Alec who smiled kissing his forehead. 

"Honestly guys can you keep your lovely-dovey affections low? We are here to watch Sherlock" Simon complained and Alec rolled his eyes. 

"Stop being jealous Simon and get a life" Magnus smirked, Simon groaned as he shifted a little on the bed as a third wheel to Malec. 

"I feel so attack right now" Simon folded his arms. 

"Come here Simon, I can give you a kiss" Jace joked and Simon Eyes widened before he could reply someone else did. 

"JACE!!" both Clary and Isabelle yelled and Jace raised his hand in defend. 

"I'm just kidding, I'm not gay chill. If you wanna kiss ask Alec or Magnus, they are the only one who can fulfill your wish darling" Jace winked and Simon shook his head. 

"Ewwww" Simon said. 

"Hey, what do you mean by Eww?" Magnus asked offended. 

"Will someone let us watch SHERLOCK?" Isabelle asked and they all nodded. Magnus smiled when he felt Alec hands rubbing his arms subconsciously and he snuggled closer watching the TV. It was just getting interesting when they doorbell rung interrupting them. 

"PIZZA" Jace screamed running outside to open the door while they all shook their heads. After almost five minutes Jace came back with Pizza's boxes in his hand while Maryse brought Plates and drinks for them. They all sat together eating pizza and watching sherlock. there were also moments when Alec feed Magnus who blushed crimson red at Alec who just smiled shrugging. 

"Honestly you two are the cutest couple ever" Clary cooed and Magnus blushed even more glaring at Alec who had a proud smile on his face. 

"I hate you" Magnus said and Alec chuckled. 

"Me too baby" Alec winked before they again diverted their attentions to the TV screen persistent not to interrupt Now but of course that wasn't possible. Magnus groaned when Alec phone rang and he glared at him. 

"Darling please turn your phone off, don't you know how mysterious this is" Magnus complained his eyes still fixed on screen. 

"ALEC TURN THE DAMN PHONE OFF OR I'LL THROW IT AWAY" Izzy yelled frustrated yet still looking at he screen. Alec looked at the caller and frown before he untangled himself from Magnus and went outside attending the call. 

Magnus frowned but didn't say anything as Alec left the room, he looked at the door for a while before shaking his head and looking back at the TV, his mind still at Alec. Not that he was possessive or that he didn't trust Alec but there was something about Alec's posture that wasn't appealing and he felt himself worrying over his boyfriend. 

It was almost 15 minutes before Alec came back and passed a tense smile to Magnus who immediately knew there was something more to it. He cuddled closer to Alec and asked. 

"What is it?" Magnus asked and Alec shook his head. 

"Nothing" Alec spoke, Magnus looked at him and Alec sigh. 

"It was from the police, they called to inform me something"Alec whispered so only Magnus could hear who immediately tensed looking at Alec scared, Alec pulled him closer caressing his cheek. 

"Hey everything's okay I promise" Alec immediately assured him. 

"Still, what is it?" Magnus demanded, Alec sigh before speaking. 

"He called to inform me about Jonathan, he's umm dead" Alec spoke and Magnus eyes widened as he almost sat up straight before noticing his surrounding and sank back to Alec's chest. 

"What? How?" Magnus asked. 

"He killed himself, they were torturing him for information and that bastard killed himself. He's really sick" Alec explained and Magnus gulped not knowing how to feel, he was kind of glad Jonathan was out of his life but that made him feel guilty because he was glad for someone's death. 

"At least he won't hurt you anymore" Alec assured him and Magnus nodded resting his head on Alec's chest who immediately started brushing his hair, Magnus looked at the TV not knowing how he felt anymore.   
.  
.  
.  
It took almost three hours for them to complete one episode of sherlock with constant interruptions and lack of interest and also Jace constant babbling about how the show was sick, after that none of them dared to watch another because of how frustrated Izzy was and in the end Jace had to Pay, he was forced to take Isabelle for shopping right now. 

Immediately Isabelle and Clary ran towards Izzy's room to get ready while Jace sat there annoyed and Alec lectured Magnus not to act like a baby. 

"You are still not okay, you aren't going anywhere" Alec pointed and Magnus groaned, 

"Alexander come on, I'm gonna die lying here like a old grandma" Magnus pouted and Simon chuckled. 

"Seriously Alec he'll be okay" Simon said and Alec glare at him. 

"Respect my decision you are dating my sister, and shut up" Alec threatened while Magnus rolled his eyes. 

"Alexander I'm honestly fine, beside I have you" Magnus said holding his hand and Alec sigh. 

"I don't want anything to happen to you, and your back is still not healed properly" Alec whispered and Magnus smiled at his concern. 

"I know darling, but it isn't as painful as it look" Magnus said before Alec could reply his mother spoke. 

"Let him go Alec, he needs Fresh air, he'll be okay" Maryse smiled at them and Alec sigh nodding and Magnus immediately jumped from bed but Alec caught him. 

"Only if you take care of yourself and tell me when you're tired, and also be honest" Alec said and Magnus nodded determine.

"I swear I will" Magnus said kissing Alec's cheek as he went to change his clothes and Alec sat down smiling. He knew Magnus will be okay but the reason he agree mostly because he wanted Magnus to enjoy and forget completely the horrible moments. After that call Magnus was quiet most of the time, like he drifted away and Alec was worried so Maybe going for shopping will be a distraction for him, and the smile he passed Alec was definitely worth. 

"Magnus you are going?" Isabelle asked when Magnus came out all dressed in his brilliant glittery top. 

"There's no shopping without me dear" Magnus winked an Izzy passed him amused smile nodding. 

After half hour they all were ready and was driving towards the mall, Alec sat on the driving seat and Magnus on the passenger while the rest four on he back tightly packed but Magnus was stubborn and Alec was protective, he wouldn't let anyone sit with him in case he felt packed and hurt his back. They all groaned but didn't complain, knowing it was useless. 

The drive was filled with all of four complaining about how tight they were and how they couldn't breath and Magnus and Alec just laughed, in the end Magnus turned the radio on and raised his volume until their voices subsided. 

He could hear Alec singing and he felt himself smiling, he couldn't get enough of that boy. 

When they reached the mall they all let out a relieved sigh and Alec was immediately by Magnus side holding his hand and keeping him close. Izzy was on his other side mostly because she had a deal with Magnus to help him with clothes. 

Firstly they were dragged towards the clothing shops and Izzy took Magnus hand as they both looked at the clothes with Clary behind them. It took fifteen minutes for Izzy to select one goddamn top and only because Alec was frustrated. 

Next was shoes and Izzy bought High heels while Clary slippers. Then they shopped for some cosmetics which Magnus also bought. 

After Almost three hours of shopping they all were exhausted and Magnus felt a little dizzy but Alec was by his side all the way. They sat together and ordered drinks and fries. Magnus rested his head on Alec's shoulder closing his eyes for a second and Alec looked at him concern. 

"You okay?" Alec asked and Magnus smiled nodding. 

"Yeah, just thirsty" Magnus replied before Alec passed him juice and he drank, already feeling better.   
.  
.  
.  
When they got home they immediately went to bed as Alec turned the lights off and Magnus placed the shopping bags in corner before taking his shoes and shirt off. Alec did the same before he joined Magnus who snuggled closer to him wrapped in Alec's arm. He smiles at him kissing his neck. 

"Thank you for today, it was indeed a great day" Magnus whispered tiredly and Alec kissed his forehead. 

"Anything for you my love" Alec spoke, Magnus smiled and kissed his lips once before closing his eyes and drifting off a peaceful sleep.  
.  
.  
..  
Alec was tired after all the singing he did and he wanted nothing more but to go home and cuddle with his boyfriend. He was hating school so much and it felt so hollow without Magnus. 

Alec turned towards the corridors, a bottle of water In his hand as he took small sips to sooth his dry throat. He was halfway through it when he felt himself being pushed back towards the wall, he was startled and he looked up to find glaring Sebastian hovering in front of him. 

"What the hell?" Alec asked annoyed. 

"Where is Magnus? What have you done to him?" Sebastian yelled and Alec rolled his eyes. 

"Get the hell away from me Sebastian" Alec pushed him away but Sebastian moved forward and punched him hard, Alec stumbled back, his eyes widening as the blood pour out of his nose. 

"You son of a bitch" Alec cursed, But Sebastian had him pinned on the wall as he squeezed his throat making Alec gasp. 

"I know you did something to him, and I will find out lightwood and trust me it won't be pretty" Sebastian threatened kneeing him and Alec gasped. 

"What the hell, Get away from Alec" He heard Jace yell before he pushed Sebastian away from Alec who fell down on his knees gasping for air. He looked at Sebastian hit Jace and punched him hard and his blood immediately boiled, no one hurt his siblings. 

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SIBLINGS" Alec yelled pushing him hard! Sebastian stood up straightening himself as he glared at Alec. 

"Mark my words, I will find out" Sebastian threatened once more before he went his way. Immediately Alec looked at Jace inspecting his face. 

"Jace you okay?" Alec Asked concern and Jace nodded. 

"Yeah, but Alec we have to tell Magnus about it" Jace spoke and Alec shook his head. 

"No" He said. 

"But Sebastian was his friend, he can handle this" Jace protested but Alec again shook his head. 

"Has going through enough, beside its not a big deal" Alec spoke, because it wasn't. Sebastian was being the bitch he was so why bother? But Alec didn't know was it really was a big deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, Happy one month of this book!!!!! I can't believe it's been one month since I start writing this and the response has been unbelievable!! 
> 
> I love you all for being such a sweethearts and supporting my work!!! 
> 
> And also, Sorry for that twist I know, you all want fluff but it was inevitable!! 
> 
> Love you all! ❤❤❤❤


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say xD

When Alec came back home Magnus immediately freaked out seeing the bruise over his nose and Jace bloody face wasn't helping either. The moment he stepped inside he was greeted by Magnus arms and he smiled realizing he missed him just as much Alec did, but the moment he pulled apart and looked at his face, he lost it even though it was only a bruise running over the bridge of his nose where Sebastian has punched him. 

"What the hell happened to you?" Magnus inquired dragging Him towards the couch and sitting him down, he immediately called Izzy and asked for a glass of water as he started inspecting Alec. 

"God Alexander, what did you do?" Magnus asked worriedly and Jace rolled his eyes behind Magnus. 

"I know you love him but seriously Magnus, I'm hurting Badly than him" Jace complained dramatically pointing at Alec and Magnus blushed and rolled his eyes before he finally looked at Jace and Gulped. Jace whole face was bloody and he looked like he was used as a punching bag. 

"Seriously what were you brothers upto?" Magnus asked as Izzy came back with a glass of water and he gave that to Alec before asking Izzy to fetch first aid kit which was third partner in their relationship. 

"Jace now pleases sit down" Magnus spoke as he guided Jace with Alec and pushed him down who groaned in frustration. 

"Where's mom?" Alec asked as he placed the glass on the table beside the couch. 

"She's taking shower, now please tell me what happened?" Magnus asked and Jace was about to open his mouth but Alec stopped him and Jace sank back groaning. 

"I had a fight with A boy in school, he was being an ass and was disturbing me" Alec lied and Magnus rose an eyebrow. 

"And I had to save his ass" Jace spoke pointing at Alec who smiled innocently. Magnus looked between the brothers suspiciously. 

"Why did you had a fight? And who was it?" Magnus asked praying it wasn't Sebastian cause he know he'll kill Him if he touched his Alec. 

"I don't know just a stupid asshole, I was practicing and he kept disturbing me, annoying me and in the end I freaked out and that bastard Punched me" Alec explained and Jace nodded rapidly. 

"And luckily I went there in time and saw him beating Alec and next thing I know was this" Jace continued pointing at his face, Magnus heard Izzy's laugh as she came back there with a kit in his hand. Magnus looked at Alec suspiciously as he sat down on his knee taking the kit from Izzy's hand. 

"Its not something you would do Alexander" Magnus spoke as he grabbed his hand and laced his fingers, he heard Jace muttering something but he glared at him. Alec sigh cursing himself for lying badly but he caressed Magnus cheek and spoke. 

"I don't know what got over me, but don't worry I'm okay" Alec assured him and Magnus sigh nodding before he started applying ointment over his bruise as Izzy did the same for Jace who kept wincing and screaming at Izzy for being heartless. It took a lot of time for Izzy to clean his wounds and in the end she glared at him and went back to her room. 

Jace excused himself and went back to his own to get a shower while Alec and Magnus sat there together on a couch, Alec rested his head on Magnus who laced his fingers. 

"God I missed you so much today, I'm never leaving you" Alec complained and Magnus chuckled. 

"Great then I'll come to school with you" Magnus spoke and Alec glared at him. 

"No way, not for few more days. And for god sakes you could have say don't go" Alec rolled his eyes dramatically and Magnus laughed. 

"Sorry I can't do that" Magnus shrugged and Alec pouted before Magnus kissed him gently, Alec immediately smiled melting in the kiss and pulled Magnus closer as he deepened it only to be interrupted by a cough behind them and they immediately pulled apart flushing as they saw Maryse looking at them, her hands on her hips and Mouth curved perfectly into amused smile. 

"Seriously, can't you keep it low?" Maryse asked and Magnus blushed looking away while Alec rolled his eyes blushing. 

"Come on Mom not you" Alec wined and Maryse chuckled. 

"Go on Mom tell them, they are being all lovely couple. I'm jealous Now I miss Simon so much" Izzy said dramatically and Maryse shook her head smiling while Alec glared at Izzy. 

"You all get fresh I'll serve you lunch" Maryse smiled going towards the kitchen with Izzy and Magnus and Alec went towards their room. Magnus waited for Alec as he took a shower before he went outside with him and Maryse served them all with Pasta and Rice. 

Magnus can in heartbeat admit that Maryse definitely make the best food ever, she had such a yummy taste and Magnus could never get enough of her cooking. 

After they were done with lunch Alec and Magnus sat in the couch watching TV as Maryse went for a nap and Jace too while Isabelle went out with Simon. They sat together like love birds their feet dangling together, their hands interlocked and their shoulders touching as Alec rested his head on Magnus telling him about his day and Magnus hummed listening cautiously smiling. 

It was about an hour later when Magnus head small snores coming out of Alec's mouth and he smiled looking down at him as he slept his head rested over his shoulder. Magnus looked at him adoringly for a minute before he shifted a little and Magnus picked him up bridal side taking him towards his room, he delicately lay him down and Alec made a sound of protest but then again fell asleep. Magnus smiled before pulling the blanket at his chest level and went on the other side of bed, he carefully lay with him starring at him for hours before placing a tender kiss over his forehead and closing his eyes.  
.  
.  
.  
Magnus didn't know how, but all of a sudden his boyfriend asked him to get dress as he was taking Magnus out on a date. It was a surprise and shock to Magnus considering how he won't even let him move in his house and now was asking Magnus on a date but nevertheless Magnus was excited happy and relieved about it. 

He felt like a rotten fossil, or like a old grumpy grandma who was stuck to his bed not moving. His limbs were almost frozen and he felt no less than 70 years. 

As much as he loved Alec and his family, all of their concern and protectiveness Magnus also needed air and he wanted to get out, he was the kind of guy who won't stay home for a day and being stuck in same place for weeks was suffocating. He knew if he wasn't living with Alec he would have gone to school already and unfortunately Alec knew too that's why he was too stubborn to let Magnus stay alone. 

He dressed in Maroon pants and black shirt with Maroon jacket, His hairs spiked and lockets around his neck with rings in his fingers and maroon nail paint perfectly decorating his nails. He looked at himself for a second before nodding, satisfied. He heard the bathroom door unlocking and in came Alec who upon looking at Magnus stood there frozen, his gaze traveling all over his body intensely as he gulped. 

"Wow, you look--" 

"Hot" Magnus winked completing Alec's sentence who nodded. 

"You really do look hot" Alec blushed and Magnus smirked moving towards him seductively and pinning him at he wall. 

"What do you say darling? Skip the date and stay here. There's so much we can do" Magnus winked and Alec blushed madly gulping at his sight, his heart throbbing and his palms sweating as he felt Magnus licking his neck and Alec immediately felt dizzy. 

"Magnus we have to go" Alec moaned, but Magnus kept biting his earlobe and Alec subconsciously pulled him closer. He felt his legs weaken as Magnus suck his neck and his hand went at him back. 

"Magnus, if you don't stop now I'll ruin your hairstyle" Alec spoke and Magnus immediately pulled apart glaring at Alec who blushed.  
"Sorry it was the only way to make you stop" Alec pouted and Magnus chuckled before he leaned closer to Alec ears. 

"You look very not yourself darling" Magnus whispered and he meant it. Alec was dressed all black with ripped jeans and half-body jacket, his hairs messy as always. Alec blushed twice as hard before he pushed Magnus away shaking his head. 

"Come on you dramatic being let's go" Alec spoke as he grabbed his car keys, his face still flushed.  
.  
.  
.  
All the way, Magnus kept teasing Alec and it was so hard for Alec to control himself, there were times when he parked the car and ordered Magnus to get out who laughed out loud throwing his head back. It was embarrassing and funny at the same time for Alec but Magnus found it adorable. 

It took them almost 20 minutes to reach their destination which was a food street. It wasn't much crowded but Alec had been there so many times and he was fond of this street and people. It was beautifully decorated with antiques and glittering lights, there were Corners made for people to sit with a beautiful view of night sky and garden in front of it. The whole street was covered with different kind of food and their appetizing odour was making it difficult to select any specific one. 

Magnus immediately smiled as he saw The beaming faces of people sitting there, the radiant glow of children running around and pleasing expression of waiters. He hummed in the fresh air which was calm and pleasant waving around them. He felt Alec grabbing his hand and he looked at him as he drag him towards one of his favorite spot which was right in front of a small patch of garden where a tree stood illuminated by fairy lights. 

"Wow, its beautiful" Magnus breathed as he walked with Alec who held his hand. 

"I know right, one of my favorite spot" Alec said happily and Magnus smiled. 

"I am impressed" Magnus said as he looked around. Alec lead him towards one of the stall which was actually a drink store. They both ordered Squash And Magnus shivered when the first cold sip made its way down his throat but it was worth it. Magnus had never been to places like this, he had never tried things like this, he was more of clubs kind of guy and right Now he knew what feeling alive meant. 

They walked as they eat different food, sometimes ice cream or candyfloss. Sometimes they drank coke with fries and in the end they ate roast before they walked towards the garden still hand in hand letting the cold air please them. It was good they were wearing jackets because it was damn cold outside and Magnus felt himself shivering a little but Alec immediately warmed him. 

They sat together underneath the glistening tree with Alec's back pressed up against the tree and Magnus against Alec's. It was soothing and peaceful and for a moment none of them said anything just kept breathing into each other scent and looking at the stars through gaps between the branches and twigs of tree above them. 

"I haven't felt this like this at all" Magnus spoke leaning against Alec who smiled. 

"Like what?" Alec asked and Magnus stared at the stars and tree above him, watching the twinkling of stars and the lights before replying. 

"This happy, safe, relieved, ease, free and loved all at once" Magnus spoke and Alec blinked a little looking at the man he adores so much who deserves nothing but good. 

"I'm glad you feel now" Alec replied and Magnus nodded his gaze lost at the infinites above him. 

"I have something for you" Alec voice cut his thoughts and he frowned sitting up and looking at Alec who was holding something in his hands, Magnus looked down at the two beautiful love bracelets in his hand. He looked at Alec and smiled to maybe blink the tears away. 

"They are stunning Alexander" Magnus spoke and Alec smiled his cheeky one before slipping one on Magnus and the other on his arm. 

"Just like you" Alec winked and Magnus blushed in the dark tracing the delicate skin of his bracelet. 

"I love you Magnus" Alec spoke and Magnus replied with a beautiful and delicate kiss filled with utter love he felt for this boy.  
.  
.  
.  
School was definitely more than Alec could imagine without Magnus and it didn't help when all he was greeted by was disgusting looks and insults thrown at him and he immediately knew it was Sebastian's doing. 

He knew it shouldn't affect him anymore when everyone was okay, his family, his friends and siblings but it still hurts when the whole school called him names and insult him for being gay. 

He looked at Sebastian who smirked at him before he placed his bag on the floor and bend down to sit but suddenly someone slid the chair away and he fell down with a loud thud followed by laughter around him as he closed his eyes and prayed for the ground to swallow him as a whole so he could escape this humiliation. 

"Lightwood that's where you belong" He heard someone yelling. 

"your gay ass belongs on the floor" Someone yelled and he clenched his fist and eyes trying to block the annoying sounds of laughter. Just as he was sure he'll explode their teacher came and Alec stood up sitting back on the chair as he glanced at Sebastian who smirked proudly and Alec shook his head wiping a tear. 

Maybe it was a big deal after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I can't write bullying, its so hard damn it.., 
> 
> But yeah it happened Sebastian is a bitch -_-
> 
> And the book is also nearing towards the end still not sure how many chapters xD 
> 
> if only I get over this writers block
> 
> Love you all! ❤


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAGNUS BEAT SEBASTIAN YAYYYY! xD

Over a week Alec had come home beaten almost four times, the rest he was always grumpy or pissed or sometimes sad and tensed. Every time Magnus asked the brothers had some well prepared excuse. It looked to Magnus like they had already rehearsed their lines countless times. 

Magnus had asked Alec so many times over the past week but he always got a same reply. Nothing. He could sense something was wrong, different about Alec and he didn't like that at all. It was a sad side of Alec and Magnus wanted to take that away. 

Alec would drift away to he clouds of his thoughts which was unknown to Magnus and he sometimes won't eat dinner. He was quiet most of the times and wouldn't talk to Magnus about school and it was worrying Magnus. 

Today, as Alec came back home he was again bleeding from his forehead and nose, nothing major but still enough for Magnus to lose his control. He was immediately by his side and took care of his wounds and when he was rested and asleep he ponder over the possibilities. 

He knew it wasn't true what They say, Alec wasn't he type of guy who aggressively fight with someone just like that and a part of Magnus always knew they were lying but now as he realize none of the brother would utter a single word, he knew he had to do something. 

Deep down Magnus knew who was behind this all and he prayed to be wrong cause if it is the person he think, he was sure he'll kill him. Magnus always knew Sebastian hated Alec and he was afraid that if he find out about them being friend he'll do something to him, but Now Magnus wasn't the same Magnus he was before. He was a completely different personality and he would stand up for Alec no matter what. 

He looked down at the boy lying in his arms brushing his fingers, he hope he was wrong and that whoever was giving Alec hard time wasn't Sebastian, he didn't want Alec to be hurt by him. 

He lay there looking at Alec until the sun left the sky and the darkness enveloped them. Around 8 something Alec stirred a little in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes, his face beaming when he saw Magnus looking at him. 

He curled closer to him and snuggled in his arms letting him sooth his tensed muscles and he breathed in his scent, inhaling his warmth. He felt Magnus tracing small patterns in his back and he smiled. 

Alec knew it shouldn't matter to him that much but it was hurting him badly. Sebastian wasn't just beating him, he was humiliating him, he was insulting him and those words traced scars on his heart no matter how much he knew they weren't true. 

The Day passed by with both of them binge watching shows, cuddling lazily and stealing kisses and also Magnus feeding Alec. Their legs tangled as they lay closer to each other, their chest touching and fingers laced. 

Alec knew Magnus was the only therapy he needed and right there as they lay together with Magnus whispering sweet nothings in his ear was the proof of that.   
.  
..  
.  
.  
For next couple of days Alec didn't go to school mostly because of Magnus who decided to shift back to his house as it was already weeks he came back. Alec again protested but Magnus had his mind set because one, he was sure Alec wouldn't let him go to school and he has already missed enough also he wanted to stop the person who was hurting his Alexander, second because of how worried his neighbor Anne was due to her frequent texts. Third because he kind of wanted to return to his place and fourth because he also had to start his work which was impossible living with Alec. 

So today, in morning Magnus waved goodbye to Alec's family thanking them for their generosity in return being scolded by Maryse saying she loved him as much as she loved Alec which was such a big deal for him. 

Alec was with him when he came back to his house and for a second he stood there frozen remembering how Messed up he was last time here and now He was almost back to his self, all thanks to Alec. 

Immediately Alec had him in his arms and was assuring him but Magnus smiled and kissed his cheek. 

"Its alright" Magnus spoke and nodded. 

They both made their way together to Magnus room and he almost screamed at the sight in front of him. His whole room was dusty and messed up though he didn't remember making that much mess but of course he was Magnus Bane after all, he always do that. He looked at Alec innocently who rolled his eyes before moving inside. 

Magnus placed his clothes and shoes back to where they belonged and then went back to Alec with a piece of cloth in his hand. 

"Its time for cleaning" Magnus spoke and Alec groaned before Magnus started dusting and Alec cleaned the mess he made. He coughed when dust went to his nostrils and Alec laughed earning a glare from Magnus. 

"Don't laugh at me, I haven't been here for weeks" Magnus complained and Alec rolled his eyes before he was done with his deed. He than took out his mobile and started videoing Magnus who screamed at him. 

"ALEXANDER, THIS ISN'T FAIR" Magnus screamed as he stopped dusting and looked at Alec who laughed. Magnus rolled his eyes as he chucked and resume his work. When he was done his hands were muddy and his clothes were wrecked. He glared at Alec who smirked before throwing the cloth towards him laughing at his hysterical scream. 

"This is fair now" Magnus pointed as he took off his shirt and Alec blushed shutting the mobile down, Magnus smirked before he went towards the washroom. 

"I'm gonna take a shower, you can join me if you want to" Magnus winked and Alec blushed shaking his head as Magnus laughed and pecked his lips, shutting the door.   
.  
.  
.  
After they were done with cleaning and also cooking and eating they both were tired and too lazy to move as they cuddle on the couch resting in the TV launch. None of them pay any heed to TV in front of time but they were busy in each others embrace. 

It was calm and peaceful which was surprising for Magnus in his own house, but with Alec by his side everything was possible. Alec was tracing small kisses on Magnus neck as he hummed in pleasure pulling him closer. He cupped his face before kissing him hard and desperate in his lips taking Alec by surprise as he moaned in his mouth. 

Alec immediately kissed him back pressing him down and deepening the kiss before moving towards his neck and Magnus gasped as he without warning started sucking it. 

They didn't know when things accelerated and next thing he knew Was Alec had his shirt removed and was kissing him down his chest making him pant and moan, his back arching. He stopped before looking a Magnus who looked back. 

"Do you want to Magnus?" Alec asked cautiously as Magnus thought about the answer, he has make out with so many but this was Alec. It was different and this time it wasn't because he was drunk or forced it was because he needed him, he loved him and when he looked back at Alec who was starring at him with so much love and care Magnus was sure of it. 

"Yes, I do" Magnus whispered before he closed his eye and let Alec work his way Down.  
.  
.  
.  
Magnus went back to school today and was kind of glad, he wanted to resume things and go back to normal and starting school was one of it. 

He and Alec parted because of their different schedule as he had to go for English while Alec Had to go for his practice and right Now he was walking towards Alec's locker only to find him pinned by Sebastian who was again punching him and Magnus immediately lost it. 

He ran towards him and pushed him away from Alec as he punched him hard enough to make him fall down in surprise. 

"Magnus--" 

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Magnus asked and Sebastian wiped the blood of his face as he stood up facing Magnus. 

"Where were you?" Sebastian asked and Magnus scoffed. 

"doesn't matter where I was, why the fuck were you beating Alec?" Magnus yelled pointing at Alec who now stood with Jace by his side. 

"Because I thought that gay faggot did something to you" Sebastian said and Magnus blood boiled with hatred as he lurched himself towards Sebastian and punched him hard. 

"Don't you dare say a word to Alec" Magnus yelled punching him hard who fought and Dodge him. 

"why the hell you care? Sebastian asked. 

"Because he's my boyfriend you asshole" Magnus yelled continuing punching him before he was pulled away by Ragnor. 

"What the hell Magnus? You aren't a fag like him" Sebastian said and Magnus fisted his hand. 

"He's isn't a fag and if I found anyone insulting Alec I'll kill you" Magnus threatened thanking his badboy attitude when he saw the students gulping in fright. 

"And as for you, you want proof" Magnus said to Sebastian before he went towards Alec and cupped his face who smiled at him through his tears which Magnus wiped by the pad of his thumb before capturing his lips in a intense yet soft kiss right in front of the whole hallway. Alec's eyes widened as he kissed Magnus Back his tears falling but he didn't care, as long as Magnus his with him nothing matters. 

Magnus pulled back panting As he rested his forehead together before looking at the open mouthed people around them. He ignored them all and looked at Sebastian whose hand was fisted and eyes were wide. 

"Stay away from my boyfriend" Magnus threatened and Sebastian scoffed before leaving them away followed by the rest. Magnus diverted his attention back to Alec wiping his tears and cupping his face. 

"Why didn't you tell me Alexander" Magnus whispered and Alec smiled through his tears. 

"i didn't want you to worry" Alec replied and Magnus shook his head smiling before of course he was Alexander after all

"Long story short, he's an idiot and what you did was epic" Jace exclaimed and Magnus laughed along Alec before kissing him again, Alec kissed him back not caring about the people anymore, he felt free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.. 
> 
> So Magnus finally punched Sebastian and also told him about their relationship. And of course everything had their consequences.,, xD
> 
> HAHAHA
> 
> Sorry I couldn't help, anyways thank you all once again. 
> 
> Love you all! ❤


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIT GOES DOWN
> 
> ALSO TRIGGER WARNING

The Day seems to be expanding even more, instead of condensing the hours seems to be extending and all he wanted to do was sleep and never wake up, well maybe not the last thing but he just wanted to sleep for good hours.

His body was screaming in protest and his limbs were weak as he changed in his T-Shirt. He just came back from the café and took a long healthy shower until his muscles were relax enough to stretch and he was able to at least walk.

He was making coffee for himself standing in a kitchen texting Alec as he changed different songs. Magnus was frustrated after such a tired day and he craved the warmth of his blanket and the softness of his fluffy pillow, but his little bubble of imagination was bursted when a doorbell rung and he groaned loudly.

"What the hell" Magnus cursed as he placed his mobile on the shelf and went to answer the door frustrated enough to send the person away, but As he unlocked the door he was met by Anne who smiled with relief upon seeing Magnus. Hayley stood a little away from Anne passing him her gorgeous smile.

Magnus immediately smiled seeing both of them and before he could greet them he was already in Anne arms as she hugged him tightly squeezing the life out of him. Magnus smiled hugging her back only to have her hug more tighter as she muttered how relieved she was.

"Anne I can't breath" Magnus chuckled and Anne released him before holding his shoulder.

"My boy you gave us quite a scare" Anne said and Magnus smiled innocently before inviting them inside and greeting Hayley who kissed his cheek.

"It's good to see you again Magnus" Hayley smiled and Magnus poked her cheek before shutting the door. They both sat in a couch as Magnus went towards the kitchen and made coffee for them brining streaming mugs back and giving them. He placed his mobile back in his pocket sending a quick text to Alec that he'll talk later before he sat with Hayley while Anne moved to the chair in front of them.

"How are you Magnus?" Anne asked and Magnus shrugged.

"I'm okay" He replied. His neighbors didn't know much about what happened, only a small detail of his past and how it lashed on Magnus again, but from the moment he came here Anne and Hayley has been taking care of him so it wasn't unusual for them to came over his house and inquire about him.

"I'm glad, you really did scared us" Anne spoke politely and Magnus smiled.

"I'm so sorry" He replied making her shook her head.

"What matters is that you are okay now" Anne said sipping from her coffee making Magnus smile as he looked at Hayley who was smiling too. She was like his younger sister and Magnus was really fond of her.

"You tell Hayley, how's things going?" Magnus inquired and Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Everything sucks, school sucks, studies sucks, home works sucks, boyfriend sucks" Hayley complained and Magnus chuckled.

"Hey My boyfriend doesn't suck, he's perfect" Magnus pointed making her groan and Anne chuckle.

"Just because you got the freaking prince charming doesn't mean I did too" Hayley pouted and Magnus laughed ruffling her hairs only to have them brush back.

"How is Alec?" Anne asked making Magnus smile brightly.

"He's perfect, he really loves me and take care of me. He's been there with Me through out" Magnus smiled dreamily and Hayley shook her head chuckling.

"Look at him Mom, he's so gone" Hayley chuckled and Magnus glared at her blushing.

"That he is, but I am so glad you got the right one, but when are we meeting him?" Anne asked raising her eyebrows and Hayley almost jumped from couch facing Magnus.

"Exactly Magnus, Introduce us at least" Hayley folded her arms and Magnus chuckled poking her cheek.

"I will arrange something" Magnus said and they nodded. They sat together and talked for a while, mostly Magnus telling stories about him and Alec, blushing over the way Hayley teased him. Anne told him about Sam as well and how quickly he was learning and Magnus smiled missing him even more promising Anne to see him again. Hayley talked about her boring routine and Magnus chuckled at her dramatic expressions. So overall it was good sitting with them and talking, it relieved most of the stress from him along with the coffee.

When they went back Magnus started to do his school work which he had missed over the past weeks. He didn't go to Alec's house for Maths anymore which was relief now cause he started to understand the concepts and he had more time to relax and catch up with the work he missed.

He was doing his History homework and was talking to Alec over the texts which was increasing his craving to see him.

" _Want me to come over_?" Alec messaged read and Magnus sigh, oh how badly he wanted Alec to come but he knew he had loads of works to do which will be impossible In Alec's presence.

 _"Nah, have loads of work to do, you'll distract me_ ;)" Magnus replied before placing his mobile back, after almost a minute it buzzed again and he picked it up.

" _Ahem, how so? "_ Alec's messaged read and Magnus shook his head biting his lip from smiling to hard.

 _"You sure you want me to elaborate darling_? " Magnus replied chuckling and instantly his phone buzz again.

" _NO_!" It read and Magnus laughed out loud throwing his head back.

 _"Aww Alexander you got dirty mind, I meant to say you will cuddle me_ " Magnus sent grinning from ear to ear.

" _Shut up Magnus_ " Alec replied and Magnus smiled.

" _Aww my cute little adorable Alexander, are you blushing right now_?" Magnus replied back.

" _Shut up and study you dumbo_ " Alec replied and Magnus laughed before shaking his head and placing his mobile aside, he sigh looking at the notes scattered in front of him and groaned throwing the pillow away.

He was slowly understanding the concepts when his doorbell rung again and he cursed loudly. He tried to ignore it but when it rung again he stood up angrily and went towards the door.

"What the hell is wrong with people nowadays?" Magnus asked himself before banging the door open and startling his visitor which happened to be Sebastian, Magnus groaned and rolled his eye glaring at him.

"What the hell do you want Sebastian?" Magnus asked annoyed and Sebastian sigh.

"Look I came to apologize" Sebastian spoke and Magnus almost banged his head on the door.

"I don't need any kind of apology from you, I'm too busy" Magnus spoke and almost shut the door on his face but Sebastian stopped him.

"Come on Magnus just hear me out" Sebastian pleaded and Magnus scoffed.

"Why? You bullied Alec when I told you not to" Magnus spatted and Sebastian sigh.

"At least let me come in, I'll explain" Sebastian said but Magnus shook his head.

"No first explain" Magnus stood infront of him arms folded.

"You wouldn't hang out with us and I was getting jealous, I missed you Magnus and then you stopped coming to school and I thought Alec did something to you and I got mad" Sebastian shrugged and Magnus rolled his eyes.

"I swear I didn't know he meant so much to you, just please forgive me, I won't do that again" Sebastian begged and Magnus sigh.

"only if you leave Alexander alone and make sure no one says a word about him" Magnus conditioned and Sebastian nodded rapidly.

"I promise" Sebastian promised and Magnus sigh.

"Okay then I forgive you" Magnus said and he smiled.

"Now can I come in?" Sebastian asked and Magnus dropped his shoulders.

"I'm busy, have loads to cover" Magnus said and Sebastian rolled his eyes pushing Magnus slightly and moving in.

"Seriously Magnus, You haven't hang out with me for ages and now you are sending me away,Its just homework you have all night" Sebastian complained and Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Alright dramatic ass, you can stay but just for hour or so" Magnus pointed and Sebastian nodded throwing himself on the couch. Magnus sigh not knowing what to do, He didn't want too hang out with Sebastian anymore but he didn't know how to say. Besides it was just hour what could go wrong in that?

Magnus hesitantly sat on the chair in front if him and Sebastian looked at him weirdly.

"Seriously? why are you acting like I'm gonna bite you?" Sebastian asked and Magnus shrugged shaking his head.

"I'm not" Magnus spoke but he knew he was.

"God, let's have a drink and watch TV Shall we?" Sebastian asked and Magnus immediately shook his head, no way he was drinking again and especially with Sebastian.

"What?" Sebastian asked annoyed and Magnus sigh.

"I mean yeah, let's watch TV but no drinks" Magnus spoke and Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"I'll get you a juice? You select something to watch okay?" Sebastian asked and Magnus nodded before he stood up and grab a remote. He sat back on his chair and Started flipping the channel and in the end stopped at the racing Game they both used to watch. Sebastian came back with Juice for Magnus and Drink for himself as he handed him his glass and looked at him.

"Magnus stop acting like an idiot and sit with me at least" Sebastian spoke and Magnus was going to protest but Sebastian grabbed his hand and pushed him down in the couch with himself before looking at the TV his face lit.

"That's wicked" Sebastian exclaimed as he drank his drink pointing at the Game in front of them, Magnus nodded drinking his juice.

"So, why didn't you go for alcohol?" Sebastian asked taking out his mobile and unlocking it, Magnus sigh sinking back.

"I just don't feel like drinking anymore, I'm over it" Magnus spoke as he gulped down the last sip of his juice and placed the glass on the table.

"The lightwood boy definitely changed you" Sebastian spoke and Magnus glared at him though he was looking at his mobile. Magnus was about to reply but all of a sudden he felt dizzy, his vision blurred and he blinked his eyes. Sebastian looked at him concern his hand resting over Magnus leg.

"Magnus are you okay?" Sebastian asked and Magnus nodded, although he felt like he would puke. His head felt light and his body was going limp and weak. He didn't had energy to even move his finger and it was terrifying him.

He was aware of Sebastian's hand on his thigh and his other on his neck but he didn't had power to brush him away, from his blurry eyes he was Him placing his mobile on the table beside Magnus as he spoke something but it wasn't audible for Magnus.

His mind was a mess as he tried to reason what the hell was happening with him all of a sudden but before he could think of a conclusion he felt Sebastian's lips on his own as his eyes widened in shock but his body was betraying him, that's when he realized what happened. He was drugged.

He tried to push Sebastian away only to have him pin him down on the couch as he trailed kisses on his neck and bit it. Magnus couldn't stop the moan escaping his mouth but he still still tried to fought from the remaining strength he had, his eyes watering.

"Sebastian--" Magnus tried to stop him but before he could say anything he drank his words in a kiss. Magnus was aware of Sebastian removing his clothes and also his own and his mind was screaming for him to get away when he hover over him but his body was weak and heavy. As much as he tried to fight he went limp and in the end it gave up as he lay there letting Sebastian do what he wanted.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
Alec was looking for Magnus in school, going to every possible place he could think of and it was getting on his nerves. He messaged Magnus and even called him but he didn't attend his call. He was just about to go for his house when someone stopped him.

"Looking for Magnus aren't you?" Sebastian smirked and Alec rolled his eyes before he started moving.

"I don't think so he'll come after all the activity we did last night" Sebastian called and Alec knew he shouldn't let him get to his head but he couldn't help when his steps slowed a little.

"I now realize why you like him so much, he really did have an amazing ass" Sebastian smirked and Alec froze. He turned around and glared at him all his senses gone and he fisted the collar of Sebastian's shirt pushing him back.

"What the hell did you said?" Alec gritted and Sebastian grinned.

"I said he has nice ass, I find out yesterday when I made out with him" Sebastian winked and Alec tightened his hold, his ears red.

"How dare you say something like that?" Alec asked and Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Just telling you the truth, Magnus and I Made out last night, he wanted me" Sebastian smirked and Alec punched him, his hands trembling.

"SHUT THE HELL UP SEBASTIAN" Alec yelled and he only laugh.

"You want proof no problem I have it" Sebastian said as he took out his mobile and played something which made Alec weak to his knees. It was Magnus voice, he was moaning. but what was worse, he was moaning Sebastian's name.

Alec immediately shook his head trying to block the tears, that wasn't possible. Magnus couldn't do that to him, it was a trick. it has to be.

"Do you think I'll fall for this? It could be an old one" Alec pointed nodding to himself but Sebastian laughed.

"Look at the date lover boy, its of yesterday" Sebastian pointed and Alec's all hope crushed and he could feel the tears stinging on his eyes.

"You can ask him, but you should have known better. He was a slut before and he always will be" Sebastian grinned and Alec punched him hard enough to make him lose balance before he stormed out of the way. His hands trembling badly and his lips quivering as a sob escaped his mouth.

He couldn't get the sound out of his ears, it was too much. How could Magnus do this to him? How could he play with Alec? how could he cheat on him? Why? why did he do that?

Alec rested his head on his arms his eyes leaking and his body shaking. He was hurting.   
.  
.  
.  
Magnus woke up naked lying on the couch with unbearable pain in his head and body. For a moment he sat wondering what happened before everything came back to him and he immediately shook his head. No no no this wasn't happening.

How could he fell for this? He should have known not to trust Sebastian. That bastard drugged him.

He ran towards his room despite that pain and immediately took a shower and changed his cloths grabbing his mobile and bag. He had to see Alec and explains everything to him before things got worse which he dreaded.

His hands were shaking as he drove the car and the excruciating pain in his head was blinding him but he drove as fast as he could and sigh with relief when school came in view.

He ran towards the building and started looking for Alec, he stopped when he heard the words directing at him. Slut, freak, pathetic, filthy.

And suddenly he couldn't breath, it was all too much. His palm were sweating and his eyes were watering. How did they all find out? Did Alec knew? Magnus knew he was panicking now but he didn't care. He moved around ignoring all the words thrown at him looking for Alec but he found Sebastian instead and his blood boiled. He immediately pushed him towards the wall glaring at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" Magnus asked and Sebastian smirked.

"Oh hello darling" Sebastian smirked.

"CUT THE CRAP SEBASTIAN WHY THE HELL YOU DRUGGED ME?" Magnus yelled and Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Just for fun, by the way have you seen poor Alec? He looked miserable" Sebastian grinned and Magnus punched him.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO HIM?" Magnus yelled.

"The truth, I told him you made out with me" Sebastian smiled and Magnus shook his head. No No no.

"YOU DRUGGED ME YOU BASTARD" Magnus screamed his tears falling and Sebastian laughed.

"See if anyone believes including your dear Alexander" Sebastian smiled and Magnus shook his head releasing him. He immediately started moving looking for Alec panting with every move. He Had to do something.

Magnus finally found Alec sitting alone in his practice room and he gulped. Alec seriously looked miserable. Magnus went towards him and stopped thinking what to say.

"Alexander" Magnus spoke and Alec flinched but didn't say anything.

"Alexander listen to me please" Magnus pleaded and Alec finally looked at him, his sight making Magnus gulp. His eyes were bloodshot red with tear trace on his cheeks.

"Why Magnus! why did you do it? I loved you" Alec spoke his voice breaking and Magnus gulped feeling tears at the back of his eyes.

"Alexander I didn't do it, please you have to believe me" Magnus pleaded and Alec shook his head.

"How?" Alec whispered and Magnus stood closer moving to take his hand but Alec moved back making him sigh.

"Sebastian drugged me Alexander, I swear" Magnus spoke and Alec looked at him.

"Magnus please--"

"Please what?" Magnus asked his voice quivering.

"Don't lie to me anymore" Alec stuttered and Magnus gulped his tears falling.

"Alexander I'm not lying, I swear he drugged me. He mixed something in my juice and I----"

"And you make out with him?" Alec asked and Magnus looked shocked.

"WHAT NO?" Magnus exclaimed going towards Alec who shook his head stopping Magnus.

"Even if I did believe you, but I think we should take a break" Alec said and Magnus felt all the air knocking out of him.

"What? Alexander please--"

"I can't think straight anymore Magnus, I don't know what is true or what not" Alec said and Magnus exhaled.

"Do you think I'm slut like everyone says?" Magnus asked his voice barely audible.

"What no! I just need some time to think Magnus" Alec spoke and Magnus breathed his tears falling now. Here he was thinking he could dodge his faith. But maybe Alec was right. They needed time to sort out beside After what Alec heard from the whole school he wouldn't want to be with him anymore. He angrily wiped his tear and looked at Alec.

"You know where to find me" Magnus whispered and with one last glance at Alec he left to room stumbling outside as his tears fell. Alec closed his eyes letting his fall as he sank down on the floor. Where did they go wrong?

Magnus wasn't able to ignore all the words anymore, all the disgusted looks anymore. It was Making him feel disgusted and a muffled sob escaped his mouth. He wasn't able to breath and he felt suffocated. Knowing that Alec didn't want to be with him was like stabbing himself and he realized he wasn't strong without Alec, he was weak.

He couldn't stay there anymore so he took his car and drove to his house, wanting nothing more but to be Alone for the rest of his life. He was aware of his wrecked face but he isn't care, when his house came in view he immediately jumped out of his car and went towards his door bumping into Hayley on his way who looked shocked and concern seeing him.

"Magnus, are you okay?" Hayley asked and Magnus smiled a little.   
"Yeah just had a bad day" Magnus spoke.

"You don't look good" Hayley said.

"I'm fine Hayley" Magnus spoke before he walk past her and into his house. Immediately he bursted into tears as his bag fell from his shoulder. He stumbled towards his room and sat in his bed, a scream and sob escaping his mouth.

Why didn't Alec believed him? Why couldn't he see Magnus was telling the truth. He loved Alec he would never do anything like that.

He sat there sobbing until his mobile buzz and he took it out hoping it was Alec but what he looked was something he never wanted to see.

It was a recording Sebastian send him and he knew he shouldn't listen but he did and he stopped breathing. It was his recording and he was moaning. Magnus felt sick to his stomach and his head felt dizzy as he looked all the texts he received from unknown numbers, most were the insults and some send him his recording insulting him.

He placed his mobile on the bed sob escaping his mouth as he recall all the insults. It was everywhere. His mind was messed up and he realized that's why Alec didn't believe him. He heard Magnus just like everyone else did.

His breathing was out of control and he knew he was panicking, he was hyperventilating but he couldn't control. All he knew was he wasn't strong, he couldn't live like this. it took him so long to recover and now again.? This time he didn't had Alec with him.   
He closed his eyes as his tears fell.

_Slut_

_Pathetic_

_Filthy_

_Freak_

He suddenly opened his eyes and wiped his tears, he then stood up on his shaky legs and tore a piece of paper from his notebook and began scribbling a letter to Alexander, his tears falling on the surface and he immediately wiped preventing the ink from drowning into it.

When he was done, he folded the paper and placed it on his bedside table along with his mobile and the bracelet Alec gave him. He kissed it once before gently placing it over the paper. He then went towards the washroom and took out his razor and went back to his room. He sat in the floor rolling the sleeves up and looking at his scarred arm.

This as it, He was doing this. Magnus breathed as he realize what he was doing. He was going to end his life. Just a little pain and then over. At least he won't have to face this insults, he won't be notorious and beside no one needed him so why care.

He traced his scars as his tears fell when he realize Alec told him not to cut, and how he took care of his scares, how gently he bandaged them but he couldn't stop not now. Taking a deep breath he traced a line on his arm wincing as the blood ooze out of it.

_Slut_

He cut again.

_Freak_

And again

_Pathetic_

He cut more deeper biting his lips to prevent from crying.

_Filthy_

He then placed the razor over his wrist and sliced it open screaming when the blood came out of it. He dropped the razor and looked at his bloody arms as his body started growing limp and his he felt lightheaded, dizzy. His vision blur and tears fall as he fell down on the floor his blood flowing. His eyes closed and he imaginer Alec's face in his last moments, a smile form in his lips.

"Alexander--" was all he could whisper before the darkness engulf him and he fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHGOD, GUYS I AM SO SO SORRY!!! 
> 
> I UNDERSTAND AFTER TODAY'S EPISODE THIS MUST BE REALLY HARD AND I AM SO SORRY!!! 
> 
> ALSO THE EPISODE WRECKED ME :(
> 
> I DON'T WANT TO PROMOTE SUICIDE, 
> 
> IN FACT I WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW, YOU GUYS ARE SO LOVED, THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO CARE AND IF THINGS ARE BAD THEY WILL GET BETTER, DON'T TAKE THIS STEP. YOU ARE IMPORTANT AND WE ALL ARE HERE FOR YOU, YOU AREN'T ALONE AND YOU CAN ALWAYS TALK TO ME OVER TWITTER.  
> IF ANYONE OUT THERE THINKS ABOUT IT, DON'T DO IT. YOU ARE STRONG, YOU'LL GET THROUGH IT, AND YOU DEFINITELY GOT A FRIEND IN ME! 
> 
> HERE'S MY TWITTER, IF ANY ONE WANTS TO TALK ----> @MagicHappenx
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL! ❤❤❤❤


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finds out about Magnus

Alec sat there for god knows how long as his tears fell, he didn't know what he just did. All those feeling were to much for him to handle but he knew deep down Magnus was telling the truth but that recording was making him hazy.

If by any chance Sebastian was telling the truth Alec didn't know how he'll go on without Magnus, how he'll forgive him! But if Magnus is telling the truth and Sebastian drugged him then he didn't know how he'll make things better with Magnus after what he just did.

Alec himself didn't know what he was saying at that moment all he knew was he was confuse, sad, heartbroken and out of his mind and it was his confusion that came out if his mouth not what he meant.

It stabbed his heart when Magnus asked him if he think about him the way others did. Alec could never for a second think like that about Magnus. That boy was simply his life and now as the hours subsided and everything came crashing back to him he realized what he just did, he let Magnus go? How could he, and after everything he had gone?

Alec sat there shaking his in disbelief as his hand tremble. He had to get to Magnus and tell him he believe him, tell him that he wants to be with him and that everything will be okay. Tell him that they'll figure things out.

Nodding to himself he immediately stood up and grabbed his bag and went outside of the practice room he's been for so long. When he went outside he was met by horrific scenes. There were students in groups talking about Magnus, insulting him, calling him names and listening to his audio and Alec felt his blood boil, he wanted to punch every single one of them but right Now he had to be with Magnus and comfort him.

How could he let him go? Especially now when everyone is talking shit about him and Alec the only person who was closest to him let him go? He felt tear rising in his eyes as he thought how he must be feeling. They both fell in Sebastian trap and now god knows what will happen.

He ran without looking only to have him bump into someone and he cursed loudly before looking at the person to find him As Ragnor one of Magnus friend. His blood immediately boiled and he walked past him but Ragnor stopped him.

"Alec wait, I need to talk to you" Ragnor called and Alec scoffed.

"I don't wanna talk to you or any of your friends" Alec spatted and Ragnor sigh.

"I know you don't trust me but I'm not like Sebastian, I Care about Magnus deeply and that's why I am telling you this. He told you the truth, Sebastian Drugged Magnus he told me himself" Ragnor spoke and Alec looked at him unsure.

"Look I can help you" Ragnor said and Alec shook his head.

"I don't know anything right Now, I have to find Magnus" Alec spoke desperately.

"He most probably went home, I saw him running out crying" Ragnor said and Alec gulped his eyes stinging, without giving a single glace to Ragnor he ran outside for Magnus, calling him only to be disappointed. He sigh and flew his car towards Magnus house his vision blur with tears and he cursed himself for being naive enough to let Magnus go.

He sigh with relief when his house came in view and almost jumped from his car running towards the door. He panted hard as he rang the doorbell. They will be okay, everything will be okay. He'll ask for forgiveness and hopefully Magnus will forgive him. He'll hug him in his arms and tell him he loves him, he'll assure him that everything will be okay.

He frowned when Magnus didn't open the door and knocked on it before realizing it was unlocked. He slid the door open and went inside only to be met by vacant House starring at him. There was something in the air he didn't like. He felt cold.

"Magnus?" Alec called looking around for some sign but nothing. He frowned his heart beating faster as he made his way towards the bedroom, maybe he fell asleep.

He hesitantly opened the door and froze. His eyes widening and his breaths hitched. There on the floor was so much blood and Alec felt his knees giving up as he moved further inside. His head was shaking subconsciously and his hands were shaking badly.

"Magnus?" Alec called desperately begging for a reply but all he got was emptiness. Hr tried calling him again hoping he was out even though his heart knew he wasn't. Immediately he heard Magnus ringtone which leaded him to his bedside table. Alec ended the call grabbing his mobile, his hands tremble when he was paper sitting there with his name over it.

"No" Alec breathed but his hands moved forward and grabbed the paper. With his shaking fingers he unfolded the paper and read the first two words,

" _Dearest Alexander"_

He immediately shook his head trying to stop the tears, this wasn't happening. This was all just a dream, please be a dream. He exhaled deeply as he read the words directed to him.

_"I don't know if you'll get this letter or not but if you do I want you to know that I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't enough but I swear I didn't do it Alexander I would never cheat on you. someone who has given me so much without nothing in return._

_The moment you came into my life, the moment I started to get to know you my life changed for better. You taught me so many things I didn't know, you taught Me life is still beautiful and you taught me it is the way you look at things. you taught me to love and to be loved. You have loved me even after knowing my past, all the horrible things I did, Even after knowing my terrible side you loved me like I never deserve and I will forever be grateful or that._

_I didn't know how to make you believe And I understand why it is so hard for you to believe, considering my history but I swear on our love I didn't cheat on you. He came over my house asking for forgiveness which was my only mistake that I did, he then drugged my juice and I swear I tried to fight but couldn't._

_Nevertheless none of that matters anymore, we are broken, I am again a slut and the whole school knows it._

_Alexander, I'm sorry. I can't do this, not anymore. With you in my life I always thought I could handle anything but without you I'm nothing, I forgot my past would never leave Me. I am not strong enough and I am done. I gave up on life and I am so sorry for that._

_I want you to know that I have always love you and I always will, please forgive me and move on. And thank you for giving me so much love that I didn't deserve. I love you._

_Yours forever,_   
_Magnus._

Alec felt his heart practically stopping, his breaths hitching and his body going limp. He couldn't stop the teats from falling or his body from shaking badly, his hands trembling and his lips quivering.

This isn't happening. this can't happen. It has to be some kind of joke, a nightmare. Magnus can't gave up in life but seeing the blood and razor in the floor Alec sobbed. He hesitantly unlocked his mobile and immediately felt sick reading all the messages which was filled with disgust and hatred.

"MAGNUS!" Alec screamed curling on himself as his body shook with sobs. He saw someone coming in his room but he didn't look up cause it wasn't Magnus, it was a woman Alec had never seen.

"You must be Alec" The woman spoke and Alec nodded through this tears,

"Thank god, I'm Anne, Magnus neighbor" Anne spoke and Alec nodded cause he didn't trust his voice at the moment. He had heard a lot about Anne but never met her.

"Come on get up we have to go to Magnus" Anne spoke urgently and Alec immediately stood up.

"You know where he is, how is he?" Alec asked frantically and Anne sigh.

"My daughter Hayley saw him when he came back, she told me something was wrong with him and I told her I'll go see him. I was a bit preoccupied with baking so when I was done I came to check on him and found him on his room unconscious on the floor with his wrist opened and blood pouring out of it. He cut his vein. I didn't know what to do so I tried to stop the bleeding and called ambulance, he was alive but barely. By the time ambulance came he was getting pale. I Send Hayley with him and stay in case you came" Anne told him and and Alec almost fell on the floor his legs feel wobble and his head dizzy, his body was numb and his eyes was watering.

He has to be okay, Magnus has to be fine. Alec shook his head, what has he done? How could he let Magnus Go and Now he tried to end his life.

"I know its hard but he'll be okay, we have to go" Anne whispered and Alec nodded placing the letter and Magnus mobile in his pocket while He held his bracelet letting his tears fall as he followed Anne.   
.  
.  
.  
When he made to hospital he almost ran towards the operation theater Where Magnus was still in surgery according to Hayley but when he got there he saw doctors already explaining something to Hayley and for a moment he stopped.

What if Magnus is dead?

What if he didn't make it?

He immediately felt tears in his eyes and he shook his head, no this won't happen. He had to be okay, for Alec. He can't live without Magnus. He felt hand on his shoulder and saw Anne looking at him.

"He'll be okay Alec" Anne spoke and Alec only nodded before moving towards Hayley who immediately ran towards her mother sobbing in her arms only to scare Alec even more.

"Hayley what happened? Is Magnus okay?" Alec asked frantically and she smiled sadly.

"They say he lost so much blood but they saved him, They say we have to wait for him to wake up" Hayley explained and Alec sigh with relief, he was okay.

"Which could take days, weeks, months or even years" Hayley whispered and Alec felt his heart stopping, he didn't know how to react anymore. He was torn.

They then walked towards his room only to find him covered in various tubes and wrist bandages and breathing mask lying over his face. Alec sat with him and laced their fingers brushing his hand, he started at Magnus longingly wanting nothing more for him to wake up.

He couldn't believe Magnus did that, he tried to kill himself and worst he felt he deserve it. Alec wanted to scream and cry. He felt Anne's hand squeezing his shoulder before they both left the room leaving him alone with Magnus.

He just sat there starting at him trying to say something but his throat felt dry and he couldn't say a thing. He just listened to the constant buzzing of his heart monitor and watched the rise and fall of his chest, only thing assuring him that he was okay.

After a while he cleared his throat and kissed his hand, wiping the tear that fell over it.

"I'm so sorry Magnus" Alec whispered hoping he'll reply.

"I know I should have believe you, I know I shouldn't have let you go and I am an utter idiot so please wake up and scold me will you?" Alec chuckled through his tears.

"I Promise you I'll fix this all and I promise Sebastian will pay for what he did to you" Alec whispered. He Sat straight wiping his tear before unlocking Magnus mobile, he saved Ragnor's number on his before calling him who immediately picked up.

"Who is this?" Ragnor asked.

"Alec" Alec answered.

"Is everything okay?" Ragnor asked.

"You said you cared about Magnus, then prove it. I need your help" Alec spoke. He talked to him and told him to meet Alec tomorrow in his practice room before ending the call. He then looked at Magnus and kissed his hand his tears falling.

"I'll fix this, I promise" Alec whispered resting his head on his bed,

"I love you Magnus, please be okay" Alec whispered and sigh when he got no reply. He just kept staring at Magnus letting his tears fall.

How did they got so broken?

How did everything got so messed up?

How they ended here? Broken and barely alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anything to say but this that things will be okay soon and also its almost end few chapters left! ❤❤❤
> 
> Love you all! ❤


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Alec is sensible   
> \- Ragnor is amazing   
> \- Sebastian is an idiot

Hours seems to be dissolving In a haze and Alec didn't know what time it was, or what was happening in the world outside of the small room he sat In with his lover hooked up to tubes and wire which was the only things making him alive.

His breathing was ragged and so they had to put him on ventilator which was increasing his Fear even more. No matter how hard he tried to talk to Magnus it wasn't Working. He didn't wake up or didn't even stir or twitch to assure Alec that he was fighting.

It was like by every passing hour he was giving up, his body was going pale and his hands cold and limp no matter how hard Alec held them.

He didn't know what hour it was when his family came by, he didn't know what they were saying or what they were doing, it was like all of his senses vanished with ever drop of Magnus blood that flow out of his wrist.

From the corner of his eyes he could see Isabelle crying silently, he could see Jace assuring her, he could see their worrying eyes looking at Alec pleading for him to say something, he could see his mother sitting by his side talking to him, trying to gain his attention but none of it was helping. His eyes were fixed on Magnus face, his heart breaking with every second which passes by with Magnus still unconscious.

He doesn't even remember when he messaged Jace and told him about Magnus, or when he called and asked Alec about the details. His mind was completely shut and it was terrifying himself.

"Alec, look at me baby" He heard his mother speaking, he felt her hand running over his shoulder but for some reason he couldn't tear his eyes from Magnus no matter how much he wanted to assure them.

"Alec, he's strong he'll be okay, please talk to us" Maryse pleaded and Alec suddenly blinked before so slowly he diverted his eyes from Magnus to his mother who smiled and sigh in relief before bringing him into a hug rubbing his back.

"Its going to okay, he'll be okay" Maryse assured him and Alec closed his eyes letting his words ring over his mind and assure his barely beating heart.

"What if he won't wake up?" Alec suddenly asked and Maryse immediately pulled back and cupped his face.

"You can't think like that Alec, you have always been my strong and brave boy. Have faith in Magnus" Maryse spoke and Alec shook his head, his lips quivering.

"I'm not strong mom, I'm not brave when it comes To Magnus. I'm scared he'll leave me" Alec whispered, a muffled sob escaping his mouth.

"We won't let him Alec, we all will fight for Magnus" Jace Assured him as he sat in his knee in front of Alec. He felt Izzy's soft hand wiping his tears and he smiled leaning into her touch. He was right, they will fight for Magnus no matter what, they won't let him go. He passed them a small smile nodding before he felt their arms around him.

They sat there talking to Magnus as Maryse brought Alec some coffee and asked him to Go home and get fresh, immediately he shook his head saying he won't leave Magnus but they all were stubborn and persistent for him to Just go home and get fresh a little. In the end Alec had to gave up and he walked over to Magnus and kissed his forehead lingering there.

"I'll be back Love, keep fighting. I love you" Alec whispered before he went outside and towards his car. He breathed In the chilled Air of the evening and hugged himself closer. As he sat in his car he couldn't help but think what if it was the last time Alec saw Magnus? Immediately his eyes watered and he fought the urge to go back to him and hug him, tell him he was there.

He shook his head and wiped his tears, taking a deep breath he pushed the paddle and drove the car. He turned the radio on hoping the music will be enough to calm him down, he drove as he tried to drown in the lyrics and forget the pain for a little while. He looked outside and Saw the flickering lights of the city. The glow of the street lights and the buzzing and horns of the cars. He see the busy city and realize how everyday people are going through tragedies without other knowing.

He saw people laughing, smiling and he wanted to shout and scream, to tell them not to laugh when he himself was breaking and he realized how Magnus must have felt all these years when he was broken and he saw people having fun, despite all the overwhelming feeling consuming him he always smiled and was good to people which was always a mystery to Alec.

He sigh when his house came in view and parked the car, he unlocked the door and went inside. Immediately the hollowness of the house engulfed him, the coldness of the walls was too much for him. He felt for a minute like he didn't belong here.

He started walking towards his room and opened the door only to be met by same emptiness he greeted before. His room felt different, hollow and he realize it wasn't his surrounding, it was his own heart which felt Empty.

Shaking his head to get rid of all the thoughts he went towards the washroom and stripped of his clothes. As soon as the hot water fell over him he felt his muscles relaxing a bit, he rested his head on the back wall of his shower and let the water consume him and sooth his tense muscles.

He could feel tears joining the streaming water and he didn't wipe, maybe it felt right at the moment. He stay there for a while until he couldn't, he changed into a random T-shirt and pants with a jacket nothing to fancy. He brushed his hairs and smiled to himself remembering the way Magnus used to style his hairs in perfect spikes.

When he was done he sat there on his bed looking at both of their bracelets in his arms, tracing gently the delicate texture of it. He took out the letter from his pocket and straightened it trying to get Rid of the folds before his mouth staring reading the words again and again his eyes watered.

He couldn't imagine what Magnus must have felt writing this and he desperately wanted to turn back time and hug Magnus, tell him he believe him and that everything will be okay. To Prevent this all from happening.

He saw his guitar resting there on his bed and he immediately grabbed it, his hands already in their positions and his fingers playing softly hoping it will distract him and calm him enough. He played for a while before he abruptly stood up and went towards his Cat with his guitar in his hand.

When he made Back to hospital someop people and nurses gave him weird looks seeing the guitar but he didn't care. He remember Magnus telling him that his singing calm him enough and right now he would do anything for his lover.

He stopped in front of his room and took a deep breath before sliding the door open and watching Isabelle sitting on Magnus bed playing with his hairs and talking to him softly, he saw his mother sitting in a chair with Jace by her side and he smiled seeing them all caring for Magnus. He gulped seeing Magnus just the way he was before and closed the door gaining everyone's attention. Izzy smiled seeing guitar in her brother's hand already knowing what he was planning to do.

"How are you feeling now?" Maryse asked walking over him and he smiled.

"Better" Alec spoke smiling as he went towards Magnus and laced his fingers cautious of his bandaged. He kissed his forehead again before kissing his nose.

"I'm back love" Alec whispered. He heard his mother telling him that they will be back in a while before he looked up. Immediately Izzy hugged him and he hugged back placing his guitar on the floor.

"Take care please" Isabelle whispered and Alec nodded kissing her forehead before pulling Jace into his arms who squeezed Alec tightly.

"He'll be okay, don't worry" Jace assured him and Alec simply hugged him tighter before pulling back, he watched them leave before tuning his attention back to Magnus sitting closer to him.

"So, I--I remember you telling me that my singing calms you and I thought why not give it a try? Please be okay Magnus" Alec whispered before he grabbed his guitar and adjust his strings. He began playing softly not too loud, only for Magnus to hear.

_I don't want to know who we are without each other_   
_It's just too hard_   
_I don't want to leave here without you_   
_I don't want to lose part of me_   
_Will I recover?_   
_That broken piece, let it go and unleash all the feelings_

_Did we ever see it coming?_   
_Will we ever let it go?_

Alec couldn't stop the tears blurring his vision, or the breaking of his voice as he realize the words basically reflect the situation and his feelings.

_We are buried in broken dreams_   
_We are knee-deep without a plea_   
_I don't want to know what it's like to live without you_   
_Don't want to know the other side of a world without you_

_Is it fair, or is it fate?_   
_No one knows_   
_The stars choose their lovers, save my soul_   
_It hurts just the same_   
_And I can't tear myself away_

_Did we ever see it coming?_   
_Will we ever let it go?_ __

Alec looked at Magnus for some kind of reaction, just a flutter of his eyes to tell him he was fighting but all he got was the same state, the constantly closed eyes and his unsteady breaths. He took deep breath trying to calm himself and refrain from sobbing as he sang again.

_We are buried in broken dreams_   
_We are knee-deep without a plea_   
_I don't want to know what it's like to live without you_   
_Don't want to know the other side of a world without you_

_I don't want to know_   
_I don't want to know_   
_I don't want to know_   
_I don't want to know_   
_I don't want to know_   
_I don't want to know_   
_I don't want to know_   
_I don't want to know_

_We are buried in broken dreams_   
_We are knee-deep without a plea_   
_I don't want to know what it's like to live without you_   
_Don't want to know the other side of a world without you_

_Can't live without you_

He completed the song, whispering the last lyrics over and over again as his vision blurred with countless tears. It wasn't fair, he wanted some reaction from Magnus. He lay his Guitar back down and held Magnus hand kissing it softly.

"Please wake up" Alec whispered. Drowning in his tears he didn't noticed a slight twitch of Magnus finger underneath his hand or maybe he did but his mind was too tired to contemplate so he just lay there assuring his heart that Magnus was fighting.   
.  
.  
.  
In school god knows how there were this rumor already that Magnus Bane killed himself, some were sad thinking about his death and some were happy and Alec wanted to kill everyone but mostly Sebastian who was the happiest among all and it confused Alec. Why was he happy for his death when he wanted him?

After explaining everything to Ragnor who was deeply satisfied with his plan he went for his class waiting for break when he'll trap Sebastian in his own goddamn plan.

In break he found Sebastian with Raj and Ragnor and he immediately went towards him who smirked seeing Alec.

"Lover boy, how you holding up?" Sebastian asked and Alec pushed him hard getting in front of him and blocking him completely.

"You bastard, You drugged Magnus" Alec gritted and Sebastian laughed.

"Took you long enough to figure out, poor Magnus" Sebastian spoke and Alec punched him.

"What the fuck did you do it?" Alec yelled and Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Because I wanted to?" Sebastian spoke and Alec glared at him.

"Cut he crap Sebastian, TELL ME" Alec yelled and he saw Sebastian glaring at him before he spoke.

"Because he's the reason my brother's dead" Sebastian gritted and Alec looked at him confuse, what the hell?

"What?" Alec asked.

"Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, ring the bell?" Sebastian asked and Alec felt the air knocking out of him.

"He was my brother, well half brother. Valentine hooked up with my mother and I was born. My mother and Valentine both were gang friends and so they send us away to train us. Jonathan was older than Me and he was always protective over me. We both were really close but then my mother Send me here, to study and changed my name to Verlac as Morgenstern was notorious." Sebastian spoke.

"I was already to deep into drugs so I couldn't Stop even here, years later on one particular day I received a call from Jonathan informing me about Valentines capture and How a guy Name Magnus Bane was behind this all. Valentine had always been good father to me so it was sad for Me but mostly because of my brother. He told me he will revenge Magnus no matter what but his whereabouts was unknown to him" Sebastian spoke and Alec fisted his hand.

"Fortunately he came here, at first I didn't know him but when I find out he was the same Magnus Bane, I immediately befriended him and tangled him again in drugs. Poor Magnus how badly he wanted to escape that, but I made him addicted and he started to rely on me. He even told me his past which I already knew" Sebastian laughed.

"Everything was going just the way I wanted, he was dependent on drugs and it wouldn't have taken long until I completely trapped him into my plan and make him a drug dealer again but then you came and ruined everything. He started to get over the drugs, he won't hang out with us and then I realize it was time to call Jonathan and I did." Sebastian winked and Alec punched him.

"You bastard" Alec gritted.

"Huh! exciting part is left. When Jonathan kidnapped him, he was breaking him but Magnus was smart enough to escape, that bastard and My brother was captured. He killed himself to save me and also because he knew I would take his revenge but I needed to lure Magnus first. I wanted him to feel the pain he inflicted over my brother and so I started bullying you knowing very well Magnus would fall for this and he did. The moment he told Me you were his boyfriend, I knew you were his weakness and so I knew I had to break your relationship and mostly you needed to do that, I had to break your trust and so I did. I went to his house to apologize and drugged him, Poor Magnus he fought a lot but couldn't win. I recorded him and then I show you and you were stupid enough to fall for it." Sebastian smirked proudly.

"I send the recording to students to humiliate him and I know he wasn't strong without you so he did what I wanted him to do, he killed himself just the way my brother did.. You have no idea how hard I have to pretend that I care for him, that I was beating you only because I was worried for Magnus. Raj knew all along but Ragnor here, I know he was always protective over Magnus so I had to pretend. But now I don't give a damn, my deed is done. Magnus Bane killed himself. Aren't I amazing?" Sebastian laughed and Alec's blood boiled. He moved forward and punched him add before tackling him down and punching him again and again, he saw red. How could he do this to Magnus?

Alec felt Sebastian punching him but Ragnor held him down so Alec could punch him. When Alec was sure he was bloody and losing consciousness he pulled apart. Before storming away, when he was out of sight he looked at Ragnor who smiled.

"Did you do?" Alec asked and Ragno nodded taking out his mobile and replaying the recording. Alec smiled proudly before sighing with relief.

"Send it to me, the whole school needs to know the truth" Alec spoke and in a minute he saw Recording in his mobile and he played listening to Sebastian confessing his sins.

"Is It true? Is Magnus dead?" Ragnor asked nervously and Alec shook his head which made him sigh.

"He's in coma" Alec whisperer sadly and Ragnor hesitantly moved forward and hugged him, Alec stiffen but relaxed.

"He's strong, he'll make it" Ragnor assured and Alec smiled.

"Thank you for everything" Alec thanked him who shook his head.

"Dont thank me, Magnus is my friend, if I had known who Sebastian was I would have protected him" Ragnor said and Alec nodded.

"Can I come see Magnus?" Ragnor asked rubbing his neck and Alec nodded smiling.

"Of course just make sure Sebastian won't know, I don't want to risk Magnus life anymore" Alec said.

"He won't know, I'll make sure of it" Ragnor smiled.

"so when are we going to drop this bomb on Sebastian? Ragnor asked pointing at the mobile and Alec smiled.

"In right time" He winked and Ragnor nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUH!!!! DID ANYONE EXPECTED THAT? Except from you @Shadowhunterfan8302 YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE TO GUESS AND ITS AWESOME! 
> 
> SO JONATHAN AND SEBASTIAN BROTHERS?? HAHAHAHAHA 
> 
> NOW YOU ALL KNOW THE REAL REASON! 
> 
> ANYWAY! TELL ME HOW WAS IT AND I LOVE YOU ALL! ❤❤


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Alec is amazing  
> -Magnus is emotional  
> -Feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU ALL LISTEN TO "FIX YOU BY COLDPLAY" WHILE READING THIS

The days seems to be passing by and Alec was getting frustrated when Magnus won't wake up, he tried everything he could. He talked to him, he sang to him hell he even played recording to him trying to assure him that everything will be okay but it looks like Magnus had already given up.

It looks like Alec was talking to a toy or dummy, he just wanted even a flutter of his eyes or small movement of his fingers just to assure him that he was fighting.

Alec's family and Magnus friends along and Anne and Hayley came by time to time to make sure Alec was okay and to try and talk to Magnus but to no avail. Ragnor stayed with Alec most of the time and seeing him interact with Magnus made him realize how much Magnus matters to him. And how much of a true friend he was.

Currently Alec was sitting with Magus again holding his hand and Ragnor went out to bring some coffee for them. They have been sitting here for hours but nothing major happened.

He was slowly brushing Magnus hairs from his forehead when Ragnor came back, his eyes tired and puffy from all the tears he shed and Alec passed him a small smile when he handed him his coffee and sat with Alec.

"I wish I could strangle this idiot" Ragnor spoke pointing at Magnus and Alec chuckled.

"I'll tell him you said that" Alec winked his voice hoarse.

"Why don't he just wake up? I know he's always been lazy, that bastard" Ragnor complimented his eyes filled with tears.

"I miss him Ragnor, I miss him so much" Alec whispered and Ragnor squeezed his thigh.

"Me too, he's just being his stubborn self" Ragnor chuckled making Alec chuckled too. He kissed Magnus forehead letting his tears fall. Its almost been week and three days since Magnus went in coma and Alec was slowly losing his hope but he knew he had to guide Magnus too.

Ragnor and Alec sat there talking to Magnus, mostly Ragnor telling him about his adventures with Magnus and his funny moments and Alec laughed through his tears, his heart aching for Magnus to wake up and see his beautiful eyes.

Almost and hour later Ragnor went home and Alec rested his head over Magnus, his hand interlocked with Magnus ad he humm a little.

"You remember once you said I give you hope? Magnus please wake up, I need you. There's so much for you to live for and I promise you I'll make everything right just open your eyes darling! its been so long and I miss you, badly" Alec whispered.

"Can you imagine there was once a time when we hated each other but Now look at us, we can't survive without each other. Magnus life Is unpredictable and I promise there so much good for you and I'll be by your side forever" Alec's voice trailed, his tears falling.

"And also you have to come to my competition remember, it is in a week and you were the one to encourage me, I want to do this with you Magnus" Alec spoke taking deep breaths.

"I love you Magnus and I know things are hard but we'll manage like we always do and----" His words were cut off when he felt a small movement of finger underneath his hands. Immediately he shut up and looked at his eyes and to his delight found them fluttering a little. He immediately pushed the emergency button and held Magnus hand, his heart beating faster than ever before.

"Magnus?" Alec called, instantly doctors were coming inside his room and they inspected Magnus as Alec stood in the other side holding his hand tightly.

"I think he's waking up, talk to him Alec" One of the nurses encouraged and Alec bend down on his knee until his face was closer to Magnus.

"Magnus can you hear me? Baby wake up, you're doing great" Alec encouraged and He felt his fingers moving rapidly.

"Open your eyes love, its alright we all are here" Alec whispered and so slowly he saw Magnus fluttering his eyes before he finally opened them, Alec's breath hitched seeing those beautiful eyes he had missed so much and tears fell down his cheek. Magnus looked at Alec who was blocking him from the intense light glares and he smiled a little when Alec kissed his hand.

He kept looking At Alec as the doctors checked him and left the room telling Alec that he is out of danger to which Alec sigh with relief and kissed his forehead.

"Magnus, thank god you are okay" Alec breathed kissing all over his face making him giggle a little.

"Alec---"

"Don't, don't ever do that to Me, do you have any idea how terrified I was? " Alec spoke crying and Magnus pulled him closer.

"Oh Alec, I am so sorry I couldn't think straight" Magnus apologized and Alec shook his head.

"Don't apologize, its all my fault, I shouldn't have let you go, I should have believe you" Alec whispered and Magnus cupped his face.

"It wasn't your fault, it was Sebastian's. Anyone would have done the same thing you did, and Alec I didn't know what got over me but I wasn't able to bear that, I'm not strong without you Alec I never was, please forgive me" Magnus cried and Alec shook his head kissing his forehead.

"There's nothing for you to apologize, let's be with each other" Alec spoke and Magnus smiled nodding.

"I love you Alec" Magnus whispered, Alec wiped his tears smiling through his own.

"I love you too Magnus, so much" Alec said firmly and the smile on Magnus face was worth everything, there wasn't much words share between them just each others presence was enough.   
.  
.  
.  
Its been two days since Magnus was released from hospital and went to Alec's house and this time he didn't complain mostly because he needed Alec more than anyone and also because he didn't want to go to his own house for now.

It wasn't a surprise for him when All of his family was taking care of him, when every now and then Maryse brought something healthy for him, When Jace was making sure He won't do anything stressful and also not use his mobile, When Isabelle was attached to Magnus and kept him busy. When Alec was always there for him, taking care of him, making sure he was okay, cuddling him, kissing him, assuring him. It was such a precious feeling and Magnus found himself getting better rapidly.

Alec didn't tell him about Sebastian right now, mostly because he didn't want to Stress him even more but he assured him enough that he know Magnus was telling the truth and that they were okay.

Right now he was cuddled in Alec's arms, his legs tangled with Alec and his head rested over his chest as he traced his bandaged over his wrist.

"You gave me quite a scare Magnus" Alec whispered, Magnus sigh looking at him.

"I'm sorry but I won't do it again, I'm here and you are here too that's what matters now, I don't care about anything anymore" Magnus kissed his neck and Alec hugged him tighter until they ere interrupted by a knock which made Alec groan out loud.

"Alec, someone's there to see Magnus" Izzy spoke and Alec nodded knowing who it was and Magnus frowned. In a second Ragnor came inside and Magnus immediately smiled while Ragnor tear up a bit.

Alec had already told Magnus about how Ragnor was there with him and how he knew nothing about Sebastian and Magnus smiled saying he knew he was innocent.

"RAGNOR" Magnus screamed and Ragnor pulled him in a tight hug his body shaking with sobs, Magnus smiled hugging him back before speaking.

"Ragnor fell crying? Am I dreaming?" Magnus joked and Ragnor laughed in his arms.

"Shut up I'm not crying, I think I'm having a seizure" Ragnor groaned, Magnus laughed before pulling back and looking at him.

"You Asshole, what the hell were you thinking?" Ragnor scolded him and Magnus sigh.

"Okay Sorry, now please don't lecture me, I had enough" Magnus pouted and Ragnor glared at him before smiling.

"I'm just glad you are okay" Ragnor spoke and Magnus smiled.

"Me too" Alec interrupted. Magnus wiped a tear realizing there were people who loved him and that he matters, not to many but to enough.   
.  
.  
.  
It was the day of Alec's competition a week later and he was going mad with stress and anxiety, he felt like he would panic and faint right there and his sibling weren't helping enough while Magnus was assuring him every Now and then that he'll smash it.

It was something more for Alec, he didn't care about the competition or anything he just wanted to do something for Magnus now.

Magnus was a bit wary and nervous going back to school and Alec sat down with him holding his hand.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to" Alec spoke and Magnus shook his head.

"Don't be silly, of course I want to. Beside I don't Care what people think, all that matters to Me is you" Magnus whispered and Alec kissed him who immediately melted brining him closer and moaning in his mouth only to be pulled back by a cough from Jace.

"Stop making out for god sakes" Jace groaned and Alec threw a cushion at his direction before he pecked Magnus once more and Went outside with Jace so Magnus could get ready.

"You ready bro?" Jace asked meaning more than his competition and Alec sigh.

"I don't know, what if I'm doing something wrong?" Alec asked and Jace shook his head.

"You aren't Alec, trust me" Jace assured him and he nodded. He called Ragnor to make sure everything was set before they all drove towards The school, his parents in another Car while Siblings and Magnus sat with Alec.

Alec had a tight grip on Magnus when they went inside the school, his arms protectively around his waist and he could see people shock expressions when they saw Magnus was alive. Magnus had his face almost buried in Alec but he composed himself and straightened. He could hear people talking about him but he tried to not let the get in his head.

Alec smirked when he saw Sebastian shocked and angry expressions when he saw Magnus safe in Alec's arms but before he could say something he passed by and walked towards the theater.

Magnus sat with Jace and Izzy and Alec's parents in third row while Alec had to go backstage. He took Magnus hand and kissed him.

"If anything happens tell me" Alec spoke and Magnus smiled.

"Nothing will happen, Now go" Magnus assured him and Alec kissed him once again.

"I love you" He spoke.

"I love you too and best of luck" Magnus winked, Alec smiled before hugging him and went his way, his hands shaking badly and palms sweating. He looked at Ragnor who nodded smiling.

Magnus waited patiently for Alec's turn as he and Isabelle gossip over the participants saying there wasn't a chance Alec won't win. They all did their best performance, some dedicated to their parents some did with dancing and others played some visual effects it was beautiful.

Alec was almost the last one to come and he immediately looked at Magnus breathing deeply who smiled in return. Alec closed his eyes before speaking.

"This one is dedicated to someone so special in my life, someone without whom I would be incomplete" he looked direct at Magnus who blushed looking at him.

"You have gone through some real shitty situations and I always promised you that I'll fix you, and I will" Alec whispered before he started to sing.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_   
_When you get what you want, but not what you need_   
_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_   
_Stuck in reverse_   
_And the tears come streaming down your face_   
_When you lose something you can't replace_   
_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_   
_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_   
_And ignite your bones_   
_And I will try to fix you_

Alec sang looking at Magnus who was close to tears, he came down the stage and took Magnus hand firmly before looking at him with so much love and passion Magnus wanted to die.

_And high up above or down below_   
_When you're too in love to let it go_   
_But if you never try you'll never know_   
_Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home_   
_And ignite your bones_   
_And I will try to fix you_

Alec sang as they walked towards the stage together, he held Magnus closer to himself circling his arms around his waist until their chest touch. The spot light shinning over them on the dark theater.

_Tears stream down your face_   
_When you lose something you cannot replace_   
_Tears stream down your face and I_   
_Tears stream down your face_   
_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_   
_Tears stream down your face and I_

Alec swayed a little with him who was too deep in tears to say anything before he cupped his face and sang that last lines.

_Lights will guide you home_   
_And ignite your bones_   
_And I will try to fix you_

There was so much love and sincerity in those eyes when he said the last lines Magnus couldn't help but let his tears fall rapidly, next thing he knew was Alec lips drowning him as they applause followed. He didn't care about anything but those lips kissing him passionately. They panted in kiss before pulling back as Alec face the audience.

"There is something more, something the whole school needs to know. A truth that's been hidden for so long" Alec spoke and Magnus frowned.

"There are people who bullied each other call them names without knowing the truth and to be honest our love story started the same way but soon I saw Real Magnus and I realize how much of an amazing person he is, just like that you all needs to know the truth behind what people claims to be. Today I'm gonna disclose someone who has given so much shit to Me and the one I love and hopefully after listening to this you will see what's right and what's wrong" Alec spoke and before he pulled Magnus closer and Nodded to Ragnor who played the recording, there was a pin drop silence And Alec could hear Magnus breath hitching as Sebastian confessed his sins. He pulled him closer rubbing his back as he shook in his arms.

By the end of the recording there was a long silence before Alec looked at Magnus who was crying. Alec smiled sadly and wiped his tears before bending down in one knee and the whole crowd cheered as Magnus let out a muffled sob.

"I know it's a surprise but I wanted everyone to know that you are innocent that how Sebastian has tricked you, it doesn't matters to me what people think of you because I know how much of a beautiful person you are" Alec spoke.

"Despite all the shit you have been through you are kind and loving, you are sacrificing and a beautiful human being who have captured my heart in countless ways. I don't care if people are naïve enough to see the truth but all I know is you have change my life for better and I will do the same. I promised to fix you and I will fix you, and right now in front of all the people who had insulted you I want them to know how much you are loved, that you matters and so Magnus Bane" Alec said his voice firm and his tears falling but none of them wiped.

"Will you be mine forever?" Alec asked, a beautiful platinum ring in his hand. Magnus felt all the air knocking out of him and he couldn't breath, all those feeling were too overwhelming. He would have stayed silent if it wasn't the crowd cheering "yes yes yes" and encouraging him.

"Yes" Magnus breathed and Alec slipped a ring in his finger before pulling him into a passionate kiss their tears mixing as the crowd applause but they were too busy in each others arms to notice anything.

He knew with Alec by his side he'll be okay, he'll Fix Magnus.

They pulled apart smiling before they got off the stage and immediately Izzy and Jace hugged them congratulating them. Magnus was in a buzz his mind still trying to digest what he heard, Sebastian and Jonathan brothers? But it didn't matter to him anymore. All that matter was he was with the people he love. He could see Anne and Hayley with Sam , Catarina and Maia and he smiled.

Soon the judge announced their results and Alec definitely won the competition the crowd cheering. Ragnor came shortly joining them.

"Sebastian has been taken to principal office, the police is there too" Ragnor informed and Alec high five, the had already talked to police and they assured Alec that they'll arrest him seeing he was Jonathan's brother and also a drug dealer.

"I'm so happy for you" Ragnor said to Magnus who hugged him tightly.

"thank you Ragnor, for everything" Magnus spoke and he shook his head.

"Don't, I wish I could have save you sooner" Ragnor whispered and Magnus simply hugged him. He stood in Alec's arms with his family ,friends, Anne Hayley little Sam Cat and Maia as students walked by congratulating them and apologizing Magnus who smiled. He saw Sebastian being pulled away with handcuffs on his hand and he glared at Alec and Magnus who waved him smirking. He was ready to close Morgenstern chapter.

In the end he turned to Alec and kissed him hard who smiled and kissed back before resting their foreheads together.

"I love you so Much" Magnus whispered.

"I love you too" Alec spoke looking deep into his eyes.

"PARTY TIME" They all yelled making them laugh and shake their head as they walked towards their car hand to hand, Magnus feeling complete more than ever before.

And For the first time he could say,

All was well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMYGOD!!!!!!!! LAST CHAPTER HURRAY!!! EPILOGUE LEFT WOHOOOO!!!! 
> 
> HOW WAS IT?!!! 
> 
> BEFORE YOU ALL START ASKING, ALEC COULDN'T KILL SEBASTIAN SO YEAH IT HAS TO BE DONE LIKE THIS... 
> 
> ANYWAY THE END I'M EMOTIONAL, I ENJOYED WRITING THIS AND THE RESPONSE WAS OVERWHELMING I LOVE YOU ALL AND I AM SORRY IF I DISAPPOINTED ANYONE OF YOU!! 
> 
> YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST AND ESPECIALLY YOU @MoroccanShadowhunter I HOPE IT WAS THE WAY YOU WANTED AND I HOPE I DIDN'T DISAPPOINTED YOU! 
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL SEE YOU IN EPILOGUE! ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	36. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to war of hearts acoustic!!!! ❤

The lightwood-Bane house was a mess at the moment, every corner of the house was filled with countless balloons, ribbons, glitters and all the necessary decoration equipments required to arrange a birthday party for their two now three years old sons. 

It has been almost 7 years since they got married and three years since they first adopted Raphael and Max. Alec was a successful solo singer with top records and Magnus went with being a lawyer and that's how they decided to adopt Raphael and Max the twins. 

He was solving a case when he saw these two orphan twins only few months old, he saw something in them, maybe a reflection of his past and he wanted nothing more to help them and give them the life they deserve. 

First talking to Alec was a bit awkward but he immediately embraced the idea and was more than happy to adopt them and so slowly they became Raphael and Max lightwood bane. 

He still remember how hard it was for them at first, when they'll wake up in the middle of night or early morning crying hysterically when they'll be hungry. Max was more closer to Magnus and Raphael was more fond of Alec. He remember how they will stay up all night swinging their almost five months old sons, Alec would mostly sing to them and they'll fall asleep clinging to their father's. 

There was also a time when it was almost four in the morning when the twins woke up, Magnus and Alec held them closer as they looked down at two miracles drinking their milk hungrily. They sat together in bed with Max curled up in Magnus arms and Raphael on Alec, he sang a little symphony to them and they immediately fell asleep with Magnus heard resting on Alec's shoulder. 

It was difficult but now as he heard their small footsteps coming towards them as their hands flew upward he knew it was worth it. 

"Daddy" Max exclaimed before he was in Magnus arms who swing him making him giggle. 

"Papa" Raphael followed his action and was In Alec's protective arms. 

"Hello birthday boys, are you excited?" Magnus asked them both tickling their small belly making them giggle and squirm. 

"Daddy, stop" They both said in between giggles. 

"Let's get you dress now?" Alec kissed Raphael kiss and they nodded eagerly. 

"My costume is better than you bas--tard" Raphael pocked Max check who pouted. 

"Mine, is better You Bitcccch" Max Folded his arms and Magnus glared at both of them. 

"Hey who taught you that?" Magnus asked the twins who looked at each other unsure before Raphael spoke. 

"Uncle Jace" He whispered and Alec rolled his eyes. 

"JACE YOU'RE NEVER BABYSITTING MY KIDS" Alec yelled to Jace who was arranging a table, he looked up and made a small betrayal face towards the twins who giggled. 

"Not my fault, you guys were the one to address each other with these words" Jace defended himself and Alec rolled his eyes. 

"That does not mean you teach our sons the same thing" Alec pointed, Magnus chuckled before he took the twins towards their room to change them in their costumes. They both ran excitedly cheering, passing Izzy and Clary who laughed and winked at them. Magnus bath them and changed their clothes into their favorite costumes., For Raphael it was a batman one and for Max he dressed like Harry Potter with gryffindor Dress robes and round spectacles, he even asked for a wand and scar which Magnus traced with a Black marker. 

When they both were ready Magnus took their pictures and smiled when Alec came inside sweating a little, he came over Magnus and rested his head on his shoulder chuckling at the twins actions. 

"They are so adorable" Alec spoke and Magnus kissed his cheek. 

"That they are, Now you go take a shower you stink" Magnus winked and Alec kissed him only to be pulled back by a long "Ewww" coming from twins. He chuckled and went for shower while Magnus held both of their hands and took them downstairs where everyone was decorating. 

He saw Izzy and Clary decorating the wall, Jace and Simon were arranging the chairs, Robert were out for cake and Maryse was in kitchen making her delicious food. 

It took them almost an hour before the whole house was perfectly decorated, Alec played music as Anne and Hayley along with Sam Catarina and Maia join the party. 

They sat together talking about their life, Magnus in between Alec legs, Jace with Clary and Izzy with Simon. the twins played with their friends from neighbors before they decided to cut the cake. Alec and Magnus held both of Max and Raphael hands as Izzy and Clary video them, They lit two three-shaped candles over their chocolate and cream cake as everyone else sang a chorus of Happy birthday. Jace and Simon bursted the party poppers as they slowly cut the cake. 

When done they served them all and Raphael and Max sat with their dads, their mouth and chin covered with chocolate and they laughed seeing themselves in mirror. 

They received Many gifts, Some clothes, some shoes, toys, video games, footballs,, teddy bear, paints, cars and much more and with each present the twins squealed with happiness already planning what to do. 

They all had fun, they danced and Alec even performed with Max and Raphael dancing beside him trying to sing in their messy language. Magnus joined them too and they all danced and sing, he looked at Alec who looked back at him smiling. Alec pulled Magnus closer and kissed his forehead and he kissed his cheek. 

They have been together for years and still they love each other even more and Magnus always was grateful for Alec and this beautiful family. 

When everyone was gone, Alec took the twins to change in their night dress while Magnus cleaned the house a little before going towards his room. The twins following behind. 

"We'll sleep with you tonight Daddy, please" They both cheered and pouted and Magnus laughed before throwing the cover aside and asking them to Climb in bed which they happily applied. Alec came by in his shorts and rolled his eyes seeing them lying with Magnus. Max curled with Magnus, with Max was Raphael and With him lay Alec. 

Magnus brushed Max hairs and Alec did the same to Raphael as he humm a little and soon the both boys fell asleep curled up into each other and in their daddies. Alec held Magnus hand from above The twins and laced their fingers smiling at him who smiled back. 

"I love you" Alec whispered as usual and Magnus smiled. 

"I love you too" Magnus whispered back careful not to wake their snoring twins. He blew a kiss to Alec who caught before placing a small kisses on their sons they both lay their heads back and closer their eyes. 

It took years and it was hard but in the end they manage and like Alec promised he did Fixed Magnus and gave him the happiness he deserved with this beautiful family he love more than anything. He wiped a small tear and closed his eyes smiling and he felt at ease, he felt fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHMYGOD!!! THE END OH SHIT, I AM ACTUALLY CRYING!! 
> 
> HOW WAS IT?
> 
> I REALLY ENJOYED WRITING THIS STORY AND ALL THE AMAZING COMMENTS, I ENJOYED TALKING TO YOU ALL. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE WONDERFUL RESPONSE!!!! 
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL AND HOPEFULLY WE'LL SEE YOU IN NEXT STORY IF I WRITE! 
> 
> ANYWAY, IF ANYONE WANTS SONGS USED HERE IS THE LIST.   
> -How would you feel by Ed Sheeran  
> -Yellow by cold play  
> Fix you by cold play  
> War of hearts by Ruella   
> The other side by ruella. 
> 
> OH GOD I DON'T WANNA END THIS, ***WIPES TEARS***...   
> I LOVE YOU ALL AND I'M GONNA MISS YOU ALL TOO, HOPEFULLY THIS STORY DID THE JUSTICE AND IF I DISAPPOINTED ANYONE I'M SORRY!!! 
> 
> LOVE YOU AND THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN!!! ❤❤❤❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so another fan fiction. I don't know what to feel about this one. I haven't written anything like this but I will give it a try if its worth reading. 
> 
> Response is appreciated! ❤
> 
> I love you all! ❤


End file.
